Steven Universe: The New Crystal Gems Team
by AdventureMarioBros590
Summary: Here is my new Story and this time about one of my favorite cartoon shows: Steven Universe. This story is an Alternate Ending to the episode "Jailbreak". This Story will be about how Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and Jasper decides to joins the Crystal Gems and how it would be the new life of Steven Universe now that he got six gems taking care of him and having fun in their new home.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

The ship of Peridot had exploaded and Steven along with the Crystal Gems, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper and Peridot (still tied up) where still trapped in. Garnet manage to beat Jasper but with consequences (such as destroying the ship) and she returned with her team.

"Garnet!" shouted everyone.

"This Ship is going down!" said a rushed Garnet.

"What about Lapis?!" said Steven.

"There is no time!" responded Garnet.

"It doesn't matter! We have to try!" shouted Steven while running to the Prison Cell where Lapis was being held.

"Lapis!" shouted an happy Steven.

"You actually came back for me." said Lapis.

"Of Course I came back. You are my friend." said Steven.

Then Pearl ,Amethyst and Garnet who was holding Peridot followed Steven.

"Steven, THIS IS CRAZY!" shouted an worried Pearl.

"We don't have time quick! Hold on to me!" said Steven while everyone including Lapis grabbed Steven, just then Steven summon his bubble shield.

"Wow, what is this?!" shouted a confused Peridot.

Just then the ship finally reached Beach City and crashed in the temple of the Crystal Gems destroying the ship and blowing into pieces. Lion run over the pieces and roared at pieces of rocks that revealed Steven and the Crystal Gems along with Lapis and Peridot (that still was tied up) without any damage.

"Nice Work." said Steven.

"Oh my Gosh, I can't believe you were a fusion all this time!" said a surprised and happy Steven.

"You met Ruby and Sapphire?!" said Amethyst.

"Oh no, we were going to introduce them Garnet your plan." said a disappointed Pearl.

"Oh we were waiting for your birthday." said Garnet.

"We can still do it, I'll just pretend I didn't know." said Steven.

"Wow so all this time you were a fusion and Steven didn't know even though you were with her all this time." said a confused Lapis.

"Now that is sad." said Peridot with a sarcastic voice.

Then Amethyst intentionally push Peridot making her face plant.

"Ow! Hey watch it you clod!" said Peridot.

"Hey wait a minute, Where is Jasper?!" asked a nervous Pearl.

"Don't Worry Pearl, Her gem is right there." said Garnet while pointing a bunch of debris of the ship. She pushed aside all the pieces and picked up Jasper gem who appears to be cracked.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Steven.

"We are not sure, but for now we will just keep her away from us." said Garnet while bubbling the gem and teleporting the gem into the room of Garnet.

"Most importantly, what are we going to do with these... Gems." said Pearl with an uneasy voice while pointing out Lapis and Peridot.

Lapis stood quiet just like Peridot did. Lapis still hated the Crystal Gems because of the incident of the Mirror and not freeing her, but she cares about Steven and she just walked away while summoning her wings.

"Lapis where you are going?" asked Steven.

"To be honest I don't know, Homeworld is not the same as before and I don't have another place that I call home." said a depressed Lapis.

"Thats not true Lapis! I still like and care about you, and I still see you as my beach summer fun buddy; and if you feel like it you can stay here and see my house as your new home." said Steven while walking towards Lapis hugging her.

Lapis for the first time she felt that someone actually cares about her even if she did bad things. She saw the goodness of Steven and love of Steven and she finally understood that she DOES have a home.

"T-t-t-thank you Steven. I will gladly stay with you as my beach summer fun buddy." said Lapis while making disappear her wings and hugging Steven back with tears on her eyes while the Crystal Gems were watching how Steven care for Lapis.

Then Steven decided to break the hug and walk towards Peridot.

"You can come too." said Steven while offering his hand.

"What?" said a confused Peridot.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" shouted Amethyst.

"STEVEN! This is not the time to be friendly especially with her of all the gems!" shouted a surprised Pearl upon hearing the offer of Steven.

"Guys come on just because she is from Homeworld it doesn't make her bad. Probably she was only following orders because if she were trying to kill us then she had the opportunity when she was in her hand alien ship." said Steven.

"Thats a good point." said Garnet.

"WHAT?! You can't be serious about this Garnet." said an still worried Pearl.

Peridot just stood there listening to the conversation without interferring probably because it wasn't the best of the time.

"Come on guys, believe in me just like I believe in all of you and Lapis and now Peridot." said Steven.

"Hmmmm...Okay Steven, she will come too." said Garnet.

"YAY!" shouted Steven while jumping around with Pearl still with a worried face and Peridot still lying around, and Lapis laughing at Steven goofyness.

"Come on Lapis and Peridot, I'll show you your new home." said Steven while helping Peridot stand up and holding hands with Lapis.

"Oh this can't be good." said Peridot while walking with like a prisoner with the Crystal Gems following up from behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Changing Ways

Steven, Lapis, Peridot and the Crystal Gems had entered the house and Steven was already tired after the immense battle they fought.

"Steven, I think its time for you to sleep." said Garnet.

"Yeah, I know that already but what will happend to Lapis and Peridot?" asked Steven.

"Don't worry Steven, I'll watch Peridot and I don't think Lapis will do something suspicious." said Garnet.

"Okay then, goodnight Garnet." said Steven while hugging Garnet legs. Steven proceed to do the same with Pearl and Amethyst.

"Goodnight for you too, Lapis." said Steven while hugging Lapis.

"Heh, ehh goodnight Steven." said a confused Lapis. Lapis didn't exactly know what was the meaning of "goodnight" but she decided to not ask trivial questions right now.

"Goodnight Peridot, I hope you rest well." said Steven while waving at Peridot.

"Umm thanks, I guess?" said a confused Peridot (she was in the same boat).

After Steven got to bed, the night was very long especially for Peridot and Lapis (who still doesn't trust the Crystal Gems).

Peridot on other hand was very nervous that she barely could relax especially if a fusion who is capable on defeating Jasper watching with three eyes all the night.

* * *

 **Later at Midnight...**

Peridot was staring at one strange door that has a star and at the end of each point there is a replica of the gems of the Crystal Gems including Ruby and Sapphire. She finally decide to break the silence and ask Garnet about the door.

"Excuse me, If there isn't any trouble may I ask what is that kind of door?" asked Peridot with a nervous tone.

Garnet remained silent. Peridot wasn't surprised by the behavior of Garnet since she is still her enemy and vice-versa. Then one of the gems of the door suddenly glow, it was the white one and it open the door revealing Pearl coming out of her room.

"Garnet if you don't mind may I stay here and watch Steven?" asked Pearl.

"Why?" said Garnet.

"Well you see hehe, I'm not used to have this "homeworld" gems around the house so yeah thats the reason." responded a nervous Pearl. It was so obvious that Pearl was lying.

"You actually miss watching Steven sleep in the nights right?" said Garnet.

"Well...sometimes." answer Pearl.

Garnet agreed to let Pearl stay and watch Steven. Lapis and Peridot were very confusing about the conversation, they didn't know how humans work or why they need sleeping for?

* * *

 **In the morning...**

Steven finally woke up after the long day of yesterday. He was still a little bit tired and his right eye still was hurt. Steven noticed that Garnet wasn't there, only Lapis and Peridot.

"Good Morning, Lapis." said Steven while hugging Lapis.

"Good Mornign for you too Steven." answer back Lapis while hugging him.

Then Steven still noticed that Peridot was tied up.

"Good Morning Peridot." said Steven while hugging Peridot.

Peridot crinched a little bit because she never felt anything like that before.

"Hey Lapis, do you know where is Garnet?" asked Steven.

"She went with Pearl and Amethyst on a mission." answered Lapis.

"Oh. Okay then." said Steven.

Suddenly Steven felt a burn in his right eye, he still have that black eyes because of the headbutt Jasper gave him when they first meet her.

"Does it hurt Steven?" asked a worried Lapis.

"A little bit." said Steven.

"I know! Why don't you use your healing powers to heal your poor eye." suggested Lapis.

"Hey, thats a great idea, I'll try." said Steven. And with that he licked his hand and put it on his right eye, but unfortunately it didn't work.

"Oh man." said a disappointed Steven.

"Maybe it only works with other gems." said Lapis.

"Yeah I think you are right." said Steven.

Steven suddenly realize that he was alone with his beach summer fun buddy and Peridot, he could use this chance to present his friends the new gems.

"Hey Lapis I have a great idea!" said Steven.

"What is it?" asked Lapis.

"Why don't we go out and have fun like the old days, you know like beach summer fun buddy." suggested Steven.

"Thats sound nice! But what about Peridot?" said Lapis.

Peridot didn't exactly know what they were talking about, she know that she is a prisoner and there is no way they would let her out of the house so easily.

"She can come along too!" said Steven.

Lapis and Peridot were surprised at the answer of Steven.

"Are you sure? What if Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst get back and notice that we are gone?" asked Lapis.

"Don't worry Lapis, I'm sure that they will understand. In fact, I'm going to leave a note saying that we decide to have fun in this day. Besides Peridot can also be a Beach Summer Fun Buddy." said Steven.

Lapis wasn't so sure about this, but she decide to support Steven and go with it.

"Oh! But first I need to change my Pijamas to Clothes, be right back." said Steven while going to his room.

Once again the house was alone, but this time with Peridot and Lapis.

"You know, the Crystal Gems are horrible persons and maybe monsters, but Steven is a different story." said Lapis.

"Why do you think that? Both of us know very well that I'm still your enemy." said Peridot.

"Yeah, but Steven thinks differently. He is not like the Crystal Gems, he is kind, cares for everyone and its funny when you get to know him." said Lapis.

"Hmm, answer me this: If you would find a way to return to Homeworld, would you go back or would you stay with the Steven, and the Crystal Gems and even betray your own Home." asked Peridot.

"Homeworld is not the same anymore, for what I can remember. Everything changed in there. So yeah, I would choose to be with Steven because like I told you before he is different and he believes in me so I think I should also believe in him even if that means to stay with the Crystal Gems." answered Lapis.

All the room when into silence until Lapis decide to break it...

"But the real question is, would you go back to Homeworld knowing that you failed on your mission or stay here and even if you make a lot of mistakes they would still forgive you?" asked Lapis.

Peridot suddenly realized that Lapis was right. She failed on her mission and even if she tried to sneak away the Crystal Gems would just attack her and possibly treat her like a REAL prisoner. Peridot knew that Steven acted different than the rest of them when they capture her. But she doesn't know exactly why or what are the reasons that this gems decided to betray her own kind to protect this planet, she even thinks that if Lapis, (another gem that doesn't believe in the Earth) would stay here for Steven and fight to protect Earth then that means she is in a place where everyone can change.

"To be honest, I don't know." answered Peridot.

"Just give Steven some time, He believes on you and me so I think we should believe on him too." said Lapis.

Suddenly Steven came down with his regular clothes, his pink shirt with his traditional star mark and jeans.

"All right, this will be an awesome day and awesome days begins with awesome donuts!" said Steven while getting his cheeseburger backpack.

"Oh and before I forget." said Steven while heading towards Peridot. Steven was untieing Peridot until he release her from Amethyst Whip.

"You can't have fun if you are tied up and look like a prisoner." said Steven.

Peridot couldn't believe it, Steven does actually sees her as a friend more than an enemy. Peridot thought Steven is naive but what Lapis said was true, he helps and cares for the others.

"Now lets go, Beach Summer Fun Buddies FOREVER!" said Steven while heading out of the house with Lapis laughing and Peridot following him.

"(Maybe Lapis is right, and there is a reason to fight for this planet.)" thought Peridot while hiding a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Fun day with Steven (Part 1)

"All right, time to begin this awesome day with delicious donuts!" said an excited Steven.

"Whats a donut?" asked Lapis.

"Well Lapis, donuts are one of the most awesome things I ever eat in my life! They are delicious, have a great taste and you feel somewhat of an experience when you eat them for the first time." explained Steven with stars on his eyes.

"Okay..." said a still confused Lapias.

"Don't worry Lapis you will see it soon enough." said Steven.

Even though it was a long day all the people on Beach City began to return even the Mayor Dewey after the "evacuation" although they are still surprised to see the Beach full of pieces full of fire scattered around. Finally Steven saw the Big Donut shop right in front of him.

"Here we are, now prepare for this Lapis and Peridot. This will be the most awesome thing you will ever taste in your life." sadi an excited Steven.

Lapis and Peridot decide to follow Steven inside the shop and they were surprised when they saw what Donuts looks like.

"Hey Lars and Sadie good to see that both of you are all right." said Steven while waving at Lars and Sadie.

"Woah Steven what happend to your eye?" asked a concerned Sadie.

"Oh don't worry about it, this time is really an injury after my biggest mission." answered Steven.

"At least, you are not overexaggerating this time." said Lars.

"Anyway, I see that you brought new friends." said Sadie noticing Lapis and Peridot who were still gazing at the donuts. Suddenly Sadie remember the time where the ocean was gone completely and Pearl showed an hologram of Lapis Lazuli, the reason behind it.

"Wow, Steven isn't that the alien person who stole the whole ocean?!" asked a nervous Sadie.

"First of all its a gem and her name is Lapis Lazuli, and second of all she is not an alien, and final she only want the ocean to return home, but thats another long story." explained Steven not wanting to remember Lapis that homeworld isn't what is use to be.

"Listen, I'm sorry for stealing the ocean I didn't know it was very important for your home. I hope you can forgive me." said Lapis while apologizing.

"See, she is friendly and also my beach summer fun buddy." said Steven with a smile on his face.

"Geez Steven you have to stop bringing freaky stuff on Beach City." said Lars.

Lapis heard that and she decide just to stick out the tongue while making fart noises at him. Steven laughed so much along with Lapis and Sadie, Steven always laughed at the fart noises joke she did when she was still trapped in the mirror. Peridot didn't understand the situation but she decide to still study the donuts so she decide to use her fingers to transform her hand into a mini laptop.

"Oh! I almost forgot this is Peridot another gem and she got this cool fingers that act like computers." said Steven while introducing Peridot.

Peridot got caught off guard that she tripped.

"Umm Steven what is she doing with the donuts?" asked a confused Sadie.

"Well like Lapis, she is new here so she decide to explore the donuts here. That reminds me, may I have a pack of 6 donuts?" asked Steven.

"Of course." answered Sadie while picking up a box that contained 6 donuts.

"Here you go, it will be 16.04 dollars." said Sadie. Then Steven took out a dollar of 20 and give it to Sadie, then Sadie took the dollar and put it on the cash register while taking out 4 dollars and gave it to Steven. Lapis and especially Peridot where really amused by how the system of the "dollars" worked

"See ya later Lars and Sadie." said Steven while waving at Lars and Sadie and getting out of the Big Donut while Lapis and Peridot follow him.

Steven saw a bench so he decide to sit along with Peridot and Lapis.

"All right, I'll let you have the honor to taste this donuts." said Steven while opening the box full of donuts.

"Choose whatever donut you like. We have donuts that have: Strawberry taste, chocolate, chocolate with candy chips, vanilla and many other tastes." said an excited Steven with stars on his eyes.

Lapis and Peridot just sitted there watching the box, both of them knew gems don't need this "eating" process because they recieve energy from their gems. But Lapis decided to at least eat one for Steven.

"I'll have the chocolate one." said Lapis while reaching out the donut of chocolate. She took a deep breath and decide took a little bit on the donut and swallow the little piece of the donut.

"So what do you think?" asked a still excited Steven.

Lapis couldn't believe, she actually enjoyed the little piece of the donut.

"Its...AWESOME!" shouted a happy Lapis with stars on her eyes just like Steven.

"YAY! You like it." said Steven while seeing how Lapis eat the donut and enjoy every second of it.

"Now its your turn, Peridot." said Steven while giving the box to Peridot.

Peridot still stayed there without moving only observing the donuts, but then she observed Lapis and saw how she actually enjoy the donut, she even finished eating the whole donut of chocolate. If Lapis enjoyed the "donut" then why don't give a chance?

"I'll have the vanilla one." said Peridot while taking out the donut with Vanilla. Like Lapis, she only took a small bite and swallow it.

"So what do you think?" asked a happy Steven.

"Hmmm... Its not bad actually its pretty good." answered Peridot while eating the donut in a normal way unlike Lapis who ate the donut with full excitement.

"Yay! Now that everyone enjoyed the food, lets continue enjoying our day beach summer fun buddies!" said Steven while stroking a general pose.

Lapis laughed a little bit by Steven way of playing and seeing the things.

"Now the next place that we are visiting will be full of fun and awesome games, and its a place where I think you will enjoy Peridot." said a happy Steven.

"Really?" said a confused Peridot.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will love it, now lets go." said Steven while playing with grabbing Lapis hand and jumping with Lapis playing along with Steven.

Peridot watch how funny, playfulness and likeness of Steven is showing even around person who tried to hurt him. She never met anyone like that before, maybe she thought that Steven really cares about her. She decide to stop thinking so much about that and have fun with Steven for the rest of the day with him and Lapis.


	4. Chapter 4: Fun Day with Steven (Part 2)

"Aaaaaaand here we are." said Steven while pointing out the Arcade.

Lapis was a little bit confused and Peridot was more confused than Lapis.

"I don't get, what does it have that make its so, umm how do you say, awaesoen?" asked Peridot while trying to pronunce the word awesome.

"Well the Arcade has a lot of games that not only entertains me but also entertains everyone in Beach City." explained Steven.

"So the Steven saids that this place is to have fun?" asked a still confused Peridot.

"Yup, and I have enough coins so all of us can play in the Arcade." said Steven while getting coins out of his cheeseburger back pack. Then Steven along with Lapis and Peridot walked inside the Arcade. Inside the Arcade Steven took Lapis to a game where it consisted on dancing.

"Okay Lapis, your objective on this game is to dance according to the arrows they show you, think you can do it?" said Steven while giving Lapis the instructions on how to play the game.

"I think so, I'll give it a try." said Lapis while giving Steven a smile.

"Okay then I'll see you later, I'll go find a game where Peridot can play." said Steven while going with Peridot on a different path.

Then Steven noticed the Buck Dewey and Jenny were watching Sour Cream to playing a game.

"Hey guys!" said Steven while waving at the cool kids.

"Oh hey Steven." said Jenny.

"Yo Steven, how is life treating you." said Buck while noticing Steven black eye.

"I guess not too easy." added Buck.

"Oh man! I was almost on the verge to break the record." complained Sour Cream after losing the game.

"What is the problem?" asked Steven.

"We were trying to break the highest record of this game, but the problem is that is too difficult." said Buck.

"Oh okay then, what kind of game is?" asked once more Steven.

"Its a very complex one, you have remember the combinations that they show you and you lose if you make one single mistake." explained Sour Cream.

Then the cool kids noticed Peridot behind Steven and they were surprised.

"Wow Steven, who is that?" asked Buck.

"She is Peridot, she is a gem just like me, theres also Lapis Lazuli who is playing a game over there." explained Steven while pointing out where Lapis was dancing.

"Woah, she is awesome." awed Sour Cream.

"Yeah I know right, but anyway I think I can help you win this game." said Steven.

"Really? How?" asked Sour Cream.

"She can help you." said Steven while pointing out at Peridot.

"Wait, what?!" said a confused Peridot.

"Are you sure Steven?" asked Jenny.

"Umm, The Steven is sure about this?" added Peridot.

"Yeah, don't worry Peridot I know you can beat this game since you are the smartest gem on Homeworld right? Besides even if you make one mistake you will still be my friend and you will still be the smartest even though I don't think you will make a single mistake." answered Steven.

Peridot didn't know what to say, she was feeling something unusual in her. She began to feel that for the first time even if she DID make a mistake they will still support her.

"Okay, if the Steven says I can do it then I will do it." said Peridot while getting ready to play the game.

"Okay Peridot, you know what to do right?" said Steven.

"Yes. I should put the pieces on their right place before time runs out and not make a single mistake, right?" said Peridot.

"Yeah." said Steven.

Then the game began and Peridot was seeing where the pieces could fit. She began to make moves with the controls that nobody couldn't understand, Peridot was so concentrated with the game that they didn't notice that Peridot already broke the highest record.

"Woah Peridot, its okay its okay, you already broke the highest record." said Steven.

"Should I stop now?" asked Peridot.

"Yeah." added Steven. Then Peridot released the controls and the time run out, but that didn't matter because she already achieved the highest record.

"Wow, that was pretty rad." said Buck.

"Umm, may the Steven tell me what does _**rad**_ means?" asked Peridot.

"It means you are pretty cool." answered Steven.

"According to my data, my temperature is normal and I'm not in any danger on getting freeze." said Peridot misunderstanding the concept of cool.

"No, no, no it means that you are pretty awesome." explained Steven.

"Oh." said Peridot while blushing a little bit

* * *

 **30 minutes Later...**

Steven, Lapis and Peridot all said goodbye to the Cool Kids and left the Arcade.

"So did everyone enjoy their time in the Arcade?" asked Steven.

"It was pretty interesting, I didn't know humans have such a good taste in dancing." said Lapis.

"What about you Peridot?" asked Steven.

"The Arcade as the Steven said it was pretty, umm...fun?" said Peridot trying to find the correct term for describing the Arcade.

"So where are we going next, Steven?" asked Lapis.

"Hmmm, I think I might have an idea, but for that then we are going back to my house." said Steven.

"Awww, is the fun day over already?" said a depressed Lapis.

"No, no. I just want to show you something after that we are going to get the bits." said Steven.

Lapis and Peridot didn't understood the final words of Steven but they decide to follow him.

Steven, Lapis and Peridot arrived to the house and the Crystal Gems still hadn't return yet.

"(Good, they aren't here yet.)" thought Steven.

"Okay now that we are here, Lapis would you please pass me the photo that is in there?" asked Steven while pointing out the painting of Rose Quartz, Steven mom.

"Of Course Steven." answered Lapis. Then the gem of Lapis began glow and grew out a pair of wings on her back, Steven was amazed by such performance and so it was Peridot.

"Here you go." said Lapis while handing the painting to Steven.

"Thanks Lapis." said Steven.

"But I don't get why do you need it?" asked Lapis while making disappear her wings.

"The reason why I need this painting is to tell you about my mom, Rose Quartz." answered Steven.

Peridot and Lapis were surprised that Rose Quartz manage to have a son. They thought the act of having childs was impossible since the gems don't have any organs.

"But if she is your mom, then where is she?" asked Lapis.

"Thats a long story, but I'll tell you." said Steven. After that Steven began talking about how Greg met Rose and how she manage to have Steven. Lapis and especially Peridot were shocked after hearing that story.

"Wow, that is...beautiful." said Lapis breaking the awkward silence, however Peridot was still in shock.

"Yeah it truly is awesome, but thats not the real reason why I brought you here." said Steven.

"Then what is the reason?" asked once again Lapis.

"I want both of you to join the Crystal Gems." revealed Steven.

After hearing that Peridot finally got out of the trance after hearing the sentence of Steven.

"Listen, I know that you don't believe on Earth and you still don't trust the Crystal Gems but there are a lot of things in Earth that makes it so beautiful. My Mom fight and even betray her own kind just to protect it, meaning that in Earth there are things that are worth to protect like Life. Lapis it doesn't matter what they say about you okay? You will always be my Beach Summer Fun Buddy even after the incidents of the past I never have a single trace of me hating you or disliking you, I'll always believe in you and will always help you." explained Steven.

Lapis didn't know what to feel, she felt happy that she cried of joy and hugged Steven.

"Oh Steven, you don't need to say this to me. I already know that you care about me. You were the first person that talk to me, help me, forgave me about the mistakes I made, and willing to support me even if I make bad things. Steven, for you I will join the Crystal Gems, and fight on your side to protect this planet." answered back Lapis with tears on her eyes while giving Steven a hug.

Peridot was surprised by the speech of Steven. For the first time she saw that Steven doesn't see the bad in people and knew the Lapis was right about Steven. Suddenly Steven broke the hug with Lapis and he walk to Peridot.

"As for you Peridot, even if you still see me as your enemy you should know that I don't see you as my enemy or even the enemy of my home or family. You may think that this planet is not worth it, but trust me it is beautiful this planet along with the many people, animals that live in it. Not only that but I also believe in you, I will protect you and support you always. Remember if you make mistakes I will not get angry, because from mistakes we learn on not doing it again and change the error, because every mistakes turn into a huge beneficial gift, and I believe that you are our beneficial gift." said Steven.

Peridot didn't know what to say, but she only decide hug Steven.

"If its for The Steven, then I shall join the Crystal Gems." said Peridot while crying and hugging Steven. Steven then opened his left arm and waved at Lapis to come with him. Lapis understood the message and went to hug Steven and Peridot.

"Thank you Lapis and Peridot." said Steven.

Then after a while they finally broke the hug and stand up.

"When Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst gets back, we are going to tell them okay, but first I believe its time to relax a little bit and continue our fun day!" said Steven regaining his fun personality.

"Heh, Okay Steven." said Lapis while laughing a little bit.

After that Steven, Lapis, and Peridot got out of the house and proceed to go to the city continuing their fun day as Crystal Gems and Beach Summer Fun Buddies.


	5. Chapter 5: Crystal Peridot and Lapis L

Steven, Lapis, and Peridot went to all the places Steven like, they went to the Pizza restaurant and everyone enjoyed the food, especially Lapis. After that they went to have fun at Funland and they decide to go in every attraction. Of Course Steven tried his best not to vomit when he went to the whirling cups, fortunately Lapis cheer him up by making fart noises. Before leaving Peridot have won prizes by completing **_tests_** (or at least thats what Peridot calls it) and she gave the plushies to Steven.

 **Later...**

"Oh man, the sun is almost hiding. we still have one more place to go." said Steven.

After that Steven brought Lapis and Peridot in the Fryman shop, the Beach City Fries. There Peedee saw Steven coming so he knew what to do so he went to the back to gather the bits of the fries.

"We have finally arrived, I saved the best one for you guys." said Steven while pointing Fryman shop.

"Beach City Fries? What are fries, Steven?" asked Lapis.

"The fries is another food I'm sure you guys will love." said Steven with star eyes.

Then Steven, Lapis, and Peridot continue their path and make it to the counter.

"Don't worry Steven, here are yo-AHHHHHHHH!" said and exclaimed Pedee dropping the fry bits upon seeing Lapis.

"Nooo! The fry bits." exclaimed a depressed Steven.

"Isn't that the person who stole the whole ocean?!" asked a nervous Pedee while pointing out Lapis.

"You sure are famous around here." said a sarcastic Peridot while Lapis was sticking her tongue at Peridot.

"Don't worry Pedee Lapis didn't mean any harm, and besides she is my friend along with Peridot." said Steven while presenting Pedee the gems.

"Oh. Okay then, sorry about the bits I'll get more for you." said Pedee while going back to see if theres any more fry bits.

"Here you go." said Pedee while handing the bag full of fry bits to Steven.

"Thanks Pedee, See ya tomorrow." said Steven while waving goodbye at Pedee.

"Sorry about that Lapis, they still haven't forgot about that day." said Steven.

"Don't worry Steven, maybe they are just scared." added Lapis.

"Ummm, May I ask the Steven about _**that day**_?" asked a confused Peridot.

Steven look back at Lapis, and Lapis nodded at Steven meaning that he can tell Peridot about the incident of the Mirror and the Ocean.

"Well you see it is a long story. So why don't we sit on that bench and eat the fry bits while I tell you the story of how I met Lapis." said Steven. Then Steven began telling Peridot on how he met Lapis and what happend between her and the Crystal Gems, and the Ocean.

"And basically thats how." finished Steven.

"Woah." sighed Peridot.

"I think its time to return home, I wonder if the Gems have returned." said Steven.

And with that Steven, Lapis, and Peridot standed up and make their way on Steven home.

* * *

 **At Steven House...**

Steven opened the door only to see that Pearl standing there with a worried expression on her face, Garnet sitting in the couch relaxing and Amethyst searching in the kitchen.

"OH THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE BACK, Steven!" said Pearl with a worried tone and hugging Steven.

"Its okay Pearl, didn't you see the note?" asked Steven.

"Yes I saw the note! What were you thinking on letting Peridot out of the house?!" exclaimed Pearl while noticing the Peridot entering the house without being tied up by Amethyst whip.

"QUICK Amethyst! Peridot manage to free herself you-" shouted Pearl getting ready to fight but was interrupted by Steven.

"WAIT! She didn't do it! I was the one who free her." said Steven while getting in the way of Pearl, protecting Peridot.

"Why did you do that Steven?! She could have hurt you!" exclaimed Pearl.

"But she didn't. If she was really evil then she would have done that the moment I remove Amethyst whip. Instead, she follow me along with Lapis to have a fun day like the Beach Summer Fun Buddies we are." said Steven defending Peridot.

"He has a point Pearl." said Garnet standing up walking towards her trying to calm her down.

"In fact, I believe theres something Lapis and Peridot want to tell you." said Steven making room for Lapis and Peridot.

Lapis and Peridot looked at each other and both nodded at the same time, then Lapis walked infront of Pearl and Garnet.

"We want to join the Crystal Gems." said Lapis. Pearl and Amethyst went into shock upon hearing the sentence of Lapis.

"Listen I know that we started on a bad side, but I want to join you because I want to protect and fight along side with Steven. He teach me that there are many reasons to protect Earth so thats why I want to join you." explained Lapis.

"What about you?" asked Garnet while seeing Peridot.

"The same reason of Lapis. I want to protect the Steven even if that means betraying Homeworld." explained Peridot.

"Hmmm, Steven what do you think?" asked Garnet.

"Yeah, I want both of them to join us! With the two of them we can be a super team just like the heroes of Connie Book." responded Steven while smiling with starry eyes.

Garnet stood there without saying anything, everyone was nervous including Steven waiting for the answer of Garnet.

"Hmmm, All right both of you can join us." answered Garnet.

Steven was so happy that Garnet said yes, he began to jump and running around then he hugged Garnet.

"Thank you so much, Garnet!" said Steven still attached to Garnet.

"Well, I believe you have competition now P" said Amethyst.

Since Pearl was still a little bit worried, she didn't pay attention to Amethyst comment. Although since Garnet said it was fine she decide to go with it.

"Now that both of you are Crystal Gems, you should change the symbols." said Steven while smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Lapis.

"If you have notice, all of us use stars in our outfits. Pearl has one on his chest, Garnet too, and Amethyst has stars on her knees." said Steven while pointing out Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst.

"Hehe, All right then." said Lapis. After that the gem of Lapis began to glow and that glowing covered all her dress. After that glow the diamond that was in Lapis dress got replaced by star, the top half of the star is on the top and the lower half is on her skirt and there was another star on her back, it is located on her gemstone. Steven was extremely happy and and he just stood there with starry eyes while Peridot stood there blushing.

"Do you like it, Steven?" asked Lapis showing her new dress.

"YEAH! You look very awesome!" said an excited Steven. Then Steven runned to Peridot with a huge grin on his face.

"All right here I go." said Peridot getting ready to change. Her gem began to glow, and that glowing not only covered her outfit but all herself instead. After the glowing it revealed the new outfit of Peridot, the places where the diamonds where it was replaced by Stars not only that but she wears now a more sofisticated shirt lwith short sleeves instead of her usual armor, and finally her hair changed too instead of a triangular shape it had more like Star shape figure but she still is wearing her usual glasses.

"So what do you think?" asked Peridot showing her new outfit.

"Oh my gosh, Thats very awesome! Even your hair chainged too!" said an excited Steven still his starry eyes.

"Glad you like it Steven." said Peridot while giving Steven a smile. Everyone including Garnet were surprised that Peridot actually smiled.

"Look Peridot you smiled!" said Steven.

"Is that bad?" asked Peridot.

"No, no! Its completely the opposite, you should do it more often." said Steven.

"Yes, its pretty good but now that you are a Crystal Gem along with Lapis Lazuli you should know what do we do to protect earth." said Garnet while walking towards Peridot.

"Peridot come with, you too Lapis." said Garnet while pointing Lapis. Then Garnet took Lapis and Peridot to her room to show the gems they have captured so far. Garnet opened her door and show Lapis and Peridot all the bubble gems however Jasper gem wasn't found on her room. Lapis and Peridot were shocked when they saw this.

"What is the abomination?!" asked Lapis with scared tone.

"Listen I know that you maybe thinking what are we doing with all these gems. The truth is that this gems got corrupted by something that we don't know. We haven't discover what is the reason behind the corruption of these gems, but we need to capture them and subdue them because they have become very dangerous to control. This is our main mission and we are still missing corrupted gems that is why I'm telling you this since both of you are part of this team now. But I got one more thing to say before I end: Are you willing to fight these corrupted gems?" explained Garnet.

Lapis and Peridot were completely surprised by hearing this, but they knew that Steven trust them and support them so they shouldn't worry since he believes in both of them. Lapis and Peridot looked at each other and they both nodded, but this time Peridot walked infront.

"We accept. We are going to do our best to help the team and protect Steven at all cost." said Peridot.

"Then officially I welcome Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot as part of the Crystal Gems." said Garnet while closing her room.

"YEAH! We officially need have our own theme so I'll be right back." said Steven while going to his room.

"Yeah, well since now that Lapis and Peridot are Crystal Gems where will be their rooms?" asked Pearl.

"Don't worry, we'll figure that later." said Garnet while adjusting her glasses. Suddenly Steven came back from his room carrying his guitar.

"All right everyone get ready since this song will be very awesome." said Steven while playing some chords in his guitar then he proceed to sing.

" **We are the Crystal Gems**

 **we'll always save the day**

 **and if you think we can't**

 **we'll always find the way**

 **thats why the people of this world**

 **believe in:**

 **Lapis Lazuli, Peridot,**

 **Garnet, Amethyst**

 **and Pearl, and STEVEN!"**

Then everyone began to applaud at Steven beautiful song about the Crystal Gems.

"Steven, that was pretty awesome! You have a beautiful voice." said Lapis still applauding Steven.

"Thanks, * **yawn** * but I think its time for me to sleep." said Steven while yawning a little bit.

"All right Steven you had enough action for today. By the way tomorrow I'll find you a medicine for your black eye." said Garnet.

"Thanks Garnet. Well see you in the morning new team." said Steven while going back to his room.

"Hmmm sleeping I wonder why the Steven needs sleeping." wondered Peridot.

"We will ask him that tomorrow, but for now like Garnet said enough action for today." added Lapis.

And with that Lapis and Peridot sitted on the couch.

"You know I might get used to this." said Lapis.

"What?" asked Peridot.

"You know, being a Crystal Gem. Being with Steven has changed me in so many ways." said Lapis.

"Yeah, me too." added Peridot.

* * *

 **Later at Midnight...**

Lapis and Peridot were still sitting on the couch waiting to be morning and have fun with Steven.

"This is really boring right?" said Lapis deciding to begin a conversation with Peridot.

"Yeah. According to my data the sun will rise in about 5 hours." said Peridot while seeing her laptop made of her own fingers

"Wow, thats a lot of time, I guess." said Lapis.

Then Peridot noticed the door of the Crystal Gem opening revealing Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst (coming out of Amethyst room) with some bags.

"Hey there, want to help us out?" asked Amethyst.

"What do you mean?" asked Peridot.

"We are going to throw away the debris of the spaceship so no one gets hurt by misusing the pieces." said Garnet

Peridot and Lapis decided to help and they also took out a bag made from their gem and followed Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.


	6. Chapter 6: A Special Robonoid: Peri Jr

**Morning at Steven house...**

All the Crystal Gems were still cleaning the debris of the spaceship that are on the beach. Then Pearl notice two people running very fast and they seem to be heading towards the beach. Pearl decided to get closer until she finally recognized the two people: Greg Universe, Steven dad and Connie Maheswaran, Steven best friend (and probably love interest). Pearl decided to warn the gems about Greg and Connie sudden appearance.

"Amethyst, Garnet! Greg and Connie are coming towards this direction and they seem running." shouted Pearl so Garnet can hear them.

"Someone should wake up Steven." said Amethyst. Then Garnet stare at Lapis and Peridot who were still picking up debris and putting them on the bag.

"Lapis would you please go see if Steven had already woke up, if not then would you please wake him up? There will be people who will be here soon and see him." shouted Garnet.

Lapis heard the message so she grew wings and fly to the house to get faster. Finally Greg and Connie made it to the beach.

"Pearl ***pant*** , Is Steven okay ***pant*** " asked an exhausted Greg.

"He left me a message about some alien hand spaceship coming towards Earth and saying that they will probably kill him." said a worried and nervous Connie.

"Don't worry Greg, and Connie, Steven is okay he only recieved a black eye but apart of that he is okay.

"Where is he right now?" asked Greg finally regaining his breath.

"Umm how do I explain this?" said Pearl trying to explain the situation now that Lapis and Peridot joined the team. Suddenly Garnet along with Amethyst and Peridot walked until they catched up with Pearl.

"Huh? Who is she?" asked Greg pointing out Peridot.

"Don't worry about it Greg, We'll wait for Steven so he can make the proper introductions. Then Greg notice someone flying while carrying something.

"Hey dad! Hey Connie!" shouted Steven while being holded by Lapis. Suddenly Greg and Connie recognized Lapis Lazuli.

"AHHHH! Why is she back?! Did she came back to break another one of my legs?!" asked a scared Greg.

"Dad, calm down all right? She didn't mean any harm okay. Besides thats not a proper way to say hi to our newest member." said Steven trying to calm down his father.

"What do you mean by new member?" asked Greg. After that Steven explained about the situation of Lapis and Peridot and how they joined the Crystal Gems.

"Wow, so she is Peridot?" asked and awed Connie with starry eyes.

"Yup." said Steven.

"She is so cool! Look at her fingers! How do you make it float like that?" asked an excited Connie.

"Umm, Can the Steven tell me why does this Connie is holding my hand?" asked Peridot.

"Oh don't worry about it Peri. Connie is only surprised at seeing how awesome you are." responded Steven. Peridot blushed a little bit after the comment that Steven made.

"Pfft, Peri." laughed a little bit Amethyst upon hearing what Steven called Peridot.

"Listen Greg I'm sorry about all the trouble we have caused. We will make sure that Steven doesn't get hurt anymore." said Garnet while apologizing with Greg.

"Oh don't worry Garnet, if every porkchop whould be perfect..." said and stopped Greg.

"We wouldn't have hot dogs!" said in Garnet, Steven, Amethyst and Pearl in unision.

Lapis and Peridot were confused after hearing those two sentences.

"Um excuse me Steven but what does the phares **if every porkchop would be perfect, there wouldn't be hotdogs** means?" asked Lapis.

"Oh. That is the catchphrase my dad always says. It means that only because there is one mistake that doesn't make us a bad person since nobody in this world is perfect after all." explained Steven.

"Wow, thats a great meaning." awed Lapis.

"Well what can I say?" said Greg with a more relaxed tone.

"Now if you excuse us, we are going to continue cleaning up the beach." said Garnet while continuing while picking up some pieces of the spaceship.

"What are you going to do with all these pieces?" asked Connie picking a small piece.

"We are not sure." answered Steven.

"Um, Excuse me I think I know what we can do with all this pieces of my spaceship." said Peridot. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst then put up their attention to Peridot sentence.

"And in what meaning can this pieces of junk may be useful for?" asked Amethyst.

"Well they be useless, but maybe if you let me use all the debris then I can built up flask robonoids." offered Peridot.

"Absolutely Not!" shouted Pearl.

"Pearl calm down. Tell us why you want to build more robonoids." said Garnet.

"I want to build up more robonoids so they can be useful for the team since I'm not used to all the fighting." explained Peridot.

"Oh yeah! Please Garnet say yes I want to see more of his marble thingys." said an excited Steven.

"Yeah, they are pretty awesome." added Connie.

"Hmmmm, All right Peridot, you can use the pieces to make robonoids." said Garnet while giving her bag full of pieces of the spaceship.

"Whatever, less work for me." said Amethyst while giving her bag to Peridot.

"All right, here you go." said Pearl doing the same but with a still worried tone.

"Thanks all of you, especially the Steven." said Peridot while holding all the three bags.

"Let me help you there Peridot." said Lapis offering help for Peridot.

"Oh thanks Lapis." said Peridot unused that someone other than Steven help her. Then Lapis took the three bags and grew another pair of wings then she fly to the house.

"Wow thats pretty." awed Connie.

"I know right, just wait until you hear her fart noises." said Steven with a smile.

"Well now that I know Steven is all right then I will return to the car wash. Take care, Steven." said Greg while waving goodbye at Steven.

"See ya dad!" said Steven while doing the same.

* * *

 **Later back at the house...**

Peridot was searching for some tools so she can begin working on the new robonoids. Steven noticed this so he decide to give Peridot a hand.

"Hey Peri, need any help?" asked Steven.

"Yeah, do you know where I can find the correct tools to begin working on the robonoids?" asked Peridot to Steven.

"Well I don't know what did you use back on Homeworld, but I think I got some tools that will help you." answered Steven as he walked to desk. There Steven opened a drawer and found a hammer, screwdriver, and other things that looked confused for him. Steven grabbed the tools and went to Peridot.

"Here, I hope this tools are useful for you." said Steven as he handed the tools to Peridot.

Peridot studied the tools with her laptop and the laptop confirmed those are good enough to use.

"Thank you Steven. I don't know how to express my gratitude." said Peridot holding the tools.

"Well when I do something good, usually Garnet pats my head and cuddle my hair like this." said Steven while proceeding to pat his own head. Peridot did the same, but with Steven and also cuddle his hair, while Steven laughed a little, Peridot blushed.

"Hey Peridot, you don't mind if I stay here and watch how you built your robonoids." asked Steven with stars on his eyes.

"No I don't mind Steven." responded Peridot.

"Yeah!" shouted an even more happy Steven. Suddenly Lapis entered the house carrying something.

"Hey Lapis what you got there?" asked Steven noticing the object.

"I don't know I found it on the beach." answered Lapis. Then Steven came closer to the object and knew that it was an empty shell with color blue.

"Oh my gosh, Its a shell of a Crab. Lapis you are so lucky to finding this kind of shell especially since its a blue one" said Steven.

"What should I do with it?" asked Lapis.

"I think you should keep it and use it as a decoration for your dress, that way we will have something to identify us as beach summer fun buddies." said Steven with a huge grin. Lapis giggled and decide to do what Steven said and procced to put the shell on her chest then summon some kind of tiny rope and the shell was now a necklace.

"Like this?" asked Lapis while showing her shell as a necklace.

"Yeah, now you look even more beautiful and awesome." said Steven. Lapis giggled and blushed a little bit by the commentary of Steven. Peridot decided to see how she looked and blushed.

"(Wow, she looks cute.)" thought Peridot while hiding her blush and continue to work on her robonoids.

"Hey Lapis, wanna sit with me and watch how Peri builds her awesome marble robots?" asked Steven.

"Pfft, Peri?" said Lapis trying to hold her laugh when she heard Steven calling Peri, to Peridot."

"I decided that only the Steven will call me like that." said Peridot while blushing a little bit.

"All right Steven, I will stay here and watch how Peri builds her robots." said Lapis while Peridot was a little bit annoyed by how Lapis called her Peri.

* * *

 **Much more Later...**

Steven tried his best not to sleep, but since Peridot tooked so long he felt asleep and laid down in Lapis knees while Lapis was extremely bored.

"Okay then I finally finished my first robonoid made on Earth." said Peridot while regaining her breath after hours of works.

"Finally! Hey Steven, wake up Peridot finished already." said Lapis while patting his head carefully and softly.

"Uuuugh...five minutes more...Hmm?" groaned Steven trying to open his eyes. Steven finally open his eyes and all of his energy came back upon seeing the new robonoid.

"OH MY GOSH! Is that the robonoid?!" asked an excited Steven while seeing the marble robot.

"Thats right Steven. Behold! The first robonoid made on Earth. Now lets see if this robonoid is useful in something." said an excited Peridot while showing her robonoid to Steven. Then Peridot let the robonoid on the floor to see if it can walk.

The robonoid began to walk, but suddenly it fell on the ground and unfortunately it broke a little bit.

"Aww man." said a sad Steven upon seeing the broken robonoid.

"Well since it was the first I made I knew it would fail so easily." said Peridot. Then Peridot standed up and walked towards the broken robonoid and began to squish it with her feet until Steven stop her.

"Stop! Don't break it please!" begged Steven while holding Peridot arm.

"Why? Its broken so therefore its useless." said Peridot.

"Well yeah its broken, but don't you think that you should repair it?" asked Steven.

"But in Homeworld they don't like broken things." added Peridot.

"But you are not in Homeworld anymore Peri. Here in Earth unless something is not fixable then we throw it away but when they broken things that are fixable then we do our best to fix it and make it good as new. So please don't break it." explained Steven.

Steven was right, they are no longer in Homeworld and they don't want to comeback. Peridot never stopped and thought that by repairing a robonoid will save her time on building more and will be more easy repairing the robonoid instead of breaking it and making new ones.

"Thanks Steven, I didn't think of that by one minute. I will repair this robonoid and see if I can make it better." said Peridot while picking up the robonoid.

"I also think we should name the robonoid especially this one since it is the first one you made." said Steven.

"Name it? Why don't we use numbers?" asked Peridot.

"Its more fun to use name." answered Steven.

"Okay then what name should we use?" asked Peridot.

"How about Peri jr!" suggested Steven with stars on his eyes. Lapis laughed a little bit by the name Steven suggested.

"Hmmm, if the Steven says that its okay then its name should be Peri Jr." said Peridot.

"Yay! Now we are going to have another Team pet." said an excited Steven.

Lapis and Peridot didn't understand when Steven said **another team pet** but they decided to shrug it off.

* * *

 **Later at night...**

Steven put his pijamas on and immediately so he can go to bed and sleep.

"All right, goodnight for everyone, see ya in the morning." said Steven while proceeding to hug the Crystal Gems.

"Steven, what purpose does Sleeping have?" asked Lapis before Steven go to bed.

"Well for humans its necessary since it helps you regain energy so you can be ready for the next day. If you don't sleep you get cranky and trust me, its not good." explained Steven.

"You have to do it every day at night?" asked once again Lapis.

"Yup, everyday at the night because thats the perfect time to sleep. You guys should try it sometime even though gems don't need sleeping." said Steven and with that he went to bed and turn the light off of his room.

"(Hmm, Sleeping?)" thought Lapis.

It passed like 4 hours after Steven went to bed Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst went all in their room, but Peridot stooded there seeing the malfunction of Peri Jr. Then Peridot notice Lapis laying down in the couch with her eyes closed. She decide to see why was her closed.

"Uhm, Lapis?" said Peridot while touching and moving Lapis to see if she reacted.

"Ugh, what is it?" groaned Lapis while rubbing her right eye.

"Why were you laying down with your eyes closed?" asked Peridot.

"Oh that. Its called sleeping, you should try it its very awesome and fun to do." answered Lapis with a happy face.

"But gems don't need sleeping." said Peridot still somewhat confused.

"Yeah I know but its really awesome. You close your eyes for a few minutes then you get all relaxed and the time passes without you noticing it, that way I don't get bored. You should try it especially after all that work you did with Peri Jr." explained Lapis.

Lapis was right, Peridot was a little bit tired after building her robonoid and not taking a single break.

"All right, I'll try this sleeping thing you say." said Peridot while heading towards the right part of the couch sitting down.

"Okay now that you are in the couch close your eyes and just relax." explained Lapis while doing the same.

Peridot did what Lapis told her and she close her eyes and waited a few minutes. She felt relaxed, a feeling she never experienced before since all she do was work, and work, but now she finally gets time to relax and now she was feeling more happy.

"(I might get used to this)" thought Peridot while smiling and still with her eyes closed.


	7. Chapter 7: Finding the Correct Solution

**The next day in the morning...**

Peridot still laid down with her eyes closed, she was so relaxed that she didn't feel Steven and Lapis watching her sleep.

"Wow, I didn't think she would actually sleep." said Steven with a happy face.

"Yeah, I thought she needed some rest, so I told her to relax by sleeping." explained Lapis. Then Steven noticed the cookie cat clock on his room and saw it was 9 o' clock.

"Oh man! I nearly forgot, I have to do something." said Steven while rushing towards the door of the rooms of the Crystal Temple.

"Pearl! Would you please come down for a second?" shouted Steven. Then the gem of Pearl began to glow. The door open and revealed Pearl emerged from her room.

"What is it, Steven?" asked Pearl.

"Come closer, I need to ask you something but keep it between the two of us." said Steven. Then Pearl began to kneel down until she was close enough to hear Steven whispering to her.

"All right Steven, I'll help you do it." said Pearl giving Steven a smile.

"Oh yeah!" said Steven in excitement. Then Steven runned towards Lapis.

"Lapis if it doesn't trouble you, would you please watch Peridot and make sure she doesn't wake up?" asked Steven.

"Why? Did she do something bad?" asked a confused Lapis.

"Nope, but I can't tell you right now; but would you still watch Peridot?" said Steven.

"All right Steven, I'll watch her." responded Lapis.

"Thanks Lapis." said Steven thanking Lapis.

Many minutes have passed and Steven along with Pearl were doing something on the kitchen while Lapis still sit there watching Peridot still asleep.

"(Man, she sures is asleep. Maybe she was extremely tired and it was the first time she relaxed.)" thought Lapis not taking her stare away.

"I think its done." said Pearl while taking out some waffles of the frying pan and putting it on a plate.

"All right, now lets add the final details." said Steven while taking out a strawberry, some cream, and a chocolate syrup.

"It looks good, Steven." said Pearl as she watches Steven decorating the waffles.

"Yep! Now that its done, I will call Garnet and Amethyst." said Steven while rushing towards the Crystal Door.

"GARNET! AMETHYST! Would you please come here?" shouted Steven. Then the door gem of Amethyst began to glow and opened revealing Amethyst and Garnet.

"What's up?" greeted Amethyst. Then Amethyst noticed five plates of waffles decorated with a lot of chocolate syrup, cream, and a strawberry and began to drool.

"Wow, Thats a delicious food." said Amethyst while drooling.

"Thanks, Pearl and I made it so we can have a together breakfast with all of you including Lapis and Peridot." said Steven with stars on his eyes.

"Lapis! Would you please wake up Peridot?" asked Steven.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." said Lapis. Then Lapis put both of her hands on her mouth and began to do a fart noise loud enough to wake up Peridot.

"GAAH!" screamed Peridot while falling over the floor.

"Hey there had sweet dreams?" teased Lapis while smiling. Amethyst was laughing so hard by the way how Lapis woke up Peridot.

"Oh man that is hilarious! I'm starting to like this gem.

"YOU CLOD! Don't scare me like that!" shouted Peridot annoyed by how Lapis woke her up.

"Hey cheer up, Steven made something for all of us." said Lapis trying to calm down Peridot. Peridot then rubben her left eye

"What is it this time?" asked Peridot still rubbing her left eye.

"I don't know, he hasn't exactly told us what he is doing." said Lapis while shrugging her arms. Then Steven made his way towards Lapis and Peridot.

"Oh! I'm glad you woke up already Peri. I made something for all of us to enjoy." said Steven while jumping around Peridot and Lapis.

"Hehe, and whats that Steven?" said Lapis while giggling a little bit.

"Something very special, now come on!" said Steven while running towards the kitchen.

"Coming." said Lapis while following Steven and Peridot doing the same.

When Lapis and Peridot made it to the kitchen they noticed the five plates full of waffles decorated with Chocolate syrup, cream and a strawberry.

"Whats that?" asked Peridot trying to analyze the food.

"Its a breakfast. A together breakfast!" said Steven while smiling with stars on his eyes.

"A together breakfast?" said a confused Peridot.

"Yeah! You see when every human wake up in the morning its time to eat the first food of the day called Breakfast!" explained Steven.

"Wow, humans have the most weirdest rituals on their routine." said Peridot.

"But why you call it Together breakfast?" asked Lapis.

"Oh! I decided to change the routine of the breakfast and eat breakfast with the Crystal Gems having the same food and sharing it with each other no matter the plate of each one." explained Steven.

"Okay then, but why did you bring us here?" asked once again Lapis.

"I decided that because both of you are part of the Crystal Gems, have our first together breakfast with both of you and enjoy it like the family we are." explained Steven. After the commentary Steven said Lapis and Peridot blushed and Lapis smile after hearing that.

"Aww Steven, thats so sweet, but they are five plates and they six of us." said a confused Lapis while seeing the plates.

"Pearl hates eating because she finds it disgusting, but she likes to cook and bake pie." said Steven.

"All right Enough chit-chat! Lets eat this tasty food." said Amethyst already impatient and drooling over the floor after seeing the breakfast.

Pearl was grossed out by how Amethyst was drooling over the floor, but decide to not pay attention.

"Ugh, I'll go get the mop." said Pearl while leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Steven, and the Crystal Gems (except Pearl who was cleaning Amethyst drool) were eating the breakfast that Pearl and Steven made.

Lapis and Garnet were eating peacefully while Peridot was studying every bit of the food before eating that piece meanwhile Amethyst was just simply devouring the food without using the fork and the little knife.

"Relax Peri, its food. You don't have to study every single data of it." said Steven.

"I'm studying it because this _food_ has a complex form." said Peridot.

"Oh don't worry about it Peri. Its very fun to do, well depending on the food if you like it or not." explained Steven.

"Hmm... All right. I'll stop studying this food and try to enjoy it." said Peridot while making disappear the laptop and returning the finger to its original place.

"Yeah! Enjoy it like Amethyst." said Steven while smiling with diamond eyes.

Then Peridot turned to Amethyst and saw how she put her whole face into the breakfast and making a little bit of the cream on Garnet face, but Garnet pay it no mind.

"Yeah... I'm not going to do _that._ " said Peridot with a disguisted face.

"(Great another nerd.)" thought Amethyst while still devouring the breakfast.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Lapis, and Peridot!" said Steven catching the attention of Lapis and Peridot.

"What is it Steven?" asked Lapis.

"After eating breakfast lets pay a visit to my dad." said Steven while smiling.

Lapis and Peridot looked confused.

"What is the occasion?" asked Pearl.

"Well, they just met my dad on the beach but that wasn't a proper meeting especially after my dad panicked after seeing Lapis. So I thought it was nice for Greg to meet Lapis and Peridot and be on good terms." said Steven

"All right, I'll go." said Lapis.

"What about you Peri?" asked Steven while smiling.

"Well, if the Steven says its a good idea then I'll go too." said Peridot.

"All right! Then I should eat this quickly if we want to go." said Steven while grabbing his fork and knife and start eating fast the food.

"Steven, don't eat too fast. Remember what happend when you ate all that corn?" said Pearl while finishing cleaning up Amethyst drool.

"Ugh, I still have bad memories of all that corn." said Steven.

 **15 minutes Later...**

Amethyst already finished her breakfast, Steven was the second one while Lapis and Garnet finished at the same time and since Peridot began late at eating her breakfast, she finished at last.

"All right now that we finished our breakfast is time to visit my dad!" said Steven while smiling and with starry eyes.

Lapis laughed a little bit.

"Okay Steven, we'll go and meet again your dad." said Lapis while smiling.

"All right gals. Me, Lapis and Peri will be at my dad carwash okay? We will be back before at noon." said a very excited Steven while jumping around and grab Lapis and Peridot hand and went to open the door and leave with Lapis and Peridot leaving the house with the three original Crystal Gems now with a worried face.

"Okay now that he is distracted and gone, I think its the perfect opportunity to discuss this." said Garnet adjusting her shades.

"Discuss what? heh, heh heh." said a nervous Pearl.

"Pearl." said Garnet putting her left hand on Pearl shoulder.

"NO! We shouldn't talk about that topic all right! We just need to keep her on that bubble for the rest of the eternity." shouted Pearl while shoving off Garnet hand from her shoulder.

"Listen Pearl, all of us know that soon enough Jasper will be reformed back." said Garnet while summoning the bubble that kept Jasper cracked gem on it.

"Why don't we just lock her away on something? You know like a mirror?" suggested Amethyst trying to resolve the things.

"Amethyst, you know very well what happend last time we put a gem on a mirror. I don't want that for Steven especially now that he finally got Lapis Lazuli on our side." said Garnet.

"I still don't trust her and much less Peridot! Lapis told everything she knows about us and Steven when Jasper and Peridot attacked us! And lets not forget that time Peridot try to squash Steven!" said a still worried Pearl.

"She told them about our base, but she didn't said a single word of Steven to Jasper. She even lie to her about Steven not being a Crystal Gem and only being a regular human just to protect him. Yeah, she told Jasper about our home and us, but thats because we kept her as a prisoner. She might have attacked us at the beginning but only because we neglated her own freedom. Maybe if we have freed her before she could just left to homeworld without telling anything or even joining the Crystal Gems since Rose was with us and she could heal the gem of Lapis with her tears." explained Garnet trying to calm down Pearl.

"She has a point, P." added Amethyst.

"Well yeah, but what are the chances that Steven notice Jasper gone missing?" asked Pearl.

"Theres a big chance that he will be the first one to ask about Jasper gem only to be followed by Peridot or Lapis asking the same thing." responded Garnet.

"Well, but whats the point? We should just lock it anyway; if she gets out she might try to fight us again." said Amethyst.

"Ugh! You don't understand Amethyst! We are doing this to prevent Steven being on danger again." shouted Pearl.

"Geez, relax P. Its Steven we are talking about. If he manage to redeem that nerd then he would be the first one to be friendly with Jasper (even though she headbutt him)." said Amethyst.

"True." responded Garnet in a stoic manner.

"But we are getting out of the topic! Our main objective right now, is to see what should we do with Jasper gem. All of us know that when Lapis manage to reform back even with her gem broke, and the worst of all she was powerful enough to hold the three of us, and taking down the whole ocean." added Pearl.

"Hmm, Theres nothing we can do right now. The only solution is to wait in my room to prevent Steven from knowing everything about this. I don't want to risk his life again...Not like last time." said Garnet.

Pearl and Amethyst were unsure about this, but they couldn't think a better idea so they decide to stick with it.

"Hold this for a while." said Garnet while giving the bubbled Jasper cracked gem to Pearl.

Then Garnet used both of her gems to activate the both of the door gems of hers and finally opening her room.

"(I hope Steven is all right.)" thought Pearl before entering Garnet room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Greg Carwash...**

Greg was washing his Van while listening to the first song of his album, **Water Witch** by using his headphones. Then Steven, Lapis and Peridotwere getting close to the carwash. Greg noticed Steven coming to the carwash so he decide to take off his headphones.

"Hey Lapis, can you control the water even if you aren't near the water?" asked Steven.

"Yeah,I can produce water, but I only can make a small amount of it." responded Lapis.

"Oh, thats okay. You see everytime I came to visit my dad he tend to splash me with his water hose if I don't come prepared to fight. But now that you are with me, could you splash my dad without hurting him or drowning him." said Steven.

"Heh, heh. All right Steven I'll splash you dad if he splashes you." added Steven.

Then Steven, Lapis, and Peridot finally made it to the carwash and Greg quickly prepared his water hose so he could splash Steven.

"Hey Dad!" said Steven while waving at Greg. Then Steven without any warning he got splashed by his dad.

"Steven, how many times do I have to splash you if you always come unarmed." said Greg joking with Steven.

"Ha! Oh, I AM prepared Dad. LAPIS! Now is your chance!" shouted Steven while giving Lapis the sign to splash Greg.

Then Lapis use her hydrokinesis power and control the water coming from the water hose of Greg making the movement of the water defying the gravity and splashed Greg with full force.

"YEAH! Lapis that was amazing, I finally got my revenge!" said Steven while smiling with diamond eyes. Then Greg coughed up a little bit.

"Wow, that was a good one Steven, I didn't think you would bring her and be your secret weapon. You finally got your old man." said Greg still joking with Steven.

"Heh, What can I say? The BSFB always support each other." said Steven with starry eyes.

"BSFB?" said a confused Peridot trying to understand what those letter means.

" **Beach Summer Fun Buddies**. I figured it out that by only saying the initials will be more easy to say." answered Steven.

"Oh." added Peridot.

"Heh heh. Thats really nice of you Steven." said Lapis while giggling a little bit.

"Yeah thats really an A-side Steven. So what you guys need? Some advices of life? or perhaps you need me for another magical sound device like the one from the wailing stone?" said Greg.

"Uhh, nope. We just want to visit you and get know Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot and be on better terms, since you know... Last time you freaked out when you saw her." explained Steven.

"Heh, Guilty." added Greg while slightly blushing from embarrastment.

Then Peridot noticed the strange advices hanging from Greg neck.

"Umm Steven, may I ask what are those things?" asked Peridot while pointing at the headphones of Greg.

"Oh. Those are headphones. We use them so we can hear sounds and music just by ourselves without annoying or distracting anyone." explained Steven.

"Fascinating. And I thought the humans were just simply stupid enough by not having any great technology." said Peridot.

"Umm, Thanks...I guess?" said Greg.

"What music are you listening?" asked Lapis having curiosity witht he headphones.

"I'm listening to the first duet me and Steven made about..." said Gregn, but he cut himself when he remembered that he made an album about Lapis Lazuli calling her a water witch.

"Umm, I think thats not important. Probably you wouldn't like it." said a nervous Greg.

Then Peridot noticed the book with a drawing cover that looked like Lapis Lazuli with a tower made of Water as a background and the words **Water Witch** on a creepy with a little bit liquid style.

"Water...Witch? What does this drawing means?" asked Peridot while showing the cover to Steven and Lapis.

"(Oh No! I'm so dead once she founds out how I draw she will definetly destroy me!)" thought a panicked Greg.

"Oh yeah! Dad made this cool cover about Lapis and how she took the ocean to build a tower. He decide to make an album full of songs about that and I help him writing some lyrics." said Steven.

"Really?" said an surprised Lapis.

"Well my lyrics weren't so great, but thanks to my little buddy here he write awesome lyrics about you. You should totally hear it." said Greg.

"Ahh, I don't know." said a nervous Steven.

"Please Steven. I want to hear that song that you write about me." said Lapis asking Steven to sing the song about her.

"Oh all right I'll do it. But I'm gonna need a guitar." said Steven.

"Don't worry about it I still have my guitar here on my van." said Greg while going to the van and search his guitar. Then Greg finally noticed his guitar and took it out of the van and made his way to Steven.

"Here you go, buddy. Now lets hear it from you." said Greg while giving his guitar to Steven.

"Thanks Dad." said Steven while putting on the guitar. Then Steven tested the chords from the song and he finally achieve it.

"All right, Here I go!" said Steven preparing to Sing.

 **"She was trapped in a mirror, And it couldn't be clearer She wanted to leave this place, And get herself back in**

 **space! And I know you thought she was a.. Criminal.. But her friendship comes through.. Subliminal.. Oh Lapis**

 **Lazuli! You fled into the bottom of the sea! Oh Lapis Lazuli! You were so mad but then you came around to me**

 **You may think that you are alone in this world and you will never be able to find freedom but you will always  
**

 **be free with us and be the Beach Summer Fun Buddies we are. Just have a little, have a little, have a little**

 **have a little faith on us because we'll always be your key to the the real Freedom and true friendship. Now that**

 **you are one of us, you will never go through those expirience again since I will always believe in you just like**

 **you believe in Me. Oh Lapis Lazuli, you will always be our Beach Summer Fun Buddy and be part of my family."**

Lapis was crying by the song of Steven, but she know that those tears were from the happiness she finally earn. She know that Steven will be her friend and will always trust her and protect her no matter what happens. Peridot didn't quite understand the music, but she could tell that it was quite beautiful.

"Thats my boy! You make a great singer, even more awesome than me. Of course I teach you everything you know about music and sound." said Greg while patting and rubbing Steven hair.

"Heh, heh. Thanks Dad." said Steven while smiling then Steven walked towards Lapis.

"So did you like it?" asked Steven waiting Lapis to respond.

Suddenly Lapis hugged tightly Steven with tears on her eyes.

"Of course I like it Steven. In fact, I love it so much." said Lapis still hugging Steven.

After Lapis broke the hug she kissed Steven on his forehead making Steven blush a little bit.

"Steven Universe, you are the most precious thing that has ever happend to me. I will always love you for that Steven." said Lapis.

"Oh come on, You are making me blush." said Steven while laughing.

"Steven, you are a mysterious being, but I can tell you have wonderful abilities. I don't know how to express how that music was." said Peridot.

"Its okay Peri, You don't need to say how awesome it was my song." said Steven.

"You should totally help me with the songs, when the Beach Festival gets here." said Greg.

"Oh boy! The Beach Festival is already coming?!" asked an excited Steven.

"Umm not that close, but about 8 months will begin." responded Greg.

"Whats a Beach Festival?" asked Peridot.

Steven and Greg couldn't believe what their ears could hear. Steven was surprised when he heard that, but he could understand it since Lapis and Peridot don't know any of the human celebrations yet.

"You see, The Beach Festival is a special event that takes place on Beach City where every citizens participates on it. Mayor Dewey with the help of some citizens organizes special mini events so we could have fun. Those special mini events are singing, dancing, a parade, eating contest, and other kind of contest, and many other awesome things." explained Steven with stars and diamond eyes.

"Thats sound...interesting." said Peridot.

* * *

 **Much Later...**

Steven along with Lapis and Peridot leave Greg Carwash and it seems that Greg befriended Lapis and Peridot on this day. Greg promised to change the cover of his album and also the title. He would change **Water Witch** to **Princess of the Element Water**. Although he told them that its only the beta title.

Steven decide to bring 3 bags of fry bits before retuning back to the house.

 **Meanwhile at Garnet Room...**

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were still thinking about what to do with Jasper cracked Gem.

"How about we trap it on Rose moss?" suggested Amethyst.

"AMETHYST! I am not going to let that gem be close to one of Rose beautiful things!" shouted Pearl.

"Well, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM AT ME!" shouted back Amethyst.

"BOTH OF YOU! Calm down right now, theres no time for me to deal with your childish discussion" shouted Garnet so strictly that make Pearl and Amethyst quiet.

"Now, any more ideas?" said Garnet regaining her normal and stoic tone.

Pearl and Amethyst went quiet but still thinking any methods.

"Garnet, I still think we should just hide it on a place Steven wouldn't look." suggested Pearl.

"Pearl remember, Sooner or Later they will ask and we just gained the trust from Lapis and Peridot." responded Garnet.

"Why don't we just lock her up on a sealed box and throw her away deep in the ocean." suggested Amethyst.

"Amethyst, you know very well that-" said Pearl but was interupted by Garnet.

"Actually thats a great idea." said Garnet shocking Pearl in process.

"But first we should seal the box with Amethyst wipe combined with the power of our gems to seal the things, so in that way she would never reform back and we can be the only ones to take the seal away." suggested Garnet.

"Hmm, now that you say it like that then its not a bad idea after all." added Pearl.

"All right, we are going to do this early in the morning, that way Steven doesn't know about this." said Garnet adjusting her shades.

Suddenly Garnet heard something.

"Guys, I'm back!" shouted Steven in his room.

"Steven is back. Pearl hide the bubble" said Garnet while Pearl hide the bubble containing Jasper cracked gem.

 **At Steven Room...**

The Door of Garnet room opened and revealed Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet.

"Good Evening Steven, how was the time with Greg?" asked Garnet.

"It was amazing! Dad says that we can help him write the songs for the Beach Festival." says an excited Steven with starry eyes.

"Thats real...nice, heh, heh." said a nervous Pearl.

"Umm, why are you so nervous Pearl?" asked a confused Steven.

"Umm, well you see the thing is...that, heh, heh is that..." struggled Pearl at saying the correct words and trying not to say about Jasper Gem.

"She is just nervous that because she doesn't know how to sing, so therefore she won't be any help at writing songs for Greg." said Amethyst making Pearl be annoyed with a little blush on her face.

"Don't underestimate Pearl, Amethyst. She is a great singer, you should totally hear her when she sang about how to be Strong in the real way." said Steven defending Pearl.

"Thank you very much, Steven." said a more relaxed Pearl with a proud tone.

"Well Steven, I think its time to have dinner." suggested Garnet.

Steven agreed with it and decide to wait the dinner to be ready.

* * *

 **At midnight...**

After Steven finished his dinner with the Gems, he went to sleep at 10:30 PM. Leaving each gem to its own room.

"(Hmmm, I wonder when will be the time to make a room for Me and Peridot.)" thought Lapis lying down on the living couch.

Then She noticed that Peridot was checking her robonoid, Peri Jr.

"What are you doing?" asked Lapis.

"I'm trying to repair my flask robonoid to see where does the malfunctions comes." responded Peridot.

"Oh, okay then. I'll be sleeping on the couch if you need me for something." said Lapis.

"Umm thanks for the offer...I guess?" said a confused Peridot.

"(Peridot. Back on the ship I saw how she was treated by Jasper. Peridot is not so bad, besides Steven she was the only one that I talk to after getting though Jasper was her escort, she treated her like complete trash and also put me as a prisoner even though we were from Homeworld. I wonder what Garnet do to Jasper gem. Maybe I shouldn't get involved even though we are now from the same team I guess that she bubble it far away from the rest of us.)" thought Lapis as lie down her head on the couch and began to sleep.

* * *

 **Early in the morning (6:45 AM)...**

The door from the room of the Gems opened and revealed the three original Crystal Gems. Amethyst was carrying two of her whips, Garnet summon her gauntlets and visor since she would take Jasper Sealed Box at the bottom of the sea, and Pearl was carrying three chains with five different kinds of lock simbolizing a gem.

"All right, Lapis and Steven are sleeping and Peridot is working on her robonoid lets end this quickly." whispered Garnet towards Pearl and Amethyst.

The original trio made their way towards the door without waking up Steven and Lapis, however Peridot noticed how stealthy were the gems so she decide to follow them.

"(What are they doing?)" thought Peridot.

Suddenly Peridot noticed the bubble that contained Jasper cracked gem.

"(WHAT THE?! Its Jasper gem! What are they gonna do with it?! I don't know what to do? Should I call Steven?)" thought a worried Peridot.


	8. Chapter 8: Forgiveness and Protection

"I REQUIRE THE STEVEN ASSISTANCE!" shouted Peridot entering the house and slamming the door and waking up Lapis in the process.

"HEY! Whats the big idea screaming like that?! Are you having revenge against me for waking you up in that manner?" said Lapis very annoyed by how Peridot shouted.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! I NEED STEVEN!" shouted Peridot this time waking up Steven.

" ***yawn*** What is happening? Why did you wake me up like that, Peridot?" asked Steven rubbing his eyes.

"Steven the original Crystal Gems are doing something to Jasper gem!" explained Peridot.

"What?! I thought Garnet bubble it away!" said Steven on surprised tone.

"Actually now that I think of it, Jasper gem wasn't found in Garnet room when she showed us all the corrupted gems when we joined." added Lapis.

"We gotta do something! Lapis, do you think you can fly towards the gems and prevent on doing something bad to Jasper?" asked Steven for the help of Lapis.

"But why do you want to help Jasper? She did awful things not only to you, but to all of us!" said Lapis suprised what Steven said.

I know! But I'm tired of all this fighting between gems! Please Lapis! You need to help Jasper." said Steven begging for Lapis help.

Lapis was confused, but she remember that Steven is special and he doesn't see any evil on things.

"All right Steven, I'll do my best." said Lapis while summoning her wings.

"Thank you so much Lapis. Me and Peri will be right there we just need to do something before we go into the action." explained Steven.

With that, Lapis immediately exited the house and went towards the beach where Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were holding the bubbled Jasper gem.

"Steven, what should we do?" asked Peridot.

"Peri, do you still have Peri Jr. with you?" asked Steven.

"Yes, why?" said a confused Peridot.

"Good take it with you we are gonna need it. Go find it meanwhile I call the Lion." said Steven getting out of the house.

"The Lion?" said a confused Peridot.

"You will see it when we get there." said Steven through the door. After that Peridot searched through the house and finally find the flask robonoid with minimal broken parts.

Finally Peridot made it out of the house and saw Steven standing on the left side.

"LION!" screamed Steven loud enough that the original trio catched their attention towards Steven.

"WHY DID STEVEN ALREADY WOKE UP?!" asked a shocked Pearl. Then without any warning Lapis fly at maximum velocity towards the gem that it popped up Jasper bubble, but also knocked the four Crystal Gems.

"OW! What the heck man?!" shouted Amethyst while rubbing her head.

"SEE! I knew we couldn't trust this homeworld gems!" shouted Pearl while summoning her spear.

Lapis was still on the floor, but Jasper gem was nowhere to be found while Steven and Peridot just stood there in the house.

"LION! I NEED YOU!" screamed Steven trying to see if Lion was somewhere close. Suddenly Lion jumped from the buttom of the outside of the house and landed infront of Steven making Peridot fall down.

"Woah! What is that thing?!" asked a surprised Peridot.

"There is no time to explain, hurry up and hop on the Lion back we need to help Lapis!" said Steven while jumping on the back of the Lion.

Peridot was still unsure about this, but since she saw that Steven needed her help she decide to also jump on the Lion back.

"All right buddy, lets go towards the beach." said Steven while patting Lion head. With that Lion jumped with full force.

"Lapis, don't interfere with this." said Garnet while also summoning her gauntlets.

"Listen, I don't want to fight with you all right?!" shouted Lapis.

"I also wouldn't fight with ME!" shouted back Amethyst while summoning a pair of her whips.

Suddenly there was a glow coming from the right side of the Beach near the ocean. The Lion along with Steven and Peridot landed on the beach and saw the glow. This glow was coming from Jasper gem and then the gem was beginning to float and revealing many silhouttes of an humanoid with long hair. Then the glowing finally stop and revealed Jasper itself.

Jasper changed only a little bit, she still has the long hair. She has a bendage on her forehead and her back was the same color of orange except with a mixture of red and a little bit of blue. She still has the armor that she use when she fought Garnet, but aside from that her gem was still cracked. She still had the injuries from the time she fought Garnet at Peridot spaceship.

"Ugh, don't...think you...won. I may be weak after that fight with the cheap fusion, but I will now have revenge." said Jasper trying to stand up. She barely could stand up, and without warning Garnet charged towards Jasper and punched her with full force sending Jasper far away knocking her.

"NO! STOP!" shouted Steven but with no avail. Pearl and Amethyst do the same and charged towards Jasper.

"Steven this is bad!" added Peridot.

"Yeah, but I think I know how to stop them. LION!" shouted Steven.

Lion nodded at Steven and unleashed a huge and loud roar that startled both Lapis and Peridot. That roar made a small Portal. Lion jumped towards the portal along with Steven and Peridot. Lapis now standing up watched that Steven, Peridot and the Lion disappear, but suddenly she saw that at the end of the portal was where Jasper was knocked.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were almost there and jumped with full force and then they flied with full force towards Jasper trying to connect the final attack; but without warning Steven appeared infront of them and Steven gem began to glow summoning his shield in the process and there was sudden explosion.

After the collision, The original Crystal Gems were sent flying away and got knocked up. Steven, Peridot, the Lion, and Jasper were unharmed thanks to Steven shield that protect them.

"Rose...* **cough** *... What are you doing?" asked a weakened Jasper.

"Procteting you of course." responded Steven still having his shield. Suddenly Lapis fly towards Steven.

"Steven! Are you okay?!" asked a worried Lapis.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what about you Lapis?" asked Steven worried about Lapis condition.

"Don't worry about me, I'm okay." responded Lapis hugging Steven. Jasper was still on the floor but she managed to see how Lapis hugged the half gem shocking her.

Suddenly the original Crystal Gems standed up, but were a little beat weak from the attack that Steven blocked thanks to Rose Shield.

"Ugh...Steven why are you protecting her...of all gems?" asked a weakened Pearl.

"Yeah! And who told you, you can use your shield against us?!" added an annoyed Amethyst.

The shades of Garnet were knocked up, but she picked up and put it back.

"STEVEN! Would you be so kind to tell us, what is the meaning of this?! Why are you protecting the enemy?!" shouted Garnet which startled everyone since it was the second time, she was this angry.

Peridot, and Lapis hugged Steven and hide behind his back while Steven still has his shield protecting him, the gems, and Lion.

"GEMS SHOULDN'T FIGHT EACH OTHER!" screamed Steven so hard that surprised Pearl, Amethyst and even Garnet.

"Look! I know Jasper did awful things, but like Peridot she was only following orders! Do you really think that is the most honorable solution?! Attacking the weaks?! Jasper gem is cracked, and the three of you still attacked her even though she isn't a threat anymore!" shouted Steven that made Pearl and Amethyst back off a little bit.

It was the first time Steven was this strictly and serious towards the three of them.

"Just like you said Pearl! My mom only saw the good and beauty on all the living things no matter what! Is this really the way you three want to honor her?! By attacking a weak gem with that is not a threat anymore, and even threating and not trusting your own comrades. Is that the real way to honor her, EH?! I know very well that would NOT MAKE MY MOTHER PROUD!" shouted Steven and that last line he shouted so hard that shocked Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet.

Everything went silence. After the words Steven said, every of the Gems were quiet including Jasper who was very shocked by the volume of Steven. Finally Steven still having his shield, decide to talk to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper do you need any help? Please don't headbutt me again." said Steven while offering his hand to Jasper.

Jasper didn't respond she still saw Rose (Steven) as her enemy, even though She respected Rose tactics during the war for the earth.

"Tch. I don't get what you are planning Rose, but don't think I'll fall under your tricks." said Jasper. Suddenly Jasper noticed the sudden change between the clothes of Peridot and Lapis.

"Lapis, and Peridot what are you two doing?! Now that I noticed why did both of you hugged Rose?! And what happend with your clothes, they have stars instead of diamonds! What is the meaning of this?!" shouted Jasper.

Both Lapis and Peridot didn't respond, and looked away from Jasper view. Jasper was surprised about this, but she took the message.

"I see. It seems that both of you have betrayed Homeworld. I mean, I expected that from Lapis for being weak and useless, but you Peridot?! You are a high member of Yellow Diamond society! You are the reason why the technology of Yellow Diamond is superior than the army of the other two!" shouted Jasper at seeing how Lapis and Peridot were part of the Crystal Gems.

Garnet decide to walk towards Steven.

"Steven, I know this isn't the time but you are right. Rose Quartz would never attack a weak person or living thing. Even though Jasper is a enemy, you still protect her. You are right in every way, Rose wasn't a vengeful person or a person that will have any thought of revenge or desire to punish any living thing. She would only fight when it comes to protect her friends and thats what you did there, protect Jasper and our new comrades. I'm sorry Steven if we try to solve this the wrong way, Your mother would be proud of you." said Garnet while kneeling at this size of Steven and putting her hands on Steven shoulder.

"Thanks Garnet. Also I'm sorry if I sounded harsh towards you three, I didn't mean any harm." said Steven while disappearing his shield.

"Don't worry Steven, you mean well." said Garnet while smiling and kissing Steven forehead. Then Pearl and Amethyst went towards Steven.

"We are also sorry about this Steven, I hope you can forgive us." said Pearl also hugging Steven.

"Don't worry about it Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet. But I believe that the ones you should be apologizing are right at my back." said Steven while making room for Lapis, and Peridot. Suddenly Garnet stood up and walked towards Lapis and Peridot.

"Lapis, You were right when we knew that you were trapped on that mirror and didn't do anything to help you. We didn't say sorry to you or try to amend the things for you. But I hope you can forgive us and don't worry anymore about us, we are going to trust you everytime and try to amend all the horrible years you spended trapped in that mirror. I, Garnet with Pearl and Amethyst are sorry about leaving you forgotten in the mirror, and I hope you can forgive us." said Garnet while offering her hand to Lapis.

"Thats all I want to hear. An apologize. I know very well that you can't repaid me all the years I waste in the mirror, but at least you apologize to me, and I accept it." said Lapis while accepting Garnet hand and smiling at her for the first time to the Crystal Gems.

After that Garnet went to Peridot.

"Peridot, We are sorry that we broke your stuff; but we did it for the sake of Earth and Steven. I don't know what trouble got you when we broke your robonoids and other stuff you made, but I hope you understand that we did it for a good reason and you forgive us for breaking it." said Garnet.

"I understand that you Crystal Gems did it for a good reason. I can see it now. I accept your apologize" responded Peridot.

"Remember you are Crystal Gem too okay? You can refer me as Garnet." added Garnet.

"I understand, Garnet." added Peridot.

"See? It wasn't so bad." said Steven while smiling.

"Yeah it wasn't so bad, but first things first. What are we gonna do with Jasper?" asked Pearl about the situation they are in right now.

Everyone turn their look towards Garnet to see what she says.

"Hmmm, I am letting Steven decide this time." responded Garnet.

"Really?!" asked Steven with stars and diamond on his eyes.

"Yeah. You teach us a valuable lesson that we will never forget, besides you are also a member of the Crystal Gems." said Garnet while rubbing Steven hair.

"Heh, heh, heh. Okay then, Lets get back inside the house. Everyone including Jasper." said Steven.

Pearl was unsure by Steven decision, but what Garnet had said is right since is thanks to Steven that the Gems learned good things and new things, so she decide to go with Steven decision. Everyone including Jasper went inside the house even though Jasper didn't want, she had no other choice since she was too weak to fight back or at least resist.

* * *

 **Inside Steven House...**

Everyone enter the house and went to the living room. Jasper sat down on the left side of the couch and Steven sat down in the middle while Lapis and Peridot sat down on the right side. Suddenly Steven noticed that Jasper gem is still crack.

"Hey Jasper, do you want me to heal your gem?" asked Steven. Everyone was nervous by what Steven said. Jasper knew that the tears of Rose were capable of healing any injury of any kind, but she was hesitant at first but at the end she submitted.

"Ugh... fine." said Jasper. Steven smiled upon hearing that, so he licked his hand suprising Jasper, and Peridot.

"All right Jasper, prepared to be healed!" said Steven with full excitement.

"Woah wait. Why aren't you crying? And what is that strange liquid?!" asked Jasper, but without warning Steven put his hand on Jasper cracked gem. Jasper was grossed out a little bit when Steven put his hand on her gem. After that, Steven remove his hand from Jasper gem awaiting for the result.

There was a small glow coming from the gem of Jasper and suddenly all the injuries of Jasper were healed and his armor were fixed.

"But...how?! I thought you only heal gems with your tears not with that strange, gooey and icky liquid." said a very confused Jasper.

"Well, its a complicated story, but I don't need tears to heal because I'm too tough to cry." said Steven while striking a pose.

"Steven. Remember the snakes." added Garnet.

"Well, only when it comes to important things. Heh, heh, heh." said Steven while laughing a little bit.

"Ugh... I seriously don't understand any of this. PERIDOT! Explain now!" shouted Jasper.

"Listen Jasper, You are no longer my superior all right? I will not obey any command you give me." said Peridot with calmly tone.

"What?! You little... Do you even realize that you are betraying your own home, Homeworld?!" shouted Jasper.

"Listen to me. You have been in Homeworld for a long time, and you know very well along with Lapis that Homeworld has changed in many ways." added Peridot.

"So what?! Its nothing compared to what Yellow Diamond will do to you when she founds out that you betray her and joined this useless and weak gems!" said Jasper.

The original Crystal Gems were very angry at how Jasper was acting, but Steven and Lapis stood there without flinching and staying calm.

"I understand the consequences, and I honestly don't care anymore about Yellow Diamond or the other two. With Steven, I manage expierence lots of things that I never felt but feels good. With the Steven I feel protected and secure instead of person that only gets yelled at and recieving punishment every time I do something wrong." explained Peridot.

Jasper was very surprised and angry by how she saw that Peridot betrayed and even went with Crystal Gems over her own home.

"Ugh...Whatever, I know very well that threating you won't change your mind." said Jasper on a angry and somewhat annoyed voice.

"Sooooo, whats the plan?" asked Amethyst.

"The plan is: We let Steven decide what to do with her." said Garnet while adjusting her shades.

"Oh yeah! I say we let Jasper have one opportunity!" said Steven while striking a somewhat dedicated pose.

"What now?" said Jasper regaining her attention towards Steven.

"Thats right Jasper. Since its still morning We are going to have one special day together. Just you and me!" said Steven while smiling with starry eyes.

"Rose, I don't know what are you doing but don't get too close to me. Its annoying." said Jasper seemingly a little bit awkard by Steven happy expression.

"Oh! Heh, heh, heh, oops. I'm sorry Jasper, but I'm not Mom, My name is Steven Universe." said Steven while making room for Jasper.

"Whats a mom?" asked a more confused Jasper.

"Oh geez." said Amethyst while facepalming her face.

"Heh , don't worry about it. Right now lets just have the best and fun day ever!" said Steven.

Suddenly Steven let out a huge yawn.

"Steven, you need to sleep a little bit more." said Garnet.

"Oh man! But I want to have fun with Jasper ***yawn*** " said Steven while yawning.

"You can have fun with her, after sleeping a little bit more all right? Besides all the places you were planned to take Jasper are still closed, and the Big Donuts don't sell donuts at this hour." explained Garnet.

"All right. Sorry Jasper, but it seems you have to wait a little bit." said Steven leaving Jasper very confused.

"Lapis, would you be so kind to take Steven to the bed?" said Garnet.

"Okay, I'll take Steven to the bed." said Lapis. Then Lapis grabbed Steven and walked with him until arriving to his bed.

"Come on Steven, lets get you some comfty and good sleep." said Lapis while holding Steven hand and walking with him with a big smile.

"Thanks Lapis." added Steven.

With that, Steven went to bed leaving Jasper fate awaiting until Steven wakes up from his nap. The only option Jasper has is to wait in the living room with the surveillance of the Crystal Gems.

"(This is very annoying! Ugh! Now I know how Lapis felt when I imprison her along with those weakly gems.)" thought Jasper.


	9. Chapter 9: Redemption and Crystal Jasper

**Morning (7:00 AM)...**

It passed at least 10 minutes after Lapis took Steven to the bed so he can sleep a little bit more. Everyone on the living room were quiet and didn't move from their places not even Jasper who was trying to process what happend to Rose, and where is she? Examinating the **base** of the Crystal Gems.

"(How long is going to take this?! I'm sick of everyone staring at me!)" thought an annoyed Jasper. She was impatient at seeing how everyone was calm down waiting for Steven to wake up. Finally Peridot had enough and take action.

"If you excuse me, I'll continue my work on my robonoid." said Peridot walking towards her robonoid who was laying down on the floor.

Peridot decide to stand up and continue to work on her damaged robonoid. Jasper was quite surprised by seeing how Peridot went to repair her own damaged technology. Jasper know very well that Peridot usually destroy the technology that doesn't work anymore so it was quite shocking for her seeing how She changed.

"Umm Peridot?" said Pearl with a nervous and quietly tone.

"What is it?" responded Peridot.

"If you need any help on repairing your robonoid then I'll gladly help you." said Pearl still with a nervous tone trying to make a friendly conversation with Peridot for the first time.

"Really? Do you clo... I mean, Do you know how this advanced technology works?" asked Peridot trying not to be a little bit hostile towards Pearl.

"Yeah, when you came to Earth for the first time I took one of your robonoids you switched off and manage to turn it on again." said Pearl trying not to brag about it.

"Hmmmm." muttered Peridot. She didn't recieve any help before in Homeworld so it was very awkward for Peridot working together with her former enemy.

"All right, you can help ummm, Pearl right?" said Peridot trying to be in friendly terms with Pearl.

"Yes, you can call me Pearl." said Pearl with a little blush on her face and stretching her left hand towards Peridot.

"And you can call me Peridot. The Steven is the only who can call me Peri." responded Peridot with also a blush on her face when she thinked on how Steven calls her Peri. With that Peridot also stretched her left arm and shaked hands with Pearl.

"Ugh! This make me sick!" said Jasper with an angry tone. Jasper couldn't forgive neither Peridot or the Crystal Gems not after she suffered her defeat by the hands of Garnet.

"(UGH! If it wasn't for Steven, I would already dragged Jasper to the bottom of the ocean.)" thought Lapis upon seeing the actitude of Jasper.

* * *

 **Later at Morning (11:20 AM)...**

Jasper got bored after it passed at least 2 hours of seeing how Garnet, Lapis and Amethyst stared at her. Of course she didn't care about them, but she felt that staring at her is so annoying and she didn't want to see the face of Garnet neither Amethyst, especially Lapis or Peridot. Suddenly Steven was beginning to move a little bit and finally let out a big yawn. Lapis noticed this and went to check Steven if he already woke up and it turns out he did wake up.

"Good morning Steven." said Lapis while tickling Steven belly and making small fart noises.

"Hey, heh, heh, heh, heh, that tickles. Stop it, heh, heh, heh." said Steven while laughing by how Lapis tickled his belly.

"All right. Next time I won't stop." said Lapis while smiling at him.

"Heh, heh, thanks Lapis. Oh! Where is Jasper?" said Steven remembering that he has something planned with Jasper.

"She is still in the couch being watched by Garnet and Amethyst." said Lapis while pointing towards the stairs.

"Oh! I hope she is ready! Beacuse today it will be the day that she will experience a great fun!" said Steven with starry eyes.

"Good Luck with that Steven. Be sure not to get yourself hurt, all right?" said Lapis while hugging Steven.

"Don't worry Lapis. I'm a funky master." said Steven while doing a wave move with his arms. Lapis couldn't help, but to laugh a little bit.

Then Steven got change into his trademark shirt that has its yellow star and his usual short jeans and whent down stairs.

"Good morning Steven." said Garnet when he saw Steven coming downstairs.

"Good Morning everyone!" exclaimed Steven.

Jasper finally was a little bit relieved by seeing Steven coming downstairs.

"So, you are finally here Rose." said Jasper now with her usual threating tone. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst felt a bit awkard by hearing how Jasper always calls Rose to Steven, but Steven paid no mind. They know very well that Jasper isn't aware of what happend to Rose and how she made Steven.

"Yep, I'm here so I can take you with me and have a fun day!" said Steven while smiling with diamond eyes.

"Fun...day? Listen if this is another of your strange tactics, then I will not fall for it." said Jasper now with her angry tone.

"Umm nope. I don't know anything about tactics excpet if you play something like Citchen Calamity, Checkers, or chess." said Steven with a confused and naive tone.

Jasper was very confused. She didn't know if it was one of Rose's many plans or a trick; if it would be a trick then it will be the first time she did something like that since Rose won the war by her own tactics and fighting abilities along with her gem powers.

"Come on Jasper, it will be fun!" said Steven with puppy eyes looking at Jasper.

"(What the?! I know that Rose has a very kind, and doesn't have a violence nature but I didn't know she had hypnotic eyes!)" thought Jasper with a very confused face.

"All right Rose, if following will make you talk about what happend to you then I will follow you." said Jasper with an annoyed face.

With that Steven and Jasper exited the house leaving the Original and New Crystal Gems waiting for Steven to come back.

"How much time do you think Steven will be alone with Jasper?" asked a worried Pearl.

"I honestly don't know. We will just have to wait and see." said Garnet in a stoic manner.

Everyone was quiet, especially Peridot since she knows how scary Jasper can be.

"(I hope Steven is all right.)" thought and sighed Peridot while continuing repairing her robonoid with the help of Pearl.

* * *

 **Later at Beach City...**

Steven bring Jasper to all the places he brought Lapis and Peridot. Jasper was utterly confused and annoyed everytime Steven brought her. Everytime Steven gave something to Jasper, she just either throw it away or break it either by accident or voluntary, mostly were voluntary. Everyone was afraid of Jasper and were very confused by how Steven is just casual or easy being with Jasper. Steven apologize with every thing Jasper break or how Jasper acted around the humans. Finally Steven and Jasper sitted down on a bench.

"All right, enough is enough! Explain yourself right now, Rose!" shouted Jasper with an angry tone.

"Umm, I'm sorry Jasper, but you misunderstood this all along. I'm not my mom." said Steven with an uneasy tone.

"What the heck is a mom?!" shouted Jasper now with an annoyed tone.

"Listen to me! Just stop playing dumb with me already and shapeshift to your normal form!" demanded Jasper.

"I'm sorry Jasper for not explaining this earlier, but I think its time for you to know the truth." said Steven with an even more uneasy and awkard tone.

After that shouting, Steven explained everything about him, and what happend to Rose Quartz. Jasper was very confused after hearing the story and all since she knows very well that Gems can't give life to a human being. But what most confused her is how Steven can summon Rose shield; she couldn't believe how one of the most powerful Gems being would sacrifice her own life just to give life to a human being.

"So would you be so kind on not calling me after my mom name? I really feel awkard hearing that, especially if the Crystal Gems are around it." said Steven while touching his neck in an awkard manner. Jasper was still very confused, but she need to clarify some questions.

"All right Ros... I mean kid; How can you summon Rose's Shield?" asked Jasper now with a relaxed tone.

"Since I'm a half-gem that means I get all of my mom powers like summoning her shield, and her bubble shield along with healing spit." explained Steven.

"Okay. I have one last question." said Jasper.

"Go on." added Steven.

"What are you and those weakling gems would do to me?" asked Jasper with a serious tone. Steven then took out a donut from the box of donut he bought at the Big Donut shop.

"I honestly don't believe you are a bad person. You were just following orders like Peri." said Steven while taking another donut from the box.

"Even though, you headbutt me and knock me out unconscious I don't resent or even hate you. I don't think nobody is that evil, everyone needs another chance. I don't what the other gems think of you, but you are aware that I protect you when they try to attack you so I'll protect you." said Steven while taking a bite from his donut.

"(This kid definitely has Rose qualities)" thought Jasper now being more relaxed.

"Jasper I know you have loyalty to Homeworld, but I have one question for you." said Steven now back to his uneasy tone.

"And what is that question?" added Jasper.

"Were you really happy working for Yellow Diamond or serving Homeworld?" asked Steven still with his uneasy tone. Jasper stood there in silence looking like she was thinking very carefully her answer.

"To be fair, I don't really understand that feeling about happiness. I'm just a warrior of Homeworld only working for Yellow Diamond and defeating the other warriors of the other authority." answered Jasper now with a uneasy tone. Steven was a little bit surprised by seeing how the rude, angry, and cranky Jasper was awkard around him.

"Listen Jasper. I have another question." said Steven now being serious.

"Ask away." said Jasper.

"Would you join the Crystal Gems?" asked Steven. Jasper was very shocked at hearing this.

"Why would I want to join those traitors?! Do you even know what will Yellow Diamond will do to me, and that nerd once she founds out we decide to help some traitors!" shouted Jasper.

"Jasper you don't have to worry about that. Don't you think that Peri already knows the consequences and even though she knows the consequences she still decide to join us. Besides you are a pretty strong warrior, I may say that you are even stronger than Yellow Diamond and you can always train with Garnet." said Steven while smiling.

Jasper was very shocked at hearing that. She didn't stop for a second and thought on what reasons Peridot betray Homeworld and join the Crystal Gems.

"Well I AM very strong thats a truth. But I don't really know about joining the Crystal Gems." said Jasper with an awkard tone.

"Oh come on Jasper. Even though you are not used on being here on Earth, I'm sure you will like it and see the beautiful, funny, and awesome things that are found in Earth. I believe in you." said Steven while giving the second donut he took out of the donut box to Jasper. Then for the first time, Jasper smile and accepted the donut of Steven.

"Well it seems that you are in a need of Strong warriors, and I'm your only hope. So you can consider me part of the Crystal Gems, kid. I will help making team very awesome." said Jasper while smiling.

Steven gave an enormous smile with starry eyes and then hugged Jasper. Jasper wasn't very fond of physical interaction that didn't involve fighting. She decided to let Steven hug her.

"We should give the good news to the gems." said Steven with starry eyes.

And with that Steven and Jasper made their way to Steven's house.

* * *

 **Later at Steven's House (3:20 P.M)...**

The Crystal Gems were still quiet and waiting for Steven and Jasper arrival. Pearl, Lapis and Peridot were sitted at the couch while Garnet stood there in a stoic manner and Amethyst laid down on the floor in a bored manner.

"He is very late. What if Jasper did something very awful to him?!" said a nervous and worried Pearl.

"Relax, its Steven we are talking about. He manage to get the nerd on joining us." said Amethyst trying to calm down Pearl.

"I think she is referring to you Peridot." said Lapis in a teasing way.

"Hmph!" scoffed Peridot in annoyed tone after hearing Amethyst commentary.

Just then Steven opened the door and was recieved by a hug of Pearl.

"STEVEN! Are you okay? Did Jasper did something to you?" asked Pearl while checking Steven to see if he got hurt.

"No, Pearl I'm fine." answered Steven while Jasper was entering the house. Everyone got startled by a second but didn't show any sign of fear.

"Jasper has something to say." added Steven. Then Jasper walk in front of the Crystal Gems with a serious face.

"You Crystal Gems should be considered very lucky! I will join your team so therefore I can make this team even better with all of you having me. That is if you very smart and decide to accept me." said Jasper in a cocky tone.

Everyone including Peridot was surprised by hearing what Jasper said. Not only that, but also very confused what Jasper said but Garnet understood the message.

"We accept you, but if you want to be a Crystal Gem then you should know what do we here and what kind of missions we have." said Garnet.

Then Garnet led Jasper to the room where the Crystal Gems held the corrupted gems. Finally Garnet opened the door and revealed the room full of bubbled corrupted gems.

"This gems were corrupted by something we have yet to discover. There are other few gems that we need to locate and subdue them since they are pretty hostile. We fight them because there is nothing else we can do to help them for now, and I only have one more thing to say to you: Would you fight the corrupted gems along with us?" explained Garnet.

Jasper didn't said anything, she just stood there without moving. Everyone was nervous especially Lapis and Peridot since the first time they saw that room it made them feel very disturbed. Finally Jasper broke the silence.

"Thats it? I only have to fight weakened and corrupted gems? No problem at all. This will be more like a soften breeze for me." said Jasper while smirking a little bit.

"I believe thats a yes." added Garnet.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." added Jasper.

"Good." added Garnet while closing down the room.

Everyone was surprised by how Jasper reacted after seeing that room filled with gems. Lapis and Peridot still felt goosebumps after seeing it.

"All right! Now that Jasper is in our team, We are even more awesome than ever! We are now the Super, Awesome, Strongest Team of Crystal Gems." said Steven while smiling with stars on his eyes.

Then Garnet offered her right arm where Sapphire gem was ubicated to Jasper. Jasper at first didn't want to shake hands with Garnet after the fight she had with her back on Peridot spaceship, but since She is now part of the Crystal Gems she shaked hands with Garnet.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Jasper, you need to have a star." said Steven while smiling.

"Huh?" said a confused Jasper.

"You know, a star! Since now you are a Crystal Gem you need to have a star. Just like Peridot and Lapis did." said Steven while pointing Peridot chest, hair, and knees ,and Lapis dress.

"Fine." said Jasper. Then Jasper moved her hand towards her chest and suddenly her gem began to glow and make a small glow surrounding Jasper chest. Suddenly the glow stopped and the diamond that was on Jasper chest was replaced by a small star.

"How does it look?" asked Jasper.

"It looks awesome!" answered Steven while smiling.

"Oh! But thats not the only thing I changed." said Jasper while giving a cocky smile.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Steven.

"Check this out!" said Jasper as she summoned her crasher helmet. Instead of a diamond shape at the point of her helmet there was a star. Steven was very surprised and stood there with stars and diamond on his eyes.

"That is so cool, Jasper!" said Steven with a big smile.

"I know, I'm pretty awesome." said Jasper while giving a cocky smirk.

"Oh! That reminds, I have to do something." said Steven while going upstairs.

"Where is he going?" asked Jasper while disappearing her helmet.

"Oh, you'll wait and see." answered Garnet. After that small conversation, everyone just stood there with an awkard feeling surrounding the house even Jasper felt that too. Suddenly Steven returned holding his trademark ukelele.

"All right, I made some new changes to our song of our new team of Crystal Gems." said Steven while adjusting the cords to his ukelele.

"Song?" said a confused Jasper.

"Don't worry about it. You'll know very well that Steven is great singer." added Amethyst.

"All right, here I go!" said Steven as he prepared to sing.

 **"If you are evil and you're on the rise**

 **you can count on the seven of us taking you down**

 **cause we are good and evil never beats us**

 **win the fight and then go out for pizzas**

 **We...are the Crystal Gems!**

 **We'll always save the day, and if you think we can't**

 **we'll always find the way, thats why the people of this world**

 **Believe in...**

 **Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot**

 **Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl**

 **AND Steven!"**

Then everyone including Jasper were applauding once again the song that Steven made for the Crystal Gems.

"Heh, whats that part about pizzas?" said Amethyst teasing Steven.

"Thats just the best case scenario." responded Steven while putting away his ukelele.

"Well I say that is a good composition of lyrics mixed with good notes." said Peridot.

"Ummm, speak english you nerd!" said Amethyst.

"Hmph! It means is a good song you clod!" responded back Peridot to Amethyst.

"Yep. Its good song, Steven." said Jasper.

Everyone went silence and shocked when they heard Jasper calling Steven by his real name instead of Rose, or any other awful nicknames. Even Steven was shocked as well.

"What? Is there something on my face?" said Jasper in a little bit annoyed tone.

"You...called me Steven." said Steven with a smile on his face.

"Well, thats your name isn't it? If I'm part of this team, then I think I should call you by your name instead of you know..." said Jasper with a slightly and little blush on her face.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Now that we are a super awesome team then I think its time to apologize for all the things we have done in the past. I'll go first!" said Steven.

Jasper was very confused when Steven said apologizing. She never apologize before so this will be little bit difficult especially after what she has done with Garnet.

"Peridot, I'm sorry for breaking your stuff and messing all of your things." said Steven.

"Its okay Steven, I understand you did it for a good reason." responded Peridot while smiling and patting Steven hair.

"(What the?! Did she just smiled?!)" thought Jasper with a shocked face.

"Lapis, I'm sorry if I disturbed you when you were on the top of the tower made of water." said Steven.

"Oh Steven, you don't need to apologize for anything to me. If therefore I should be the one apologizing for almost drowning and your little friend, breaking your dad's van and leg and screaming at you back on the ship when you were only trying to help me. I'm sorry, Steven." said Lapis with a sad tone.

"Hey don't worry about it. If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs." said Steven with a smile that make Lapis felt better.

"(What does that even mean?)" thought Jasper with a confused face.

"Now lastly Jasper; I didn't do anything bad to you, but I'm sorry for getting you hurt and retreating into your own gem." said Steven with an awkward tone.

"Ummm, don't worry about it?" said a confused Jasper still feeling uncomfortable with the apologize thing.

"Now that I'm done apologizing I think its time for another one of us apologize." said Steven with a serious tone.

Everyone were awkward since they still feel uneasy with each other, but Peridot decide to break the ice.

"Well since Steven is done, its my turn. Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, I'm sorry for almost destroying your entire base. Steven, I'm sorry for almost squashing you and trying to hurt you with the gem destabilizer." said Peridot.

(Wow, even Peridot apologized.)" thought Jasper with a surprised face.

"Now its your turn, Jasper." said Steven with a smile. Jasper was still uneasy with the whole apologizing thing and didn't think that she will be able to do that.

"Okay... I'll try. Ummm, I'm sorry for...um... headbutting your face?" said Jasper with a confused tone.

"Its okay, at least you are trying your best, heh heh." said Steven with a nervous laugh.

"Well ummm, fusion..." said Jasper but was interrupted by Garnet.

"You can call me Garnet." said Garnet.

"Okay then. Ummm Garnet, I'm sorry for...umm... literally breaking you apart?" said a still confused Jasper.

"Well at least, you apologized." said Garnet while adjusting her shades.

"Okay now for the rest. Pearl and Amethyst... I'm sorry for...um...beating both of you and capturing and also making both of you prisoner like Lapis." said Jasper.

"Hmph! Whatever." said Amethyst while looking away leaving Jasper with an annoyed face.

"Oh don't pay her mind. I accept your apologize if only you don't do that again ever." said Pearl with a serious tone.

"Don't worry about it. I'll only punch the monsters now." added Jasper.

"All right! Now that we all friends we should celebrate it by playing Steven tag and Citchen Calamity!" said Steven with a huge smile and starry eyes.

"Oh nice! This time I'm going to win this Steven tag." said Amethyst while cracking her knuckles.

"Oh come on Amethyst, you know very well that I will win again." said Garnet while giving Amethyst a little smirk.

"Hmph! We'll see about that, G." responded Amethyst with another smirk.

"But we will do the Steven tag tomorrow, but we can play Citchen Calamity today." said Garnet.

"Yeah!" shouted an excited Steven.

"I'll go get the game." said Pearl while going to find the Citchen Calamity board game. Lapis, Peridot and Jasper were very confused about that small conversation.

"(Steven Tag?)" thought a confused Peridot.

"(Citchen Calamity?)" thought a confused Lapis.

"(I don't even know whats happening any more.)" thought Jasper with a giving up face.

"Umm, Steven?" said Lapis.

"Yes Lapis?" added Steven.

"Whats Citchen Calamity?" asked Lapis.

"Also, Whats Steven tag?" asked Peridot joining Lapis.

"Oh, don't worry about it. When Pearl gets the board game I'll explain what is Citchen Calamity, and tomorrow it will be a great day because all of us are going to play Steven Tag like the family we are! (I hope Pearl plays too.)" said Steven with starry eyes.

With that Pearl brought the game and everyone went to the living room and prepared to play now with their newest member: Jasper. Now Steven has a new, awesome, big, funny, care loving family that will support him and vice versa.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Phew! This chapter sure is long! Anyway this is my first Author's Note I have ever made in any of my fanfictions so I will be clearly. The reason I took long enough on making this Chapter was because I was waiting the Steven Bomb 2.0 and were doing some things on my social life. Anyways, I know that in some parts Jasper is out of character, but to be fair if Jasper does joins the Crystal Gems in the real show I bet that she will switch that evil personality to a more fresh and good personality.  
**

 **Also the reason I ship Lapidot is because three reasons:**

 **1\. Peridot is my gemstone, and Lapis Lazuli is the gemstone of girlfriend so I decide why not? (lol).**

 **2\. Sometimes when I eat doritos I often drink water.**

 **3\. I think they are pretty cute together (even though they barely interacted in the real show).**

 **Also thanks everyone for supporting me on reading this story and now that Jasper has joined the Crystal Gems Steven has now six moms! And don't worry about this story when it ends. I'm doing a series of continuations of this story until the final story (which will be pretty badass and awesome if I may say). Also I'm planning to do a spin-off story called: Humans and Gems (It will be non-canon to my stories, so don't worry about it. It will include all the Crystal Gems, the orginal and the new ones). Finally I apologize if Jasper joining the Crystal Gems seems to rushed out.  
**

 **Now if you excuse me, I'll wait until they air the final episode of Steven Bomb 2.0 (I'll probably die after seeing that episode.)**

 **Thanks everyone for their support and reading my story! Also I'm planning to do many different fanfictions of either other shows or games. See ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tiempo de Relajarse

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! This is AdventureMarioBros590 (or AMB590 for short) thanking all of the viewers reading this fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction of pure redemption.  
**

 **On a side note, "Tiempo de relajarse" means: Time to relax, Chilling time, or Relaxing Time.  
**

 **Enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

 **Evening (4:15 P.M)...**

"Oh yes! I have enough coins to steal one of your eggs Peridot!" shouted a happy Amethyst.

"Well done Amethyst! You now have 2 eggs and Peridot doesn't have any eggs anymore." said a happy Steven.

Steven along with all the Crystal Gems (the orginal and the new ones) were playing Citchen Calamity and obviously neither Lapis, Peridot or Jasper were understanding this fun, yet complicated game.

"ARRGH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHATS HAPPENING ANYMORE!" shouted now a frustrated Peridot.

"For the first I agree with you nerd. This game is such a complex!" added a confused Jasper.

"Geez calm down green, space nerd." added Amethyst teasing Peridot.

"The game of Citchen Calamity may be play for fun, but the hunger is real!" said Steven in a somewhat serious and funny tone.

"I still don't know who wrote this rules." said Pearl with a confused face.

"Yeah calm down, Peri." said Lapis while teasing Peridot.

"Grrr! How many times do I have to tell you?! Steven is the only one who can call me Peri!" said an annoyed Peridot with a little blush on her face while Lapis just stick her tongue to Peridot.

"Pfft, Peri." said Jasper trying to hold her laughter.

"Hmmph! Anyway, I believe that its your turn Steven." said Peridot trying to end the discussion.

"All right, here I go!" said Steven with a smile on his face. Then Steven grabbed the dices and then he roll them making appear the number 3 and 5 on the dices.

"All right! A number 8 my lucky number!" said an excited Steven. Then Steven grabbed his piece of the board game and move eight spaces. Two to the north and six towards the left side.

"All right! I ended up on a blue space! That means I get three more coins! I only need three more coins to buy a bacon so I can go faster towards the egg space." said Steven with a big smile on his face and diamond on his eyes.

"Okay...(This is even more complicated than trying to drive that crazy spaceship of Peridot!)" said Pearl still with a confused face.

"Now is Lapis turn!" said Steven while handing the dices to Lapis.

"Thanks Steven." said Lapis while receiving the dices from Steven. Lapis rolled the dices making appear the number 1 and 8 on the dices. Lapis grabbed his own piece of the board game and move eight spaces towards the right and one space towards the south landing on a green space with a multi colored star.

"Ummm, What does this means?" asked Lapis.

"It means you have to get one card from the pile of the left side." answered Steven.

Then Lapis grabbed a card and read it out loud.

" _The Player that is in first place must give twenty coins to the player that is in last place._ " read Lapis.

"Oh no..." said a worried Amethyst knowing that she is in first place.

"Well, well, well it looks like you will give me this things called coins that are used to buy eggs." said Peridot with a smirk on her face.

"Tch. Well its not like it matters anymore, I still have two eggs." said Amethst while giving her coins to Peridot.

"Now to end this game, its Garnet turn." said Steven.

Then Garnet grabbed the dices and rolled them making appear the number 2 and 3. Then Garnet grabbed his piece of the board and move five spaces to the right side landing on a egg space.

"I now will pay twenty coins to buy another egg." said Garnet while adjusting her shades. Then Steven took twenty coins from Garnet and put it on the bank of Citchen Calamity and give an egg piece to Garnet.

"Now I have three eggs...Yes." said Garnet in a stoic tone with a little smile on her face.

"What?! I forgot you had two eggs before! Oh man! I was so close on winning this game!" said a frustrated Amethyst.

"What? Its over already?" asked Jasper.

"Yup! It already pass 20 turns that means now we have to see who has the most eggs, and the most coins from that we won on this game." explained Steven.

Each of the gems gave Steven their coins, and eggs; Steven did the same.

"All right, now in last place is... Peri with fourty coins and zero eggs. Sorry Peri" said Steven.

"And here I thought it would be an easy game." sadi Peridot with a _I give up_ face.

"Okay then, on sixth place we got... Pearl with sixty coins and zero eggs." said Steven.

"Ha! Better luck next time, P!" said Amethyst while rubbing off that Pearl got sixth place while she got a higher place.

"Hmph!" huffed Pearl ignoring Amethyst comment.

"Next, we have in fifth place... Jasper with one egg and zero coins." said Steven.

"Those red spaces were always taking up my coins!" said Jasper with an annoyed face.

"Sorry Jasper. Anyway we have in fourth place me, Steven Quartz Universe. With one egg and twenty-seven coins said Steven.

"You did your best Steven." said Lapis while patting Steven hair.

"Heh, thanks Lapis. Besides I will not always win the games of Citchen Calamity. Anyways, in third place we have Lapis Lazuli with two eggs and ten coins." said Steven.

"I guess, I also did my best didn't I?" said Lapis with a little smile on her face.

"Yup you did excellent Lapis. Now finally we have in second place... Amethyst! With two eggs and thirty coins." said Steven.

"That means that Garnet wins." said Garnet with smile on her face and in a stoic tone.

"Yup! Garnet had three eggs and five coins." said Steven.

"Oh man! I almost had it!" added Amethyst.

"Well I think thats enough games for now. Lets relax a little bit." said Garnet.

"Yeah! _Hay que relajarse_!" said Steven while speaking a little bit on spanish. Everyone were very confused and didn't understand the last phrase of Steven.

"Ummm, Steven what does that mean?" asked a very confused Pearl.

"It means time to relax!" responed Steven.

"Oh." added Pearl.

* * *

 **Later at night (7:00 P.M)...**

Steven finished eating his dinner along with Lapis, Peridot, Amethyst and Jasper who decide to follow Steven on eating with him.

"Wow, this earth food is good! I know Gems don't need to eat, but this food is really delicious and awesome!" said Jasper while laughing and patting her stomach.

"I agree, this human food is simply extraordinary." added Peridot with a little smile on her face.

"Yup, but my favorite kind of food are of the sweet kind." said Lapis.

"Sweet kind?" asked Peridot, and Jasper in unision.

"You know, the food that are circle shaped and have different colors with different shapes and sometimes little multicolored things on it." added Lapis.

"Oh, you mean the donuts." responded Steven.

"Yes, that food. That delicious and sweet donut." said Lapis while drooling a little bit.

"Well I agree with all of you." added Steven.

Then Steven noticed that the Crystal Gems were looking very exhausted and somewhat tired.

"Umm you guys are feeling okay?" asked a worried Steven.

"Yes. We feel nice, Steven." answered Pearl still with a very tired face.

"Are you sure? To be honest you five were very stressed and worked out since the day Peri spaceship crashed into the beach." added a still worried and concerned Steven.

"Oh don't worry about us Steven. Besides me and Peridot sleeped already." said Lapis trying to animate Steven since she doesn't like when Steven gets all worried up.

"Besides I don't think sleeping will do us any help." added Pearl.

"Oh come on don't be like that. Oh! I know! We can have a fun and awesome sleepover!" said Steven regaining his cheerful personality.

"A sleepover?" said a confused Peridot.

"Thats right! Its a time of a night where all of us can relax, maybe watch some movies, play different types of games, and tell scary stories! At least thats what Connie told me about the sleepover." said Steven.

"That sounds awesome! When do we start?" said an exicted Jasper with a smirk and cracking her knuckles.

"Well, sleepovers usually starts around like 9:00 P.M or around that time. Anyway I'm going to prepare everything for the sleepover. Oh man this is gonna be so cool!" said an excited Steven with starry eyes.

"Umm Steven I don't think thats neccesary." said Pearl with still a tired face.

"Pearl, I don't think its a bad idea if we relax a little bit. Lets do Steven way and participate on this sleepover." said Garnet putting her right hand on Pearl shoulder.

"Yeah! Don't be a party pooper, P." added Amethyst.

"Hmmm, All right I'll join the sleepover." said Pearl with a little smile on her face.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, what is sleeping?" asked Jasper.

"Well I only did that once, but humans do it all the time every night of their life; apparently they sleep to regain their energy and be active the next day." explained Peridot.

"Oh. But how long does the sleeping endure?" asked once again Jasper.

" ***sigh*** Normally it endures a lot of time, but if my calculations doesn't fail humans sleep until the sun arises." responded Peridot.

"Oh. Wow, humans work in a strange and weird way." added Jasper.

* * *

 **Later at night (8:57 P.M)...**

Peridot, Lapis, Jasper, and Garnet were sitting on the couch waiting for Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst to return with all the things needed for the sleepover. Suddenly Steven came down with his pijamas with stars everywhere.

"All right! We only need to wait Pearl and Amethyst to come over and start the party!" said an excited Steven.

"Whats with those clothes?" said a confused Jasper.

"These are my pijamas! I wear it every night so I can go to sleep." said Steven.

"Oh. Human traditions are really weird." added Jasper.

Then Pearl and Amethyst came from Amethyst's room seemingly arguing with her.

"Geez P, its not a big deal." said Amethyst in her usual tone.

"Not big deal?! Your whole room is even more messier than the last time we enter it!" argued Pearl.

"My room, my rules! Besides you can discuss that later right now its time to relax with our little man." responded back Amethyst.

"Ugh! Well for once I agree with you." said Pearl with now a calm tone.

"Wassup." greeted Amethyst in her own way.

"Okay! Now that everybody is here we can begin our sleepover! Oh! But first everyone needs to have a pijamas." said Steven with an excited tone and with a big smile.

"Do we really have to?" said Pearl.

"Yup!" added Steven.

" ***sigh*** All right." responded Pearl with a little smile on her face.

Then Garnet striked a pose with her hands on her head and suddenly her gem began glow. The outfit of Garnet changed and her pijamas were of color blue and red; the color red was on her left side while the color blue was on her right side and the pijamas have small hearts on it. Amethyst put her hands on her back and suddenly her gem began to glow changing her outfit to a purple pijama with small food and drink drawings on her pijamas. Then Pearl striked a pose with moving her head towards the left side and her gem began to glow changing her outfit with a pijamas with a mixed style of a ballerina and a night dress with color white and cyan blue.

"WOW! That is so awesome!" said Steven with a huge grin and stars on his eyes.

"Okay I belive its our turn." said Jasper.

Then Jasper striked a pose flexing her muscles and suddenly her gem began to glow changing her usual armor style to a more casual pijama style with color orange, yellow and little bit red along with small fire drawings. Then Lapis stroke a pose similiar to the album cover that Greg made except that instead of having a somewhat angry and sad face, Lapis had a happy and more relaxed face; her gem began to glow and her usual dress change into a pijamas similar to the one Steven is wearing except it had color blue and letters **BSFB** , small drawings of the ocean, the beach and a umbrella, and finally on the back of her pijamas there were the words: **Beach Summer Fun Buddies** with a small face of Lapis and Steven. Finally Peridot striked a _serious_ pose and her gem began to glow changing her outfit to a green pijamas similiar to the Steven one with small drawings of her robonoids and little triangles.

"So what do you think? Pretty cool, right?" said a cocky Jasper with a smirk on her face.

Steven was very surprised and stood there all stoic with his mouth open and with diamonds on his eyes.

"Ummmm, kid? You all right?" aded Jasper trying to get Steven out of his trance.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! I love all of your pijamas!" said Steven with a huge grin and diamond eyes.

"I know, we are pretty awesome." said Jasper still with a smirk.

"Oh! Let mesee what time is it." said Steven. Then Steven run upstairs towards his room to check his cookie cat themed clock. Steven checked out the clock and saw it was **9:03 P.M**

"Oh man! We are three minutes late. We should have already started the sleepover party!" said Steven. After that Steven runned downstairs.

"All right guys! Time to start this party! But since I am still forbidden to watch television I guess watching a movie will wait 999 years." said Steven.

"Well Steven, you have been going through a lot since you rescue us at the spaceship. You manage to teach us valuable lessons that we'll never forget and will always appreciate it; You are ungrounded from TV." said Garnet with a smile leaving Steven very surprised.

"REALLY?!" said an excited Steven.

"Yeah! Besides this is a sleepover right? What kind of sleepover is if you can't even have fun?" said Amethyst.

"Thank you so much guys! Now we can really start the party!" said an excited, happy Steven with starry eyes.

Garnet nodded her head, while Amethyst striked a funny pose, Pearl smiled, Jasper smirked, Lapis giggled a little bit and Peridot smiled.

* * *

 **Night (9:10 P.M)...**

"Aaaaaaand its done!" said Steven while putting a pillow on the top of a fortress made of pillows and mattress.

"The popcorn are ready." said Amethyst while opening the microwave and taking out the popcorn.

"Wow, I didn't know human technology work in many ways. Is this _microwave_ has another function?" asked Peridot trying to analyze the microwave with her laptop made of her fingers.

"Chill out, and just enjoy the popcorns." said Amethyst while putting the popcorns on a red bowl.

"Ugh! Fine." said Peridot while making her fingers return to normal. Then Amethyst put another bowl full of popcorns on the top of Peri Jr. while she grabbed two bowls full of popcorn meanwhile Peridot did the same.

"The popcorns are here." said Amethyst putting her bowls full of popcorn on the table of the living room while Peridot did the same.

"Okay, now that we have everything ready for the movie, we can begin to watch it." said Steven as he took out some DVD boxes.

"So which one do you think we could watch first?" asked Steven while taking out the DVD of Lonely Blade III, IV, V.

"I think we should watch the classic Lonely Blade III." suggested Garnet.

"But didn't we see that already?" added Pearl.

"Oh come its the same thing! Swordsmen duking it out on the battlefield, blah, blah, blah and then the silent hero gets the lady." added Amethyst.

"I think we should let Lapis, Peri, or Jasper to decide." said Steven.

"Hmm, I don't know which one do you think is the best?" asked Lapis since she didn't know anything about the movies or at least the television.

"Well I planned to watch Lonely Blade V with Pearl once she was done regenerating, but it was too late; and ever since that day I haven't seen the movie. Sooo, if anyone agrees with it, we can watch Lonely Blade V." said Steven. Everyone in the room nodded their head as a _yes._

"All right! Lets start the movie!" said Steven while he took out the DVD and put it on the DVD player.

"Ooooh this will be so cool!" added Steven while sitting between Garnet and Peridot.

* * *

 **Later (10:25 P.M)...**

" _And thus, the story of the Young Samurai has ended with the awakening of a new warrior. That new warrior is the new face of hope and determination, the proud son of Lonely Blade._ " said the narrator of the movie while the scene movie ended with the words _The End._

Two bowls of the popcorn were already empty when the movie ended, but one still remained with few popcorns that were being eating by Peridot, Steven, Jasper, and Lapis that were very excited of the movie.

"That...was...AWESOME!" shouted Steven with full excitement and happiness.

"We still have time on doing more activities on the sleepover. Whats the next move, Steven?" said Amethyst.

"Well, Anyone got a cool scary story?" asked Steven. Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out a scary story.

"Its okay, I got one." said Steven while getting out a flashlight.

 **Later...**

"And then when the kid entered the lighthouse, he was attacked by SNEOPLE!" shouted Steven putting the light under his face giing him a scary effect.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed both Peridot, Lapis and Pearl after hearing the story of Steven. Lapis and Peridot were so scared that they unintentionally hugged each other while Pearl hide on the back of Garnet.

"That was a good scary story, Steven." said Garnet in a stoic tone.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary." said Jasper in a calm tone and eating whats left of the popcorn.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yeah, but those sneople aren't real right?" asked a still a scared Peridot.

"Heh, heh, heh, No they are only products of a crazy and weird theory of a friend of mine that studies the weird stuff of Beach City." explained Steven.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said a relived Peridot. Then Peridot and Lapis noticed that they were still hugging each other.

"Aaaah!" shouted both of the flustered gems while they separated each other from the hug with both of them blushing.

"Umm, I'm sorry." said Peridot while madly blushing.

"Its okay, it was kind of my fault too." responded Lapis with a slightly blush on her face.

"(BWAHA, HA, HA HA! Oh man! Thats gold!)" thought Amethyst trying to hold her hard laughter.

" ***yawn*** Sooo, anyone wants to play a game?" said an already tired Steven.

"We will play a game, but you will have to wait until tomorrow." said Garnet.

"Why is that? ***yawn*** " asked Steven while yawning a little bit.

"You already need to sleep, besides you have to reserve all your energy to prepare for the Steven Tag." said Garnet while smiling.

"All right, but can we sleep together in the Pillow Fortress?" asked Steven.

"Yes, all of us will sleep together in the pillow fortress." responded Garnet still smiling.

"All right, but before we begin to sleep; I'm going to explain Pearl and Jasper how to sleep." said Steven.

"Oh! I know a little bit of sleeping. You only need to do this, right?" said Pearl while laying down with freefaller position.

"Yup. Now close your eyes and relax." said Steven.

"Okay. I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping, I´m sleeping..." repeated Pearl with her eyes closed.

"Pearl, you are not suppose to talk while you are sleeping." said Steven.

"Then what do I do?" asked Pearl.

"Just laid down, and just close your eyes and relax and don't think about anything and...just..." said Steven laying down and was so tired that he fell asleep quickly.

Pearl try once again and got closer to Steven and this time she actually manage to fell asleep in a freefaller position. Jasper manage to hear the explanation and decide to do the same and laid down closer on Steven and fell asleep. Since Lapis, Peridot, and Amethyst already know how to sleep, they only got closer to Steven and laid down and fell asleep. Garnet remained awake seeing how every gem cuddled towards Steven to sleep peacefully.

"Heh, I'm so proud of you Steven. I bet your mother would also be very proud of you." said Garnet while smiling. She took off her shades, and cuddle towards Steven like every gem do and fell asleep quickly.

"(I love you)" thought Garnet and finally fell asleep.

Thus Steven and the Crystal Gems ended their first sleepover and finally got the relaxation they deserved after all the trouble they went to. Everyone sleeped peacefully, without worrying about anything and enjoyed the slumber.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well to be honest when I started to write this Chapter I got a little bit emotional and got hit by the feels. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Oh! I almost forgot! My main language is Spanish (hence the title) so yeah, my second language is English. I speak spanish, but I lke more speaking english even though I make some mistakes.**


	11. Chapter 11: Questions and Conspiracies

**The Next Day At the exit of Beach City Fries shop (07:39 A.M)...  
**

There was a tall man with a glasses, wearing military uniform, and has a similiar hairstyle of Peedee; That tall man its name is Ronaldo Fryman, he is the older brother of Pedee and works along his little brother and father on the Beach City Fries Shop. He is an _expert_ of the weird things and _studies_ all the weird things that happens in Beach City and publish it on his blog: **Keep Beach City Weird.**

"Today, it will be the day I get the answers about that giant hand spaceship! Its for the sake of my blog!" shouted Ronaldo to himself while holding a camera.

"And also the day I finally discover the real goal of those _supposed_ guardians of Steven, and if I'm lucky I will also find pieces of the giant hand spaceship!" said Ronaldo while smiling and putting his camera on his backpack and picking up a potato.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Beach near Steven's House (11:39 A.M)...  
**

Steven was running very fast and hide behind a rock that was in the Beach, catching his breath back.

"Uff! Huff! Hoof! I think I lost them." said a relived Steven catching his breath. Then Steven peeked a little bit trying to see whats on the beach.

"Whats wrong Steven? Scared?" said a mysterious voice. Then Steven turned his head and saw nothing.

"Up here!" shouted the mysterious voice. Then with full speed Steven looked up and saw a blue Steven with water wings.

"Oh no!" said Steven.

"I'm coming to get you!" said the blue Steven with wings while flying at full speed towards Steven.

Then without any thoughts Steven runned at full speed only to be stopped by another two Stevens. Except this Steven was green and have robonoid on its shoulder and the other Steven was orange with red stripes on it.

"Ha! It looks like you are done for!" said the orange Steven with a smirk on its face.

"Oh no! I'll be the one that wins this activity, Jasper!" shouted the green Steven while going at full speed towards Steven.

"Over my broken gem!" shouted the orange Steven while doing the same.

Steven runned as fast as he could, but noticed that the blue Steven with wings was also chasing him while flying on the sky.

"You can't outrun me Steven! I have wings and you have chubby legs!" said the blue Steven with a smile and now flying a little bit low.

"Never! I will not give up!" said a determined Steven while still running. Then without any warning Steven was tackled down by another Steven except that this one was red with a little bit of purple and black and wearing shades.

"It looks like I win again." said the Steven with shades while picking up the original Steven with a smile.

"Heh, heh, heh. It seems that Garnet wins this game of Steven tag." said Steven while laughing. Then the red, and green Steven already catched up with the original and the blue Steven with wings landed near them.

"Aww. It looks like we are too late." said the green Steven still with the robonoid on its shoulder. Then another Steven except that this Steven was purple with a little bit of make up coming from the ocean.

"Heyyyy..." said the purple Steven with an annoyed tone.

"You are late Amethyst. Garnet won the game." said Steven still on the hands on the Steven with shades.

"Well I could have won, IF LAPIS DIDN'T THROW ME AT THE OCEAN!" shouted the purple Steven.

"Hey! I was doing a tactical move." said the blue Lapis while sticking out its tongue.

Then a glow come from all the colored Stevens and it changed form resulting to be Amethyst, Garnet, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot that shapeshifted to play Steven tag.

"It doesn't matter what both of you says because either way I could have won." said Garnet while smiling.

"Said that to yourself, because I was close on winning." said Jasper with a cocky smirk.

"Excuse me, but I'm 95% sure that I WAS the one close on winning." said Peridot.

"Thats not true! If Garnet hadn't show up I would have won." added Lapis.

"You used your wings! Thats not fair!" added an annoyed Amethyst.

"The rules only says that once Steven tag us, then we should chase him. It doesn't say anything about using our abilities." said Lapis.

"All right thats enough. We should return back to the house." said Garnet putting down Steven. Then another Steven appeared, but with a color white and pearl gemstone on its head runned towards them.

"Hey!" shouted and waved the white Steven.

"Hey Pearl!" shouted Steven.

"It appears everyone returned back on its form. So does that means the game already ended?" asked the white Steven.

"Yup! Garnet was the winner of this Steven tag." said Steven.

"Oh. Okay then I will return to my physical form." said the white Steven. Then with a glow covering all its body, the white Steven changed to Pearl.

"(I still can't believe Miss _gems only use shapeshifting for mission purposes_ agreed on playing Steven tag)" thought Amethyst.

* * *

 **Inside the Lighthouse (1:04 P.M)...**

Ronaldo was writing and typing at that order very fast and printing a lot of things.

"All right! I am now ready to begin my investigation about the incident of the spaceship. I decided to name this project: **Rising Tides, Crashing skies!** " said Ronaldo towards his camera that was recording the whole thing.

"I will investigate and research the Beach where was the place were all the commotion took place. Steven Universe, your family is really something! But I will be the one who finds out the REAL reason why are they here and if they really protect us. I have asked every citizen on Beach City if they know who was the one who saved us, and they all answered me in the same way (except Mayor Dewey who kicked me out from his office). Your familiy." said Ronaldo to himself. Then Ronaldo picked up a potato and his camera and got out of the lighthouse and went towards the beach.

Ronaldo made it to the Beach and began searching.

"Hmmm. It seems that there was a great collision here. I can tell it by how the sand looks very messy and all squashed up." said Ronaldo. Then Ronaldo noticed some little debris on near the shore of the beach and decided to look and go towards it. He picked up the little debris and saw it.

"Hmmm. Green debris? A-HA! Green! The same color of the the giant spaceship that came here! That means that the giant hand spaceship crashed down here and someone tooked all the evidence for themselves! BUT! They didn't know that the expert at weird things, Ronaldo Fryman would come here and noticed what they didn't noticed!" said Ronaldo to himself. Then he picked up his camera and turn it on.

"Here we see that they leftover of the debris of the giant hand spaceship and some mysterious persons tooked all the evidence. BUT! They forgot to search on the shore of the beach and with my mental skills I found little debris on the shore. Now I'm going to find out who EXACTLY took the all the evidence!" said Ronaldo towards his camera.

Then he turn it off.

"And I think I know WHO exactly did it." said Ronaldo looking at Steven's House.

 **At the entrance of Steven's House...**

"I have finally made it to Steven's House, and now I will finally get the answers I desire so much!" said Ronaldo to himself. Then Ronaldo knocked the door of Steven's House and wait for anyone to answer. Then the door was open by Steven.

"Oh. Hey Ronaldo! What are you doing?" asked Steven with a smile.

"Steven! I came here for asking some questions for my investigation and research about the giant hand spaceship that came to Beach City." stated Ronaldo.

"Oh. Well sure! You can ask me, come on." said Steven inviting Ronaldo to pass.

"Thanks Steven (Now I can finally see what are they up to those guardians of yours)." said Ronaldo while entering Steven's House.

Steven sitted down on the left side of the couch and Ronaldo sitted down on the right side of the couch.

"All right Ronaldo, what are your questions?" said Steven.

"Well my first question is: What was that giant hand spaceship coming for?" asked Ronaldo.

"Oh. It came to get us." answered Steven.

"US?! I knew it! Steven we know to much!" said Ronaldo with a surprising tone.

"No. Not us, us. Us as in me, and the Crystal Gems." explained Steven correcting Ronaldo misunderstanding.

"Oh. So that hand came to get you, and the Crystal Gems?" asked Ronaldo.

"Yup!" added Steven.

"Interesting." said Ronaldo while writing notes on his notebook.

"So anyway I have another question: WHO exactly was the one to get you and what was his purpose?" asked Ronaldo.

"Ummm, its really awkward to answer that, but I will answer it. It was other gems from a distant planet called Homeworld, or at least thats what I think and I don't know why they were here to get us. They DID kidnap us, but we manage to fight back and return home safetly." answered Steven with an uneasy tone.

"So that means you saved Beach City?!" said Ronaldo with a surprising tone.

"Yeah, you could say that." added Steven still with the uneasy tone.

"Interesting." said Ronaldo while adding more notes.

"Anyway, my next question is: Do you know what happend to the giant hand spaceship?" asked Ronaldo.

"Oh. It crashed down on the beach and blew out into pieces, but I protected the Crystal Gems by using my bubble shield." answered Steven.

"All right, by any chance do you know where are those pieces right now?" asked once again Ronaldo.

"Yeah. The Crystal Gems picked up all the pieces and gave it to Peridot so she can build robonoid to help us on missions. The pieces of the spaceship are right there in the three bags" answered Steven while pointing three big bags that were near the warp pad.

"A-HA!" shouted Ronaldo while running towards the three gags. Then Ronaldo open up the bags and saw more pieces of the spaceship except they were a little bit bigger than the one he found on the shore and some of them still have some electrical wirings coming out from the debris.

"But we shouldn't touch those. THEY are extremely dangerous for anyone. Besides the only one who can understand how they work is Peri." said Steven trying to prevent Ronaldo touching the debris of the spaceship.

"Peri?" said a confused Ronaldo.

"Well her full name is Peridot, but I call her Peri. She is our newest member of the Crystal Gems along with Lapis Lazuli and Jasper." explained Steven.

"Wait...so does that means that they are also like your guardians?" asked Ronaldo with a surprised tone.

"Well yeah. Basically Peri was the one who probably made the giant spaceship and control it while Jasper was her escourt. She basically was the one who try to kidnap us." explained Steven returning to his uneasy and awkward tone.

Just then Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper returned and entered the house while each of them hold a bag of chips.

"I told you I have a lot of work to do! I need to make another robonoid!" said Peridot with an annoyed tone.

"Chill out nerd! You need to relax and enjoy the chips." said Amethyst in her teasing tone.

"Yeah! This things are delicious." said Jasper with little stars on her eyes.

"Hmph! Well I actually find this food called chips actually amusing and tasty." said Peridot while eating the last of her chips.

Then Lapis noticed Steven and Ronaldo. Steven went towards them and Ronaldo took out a potato and got on a fighting stance and took photos of Lapis, Peridot, Jasper, and Amethyst.

"Oh, hey Steven! I got you some chips." said Lapis while giving a bag of chips to Steven.

"Thanks Lapis!" said Steven while hugging Lapis and recieving a bag of chips. Then Amethyst noticed Ronaldo was in the house.

"Ugh! This guy again?! Are you trying to kidnap our little man again!" said an annoyed Amethyst remembering the incident with Ronaldo and Steven.

"STAY BACK! I may know a lot of confidential stuff, but I will fight back to prevent all the horrible things you will do to me!" said Ronaldo seemingly threating the Crystal Gems with a potato.

"Steven, what is that human doing with the vegetable known as potato? He should move because I need to begin on working on building another robonoid." asked and said Peridot.

"Oh. He is just Ronaldo. He came here asking me some questions about the giant spaceship." answered Steven.

"Really?! And what does this human known as _Ronaldo_ knows about the modern Gem technology?" said Peridot with a surprised tone.

"Steven! I think I get it now! You went on the hardcore path too!" said Ronaldo while putting away his potato.

"Hardcore?" said a confused Steven.

"Yes Steven, its what people like us do. We chose to go on life-threatening risk just to protect the innocent people that lives their normal lives without knowing the real truth. I chose to go on a hardcore path since its my job as an expert on the weird and paranormal things. I thought I would never meet someone hardcore as me, but you are doing a great first step on being on the hardcore path." explained Ronaldo.

"(Ugh! This guy knows nothing of what problems, injuries and mess Steven went through.)" thought an annoyed Amethyst while eating the last of her chips.

Then Ronaldo noticed the fingers of Peridot.

"Woah! Are those fingers?" asked Ronaldo while taking a photo of Peridot fingers. Peridot immediately back off and hide on the back of Steven.

"STEVEN! The human known as Ronaldo did something to my fingers! It flashed!" said Peridot not comprending about the flash of the camara.

"Don't worry Peri. He only took a photo of your awesome fingers. Its nothing bad" said Steven trying to calm down Peridot.

"Why did he do something like that?" asked once again Peridot.

"I don't know, all I know is that he come here to ask me about the spaceship you and Jasper used when you know..." said Steven trying to not remember the incident of the spaceship.

"Thats right! And I already know enough that all of you are here not only to protect us, but also to cause all the damages, and huge problems you guys make!" said Ronaldo while pointing out the four Crystal Gems.

"Hey Steven, you don't mind if I punch this human in the face." said Jasper while still eating her chips.

"No Jasper. You can't punch him in the face." said Steven.

"What about all the other parts?" added Jasper still eating her chips.

"No Jasper. Its bad to punch people." said Steven.

"See?! Oh, Steven you are so brave to go through this especially with the person who took all the ocean." said Ronaldo.

"(I really want to throw this Ronaldo into the ocean.)" thought Lapis eating the last of her chips.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway is there another question you would like to ask me Ronaldo?" asked Steven trying to calm down the things.

"No Steven. I have enough information for my blog. Thank you for participating on **Keep Beach City Weird** , Steven. Good Luck with your _new guardians_ " said Ronaldo while shaking hands with Steven and exiting the house.

"Wow, that guy is a weirdo." said Jasper finishing her chips.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." added Amethyst.

"Steven?" said Peridot.

"Yes, Peri?" added Steven.

"Yesterday at the sleepover when you said that those sneople was a theory by a crazy weird friend of yours, by any chance this Ronaldo is that friend?" asked Peridot.

"Yeah. He created a blog named **Keep Beach City Weird** , and post all the weird things that happens in Beach City. Since the incident of the giant spaceship was extremely dangerous and made all the city go on a evacuation I guess he decided to _investigate_ about it." explained Steven.

"Oh. Okay that makes sense, but why thought you were the one responsable of this? If my calculations are correct anyone could have been the blamed for this." asked once again Peridot.

"Well... back before you guys joined Ronaldo had witness that Me and the gems caused anormal things and he also witnessed how the gems fighted him when he mistook me for a sneople." answered Steven.

"Heh, I loved when I kick him." added Amethyst in her usual tone

"Okay then... are we going to see him more often?" asked Peridot.

"Well if he wants more _answers_ then probably...yes." said Steven.

"Okay... thanks for the information Steven." said Peridot with a smile.

"No prob. You guys want to go to the big donut!" said Steven with stars on his eyes.

"I pass. I have to start working on my other robonoid." said Peridot while patting Steven hair.

"Count me in! I could really use some sweets right now." said Lapis with a big smile and also stars on her eyes.

"Me too!" added Amethyst.

"Don't forget me." added Jasper.

"All right! Lets go towards the glory!" said Steven while holding out his money.

And with that Steven, Lapis, Amethyst, and Jasper exited the house and went towards the Big Donut's leaving Peridot alone while getting out the debris of the spaceship and started to work along with Peri Jr. on building another robonoid.

* * *

 **At the Lighthouse (6:04 P.M)...**

"This is Ronaldo Fryman updatingthe information for the project of **Rising Tides, Crashing Skies**. It seems that my suspections were correct! The family of Steven was the ones who take all the pieces of the giant hand spaceship. It turns out that the invaders were desesperate and Steven decided to follow my path and went on the hardcore path and offered the invaders to live with him as _new guardians_. Poor little guy, I'm the only one who understands him and the only expert about all this weird and paranormal things. Also it seems that this invaders are quite advanced on human technology, that I have successfully got on the shore of the beach. This is an extremely important advance on my blog, **Keep Beach City Weird** ; I hope that all of my viewers, and fans are viewing this project because it will be the most awesome that has ever happen to Beach City (and mostly important to me)!" said Ronaldo towards his camera that was recording all this time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know that some of you might disappointed by thinking that this chapter will be only about Steven tag, and I apologize if I disappointed anyone, but this is how I planned this chapter.**

 **Anyway, as you may noticed I have made two alternate episodes of the Steven Bomb 2.0 and I recieved a lot of request saying that they want a crossover chapter between Uncle Grandpa and Steven Universe. To be honest, I seriously hate Uncle Grandpa, and the only time I watch it was in the crossover of Steven Universe (Say Uncle). But! That doesn't mean I will not do the crossover of Uncle Grandpa and Steven Universe, I will do the crossover but not right now. Right now I'll focus on the Steven and the new Crystal Gem team.**

 **Anyway, thanks for showing me all the support you guys have give on reading this fanfiction.**

 **Also my favorite characters are: Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli are tied for the first place and Pearl on the second place.**

 **(I like all the characters and don't have any worst character, but I like more those three gems.)**


	12. Chapter 12: Keep it as a Team!

**Beach, Outside of Steven's House in the Night (2:43 A.M)...**

Peridot was working on her new robonoid and was almost done. She didn't want to wake or disturb Steven's sleep so she decide to continue her work outside without any annoyance or interruptions. Also she didn't want to get hit in the face by Jasper for annoying her with the sounds of her working, or getting thrown at the ocean by Lapis since both of them were also sleeping.

"Done!" said Peridot finishing on building the new robonoid. Then she putted down the robonoid to see if it worked.

Just like her first robonoid, it walked only a few inches and then stopped seemingly tired.

"Well... just like Peri jr. you still need some work and updates to do." said Peridot grabbing her robonoid. Then Peridot looked the sky.

It was very amazing, all the sky was fulled up with stars and the space seemed so infinite where she was standing almost suprising her. Peridot smiled.

"The space is sure beautiful. In Homeworld I never felt this sensation, probably because I was very busy at working and thinking on the..." said Peridot, but suddenly she stopped and got very scared remembering her initial goal.

"...The c-c-cluster..." slowly said Peridot. She sitted down and remember that her initial goal, was to check on the Cluster and gather all the shards that were in there and stuck them together.

"...N-n-no, I can't do that." said Peridot with a breaked voice seemingly very scary.

"Oh no!" shouted Peridot. Then Peridot transformed her fingers into her usual laptop like screen and searched something.

"C'mon, c'mon." said Peridot with a stressed tone.

"There!" said Peridot in a relieved tone showing that she found what she was looking. It turns out that she was looking messages that possibly her superior has sended to check if she was done doing her work on planet Earth. Lucky for her, it turns out that she doesn't have any new messages of her superior; but old messages and reports that she made.

"Oh... thanks the gems!" said Peridot with now a more relieved tone. She then with full speed deleted all the messages, all the contacts and everything that has to do with Homeworld.

"Sorry Yellow Diamond. But you will not control me anymore and I will not injure this misera... I mean planet Earth." whispered Peridot to herself. Then Peridot turned back her fingers to normal and lay down on the sand looking back at the night sky with full of beautiful and bright stars.

" ***sigh***... Maybe in the morning I should probably tell them. If I want to show them that I trust them then I should do this not just for me, but for Steven." said Peridot now with a sad tone. Everything was silence only the sound of the waves of the Ocean.

"Hey!" said a mysterious figure. Suddenly Peridot jumped out a little bit from the surprise of the mysterious voice. It turns out that this mysterious figure was Steven.

"Steven...please don't scare me like that, okay?" said Peridot relieved that it was only Steven.

"Sorry." apologized Steven.

"What are you doing up this late? You should be at your bed sleeping." said Peridot.

"I woke up to use the bathroom and when I was about to sleep I noticed through my window that you were on the beach all alone." explained Steven.

"Well... I'm not alone, you are here and my new robonoid too. You like it?" said Peridot while showing Steven her new robonoid, leaving Steven all excited and with stars on his eyes.

"I like it! Its very awesome!" said Steven with a happy smile and starry eyes.

"Well... you will like it more once I make some new updates to the robonoid." stated Peridot.

"Oh. Anyways its that the reason you were here? Building that robonoid?" asked Steven.

"That is correct. I didn't want to disturb your sleep so I went here." explained Peridot.

"Oh, thanks Peri! But you should come to the house, its really chilly out here." said Steven.

"Don't worry Steven, you go ahead and I'll catch up." said Peridot.

"Okay then... Good night Peri!" said Steven while hugging her and returned back to the house.

"Yeah...Good night Steven." said Peridot while picking up the robonoid. Then she looked up one final time the night sky and smiled before returning to the house.

* * *

 **The Next day at Steven's House (10:45 A.M)...**

Peridot was sitting on the couch all quietyl seemingly to wait something while Jasper was eating some chips on the kitchen. Then the door of Garnet room open up and revealed Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet coming out from it.

"(Good... they are here, now to wait for Steven and Lapis.)" thought Peridot. Then Peridot standed up and went towards Garnet.

"Umm...excuse me I have something to say to all of us." said Peridot with an uneasy, nervous and worried tone.

"What is it?! Did something happend?!" asked a nervous Pearl.

"Pearl calm down." said Garnet with a serious tone that immediately calmed down Pearl.

"What is it Peridot?" asked Garnet in her usual stoic tone.

"Its something very important, but we have to wait until Steven and Lapis comes back." answered Peridot.

"All right." said Garnet.

Everyone went to the living room waiting for Steven and Lapis to return. Just then Steven and Lapis entered the house holding a lot of clothes and Lapis had her wings still summoned.

"Its very easy to carry all these clothes while flying instead of using the Warp Pad." said Steven while smiling to Lapis.

"Yeah. I don't know how to use that, but its really fun carrying you on my back while flying." said Lapis while smiling back to Steven. Then Steven and Lapis noticed all the Crystal Gems reunited in the living room while looking at them.

"Ummm... did something happend?" asked a confused Lapis.

"Peridot has something to say to all of us that its extremely important. Steven, put the clothes down we'll fold them after Peridot tells us what she has to say." said Garnet. Then Steven do what Garnet told him and went to the living while Lapis did the same disappearing her wings.

"What is it, Peri?" said Steven while sitting down in Jasper legs surprising Lapis and Pearl.

"Listen...Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst, ever since I joined the Crystal Gems; have anyone of you ask to themselves what was my main goal on coming to Earth?" said Peridot now with an even more uneasy tone. Garnet, Amethyst and especially Pearl were shocked to hear that.

"Well... you were trying to reactivate kindergarten." said Pearl while giving Peridot a suspecious face.

"Actually no. My main goal was to CHECK on the cluster. I didn't recieve any orders to reactivate the Kindergarten." said Peridot still with her uneasy tone.

"And exactly what is that Cluster?" said Garnet now in her serious tone.

"That is the reason why I have to tell you this. We need to go on the Kindergarten and check the Cluster." said Peridot with a nervous face and uneasy tone. Garnet got angry by not recieving an _appropiate_ answer.

"I ASK you! What is the Cluster?! We are not going anywhere near the Kindergarten until you answer me this." stated Garnet with a more serious and angry tone that startled Pearl, Amethyst, Steven and Lapis.

"Look... I know that all of you don't like that place at all, but if you want all the answers to all your questions then we need to get to the Kindergarten! Its the only way all of you will understand." explained Peridot trying to calm down the things.

"Ha! You must be absolutely mad if you think we would go back to that horrible place!" said Pearl. Garnet simply stood there mustly using her future vision to see if Peridot was trying to betray them or at least escape. She found a lot of possibilities, but she didn't found anything about Peridot betraying them, escape or at least do something suspicious. She only found paths were Peridot guide them to a mysterious place and thats it.

"All right...We'll go back to Kindergarten." stated Garnet, shocking both Pearl and Amethyst.

"GARNET!" shouted Pearl.

"Pearl." said Garnet while putting her left hand on Pearl shoulder.

"Hmmm... now that I think about it, you actually told me that you need to check on the Cluster when we were on the spaceship." said Jasper.

"C'mon Crystal Gems!" said Garnet while going to the Warp Pad. Pearl, Peridot, and Amethyst did the same and went on the warp pad, but Lapis, Jasper, and Steven were still on the living room and Steven began to fold the clothes.

"Hey! You three too!" said Amethyst. Then Steven smiled and went to the Warp pad while Lapis a little bit nervous went too and Jasper simply decided to do it without showing any signs of uneasiness or at least nervousness. Then Garnet activated the warp pad and everyone got teleported.

* * *

 **At the Kindergarten...**

Everyone got teleported and made it on Kindergarten. It was still all eerie, with some machines with a design of a bacteriophages that were located either on the floor or on the walls and there were many holes with different shapes on the walls of Kindergarten. The ambient was very...dead like, like if there wasn't any signs of a living thing or at least of some organism. The soil was extremely dried up, not even a single plant could resist for at least 20 minutes after being planted.

"We are here..." said Garnet.

"Ugh! I still remember this place. Many gems were created here to be used on the Rebellion. Now that I see it, its very disgusting the way Yellow Diamond planned this." said Jasper with a disgusted tone. Amethyst got a somewhat sad and hurted face after hearing Jasper said that, but she paid no mind.

"All right... We are here now take us to the Cluster." said Pearl.

"I understand... if its not much of a trouble, follow me." said Peridot as she went to the front guiding the Crystal Gems.

Lapis was scared she knew about a place called Kindergarten, but never actually saw it. She feels some strange and bad feeling being here, but not only she was feeling the same feeling but also everyone even Peridot.

"(This place is horrible... How is possible that not any human have found this?! But its good for them if they stay out of this place.)" thought Lapis. Then Steven noticed how Lapis was scared and decided to wait for her since she was at the end.

"Hey Lapis! Are you okay?" asked Steven.

"I-I-I don't know... I don't feel so good... seeing this place." said Lapis while stuttering. Steven took her trembling hand.

"If you want...I can make you some company so you don't get scared." said Steven holding Lapis hand. Lapis suddenly felt a little bit more relaxed.

"Thanks...I still don't feel good, but now that you are here I feel a little bit calm." said Lapis trying not to tremble.

Lapis and Steven then decide to walk faster to catch up with the others when they suddenly stopped. Peridot crouched and touched the ground and felt something different.

"This is it... We finally arrived." said Peridot. Then Peridot transformed her fingers to her trademark laptop and pressed down a button making the segment of the ground that they were standing to shake a little bit only to reveal that its an elevator. They took the Crystal Gems underground to reveal several green electrical wirrings that were attached to the ground.

"We have been here before but...something feels weird." said Pearl with a worried face and tone. Everyone including Jasper felt the same except that she didn't went on this place before so she felt a little bit scared than the others. Steven noticed this and went to her side along with Lapis that she was still holding Steven hand.

Steven touched Jasper's leg and she noticed this and saw that Steven gave her smile like he was saying, _its okay. You are strong and you are brave._ Jasper saw this and felt more relaxed and smiled at him. Suddenly the elevator stopped and revealed the place where Peridot meeted for the first time the Crystal Gems and Steven and almost squashed him with a green, giant and robotic hand, but the only difference it was all broken.

"This place is the Cluster?" said a confused Pearl.

"No." said Peridot while going to the front of the broken room. Then still with her laptop on she searched a button and found it and then she press it revealing a small pillar with a shape of a hand. She made her laptop turn back to fingers and put her hand on the pillar revealing more pillars.

"This... is the cluster." said Peridot with a sad face and uneasy tone. Everyone was confused by seeing how worried Peridot was and didn't understand what this pillars are.

"It seems you are still confused. I will now reveal you something extremely dark." said Peridot. Then she went to one pillar that was ubicated on the upper right of the ground and press a button that revealed several shards of gems. Everyone was very shocked at seeing many shards of gems here on Kindergarten, the last place that the Crystal Gems want to stay. Peridot took two shards.

"My main goal was to activate the Cluster. The Cluster is a machine that makes shards of gems stick together and then force them to regenerate and stay in that way in their regenerated form of the shard. Not two shards, but also more than five shards that you can find the rest of them on the other pillars." said Peridot while showing them a blue and green shard.

Everyone was simply...shocked, horrified, and scared by seeing the Cluster or even imaginating if that thing would be activated. Jasper and Lapis got very scared along with Pearl who had also a shocked and worried face and Amethyst was speechless. But Garnet took it deep...she felt betrayed, angry, sad, scared, horrified, and at seeing that this Cluster is machine that makes shards or even gems fuse against their will...it make her sick at seeing how Homeworld is acting and seeing how the Rebellion affected not only the Earth, but also Homeworld and their lives. This not only scare her, but also leaved a scar on her live that will have to weight...forever. She finally break down, took off her shades and cried.

"T-t-t-t-t-hose are CRYSTAL GEMS! THE WHOLE PLAN WAS TO FORCE THEIR SHARDS TO FUSE!" cried Garnet surprsing all the Crystal Gems by seeing for the first time how Garnet cried, even Jasper felt bad for her.

"SO THIS IS WERE SOME OF THE MISSING SHARDS WERE!" shouted and cried Garnet.

Peridot didn't want to say anything, she somewhat felt responsable for making Garnet feel this way, she even feels that she is a traitor of the Crystal Gems and thought that they hated her. Garnet suddenly saw other shards and went to pick them. She had an extremely angry face, but in some moments she changed her face to a sad and depressed face. After picking up all the shards she saw the shards that Peridot still had. She went towards to her with an angry face that scared Peridot. Immediately Peridot put the blue and green shard on the ground scared that Garnet might do something to her.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry if I made you feel like this! If you want me to get out of the team, then I'll do it! I don't blame you if you think I'm a traitor, I don't want to have anything with Kindergarten anymore but if you think I'm still a threat then I'll go far, far, far, away!" shouted Peridot with a very scared tone and tears on her eyes thinking Garnet will do something to her for bringing everyone into the Cluster. But Garnet paid no mind and she just recovered the shards from the ground and gathered every shard and put it on a bubble then she teleport the bubble away. Then she putted back her shades.

"If you have anything to do with forcing shards fuse other shards, then leave and not return. BUT! If you have nothing to do with forcing shards fuse with other shards then you have no reason to leave then..." said Garnet now in her usual stoic tone.

"...What?" said a confused Peridot.

"State your answer! Did you have or not have anything to do with forcing shards fuse?!" asked Garnet in now a serious tone.

"Uhh...NO! I only show you what was my goal, but I didn't do anything to those shards. They have been remained untouched since who-knows how much time!" stated Peridot.

"Yeah... you defy the orders from your superior and decided to trust us by showing us the Cluster and not wanting to use the Warp Pad when you were left alone or had your opportunity ever since you join us to do this attrocity. In fact, you give us an advantage and gathered the shards that we have been looking for thousands of years but we couldn't find. My question is: Why did wanted to leave? You show us how you trust in all of us and how you care for the life of not only Steven, but also millions of life here on Earth and perhaps, the entire planet itself." said and asked Garnet.

"I-I-I was scared. I thought you'll kill me." explained Peridot.

"(Oh... you are not the only one who has been in there.)" thought Steven remembering the time that he hit Garnet and got very angry at him.

Then Garnet hugged Peridot which surprised everyone by seeing the sudden action of Garnet.

"You don't need to be afraid, I wasn't angry with you...not a single time while we were here I was angry with you. So don't be afraid of me nor be afraid at any of the Crystal Gems." said Garnet. Peridot didn't know what to say, so she decided to only hug her back.

After a while Garnet broke the hug and went into her usual personality.

"So what do we do now?" asked Garnet.

"I purpose to destroy this place...for good." said Peridot making every surprised by hearing this.

"WHAT?! Is there a way to destroy the Kindergarten?!" shouted a very confused Pearl.

"Yeah." answered Peridot.

"But what about Yellow Diamond? Don't you think she'll notice this?" asked Jasper.

"Don't worry about that. Yellow Diamond only gave me instructions to check on the Cluster. I ask her if she needed me to reactivate Kindergarten which she replied with a _no_ saying that she only wants me to check on the Cluster. If the Cluster wouldn't work then she gave strict instructions _on not even sending her a report about a failed project._ Therefore for her, this place is useless." explained Peridot.

"But how do that?" asked Steven.

"Its simply. With the help of Jasper and Garnet, they need to destroy all the pillars including the one I activated through my hand. The technology will think there is a malfunction and it will explode in about 20 seconds as you humans call it." explained Peridot.

"Finally! I get to break stuff! And the best of all it would be modern Gem technology" said Jasper with a smirk while summoning her Crasher Helmet.

Then Garnet and Jasper began to break and destroy every pillar and breaking the computer. Suddenly the computer began to say " ** _MALFUNCTION DETECTED! AUTODESTRUCTION WILL NOW BEGIN...20...19...18..._** " said the computer as it began the countdown.

"C'mon little man, its time to bail out of here!" said Amethyst while grabbing Steven and running with him.

Everyone began to ran as fast as possible, Lapis summoned her wings to fly, Peridot made her fingers rotate at full speed making her fly too like a helicopter while Garnet run at full speed while Jasper used her special Spin move dashing at full speed while, Amethyst used her whips and use it a vine to swing herself and Steven safetly while, Pearl runned as fast as she can wall jumping with full force. Everyone finally made it to the Warp Pad with little time.

"C'mon! Hurry Up!" shouted Garnet as she was trying to warp everyone as fast as she can. Finally the Warp Pad warped everyone safetly having at least 6 sparing seconds.

" ** _5...4...3...2...1...Time out. EXPLOSIONS BEGINS!"_** said the computer while blowing up everything. The explosion was extremely big, it was even bigger than the nuclear ones. The explosion was so intense that it left nothing on the Kindergarten...there was not a single trace of the injectors, the Warp Pad, the holes...or the Cluster. It was gone...forever.

* * *

 **At Steven's House (11:02 A.M)...**

Everyone fell off from the teleportion of the Warp Pad and by the adrenaline that the self destruction caused.

"Ooof! Huff! That...was...INTENSE!" said Steven that ended at the top of Amethyst.

"Ummmm...Steven. If you don't mind you are kinda crushing me." said Amethyst.

"Ooops! Sorry" said Steven as he jumped off from Amethyst.

"Thanks." said Amethyst.

Peridot landed on top of Lapis which make both of the gems blush madly.

"Ummm...S-s-s-s-orry!" said Peridot with a big, red and madly blush on her face while moving from Lapis.

"D-d-d-don't worry, accidents happend." replied Lapis with a blush on her face.

Pearl landed on top of Garnet much to her embarrasment.

"Hello Pearl." said Garnet without making an expression or sign of embarrasment.

"Sorry!" said Pearl while moving from Garnet. Then Steven didn't saw Jasper at all.

"Hey! Where is Jasper?!" asked a worried Steven.

Suddenly every gem felt something moving at the bottom from where they were sitting. It turns out that Jasper was right at the bottom of them.

"Ouch...Present." muffled Jasper while moving her left hand who was the only part of her body that was free.

"Sorry!" said Steven as every Crystal Gem moved to let Jasper move. Then Jasper standed up indirectly carrying Steven with her muscle of her left arm.

"Wow Jasper! Your muscles are really big." said Steven with stars on his eyes.

"Yeah... One day you could be beefy as me." said Jasper with a cocky smirk.

"Wow! Also PERI! You didn't told me you could fly with your fingers!" said Steven with a big smile and big stars on his eyes.

"I only use them for emergencies, but I could use them if I want to." said Peridot.

* * *

 **Later at the Beach (2:49 P.M)...**

Peridot was sitting all by herself looking at the ocean in the Beach. Steven noticed her and decide to talk to her.

"Hey, Peri." greeted Steven.

"Hey Steven. How is it going?" asked Peridot with an uneasy tone.

"Good to me, but are you okay?" asked Steven.

"I think you should ask that to Garnet. She was in a pretty rough shape when she found out about the Cluster." answered Peridot.

"I already talk to her. She is okay, in fact she save my blue sock from being lost to my red sock. She is very happy right now so I think she feels fine." said Steven.

"Good to know." said Peridot still with her uneasy tone.

"But I still think you are not feeling okay. Are you absolutely sure you are okay? You can always talk to me if you are in trouble or don't feel good." said Steven.

Peridot sighed in defeat since she couldn't lie to Steven.

"Well to be honest, I don't feel exactly good. I still think that in a way I'm a traitor to the Crystal Gems since I was part of that abomination. So I'm not exactly very proud of myself in a way." responded Peridot.

Then Steven hugged Peridot trying to heal her emotional pain.

"The past is in the past now. You are an extremely important member not only to me but to the Crystal Gems. I'm sure Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis and Jasper doesn't think bad of you. In fact, I don't think they hate you, but instead they are very proud of you seeing how you trust them. I believe in you as always, and I will always be proud of you Peri." said Steven still hugging Peridot.

Peridot was shocked at hearing Steven's speech, and suddenly she let some tears from her eyes and hugged back.

" ***sniff*** Thanks Steven. You mean so much to me. I'll do my best to work as team for you and the Crystal Gems." said Peridot still hugging Steven.

Peridot finally saw the evil of Homeworld and the kidness, the warmth, and the love that not only the planet Earth has, but Steven has gave her ever since she got here. Peridot saw that she is not a traitor of the Crystal Gems, but rather a valorable team member for them and to Steven. She finally get rid of a big weight of her life and now she will finally be more relaxed and fresh than before. Being on Earth and be a Crystal Gem had bring her feeling she never experimented back on Homeworld, this feelings make feel good and nice, its make her feel that she now found a...new home in which she would love living in there.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll be uploading a new chapter every Wednesday and Saturday. BUT! They might be some cases that I do not upload a chapter in those days because I will be either busy or still haven't thought on a idea.  
**

 **However they might some cases that I upload a chapter one day before or in Thursday and Sundays.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! See you guys in Saturday!**

 **(OH Boy! Its July already?! I'M HYPED FOR SARDONYX!)**


	13. Chapter 13: First Mission: The Forest

It have passed at least 5 weeks since the incident of the Cluster and the self destruction of the Kindergarten. Connie had learned swordfighting thanks to Pearl and Steven, who was his idea in making Pearl train Connie swordfight. Connie is now an expert at swordfighting and Steven began his training to swordfight as well. Not only that, but Steven has finally mastered the ability to summon his Shield at will.

He also learned more about his mom and the Original Crystal Gems thanks to the story his dad, Greg told him about how he found out the fusion powers since he saw how Steven and Connie fused turning into Stevonnie. Now... Greg has grew more closer to Steven and also Connie offering any advices to her when it comes to _human beings_ and **Gem stuff** **.**

Also Ronaldo had released his video project called: **Rising Tides, Crashing** **Skies**. He putted everything that he recorded thanks to his camera into this video. It included a footage of the giant hand spaceship of Peridot landing on the beach, a big explosion, the meeting of Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper and also showing a photo of the little piece of that giant spaceship that he found on the beach. Even though he uploaded the video 9 days ago no one has view it yet, except for Steven and the Crystal Gems therefore making only 1 view to the video.

Not only Steven grew more closer to his family, but also did Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper who were once Homeworld Gems now they are Crystal Gems. Thanks to Peridot trust towards the Crystal Gems, they learned more about Homeworld and manage to destroy one of the most horrible and worst places for not only human kind, but also to Gemkind. After the destruction of Kindergarten, Peridot smiled more often and had more fun with Steven. She tended to get annoyed by Amethyst since sometimes she pull pranks to her and tease her like she does to Pearl. Sometimes Peridot followed both Steven and Lapis on their walks of **BSFB** , and have fun with both of them. In the time elapse of five weeks Peridot has now builded like 10 robonoids and was almost done getting rid of the remaining debris that she still has; she also manage to make Peri jr. work more appropiately and it doesn't have so much malfunctions or errors. Still, some of her robonoids still need some fixing or repairing to do.

Lapis still remained closer, if not much closer to Steven. She still feels a little bit uneasy when she is around of Jasper or the Original Crystal Gems trio. Even if she feels awkward around them, she sometimes make pranks with Amethyst and Jasper. In some ocations Lapis teached Steven some cool tricks about swimming and she often play with him and make water figures to entertain Steven. When Connie visits Steven, Lapis uses her hydrokinesis powers and make playground made of water for them to play with ther swimsuit. Sometimes in the night, Lapis goes on a nightwalk and finds some crab shells grabbing them and taking them to the house to show it to Steven. Right now, she has a collection of 10 crab shells (including the one Steven gave her) and every day she wears a different crab shell as a necklace.

Jasper has showed a soft side in the past 5 weeks, but she still retained a cocky, short-tempered, reckless and a funny personality. She hangs out more with Steven and Amethyst. She hangs with Steven when it comes to eating, sometimes sleeping, or Steven hiding in Jasper hair...sometimes he tends to be in her hair for a long time. She hangs out with Amethyst when it comes to making pranks. She tends to prank Peridot. Jasper is fond of the tigers ever since Steven show her a documental about the Tigers, Puma and Lions; in some occations Jasper and Steven plays pretending to be a tiger with her acting like a tiger and Steven acting as her little cub. Mostly of the times Jasper challenges Garnet to a friendly rematch fight against her, in which Garnet always responds **yes** thinking it would be a great training session for her and learning more to think propertly instead of charging without thinking like she did when She fought her for the first time. Sometimes Garnet teach her new moves in which Jasper sometimes use, but Garnet blocks it easily. Everytime Jasper challenges Garnet always is the winner, but Jasper takes it nice and she had vow to defeat her one time.

Everyone was having a good time. However Garnet knew that one day they will need to go on a mission and learn fusing and trusting each other as a REAL team. She also knew that having 3 gems on Steven's room is too much for the house. She thought it would be a good idea for Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper to have their own room so they can put their own stuff in there (especially Peridot and Lapis) and have all their own space.

One day Garnet finally discovered a corrupted gem and thought it will be the perfect opportunity for the three of them to go on their first mission.

* * *

 **Inside of Steven's House (2:20 P.M)...**

Steven was talking over the phone with Connie.

"Okay... so you are going to come here tomorrow, right?" said Steven talking to the phone.

" _Yeah, I'll bring our fanfiction of Unfamiliar Familiar to think of Chapter 14._ " responed Connie.

"Okay... See you tomorrow Connie." said Steven as he pushed a button seemingly ending the conversation. Then Steven putted the phone where it belonged.

Then Steven saw one robonoid coming on his direction holding his third book of Unfamiliar Familiar.

"Oh! Thanks Flasky. I'm gonna need to read a little bit to get inspired on our fanfiction." said Steven while grabbing the book. The robonoid returned to Peridot who was sitting on the couch with her laptop made of her fingers open, apparentely searching something.

"Was it you that commanded Flasky to give me the book?" asked Steven since Peridot robonoids don't do anything unless Peridot commands it.

"Well... I heard you talking with your friend known as Connie about a fanfiction called Unfamiliar Familiar and I saw this. I thought you need it for something." said Peridot.

"Well... thanks Peri." said Steven as he went to the couch and sitted down, opening the third book of his magical book that Connie gave him.

Then Garnet's door room opened and revealed Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst.

"Crystal Gems! I need to say something." said Garnet. Then Lapis who was floating inside Steven's House landed near Steven and Peridot.

Peridot remembered that Jasper was outside training. She went outside to call Jasper and saw that she was making some exercises of abdominals.

"Hey! Jasper!" shouted Peridot loud enough for Jasper to hear her.

"What is it?! It better be something important!" said Jasper still doing abdominals exercises.

"Garnet, has something to tell us so get a move on!" responded Peridot.

Then Jasper stopped her exercises and jumped with full force and landed near Peridot surprising her.

"AAHH! Watch where you're landing next time!" shouted Peridot while entering the house.

"Hey! At least I didn't squash you foot like last time." said Jasper with an annoyed tone while doing the same. Then both of them went towards Steven who was sitting on the couch along with Lapis and saw Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst standing in front of them

"Now that we all here theres something I need to say." said Garnet while adjusting her shades while Peridot and Jasper sitted down.

"I have located some corrupted gems on a Forest with big trees and many different paths." said Garnet. This surprised Lapis and Peridot a little bit.

"Its a good opportunity for the three of you." said Garnet while pointing to Lapis, Peridot and Jasper.

"So... this will be like our first mission?" asked Peridot.

"Yes. All of us are going on the mission. The reason why Pearl, Amethyst and me are going as well is because we are going to see how the three of you handle the misison." said Garnet.

"And Steven. Would you be so kind to explain them how the missions work?" added Garnet. Steven suddenly got stars in his eyes and let out an exited sigh and standed in front of Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper making a somewhat commander posture.

"All right! Since this is your first mission I'm going to explain some things about it. First of all, We are going to work as a team okay? The missions is about getting these corrupted gems on a bubble without broking or at least cracking their gemstone therefore making them _poof_ to their gem (or at least thats what I think). If we see any of our teammates in trouble don't doubt on helping them. Also if by any chance there is an abstruction or a giant monster that is either too big or powerful then fuse! Don't doubt it, just fuse because it will be awesome and cool to see new fusions." explained Steven with big stars on his eyes.

Lapis and Peridot got a surprised face since they still feel uneasy on hurting other gems, but just like Steven said _its about getting these gems into a bubble without breaking or cracking them_ unlike what Homeworld did and go as far on forcing them to fuse with other gems. Jasper standed up.

"We got it. Only making them retreat into their gem and thats it." said Jasper while cracking her knuckles with a cocky smirk.

"So we can go now, right Garnet?" said Pearl.

"First of all, is everyone ready?" said Garnet before going to the Warp pad.

"If it doesn't bother you, I'll prepare my robonoids for this task." said Peridot as she standed up and went towards her robonoids who were all turned off.

"Peridot. If you are planning on bringing any robonoid be sure to bring only two. Also don't forget to make sure they work propertly." said Garnet.

"I understand." added Peridot. Then Peridot tooked out one little control from her gem. Then she pressed a green button of the remote control and it make Peri Jr activate. Then she grabbed Peri Jr. and Flasky since that robonoid was still activated.

"All right, I think both of you will be just fine." said Peridot.

Then Peridot went towards the Warp Pad along with her robonoids who were following her, where everyone was waiting for them go.

"All right Steven, activate it." said Garnet with a little smile. Then Steven make his trademark pose before activating the Warp Pad and put a little bit of force since this time he is warping 7 people. Suddenly the Warp Pad finally got activated and warped them towards the Forest where the corrupted gem was located.

* * *

 **At the Forest...**

The Warp pad was located before the Forest entrance and suddenly began to glow. Steven and the Crystal Gems finally arrived and were very surprised to see huge and gigantic trees.

"WOAH! Those trees are very huge! I think they are like the size of Sugilite!" said Steven with big stars on his eyes.

"All right. The gem should be at the end of the Forest." said Garnet while stepping out of the Warp Pad.

Everyone proceed to do the same and followed Garnet. Soon enough the Crystal Gems entered the Forest and saw how immense were the trees, they barely could see the top of these trees. Later the Crystal Gems encountered a place with 4 different paths.

"Great! Now what?" said an annoyed Amethyst.

"What is it? Are we lost?" asked a confused Steven.

"Actually if we make one mistake we might get lost. These place is called: **Lost Woods.** During the war, we used to hide a lot of bases here since mostly of the gems that tried to enter here got losted and never found any of them. The only way to get into the end of these forest is to choose correctly one of the path, but only Rose and a few of her friends manage to do it. If you choose bad then you will return from the beginning, but not before the entrance. I don't know how exactly these gem got into the forest." explained Pearl while showing a mini hologram of what she just explained with her gem.

"Well, why don't use Garnet's future vision?" suggested Steven.

"Steven, Future vision doesn't exactly says what it will happend. It only gives me multiple paths and roads with different possibilities so therefore using future vision on Lost Woods would be a terrible choice." explained Garnet.

"I say we just smash these trees and problem solved!" said Jasper while summoning her Crasher Helmet and dashing at full speed towards one tree.

"WAIT! JASPER!" shouted Pearl trying to stop Jasper, but was too late. Jasper crashed on one of the giant trees and it didn't do anything to the tree. Instead it was Jasper who got hurt after doing in that, not only that but in the process it also broke her helmet.

"AARGH! What the heck are these things made of?!" shouted Jasper with an annoyed and angry tone while touching her head.

"These trees are unbreakable. Rose made it with a combination of one of the powers of our fallen comrades." explained Pearl with an annoyed face.

Lapis and Amethyst tried their best on not to laugh of Jasper failed attempt. Peridot however was examinating the trees trying to find any clues. Unfortunately she didn't found anything. However she began to examinate the different paths and found something very weird. In one of the paths her laptop began to recieve strange and omnious sounds.

"I found something!" shouted Peridot. Then everyone began went towards her.

"What is it? Did you find anything?" asked Garnet.

"Well it seems that this path has some sort of strange sounds that my laptop can recieve. It could be a hint." answered Peridot.

"What do you think it is?" asked Lapis.

"I think it must be the gem we are looking for." suggested Amethyst.

"But how is possible that Peridot device could percieve such a thing?" asked Pearl trying to process everything since she isn't very fond of Modern Gem technology.

"I don't know, but I think we should choose this path then." said Garnet.

"What?!" said a surprised Amethyst.

"Uhhh... I don't want to interrupt, but we aren't going to find anything if we stand here doing nothing!" said Jasper as she went towards the path that Peridot's laptop percieved the strange sound.

"Wait! Jasper!." said Steven as he followed Jasper.

"STEVEN!" shouted both Pearl and Lapis immediately running to him, indirectly following him too.

"Well thats a thing." added Amethyst. Later, Garnet did the same and so did Peridot along with her robonoids.

This path was covered in mist and big trees that obstructed the view of either the left and right side. Not only that but also the forest become even more darker. Steven manage to catch up with Jasper like everyone else did. It seems that they got out of the path.

"Steven! Don't do that again! You might hurt yourself or get lost!" said a worried Pearl.

"Oh, theres nothing to worry about. Besides, look! We made it!" said Steven as he pointed that now the place had different surroundings yet four different paths.

"How do we know?" added a confused Jasper.

"Well... to be honest I don't know." said Steven while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Steven is right. We made it. According to my laptop it seems that the noise isn't affecting it. It seems that it disappeared." said Peridot while examinating the new different paths recieving nothing of sound.

"Ugh! This is complicated!" said Amethyst while throwing herself on the ground seemingly giving up.

"Don't whine. Peridot." said Garnet.

"What is it?" asked Peridot.

"Is there anything that we can use as a clue?" asked Garnet.

"I'm afraid that no." responded Peridot.

"Hmmm... Crystal Gems! Make sure to find any clue. Maybe it could be a hint to see where we are going next." ordered Garnet.

Then everyone proceed to do what Garnet said. Every single of them began to look, but sadly they couldn't found anything.

"Ugh! If we could just see the light of the sun then..." said Lapis with an annoyed tone, but stopped when she looked up and saw that three trees have the same pattern of branches yet one had different branches. Lapis immediately summon her wings and fly upwards to see it more clearly. She could notice that these trees are very big since it took her at least one minute to see it.

She noticed that this four trees were standing at the side of the paths therefore making all clear now. She fly downwards to tell them this. She finally landed.

"Hey! I found something." said Lapis. Everyone follwed up and gathered where Lapis was.

"What is it?" asked Garnet.

"I just found out that these trees has the same pattern of branches however, that tree doesn't have the same pattern. So maybe it could be that this path it could be the correct one." said Lapis while pointing three trees and then the _different_ tree.

Garnet decide to enter first to see if Lapis theory was correct. She enter it and never returned. Steven began to worry and he along with Peridot and her robonoids and Lapis entered the path. They also didn't return, however Pearl, Amethyst, and Jasper decided to do the same. They enter it and exited and saw that it was the correct path showing that Lapis theory was correct. Now this place is more darker than the one before. It seems that its getting even more darker everytime they get through the correct path.

"Ha! Who is the smartest now?" said Lapis bragging to Pearl since she is known as being the smartest gem of the Crystal Gems along with Peridot.

"Hmmph! Well... its seems that the only way to get through this forest is too find any sort of difference of the paths." said Pearl.

Everyone proceed to do it and search any sort of difference that could make them advance to the next path. Thanks to Pearl, Steven, and Garnet they manage to get through three paths and finally made it to a more clearer yet having four different paths. It seems that this it their last one.

"Well... We finally made it!" said an exhausted Steven.

"Not yet Steven. We need to get through this path and thats it." said Garnet.

"How are you so sure this it it?" asked Jasper.

"Well the path is a little bit more bright meaning that this is the end of **Lost Woods.** " explained Garnet.

"Any luck yet?" asked Amethyst.

"No." said Peridot examinating the four paths recieving nothing.

"I didn't found anything." said Lapis as she landed near Peridot making disappearing her wings.

"Nothing." said Steven as he check out the ground.

Suddenly Jasper was tired and annoyed by all this complexity of different paths and finding that gem.

"ARGH! THATS IT!" shouted Jasper as she throwed a powerful punch on one of the trees.

"Jasper!" shouted Pearl with a little bit of an annoyed tone.

But it was too late and she landed the punch on the tree, but unlike last time this tree didn't hurt her; in fact... the tree recieved a crack. She was very confused by this and decided to investigate the tree and found out that this tree it was ordinary.

"Huh? It didn't hurt her?" said a confused Pearl. Then Pearl decided to try slap another tree and this time Pearl got hurted and the tree remained untouched meaning that Jasper discovered a difference.

"Owww!" shouted Pearl while rubbing her hand. Amethyst bursted out with a big laughter after seeing how Pearl intended to _hurt_ the tree.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh man! That is hilarious!" said Amethyst still laughing so hard.

"AMETHYST!" shouted Pearl.

"Hey! Quit your bickering!" said Jasper.

"She is right. We got the difference now we can advance." stated Garnet as she walked towards that path with the ordinary tree while everyone do the same.

Pearl and Amethyst got an annoyed face while Jasper only showed a cocky smirk to them.

"I can't help to be awesome." said Jasper with a cocky smirk.

"(Says the gem who got her head owned by a tree.)" thought Amethyst while laughing a little bit.

* * *

 **At the end of the Forest...**

Steven got very excited when he saw the end of the Forest. It showed three bases of the Crystal Gems of thousands of years ago.

"WOW! Look at that! Its so cool!" said Steven with a big smile and stars on his eyes.

"But... where is that gem? It suppose to be here since we didn't saw it while we were on the paths." said Pearl trying to see where it was the corrupted gem.

Suddenly four dark portals appeared out of nowhere and revealed four monsters that looked the same. This monster was all green with a little bit of yellow mixed with purple and have distortioned face with sharpy teeths and big claws, and also it had tree characteristics such leaves on its head and roots in its legs. One of the monster launched a powerful yellow energy to the Crystal Gems while the other three monsters disappeared from the portal. Steven manage to summon his shield and protect the Crystal Gems from the attack.

"THEY ARE FOUR OF THEM?! Garnet! You said it will be only one!" said Lapis with a nervous and scared tone.

"Its only one! I don't know why they are four of them!" said Garnet while summoning her gauntlets.

"Don't lose the focus! I think that the other three are fake ones!" suggested Peridot.

"Then how do we know which is the real one?!" asked Jasper while summoning her Crasher Helmet.

"The same way we discovered the real path!" responded Peridot.

"Uhh... theres one problem. And that problem is that how EXACTLY we are going to discover that if it keeps attacking us!" shouted Amethyst while summoning a pair of whips.

"Don't you see?! The real one attacked while the fake ones just retreated on their portals." explained Peridot.

"But we may attack the wrong one!" said Pearl while summoning her spear.

"I think its better if we separate and let Peri tells us which one is the real one." said Steven still protecting the Crystal Gems with his shield.

"Sounds good to me!" said Jasper while jumping out of the shield and charging in front and wait where exactly the monster will appear.

"Come on! Whats the delaying?! We need to execute the plan right now!" shouted Jasper trying to get the Crystal Gems to act as fast as possible. Then everyone proceed to do the same.

"Everyone separate! Steven, if theres any trouble then use your shield! Peridot stay behind to tell us where is the real monster!" shouted Garnet as she began to run.

"I understand!" said Peridot as she stay there along with her robonoids.

Everyone got separated, Jasper was on the upper-left, Pearl was on the lower right, Garnet was on the upper right, Amethyst and Lapis was on the lower left, while Steven remained a few inches away still with his shield summoned. Suddenly another four dark portals appeared around them and the same monsters appeared. Peridot began to see if any of the monster was ready to attack, then she saw that the monster on the that was on the upper left side began to charge another energy attack while the other three disappeared.

"Jasper! Its the one infront of you!" shouted Peridot.

"Finally! I get to let out all of my steam!" said Jasper as she took a fighting stance. Then the monster launched the energy attack, but Jasper counterattack it by punching the yellow energy sending it back to the monster hitting successfully making the monster disappear on another portal.

Then another four portals appeared and Peridot saw that the monster on the the lower right began to charge and launched another energy attack but this time it was bigger.

"Pearl! Your turn!" shouted Peridot.

"I won't let you do that!" said Pearl as she counterattack the yellow energy with her spear, but the monster didn't commit the same mistake and attacked the energy attack sending it back towards Pearl.

"What?!" said Pearl with a surprised tone and face, but she acted fast and counterattack it once again this time sending the energy attack much fast hitting the monster successfully making it disappear.

The four dark portals once again appeared but this time above of them.

"What?! Oh no! Lapis! Use your wings!" shouted Peridot.

"All right!" said Lapis as she summoned her wings and fly upwards at full speed.

"Peridot! Which one of them is the real one?!" asked Lapis while preparing her own powerful attack of water. Then Peridot saw that the one from the left side preparing to attack while the others disappear.

"On your left!" shouted Peridot.

Then Lapis fly to the left side at full speed still holding a ball made of water on her left side. When the monster was ready to launch its energy attack it was interrupted by Lapis who manage to hit the monster with her own ball made of water hitting its face then all suddenly that little ball covered all the body of the monster and the water heated up. Then Lapis with all her strength throwed the monster covered with hot water making it crash into a wall resulting into a big explosion of heated water **poofing** the monster on the process.

"How do you like that?" said Lapis still with her wings summoned. Steven got very excited and suprised by seeing the attack of Lapis as well as everyone. Lapis fly down and landed near the gem of the monster. Garnet followed her and bubbled the gem transporting it to the temple on the process.

"WOAH! THAT WAS SO AWESOME LAPIS! HOW DID YOU DO THAT AWESOME, COOL, AND AMAZING ATTACK?!" asked a happy, and excited Steven with big stars on his eyes and his mouth all open up from the excitement.

"Heh, you like it? Well you... first with one of my hands I gather a small ball of water that fits in the palm of either of my hands, then if I hit my enemy with it...that small ball of water heats up and covers all the oponent launching them in the process until crashing with something making it explode in a big and powerful explosion, if it doesn't hit anything then the water just explodes in the same way, but crashing it with someone makes it more powerful and cool to do." explained Lapis while making another small ball made of water that fits in her palm of her left hand.

"Thats awesome!" said Steven still with big stars on his eyes.

"Yeah... it was very cool." added Garnet.

"I'll admit, its not bad." said Jasper as she disappeared her helmet.

"Now that ugly-o is in its bubble, we can return home now?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah. Everyone did a good job. And I mean Everyone." said Garnet as she looked Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper.

* * *

 **At Steven's House (5:30 P.M)...**

Steven warped everyone back to the house and Garnet went to her room to put the subdued monster where the others corrupted and bubble gems are.

"Oooh man! Today it was really exhausting." said Steven as he laid down on the couch very tired.

"It seems that for the first time my robonoids are unharmed for the first time on doing such a task." said Peridot as she checked her robonoids to see that they don't have any damage.

"You gotta admit though, Lapis attack was pretty rad." said Amethyst while getting some food from one week ago.

"Yeah. But I bet I can do it ten times better and with a cool fire effect." said Jasper while showing a cocky smirk.

Then Garnet's door room opened and revealed Garnet. Garnet went towards Lapis, Peridot, Steven, Amethyst, and Jasper.

"What is it Garnet?" asked Steven.

"I just want to tell Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper that they did a great job on today's mission and I'm very proud of them." said Garnet.

"I agree. It was simply amazing and suprising how easily the fight was with that monster." added Pearl.

"Well, you already heard from me that the three of you were pretty awesome." added Amethyst while eating the food that she left there one week ago, much to Pearl disgust.

"I already know that Lapis, Peri, and Jasper did a great job and I'm pretty amazed by seeing how all of you work out together as a team." said Steven while hugging Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper.

Lapis, Peridot and Jasper hugged Steven at the same time and smiled.

"Uhh... guys? You are kinda squashing me." said Steven trying to breath.

"Sorry, Steven." said Lapis while breaking the hug along with Peridot and Jasper.

"Also I want to tell you something very important for the three of you." said Garnet.

"And what is that?" asked Peridot.

"We would like to make a room for the three of you." said Garnet while looking at Lapis, Peridot and Jasper.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Aaaaaaand just like I promise here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I do. Anyways this is the first time I write a chapter involving a fight, so it might be little bit off, but thats because its my first chapter that has a fight scene it. And I mean a long fight scene.**

 **Anyways, Thanks for reading this fanfiction, I hope you guys like it! See ya in Wednesday.**

 **Bonus Points if you guys finds out the three references I did there. I'll give you one hint: One comes from an anime.**


	14. Chapter 14: Love at First Sight

**Author's Note: Steven's dialogues will be on bold words. While Connie's dialogues will be on italic letters**

 **Example: "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs" (Steven)**

 _"I want to be part of your Universe" (Connie)._

* * *

 **At the Next Day, On the Beach (12:20 P.M)...**

Garnet along with Pearl, and Amethyst had began working on making a room for Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper so they could have place where to place their belongings and have their own space and time. Meanwhile Steven and Connie where on the beach working on their own fanfiction of _Unfamiliar Familiar._

"...Soooo, What are Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst doing that we can't enter the house yet?" asked Connie putting down her pen and papers.

"They are making rooms for Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper. And we can't enter because they modificating the whole temple to make it work." responded Steven.

"How long are they going to spend their time working on that?" asked once again Connie.

"I actually don't know. Garnet told me that the most early they can finish one room is at least on the next five hours." responded once again Steven.

"Meaning that they can only finish two rooms on this day and finish the other one on the next day." added Connie.

"Yeah." added Steven.

Then Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper exited the house and apparentely Peridot and Jasper were arguing.

"Thats stupid!" shouted Jasper.

"You are stupid!" shouted back Peridot.

"Why you...Listen! It makes sense that your room will be the last one to get finished." said Jasper regaining her usual tone.

"And would you be so kind to tell me one reason why?!" said an annoyed Peridot.

"Clearly you are one weak gem! Its obvious that the stronger ones always get the things first." said Jasper with a cocky smirk.

"Don't be such a clod! Its clearly that I'm one of the smartest member of the team! Its very obvoius that my room will be finished first. Besides I have a lot of things meaning that I need that room as fast as possible!" argued Peridot.

"All right... Calm down both of you." said Lapis trying to end the little discussion between Peridot and Jasper. Peridot and Jasper grunted at the same time and crossing their arms.

Then Lapis noticed that Steven was hanging with Connie and decided to join the fun.

"Wow Connie. You are a really good at writing fanfiction." said Steven as he was reading the fan made lines that Connie have writed for their fanfiction of their book.

"Really? Its not a big deal. I always wanted to be an author and make awesome books." said Connie with a little blush.

"Thats really awesome! I believe that you will make an awesome book someday. You really got cool ideas and you come up with anything creative really fast." said Steven with a big grin on his face.

"Thank you Steven. But you also have very cool ideas too! I liked that idea of the dancing between Arkimiquarus and Lady Bow." said Connie with a more noticing blush on her face.

"Should we try it?" added Steven with a blush on his face.

"Well... Okay." said Connie while offering her hand to Steven. Steven was surprised at first, but he rapidly took out his phone and putted the song that he use it to dance with Connie for the first time. Steven took Connie hand and began to dance.

Lapis immediately stopped along with Peridot and Jasper.

"What is it..." asked Peridot but was cutted of by Lapis shushing at her.

"Shh! Look at them." whispered Lapis while pointing at Steven and Connie who were dancing at the rythm of the music.

Steven and Connie began to do the first step when they danced for the first time then Steven twirled along Connie and got separated and each of them began doing a mini dance before getting together. Then Steven grabbed Connie hands and began spinning around while laughing, then Connie gave Steven a warm smile and laughed making Steven blush, but then he smiled and began laughing as well seemingly enjoying his time with Connie and best of all, dancing together. Lapis smiled at seeing how much fun Steven was having with Connie. Then as Steven and Connie were enjoying dancing together a sudden glow was emerging from Steven's gem and that glow wrapped Steven and Connie bodies seemingly forming them together and making Stevonnie appear once again. This time Stevonnie got a different outfit, instead of having Connie's dress combined with Steven's trademark star shirt it had long overalls with a short red shirt with a star and green sleeves. Lapis, Peridot and even Jasper were very surprised by seeing the outcome of the dance. Stevonnie was still spinning around while lauging, but suddenly stopped for a moment and saw that once again she have become a fusion.

"Wow! I...no. We fused again!" said Stevonnie with a big smile. Lapis along with Peridot and Jasper were absolutely speechless and didn't know how to react after seeing how Steven fused with Connie. Then Stevonnie noticed that Lapis, Peridot and Jasper stood there without moving, flinching and speechless.

"Hey guys!" said Stevonnie while waving at Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper. Suddenly Lapis finally regained her composture and runned towards the fusion.

"STEVEN! Is that you?!" asked a shocked and surprised Lapis.

"Woah, calm down Lapis. Yeah! Its us!" said Stevonnie while smiling at her. Suddenly Peridot did the same along with Jasper.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you...f-f-f-f-fu-u-u-s..." said Peridot trying to find the appropiate words, but couldn't since she was very surprised by seeing this fusion.

"Woah kiddo! I didn't know you could fuse with other humans too! I mean...Look at you! You are almost tall as me." said Jasper while checking Stevonnie.

"Heh, yeah." said Stevonnie with an embarrased smile. Then Jasper picked up Stevonnie surprising her in the process.

"Heh, heh, heh, what are you doing Jasper?" asked Stevonnie while laughing a little bit after seeing how Jasper carried her.

"You may be tall as me, but I'm still stronger." said Jasper with a cocky smirk while putting down Stevonnie.

"Y-Y-YOU FUSED?!" shouted Peridot finally getting out of her state of shock.

"How is it possible?! I mean, A gem fusing with a human?! I have never seen that! I can't believe what my flipping eyes are seeing..." said Peridot with a mix of confusing, shocked, surprised and somewhat crazy tone.

"Calm down Peri. We were also surprised when this first happend." said Stevonnie trying to calm down Peridot.

"Peri? Steven is that you? or is Connie trying to tease me like Amethyst?" asked Peridot.

"Actually its both of us. Since I'm part Steven I figure it out you wouldn't mind calling you Peri. Are you angry?" said and asked Stevonnie with a somewhat sad tone.

"No! I'm not angry. My apologies if I sounded rude, its just...I was very surprised at seeing how you can fuse." said Peridot.

"Its okay. Everyone had a shocked reaction too." said Stevonnie remembering the time how Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet were left speechless after Steven and Connie fused.

"But how does it feel?! Umm...Stonnie?" said Lapis trying to figure out the name of the fusion of Steven and Connie.

"Actually its Stevonnie. And its feels amazing!" said Stevonnie with a big and huge smile.

"What is your weapon?!" asked an excited Jasper.

"Weapon?! Well... I actually don't know." said Stevonnie with an awkward tone.

"I believe that your weapon is Rose Shield." said Peridot while analyzing Stevonnie which made her feel uneasy.

"How are you so sure?" asked Jasper.

"Well my calculations says that **_Stevonnie_** is 25% gem, thanks to Steven's gem and 75% human." said Peridot while checking her trademark laptop made of fingers.

"I never tried to summon my... I mean our shield before." said Stevonnie showing a little bit of Steven's personality.

" _What do you mean our shield?_ **Well since we are a fusion, technically its also your shield.** _Oh. Okay that makes sense._ " said Stevonnie while showing Steven's and Connie's personality.

"(It seems that Steven and Connie are talking to each other)" thought Lapis.

"In any case, what happends next?" asked Peridot.

"What happends what?" asked Stevonnie.

"Well... you know. Does something or anything happends to Steven's body or Connie's body?" added Peridot.

"Oh! No don't worry about that Peri! Nothing happends to our body. Here let me show you." said Stevonnie. Suddenly Stevonnie striked a pose and suddenly Steven's gem began to glow. The glow wrapped Stevonnie body and splitted up Steven and Connie ending the fusion.

"See? I told you nothing will happend to us." said Steven as he showed Peridot that nothing bad happend to him or Connie.

"Oh thank goodness both of you are okay." said a relieved Peridot while sighing. Then Steven with a little blush saw Connie also with a blush and he gave her a smile while Connie doing the same.

"That was a great dance, my liege." said Connie.

"Thank you Miss Knight." added Steven making Connie and him laugh a little bit.

"(I see it now. I see that the fusions aren't only used to make gems stronger. They sometimes used to have fun or when you love someone.)" thought Jasper while smiling.

"Anyways... What were you two doing here?" asked Lapis.

"We were here to write Chapter 14 of our fanfiction of _Unfamiliar Familiar_." said Steven while showing Lapis the books of Unfamiliar Familiar.

"Does anyone of you want to read the first book? I brought copies in case Garnet or Pearl wanted to read with the book." said Connie while getting out copies of the first book of Unfamiliar Familiar.

"Human Literature? Pass." said Jasper.

"Oh come on Jasper! It could be fun! Magic adventure with familiars and dramas filled with action and romance." said Steven with big stars on his eyes. Jasper was unsure about this, but she decide to give it a try.

"You know what? Pass me the book I could use some laugh at seeing how humans think about magic stuff (probably its a comedy)." said Jasper with a cocky smirk and picking up the book.

"What about you Lapis and Peri?" asked Steven.

"Sure." said Lapis with a smile.

"Ehh. It might get me relaxed." said Peridot.

Then Steven handed three copies of Unfamiliar Familar to Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis and they all began to read along with Steven and Connie who were watching the new Crystal Gems read the book.

 **One Hour Later...**

Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper manage to read at least 7 chapters of the first book and Connie thought that one hour is long enough.

"All right guys... Thats enough. What do you think?" asked Connie with diamond on her eyes.

"Its pretty amazing... I only have one question though." said Lapis.

"Hmm, what is it?" said Connie trying to see what was the question of Lapis.

"What is a familiar?" asked Lapis, leaving Connie in a shocked expression like that time when Steven ask him the same.

"Ohh, you see a familiar is a partner that follows you once you have make a connection with your inside spirit self." responded Steven very quickly.

"Oh...Okay...(I don't know how that makes sense)." said Lapis while closing the book.

"How is possible that this bird can talk?! I mean I thought that the Earth birds didn't talk! And how is it possible that some of this humans possess such an strong power only to use it to summon a sword?" said Peridot trying to understand the plot of the story.

"Is fantasy Peridot. In real life, birds can't talk and humans can't do magic. When you are writing a book you led you imagination fly and consumes you turning your real feelings into something deep and beautiful. Thats magic." explained Connie.

"Okay...(Does this means that humans lie to themselves?)" said Peridot.

"What about you Jasper?" said Steven, however...Jasper didn't respond it just stood there without closing the book and still reading.

"(This book...Its good...Its actually good... WHY IS IT SO GOOD?!)" thought Jasper while still reading and sweating asking herself why she founds so amazing this book.

"Umm Jasper?" said Steven as he waved left to side his arm to catch Jasper attention. Suddenly Jasper finally got out of her state of trance.

"Uh..what?" said a confused Jasper.

"What do you think about the book?" asked Steven.

"Oh! Well its...very...good! Yeah...very good." said Jasper while sweating a little bit and closing the book. Suddenly Connie's phone began to rang, immediately Connie answered and it was her mother that call her to come home since its lunch time.

"I'm sorry Steven, but I gotta go." said Connie while putting her glasses without the lens and putting back all of her materials to write the fanfiction to her backpack.

"Oh man! We were almost finishing the Chapter 14." said Steven.

"Don't worry Steven. We'll finish it tomorrow after my tennis practice. Bye!" said Connie. Then she left the beach and waved at Steven.

"Bye!" said Steven while waving at Connie.

"Hmm. Now that I remember what time is it?" said Steven as he checked his phone revealing that its **1:06 P.M.**

"Hmm. I could really use some donuts right now. Do you guys want to go towards the Big Donut?" said Steven with stars on his eyes.

"I would love to Steven! I really like the donuts they sell!" said Lapis with big stars on her eyes.

"I'll go too. Right now, I don't have anything to do so I could use some of that sweet desserts that you call donuts." said Peridot.

"Count me in! As always." said Jasper with a smirk.

Then Steven along with Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper went to the Big Donut.

* * *

 **At the Big Donut (1:12 P.M)...  
**

Inside of the Big Donut, Ronaldo was sitting on one of the table talking to Sadie while he was eating and she was working along with Lars...well Sadie was doing mostly of the work.

"I don't get it! I work so much for my blog and my videos, yet I only recieved two views and my blog isn't very popular!" said Ronaldo.

"Maybe you should put something more interesting on your blog." added Sadie.

"More interesting?! How is something more interesting than a giant hand spaceship from polymorphic rocks that crashed in our City?!" said Ronaldo.

"Maybe you should get a life, Ronaldo. Those freaks won't get you so much fame than you think." said Lars while listening music from his headphones.

"Lars!" shouted Sadie.

Suddenly Steven along with Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper made it to the Big Donut. Jasper opened the door and entered the shop which freaked out Lars and Sadie.

"AAHH! Its the beefy cheeto! Please don't punch my face again! Instead punch Ronaldo!" said a scared Lars while pointing at Ronaldo.

"Lars you traitor!" said Ronaldo as he took his phone.

"Relax you scaredy cat. I didn't come here to do that. Beside it will be a waste of our time." said Jasper with an annoyed tone.

"Huh? Our time?" said a confused Ronaldo.

Then Steven along with Lapis and Peridot entered the Big Donut in which freaked out Ronaldo when he saw Peridot.

"Hey there Sadie" said Steven as he waved at Sadie.

"Where is Lars?" asked Steven.

"Down here." said Sadie while pointing down at the counter.

"(Oh great. Its Steven) What do you want Stev...Oh my Lord!" said Lars but he was surprised after seeing Lapis Lazuli.

"What is it Lars?" asked Steven worried about Lars that it just stood there with a blush on his face.

"Hello there...I'm L-L-L-a-a-r-s. What was your name again?" said a nervous Lars with a blush on his face towards Lapis.

"Uhhmm... I'm Lapis Lazuli?" said Lapis very confused by seeing how Lars acted. She still remembered Lars when Steven first introduce him towards her and Peridot, but it was only that time that they first interacted so she didn't know so much about him.

"How or What can I do to help you, Mrs. Lazuli?" said Lars trying to flirt, sadly it was the first time he do that.

"(Miss...Lazuli?! I thought Lars only acted kind when the cool kids are around)" thought a very surprised Sadie.

"(Miss Lazuli? Why does Lars is acting like that? Not even I, the great expert of weird things can find an answer to that. Maybe I found something extremely paranormal on him after all.)" thought Ronaldo still checking on Peridot.

"Uhmm... I think you should attend Steven. He is here to order for all of us and its a little bit rude ignoring him." said Lapis with a little bit of annoyed tone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. Heh, heh, heh...What do you want Steven?" asked Lars back to his usual tone towards Steven.

"I would like two packs of six donuts." said Steven.

"Two packs of six donuts? Why are we getting too much donuts Steven?" asked Peridot.

"I'm going to give some donuts to Amethyst or Garnet since they are working really hard on making rooms for the three of you." answered Steven.

"Oh! Also before I forget. Do you guys want to eat here or wait until we get to the Beach?" asked Steven.

"(Please be here, please be here, please be here)" thought and pleaded Lars with all of his strength.

"Hmmm... I think it would be nice if we eat here." said Peridot.

"Okay then. I will sit in there." said Jasper while pointing at the table with five seats. She went towards that table and sit there waiting for Steven.

"All right Steven. That will be 20 dollars." said Sadie.

"Here you go." said Steven while handing two 10 dollars. Then Sadie took the two 10 dollars and put it on the Cash register.

"Lars I need you to..." said Sadie, but Lars already knewed what she was going to say and immediately took out two box containing six donuts with a very good speed.

"Here you go! Enjoy it!" said Lars while smiling at Lapis in which she took it very awkward.

"(I don't know whether who is more of weirdo. This guy or that Ronaldo guy.)" thought Lapis.

"Thanks Lars!" said Steven with a big smile as he took one box of the packs while Lapis took the other box.

Then Steven along with Lapis and Peridot went to the table where Jasper was waiting for them.

 **Several minutes later...**

Steven, Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper were enjoying the donuts and were having fun with Steven eating along with him. Lars was still checking out Lapis while Sadie seemed to notice this. Ronaldo manage to enter the counter, but thats becasue Lars and Sadie let him in.

"Man... What a beautiful and hot babe." whispered Lars with a slightly blush on his face.

"Lars... You do realize that she is one of Steven's family right?" whispered Sadie with a little annoyed tone.

"So? Just because she has magic it doesn't mean she is a freak. Besides she is the only hot babe from Steven's family." whispered Lars.

"You better not fall for it, my friend. That blue one is a threat, yet something magnificant. And the orange one is ver scary I can tell you that! Those aliens will do something terrible to Beach City and I will be the one to save Steven from his fate along with everyone else." whispered Ronaldo.

"All right... first of all I'm not your friend, second of all, what about the green one that almost looks like a dorito?" whispered Lars.

"She?! She is different I can tell that. Just look at her modern devices! And look at her clothes! Even if she is a threat she quitely amazing and almost look like an anime character. Besides she was very curious about me and my phone." whispered Ronaldo with a little blush on his face.

"Whatever you say, freak." whispered Lars.

"(Ugh! Men! I would never understand them.)" thought an annoyed Sadie.

"Man! I don't understand how Steven always get the good things! I mean look at him! He manage to make her smile while I only make her feel terribly awkward. And worst! He even manage to make smile and have fun with that crazy vitamin C lady without being angry at him even after she almost knocked up all of my teeth" whispered Lars.

"Maybe if you would stop being such a jerk and a slacker you would get the _good things_." whispered Sadie.

"But that doesn't help me at all because I am too cool to act like that! Steven is just a little kid! But he manage to hang out with the cool kids!" whispered Lars with an annoyed tone.

"Lars... I think you are pretty much jealous of Steven cute and kind personality." whispered Sadie.

"Whatever Sadie." whispered Lars while slightly blushing after hearing Sadie comment about his jealousy.

 **10 minutes Later...**

Steven already got full after eating his fourth donut leaving at least seven donuts left in one box.

"Hey Steven! What do we do with the remaining donuts?" asked Jasper.

"Well I guess the most appropiate thing to do is to take them home and put it on the refrigator and see if Amethyst or Garnet want one. Also if you want you can have more donuts, but leave at least two for Garnet and Amethyst." said Steven.

"Nah. I'm fine." said Jasper.

"Me too." added Peridot.

"I think is enough for me...(today)" said Lapis.

"All right! Then we should go find something else to do and have fun." said Steven as he standed up.

"Are you leaving Steven?" asked Sadie.

"Yup! Thanks Lars and Sadie for the donuts! See ya tomorrow!" said Steven as he exited the Big Donut along with Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper.

"(ALL RIGHT! I'll do my best to get Lapis to fall in love with me!)...YEAH!" shouted Lars making Sadie and Ronaldo very surprised at seeing how he screamed.

"Wow dude! Why are you shouting?!" asked Ronaldo.

"No time to talk! Sadie! Listen... I'm going to need help on dating advices." said Lars seemingly asking Sadie for help.

"Woah Lars! Whats with all this?" asked a confused, yet surprised Sadie with a little blush on her face.

"(It seems that Lars has fallen for the tricks of that alien! HA! Poor and typical Lars. Be aware Aliens! Because I will discover the truth behind all of you. However ever since the all so called _family_ of Steven, I have been feeling a strange perturbation on my chest by seeing or even thinking about the green one. What is this feeling? I will share this on my blog and see if theres any answers through my theories!)" thought Ronaldo with sly smile

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well it seems that Lars has fallen in love with Lapis! And it seems that Ronaldo has a little crush on Peridot (but he is too "busy" to notice this).**

 **This is only a headcanon since in the actual show Mayor Dewey has a crush on Pearl while Jamie has a crush on Garnet so I thought that if Lapis, Peridot and Jasper are redeemed (I hope) then I thought some people from Beach City will have a crush on Lapis and Peridot, but I haven't thought on a person on having a crush on Jasper in my fanfiction.**

 **Anyways, Jasper reaction towards the book was from a comic from tumblr about Jasper redemption that can be found here: redemption**

 **On a side note: I still ship Lapidot, so you could say that in my fanfiction it will be only a one-sided crush of Lars and Ronaldo towards Lapis and Peridot.**

 **Finally, alot of people are sending me links with the corrupted gems healed including the Centipeetle one named Malachite. Thank you guys for sending me those pictures, but the truth is that I already saw those pictures way before I started this fanfiction and I'm sorry, but I will not make those corrupted gems healed... I have planned another things with a certain corrupted gem that you guys will see, but not right now.**

 **And some of you have ask me what does Sardonyx is? A healed gem, a Pearl/Garnet fusion, a Jasper/Peridot fusion, or a Homeworld Gem. Well my headcanon is that Sardonyx is a Homeworld Gem.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading this fanfiction, I hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

 **Me: July 08 already?! We are about 5 days to the Steven Bomb 3 and Gravity Falls! I'M GONNA DIE! PLEASE HELP ME PERIDOT!**

 **Peridot: Calm down! Just wait and see what happends to Sardonyx if its a fusion or a Homeworld gem.**

 **Me: It doesn't matter! Sardonyx is my birthstone along with you!**

 **Peridot: Actually I am the official gemstone of August while Sardonyx is the alternate one of August.**

 **Me: The point is... I AM HYPED FOR SARDONYX!  
**

 **Peridot: Jesus! Calm down!**

 **Me: (Still Screaming)...**

 **(LOL! I only did that just for fun. See ya guys in Saturday)**


	15. Chapter 15: The Feeling of Love

It had passed two days since the Original Crystal Gems trio had began the construction of the three new rooms for their newest three, unlikely, but loyal members: Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper. The door containing the five original gemstones have been modified. The star on the door is slightly bigger and contained three new gemstones: A Lapis Lazuli gemstone with a tear shape, an oval shaped Peridot gemstone, and finally another oval shaped Jasper gemstone. The Lapis Lazuli gemstone is located at the lower left side of the star ubicated just on the right side of the Sapphire gemstone, the Peridot gemstone is located at the upper left side of the star just on the left side of the Pearl gemstone, while the Jasper gemstone is located where the Rose Quartz's gemstone was meaning that the gemstone of Rose is now in the center of the star.

Lapis Lazuli's room is colored blue and is filled with water alongside with a drawer containing her collection of seashells, and a photo of Steven and Lapis smiling, and in the page of the photo it was written **Beach Summer Fun Buddies**. Inside of the water there were a lot of giant, or small blue rocks containing many symbols of the stars and beach. Not only that, but her room is formed with a somewhat ancient style and design. She made a bed since she tended to sleep. Her bed is a very comfty and is filled with water.

Peridot's room is colored green and is all shiny. She also had a big table almost as size of the living couch, in that table she putted all her robonoids. Unlike Lapis Lazuli's room, her room is designed with more of modern look and style. She decorated her room with the remaining debris and inveted a separated mini laptop and touchscreen so she can use it if her fingers are busy. She also make a bed. Her bed had a triangular shape, and when Peridot laid down she press a button from her touchscreen and floated while shining a green color, but it didn't bother her at all.

Jasper's room is colored orange and filled with a hot temperature that resembles a desert. Jasper didn't decorated her room, she only make some dangerous, and serious training devices that can kill a human, if its not used by an a strong and trained person, in other words is a **gym** for Jasper. She used her **gym** to train and get stronger so one day she can finally defeat Garnet in a friendly spar. Jasper also make a bed, but unlike Lapis Lazuli's bed, her bed is very rough. It was hard as a rock, and very awkward to sleep, but it didn't affect Jasper at all. In fact, she finds her bed quite comfty.

However, even if the original Crystal Gems manage to finish Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper rooms, they didn't spend much time in it. Lapis prefers to have fun with Steven instead of being in her room, she only used her room to sleep, and put her things in there. Peridot also prefer to be with Steven, but sometimes after Steven is asleep she goes to her room and work in many projects until she gets tired or realize that Steven already woke up. Mostly of the time she worked until the 4 AM! Jasper tended to be in her room only to train until she finally gets tired. However, she only trained when she is defeated by Garnet, or when Steven is spending time with Lapis or Peridot.

* * *

 **At the Beach (2:13 P.M)...  
**

"WOOO-HOOOO!" screamed Steven as he sled down by a slide made by water. Then at the end of the slide, Steven jumped down landing on the ocean with a big splash.

"That was cool!" said Steven as he got his head out of the ocean with a big smile on his eyes.

It was revealed that Lapis is was using her hydrokinesis powers to make a slide.

"Wow! Your powers are really cool, Lapis!" said Connie with a big smile.

"I know. Do you want to slide too?" said with a smile.

"Yeah!" cheered Connie. Then Lapis used her hydrokinesis once again, and make another slide. Then Connie climbed the slide and slided cheerfully while lauging and jumped into the ocean like Steven making a big splash.

"Hey Peri! Come on and slide with us!" shouted and waved Steven at Peridot who was relaxing at the beach while one of her robonoids was making a breeze for her.

"No thanks, I'm fine." said Peridot.

"Aww." said Steven.

"Don't worry Steven. I know what it will make her slide into the ocean." said Lapis while making a slightly evil, and teasing grin.

Then Lapis was sneaking towards Peridot without her noticing, since she was too relaxed.

"SURPRISE!" shouted Lapis while picking up Peridot.

"HEY! What are you doing?! Put me down this instant!" shouted Peridot with a slightly blush still in the arms of Lapis.

"Oh, I'll put you down, heh, heh, heh." said Lapis while summoning her wings. Then Lapis flew up still carrying Peridot in princess style until they got near the ocean.

"Uhmmm, do you think she fine?" asked Connie.

"Yeah. Don't worry Connie, Lapis or Amethyst sometimes pull a prank towards Peri." said Steven.

"GAAAH! ARE YOU INSANE?! PUT ME DOWN!" said a nervous Peridot.

"Okay fine. I'll put you down." teased Lapis with a smile. Then Lapis released Peridot making her being fall down into the ocean making a big splash that wet Steven and Connie. Finally Peridot manage to get her head out of the ocean. Her hair was all down thanks to the water making her hair almost hiding her eyes. Then Lapis flew downwards to Peridot and floated above her.

"You actually look pretty cute with your hair in that way." teased Lapis with a smile.

"YOU CLOD! I told you to put me down, but I MEANT IN THE GROUND!" shouted Peridot still in the ocean. .

"You know that you could fly too with your strange fingers, right?" teased Lapis with a smile Lapis blushed with embarrasment, since she INDEED can fly with her fingers and could just floated instead of falling down into the ocean.

"UGH!" groaned Peridot while swimming towards the shore and still with a blush.

"(Heh, heh, heh. She is such a dork.)" thought Lapis while flying to the shore.

"So Connie, you are never going to school again?" asked Steven.

"What? Of course I'm coming back. I'm only on a summer vacation." answered Connie.

"So does that mean, you are coming back until September?" asked once again Steven.

"Yup! 9th of September to be exactly." answered Connie.

"Ahh, summer. I remember when Pearl try to teach me about gem stuff with the mirror that contained Lapis. And well... you know the rest of the story, heh, heh." said Steven remembering the time he met Lapis for the first time and the whole incident of the ocean.

"Grrr!" groaned Peridot as she began to dry her hair.

"Heh, heh. Oh, don't be mad Peri! What? You don't like your new goofy hair?" teased Lapis and laughed after hearing her own commentary.

"Hmmph! My hair looks pretty with its usual star shaped form." said Peridot while still drying her hair.

"Heh. Hey Steven, what are we going to do next?" asked Lapis.

"I...I actually don't know. How about we go on a stroll on Beach City?" suggested Steven.

"Sounds good to me." added Connie.

"Hey Peri! We are going for a stroll on Beach City, if you want to stay in the house drying your house, its okay." said Steven.

"Irrelevant. I'm going to come with the three of you. Besides my hair is already dry." said Peridot as she showed her star shaped hair.

"All right! Lets go!" said Steven as he went towards Beach City with Connie, Lapis and Peridot.

* * *

 **At Beach City (2:21 P.M)...**

Lars and Ronaldo were walking in the streets of Beach City noticing some wallpapers promoting the Beach City festival.

"Ugh! Why is Mayor Dewey waisting our money on cheesy things like festival or boring things like that? Its surely a waste of money of the town" complained Lars.

"Well... I believe he use the festival to hide secret and governmental things from us. Too bad I don't fall with that stuff." said Ronaldo as he adjusted his glasses.

"Also... why are you even following me?! I told you I'm not doing anything right now! I'm just enjoying my day without work." said Lars in annoyed tone.

"And with relaxing you mean going to Steven's house and give the blue alien that love letter." said Ronaldo with a slightly teasing tone.

"Wha-?! What are you talking about?! She is not an alien! She is the only hot babe of Steven's family has and the most funny one." said Lars while madly blushing.

"How can you say its the funny one?" asked Ronaldo.

"C'mon man! Didn't you heard her cute laugh when you were here and when Steven bring out that weird guacamole dorito lady and the orange juice lady?" answered Lars.

"I was too focused with the mysterious green lady." added Ronaldo.

"Green Lady? I thought you consider all Steven's family members either aliens, sneopele or whatever you spell it, or rocks." said Lars.

"First of all its pronuced sneople and its very scientific! And second of all, she is different. She has something that makes her so mysterious and interesting." said Ronaldo while blushing a little bit.

"Man, you are so weird." added Lars.

Then Lars and Ronaldo noticed Steven along with Connie, Lapis, and Peridot were walking in the streets of Beach City.

"Oh darn! Why know?!" said Lars while madly blushing alot. Then Steven noticed Lars and Ronaldo.

"Hey, its Lars and Ronaldo. If you don't mind I'm going to say hello to them." said Steven while going towards Lars and Ronaldo.

"Oh no! Not now!" said Lars.

"Hey Lars! Hey Ronaldo!" said Steven while putting his hand on Lars chest doing their trademark high five. Lars wanted to push aside Steven, but he saw that Lapis and Peridot were watching both of them.

"Uhhmm... Hey...Steven." said Lars while doing the same with Steven chest making Steven very happy.

"Lars! You responded my high five!" said Steven with a big smile.

"Yeah...yeah. Umm, what are you doing with your...erm...family?" asked a nervous Lars.

"Oh! Well we were only taking a stroll here on Beach City. Do you want to come with us?" said Steven.

"Uhmm...Well... that won't b..." said Lars but was interrupted by Steven.

"Don't worry Lars! I will ask Connie, Lapis and Peri if it doesn't mind them." interrupted Steven as he returned back to Connie, Lapis, and Peridot.

"No! Steven!" said Lars trying to prevent Steven on saying that, but it was no use. Then Lars put his hand on his mouth covering it.

"(Oh man! Not again! I mean, the last time Steven did that it worked, but this is with a hot babe! I even get nervous when I see her!)" thought Lars still covering his mouth.

"Well in any case I will be going now. I don't want to mess up your date." teased Ronaldo with a big smile and then leaving Lars alone.

"(Darn it! Even if he is annoying as heck, I didn't want him to leave all alone with them!)" though Lars. Then Lars noticed Steven going back at him.

"The gems and Connie said that they are fine with it as long as you don't make any weird faces, thats what Connie said." said Steven.

"Oh! Okay... Then what are we waiting for? Lets go! Heh, heh, heh." said Lars with a nervous laugh. Then Lars and Steven headed back towards Lapis, Peridot, and Connie.

* * *

 **30 minutes Later...**

Steven, Connie, Lapis, Peridot, and Lars were walking on Beach City talking about alot of things. Lars try to begin some conversations, but they either ended up with an awkward silence followed by Steven's laugh or Steven tell a joke in which everyone laughs, but Lars always laughed too hard turning the little laugh into an awkward silence. Finally they decided to sit down on a bench.

"Hey Lars. I haven't noticed until now that... You are carrying a pink letter. What is it?" asked Steven.

"Oh! T-t-t-t-t-h-h-his? I-I-I-Its nothing." said a nervous Lars.

"C'mon Lars! Show us." said Steven.

"Yeah! Show us." added Lapis.

Then when Lars noticed that Lapis wanted to see the letter, it cause him to blush madly from embarrasment and love. Without thinking, Lars gave Steven the letter and immediately standed up.

"Whoops! Look at the time! I gotta go!" said Lars while running very fast.

"Wait! Lars!" said Steven trying to catch up with Lars, but it was no use. He already had left.

"...I'm 98.99% that this human known as Lars is strange, sweaty and very annoying." added Peridot.

"(Well I agree with the strange part.)" thought Connie.

"What is that piece of paper Steven?" asked Peridot.

"Its a letter. We use it as a method of communicating besides phones and internet." answered Steven as he opened the pink letter. As Steven opened the letter he got very surprised and got big stars on his eyes.

"What is it Steven?" asked Connie at seeing how Steven got very happy.

"Lars got a crush!" shouted Steven with big excitement.

"What?! Seriously?!" added Connie.

"Yeah! And he got it with Lapis!" shouted Steven now with even more excitement.

"No way!" added Connie.

"What?! He wants to crush me?!" asked a surprised Lapis.

"What?! No! Don't you know whats a crush is?" asked Connie.

"Uhhh... Nope." said Lapis as she shrugged.

"Well you see... a crush is when a person falls in love with another person, but this person doesn't know the crush yet." responded Connie with a blush on her face.

"Woah... Humans have a complex way of thinking." added Peridot.

"Love? I don't understand anything about love." said Lapis.

"I agree to. I don't quite understand this feeling of love." added Peridot.

"Really?! Aww man... does this mean you don't understand my love for you guys?" said Steven with an uneasy tone.

"No! No! Its not like that. Its just... None of us have experimented love in another way." said Lapis.

"Yeah... back in Homeworld it was extremely prohibited and is against the rules to feel anything like that. Or at least thats what my superior told me." said Peridot while looking at the ground.

"Thats... awful." added Connie with a sad tone.

"But you guys are not in Homeworld anymore! You can feel love in another way without someone to tell you that is very bad to feel those feelings." said Steven while hugging Lapis and Peridot.

"(Oh... Steven.)" thought Connie at seeing how Steven deeply cared about the well being of his loved ones.

* * *

 **At the Beach (1:30 A.M)...  
**

It was a long day with Steven, Connie, Lars and Lapis. Peridot decided to sit down at the Beach and see the ocean how relaxing the waves sounded. Just then Lapis walked out of the house and noticed Peridot sitting there all alone. Peridot noticed Lapis coming to her way.

"Good evening Lapis." said Peridot.

"Good evening too, Peridot. May I sit here?" said Lapis.

"Go ahead, if you want." responded Peridot. Then Lapis sitted on the left side of Peridot and watched the starry night.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Lapis.

"What?" added a confused Peridot.

"You know... the space and all of its beauty and the stars. I enjoyed the opportunity to see all the magnificance, and the beauty of the the stars and its distant planet along with a lot of comets when I flied in space." said Lapis.

"Well... at least you manage to enjoyed the view of the stars while I was stuck working everytime and being screamed all the time." said Peridot with an uneasy tone. Lapis was not suprised at hearing this from Peridot, she figure it out in the spaceship when she was a prisoner that Peridot was being bossed by Jasper and she was only working without any rest or breaks.

Everything went into silence. But then...

"Lapis? What do you think about this feeling called _love_?" asked Peridot.

"What?!" said a confused Lapis.

"This feeling called Love. What do think about it? Did you ever felt it?" asked once again Peridot. Lapis didn't know how to respond since she hasn't experiment anything about Love or romantic feelings.

"Well... I don't know if I felt love in a romantic way or other way. But... I have felt love and kindness since I arrived on Earth." said Lapis.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Peridot.

"Well... you see. Ever since I was trapped in that mirror, nobody has release me or at least talk to me until... I finally met Steven." said Lapis. Peridot was very intrigued by hearing this from Lapis.

"Steven show me a kindness no one has ever show me since he found me trapped in the mirror. Steven help me even if I try to hurt him, his friends, and even his family. He even heal my gem! And I didn't at least get him out of the tower before it collapse after he healed my gem. I thought that he would resent me or at least dislike me in any sort of way, but no. He didn't felt any anger or kind of resent towards me. After he manage to save me from the crashing of the spaceship that was the first time I felt love. I didn't told this to anyone...well except you now." explained Lapis.

"Wait... So does that mean you didn't told this to Steven?" said a confused Peridot.

"Steven already knows that I love him, and I'm grateful for him doing everything to protect me. Right now this feeling of Love, is a love of family. I will protect him. I began to see half one of me and I even learn how to love like him." said Lapis.

Peridot is utterly surprised at hearing the story and feelings of Lapis.

"I...I'm sorry for everything I done to you." said Peridot.

"Hey cheer up! Just like Steven says, _if every porkchop were perfect..._ " said Lapis.

" _...We wouldn't have hotmogs._ " said Peridot trying to finish the sentence.

"Heh, no. Its hot dogs." said Lapis correcting Peridot misunderstanding.

"Oh. My bad." added Peridot.

"What about you? Do you ever felt love?" asked Lapis.

"The answer is **no**. I never felt this feeling before in a romantic or family way, but when I met Steven I was very confused by seeing how he acted towards me. I think of him as a pest and low class pest. But he didn't think anything bad about me, he trust me, loves me, and believes in me. Heh, I even remember what he told me when I met him for the first time. _I'm not so bad once you get know me._ " said Peridot remembering the time when she meeted Steven at the Cluster chamber along with the Original Crystal Gems.

"Well... Its seems that he was right. After I joined the Crystal Gems I finally felt for the first time this feeling of protection, dedication, and love towards Steven and even planet Earth. I could even learn how to love like you." said Peridot.

"Heh, I'm sorry for letting you fall down into the ocean." said Lapis.

"Its okay... It was fun, though." added Peridot.

"...But when I said you looked cute with your hair like that... it was no lie." said Lapis while blushing a little bit.

"Oh! Well... Thank you so much. I think that you look cute with anyone of your things known as seashells." said a nervous Peridot while blushing.

"Oh. Well thanks Peridot." added Lapis with a slightly blush.

"All right. It seems that its time to get back into the house." said Peridot while standing up.

"I agree. We should get back and maybe sleep." said Lapis doing the same.

"Uhmmm... Lapis?" said Peridot.

"Yeah?" added Lapis.

"Thank you so much for accompanying me this night." said Peridot.

"Heh, your welcome you dork." teased Lapis.

"Hmph!" responded Peridot.

The feeling of love is a feel that normally nobody understands. Lapis and Peridot at first didn't understand or at least found out about the love, but they knew that one little boy who cares for them, loves them with all of his heart and will support them. Lapis and Peridot loves Steven and will protect him and care for him, and support him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp... two more days until Steven Bomb 3.0 (week of Sardonyx). Thank you so much guys for the support and reading my fanfiction.**

 **Also I have something to tell you guys! This might be a spoiler for my fanfiction, but stay tuned next saturday because in that day I will upload two special chapters! Also I already know who is Sardonyx, but I won't spoil the fun for the ones who doesn't know yet. Also in every chapter there will be a little omake that will be either about me or the Gems.**

 **Omake:**

 **Me: TWO FLIPPING DAYS! TWO FREAKING DAYS! LETS RIDE THE HYPE TRAIN!  
**

 **Peridot: Hype train?**

 **Me: YEAH! TWO TICKETS PLEASE! GRAVITY FALLS EDITION AND STEVEN UNIVERSE EDITION TICKET!**

 **Peridot: You humans are really overracting.**

 **Me: C'mon Peri! Lets ride the Gravity Hype train and the Space rocks Hype train! CHOO-CHOOO!**

 **Peridot: Ugh! FINE!**

 **Me: OH YEAH! CHOO-CHOO**

 **Peridot: Yay...cho-cho.**

 **Elisa (My girlfriend): Wait for me!**

 **Lapis: Don't worry Elisa! I'll help you! (proceeds to summon wings and carries Elisa and arrives the hype train of Gravity Falls and Steven Universe)**

 **Me: YEAH! CHOO-CHOO!**

 **Elisa: LETS RIDE THE HYPE TRAIN! CHOO-CHOO**

 **Lapis: NOT BRAKES! LETS KEEP GOING!**

 **Peridot: (I'm surrounded by idiots).**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: Dancing Styles Lessons

**Inside Steven's House (3:46 P.M)...**

Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper were sitting on the couch while Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet were standing in front of them with a serious posture.

"Sooooo, what happend? Why are we here?" asked Lapis very confused by seeing everyone acting very strange.

"Listen... If you brought us here because I sprayed with orange paint the words **Pearl is a bird with annoying squawking sounds** on the robonoids of the big, green nerd then I'm sorry." said Jasper.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted Pearl and Peridot in unision.

"AND I'M NOT A NERD!" added Peridot.

"Ooops." added Jasper with an awkward face.

"No. Thats not the reason." stated Garnet.

"Then what is it?" asked Peridot.

"Since all of you did excellent on the mission. We decide to teach all of you the next step of **teamwork**." answered Garnet.

"And that would be..." added Jasper.

"...Fusion." said Garnet while adjusting her shades. When Garnet revealed the real reason it shocked Lapis, Peridot and specially Jasper.

"Woah, wait a minute! Does that mean you are going to teach us how to dance and fuse with everyone?" asked a surprised Lapis.

"That is correct. We are going to begin our lesson right now. And we will do it with our little coach." said Garnet while rubbing Steven's hair that made Steven laugh.

"All right! But first! I'm gonna need my megaphone, my sunglasses, and my headband." said Steven while going towards his closet.

"Ehh... I don't think I'm ready with the whole fusing thing, specially the dance moves." said Peridot while touching her neck.

"Yeah! What the nerd said! I'm stronger than ever! I can kick any monster butt in a second." added Jasper while flexing her biceps.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean anything. In battle... there might be a monster stronger than all of us combined, but in a separated way. But combined... we can be stronger than the danger itself! Also another reason I'm going to teach all of you about fusing is to become closer to each other and us." explained Garnet.

"Hmm... well, if you say so then I'll do it." said Jasper.

"I'm still not sure about this." added Peridot still with an awkward tone.

Then Steven came from his room wearing his sunglasses, a red and green headband, and holding his megaphone in his left hand.

"All right! LETS GET STARTED!" said Steven while using the megaphone.

"AHHH! What the heck?! How did you make your voice so strong, Steven?!" asked Peridot while covering her ears.

"Sorry. I just got to excited to teach you about the dances and the fusion along with Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst." said Steven.

"(Well, since Steven is going to teach us then I shouldn't worry.)" thought Lapis while smiling.

"Okay lets go to the beach. Steven bring the stereo." said Garnet while exiting the house with Pearl, Amethyst and Pearl.

"Don't worry guys. You will love everything about fusing." said Steven with big stars on his eyes.

* * *

 **At the Beach (3:50 P.M)...  
**

Steven, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper were sitting on the beach while Garnet along with Pearl were standing in front of them.

"Before we begin, is there any questions?" said Garnet.

"Why does Steven is wearing and holding those things?" asked Peridot.

"He is holding that just in case some of you need inspiration." answered Garnet.

"All right! If there isn't more questions then lets being lesson number one! To begin the fusion, a gem needs to have certain kind of dance style that its best suited for the fusion. In this example, Pearl is going to teach us about her style of dancing." said Garnet while giving enough space for Pearl.

Then Pearl began to with a certain ballerina pose and then spin around for a little bit.

"My style for dancing is of the balance, and the wisdom of a calmed petal following the soft breeze of the wind." said Pearl while making elegant ballerina dance moves and spinning around and then jumping landing on her tips toes.

"(Ah geez, there she goes again with her boring petal thingy.)" thought Amethyst.

"This style is very difficult to follow. We need to move like a petal falling slowly without any mistakes or distractions and moving calmly without any kind of sick thoughts. Once you find yourself with the petals, the calm wind, and the true balance, your body will flow with the the breeze and dance freely without any mistakes and it will be perfect." said Pearl while making a big jump and then landing with a perfect posture of a ballerina with her tip toes and her arms spreaded on the back.

Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper were very confused along with Steven, but Steven was very happy at seeing the dance of Pearl.

"Well?" said Pearl with a smile seemingly waiting for the **positive** results of her teachings.

"Ehhh...Ummmm.." mumbled Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper all of them with a confused face and tone... or confused by everything that Pearl showed or teached.

"Ha! Looks like your petal dance isn't enough for them!" teased Amethyst.

"Hmmph! Well, I believe I showed a great performance of dancing instead of showing a vulgar and reckless like someone I know." responded Pearl while looking at Amethyst.

"Well I belive it was a great dance!" said Steven with a big smile.

"Thank you Steven. At least someone appreciates it." said Pearl while sitting down.

"Thats enough. What do you think?" said Garnet while looking at Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper.

"Uhmmm... I don't know. I didn't understand any thing about those moves." said Peridot.

"Thats too cheesy! In fact, how do we even make our legs do that?!" said Jasper very suprised by seeing the dance of Pearl.

"Whats a petal? Do I need it for fusing?" said a confusing Lapis.

"Well... I guess that Pearl's dance style doesn't focus too much on all of them. Amethyst! Its your turn." said Garnet.

"Oh nice!" said Amethyst while standing up and going in front of them.

"All right to begin this awesome dance, we must forget everything cheesy and boring thing that Pearl said. Everything about being balanced and following the petals, forget that too. The dances isn't about being to fancy or things like that! Its about having fun doing it and enjoy it! Specially if you get to destroy or smash things! Just be yourself with the dance and flow with it." said Amethyst while doing some sensual, yet teasing dance moves and twerking, and moving her head in all sides while her hair was flying. Then ending with a big jump landing in a sensual laid form.

Both Lapis, and Peridot were very embarrased at seeing the _dance_ moves of Amethyst. On other hand Jasper seemingly was interested at seeing how Amethyst danced.

"Soooooo, any doubts?" said Amethyst with a teasing tone.

"I think its very wrong!" said Peridot with a madly blush.

"I don't think thats MY style." said Lapis also with a big and red blush.

"I think its pretty good." said Jasper with a normal face and tone. Lapis, Peridot, Pearl, and Garnet were very surprised at hearing Jasper comment.

"What? Is there something on my gem?" said Jasper with a confused tone.

"Jasper. Did you like the dance of Amethyst?" asked Garnet.

"Well... I LIKE her reason for her dance style and how she express herself. Be normal and not cheesy with stuff that Pearl said. BUT! I certainly didn't like her dirty moves." said Jasper.

"Well... at least Jasper found a style for her dance, but Lapis and Peridot still need an idea for a style of dancing. I guess its my turn." said Garnet while cracking her knuckles.

Amethyst went to sit down and Garnet went in front of them.

"Fusing is one little experience that all of us have experienced and will experience. The trust, and love for each other is what make the fusion stronger, stable and coordinate than ever! If your partner trust you then you should trust too. Trustful and Love is what make the fusion much easier and clever. There shouldn't be any kind of mad, distrustfullness while fusing since the fusion will be a monstrous, and unstable that will be formed by either anger, hate or dislikeness of each other." said Garnet while putting her hands on her head, then to her chest, and then to her hips while moving the hips. Then walking in a rather fashionable way and then elegantly moving her hips until jumping, and while Garnet was in the air she started to spin and then land perfectly on her feet while her left arm was on her left knee and her right hand was on her right knee.

Lapis and Peridot were very surprised at seeing how Garnet expressed herself towards the whole thing of fusion. But that is because she IS a fusion.

"So... did that help?" said Garnet while adjusting her shades.

"Well... it kinda gave me an idea to do my own dance." said Lapis with a nervous tone.

"Go on then." said Garnet.

"What?! Really?! Right now?!" said a confused yet surprised Lapis.

"Yeah! Come on Lapis! I want to see you dance." said Steven with an excited tone.

"All right. If you say so, then I'll do my best!" said Lapis while going in front of the Crystal Gems.

Then Lapis began with a posture of a flamenco. Then she began to spin around like a ballerina, but suddenly she stopped and her head was looking at the ground while her hair was covering her face. Then with a great speed she did a flip jump and landed one perfect making Steven react with full happiness. Lapis then began to tap dance at full speed and waving her arms with grace and moving her head in an elegant way. Before ending her dance she summoned her wings and fly at full speed while flying in circles with her arms posing in an eagle form. Then she disappeared her wings and began to fall down, but then she began to spin all her body in an athletic way and landed on perfectly with a posture of a flamenco.

Steven got a huge smile, and big stars on his eyes with full excitement. After seeing Lapis dance, Peridot and even Pearl blushed at seeing how wonderful she danced and performed this unique dance style that no one has showed.

"(WOW! That was very awesome! She is more graceful than Pearl!)" thought a surprised Amethyst.

"That...was...AMAZING! Lapis! You were so cool back there and in the air how you danced and flied! Oh man! You should totally teach me those moves!" said Steven while running towards Lapis and then hugging her with full happiness.

"(Oh my... That was simply beautiful.)" thought Peridot while madly blushing and looking at Lapis who was hugging back Steven.

"Thanks Steven." said Lapis while giggling a little bit.

"That was a great dance. It suits you perfectly." said Garnet with a smile and putting her hand on Lapis shoulder.

"Thank you." said Lapis.

"Well I certainely must say that your dance was very excellent and quite graceful." said Pearl with her cheeks blushing with a color of cyan blue.

"I guess, I should say thanks." said Lapis. Then Steven went towards Peridot.

"Now lets see your dance Peri!" said Steven with big stars on his eyes.

"Uhmm..." said a nervous Peridot while sweating a little bit.

"Yeah! Lets see how this dork dance!" added Amethyst.

"Uhmmm... I prefer to wait until Jasper show us her dance since she kinda got an **idea**." said Peridot with a nervous tone.

"Well... I do not want to show off, but I'll do it." said Jasper while cracking her fingers and flexing her legs before going in front of the gems.

"* **gasp*** Jasper will dance!" said an excited Steven with big stars on his eyes. Everyone was suprised at seeing how Jasper began to dance, but for Peridot it was pure luck.

"Phew!" said a relieved Peridot.

"And now... let me show you the real deal!" said Jasper while giving a cocky smirk.

Then Jasper crouched all of her body and stood there for five seconds. Then without warning she jumped with full force and then landing with a perfect posture while flexing her muscles. Then she began to make some balanced positions and then jumping around in a somewhat star positioned form. Then she began to throw some punches, and round kicks and finally jumped while spinning around and landing with her hands in the ground holding her. To end her performance she did a flip jump and ended in a somewhat bowed position.

Amethyst and Steven smiled at seeing the movements of the dance of Jasper.

"That was very awesome!" said Steven with big stars on his eyes.

"Yeah! That was pretty rad and epic!" added Amethyst.

"Heh! Its not big deal." said Jasper with a cocky tone and smile.

"Now its your turn Peri!" said Steven still with a huge smile.

"Uhhmmm... I'm not sure about this." said a nervous Peridot.

"Aww, come on Peri!" said Steven.

"Yeah! Even if your dance is dumb we won't laugh (At least not too much)." said Amethyst.

"I...I...Is just... I don't know how to dance, okay! I don't know how to dance." said Peridot while revealing her true reason of her uneasiness.

"Its okay Peri. I also don't know how to dance." said Steven while putting his hand on Peridot hand

"B-B-But you fused." said Peridot.

"I fused because I was having fun, enjoying and spending my time with Connie. She doesn't know how to dance, but that didn't stop her. I still haven't found my own dance style, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy my time with my friends and family. _SO DON'T GIVE UP! I KNOW YOU CAN DANCE PERI!_ " said Steven while using his megaphone.

"...All right. I'll try my best" said Peridot while going in front of the gems. Still nervous, but determined.

She put her arms upside and then began to move each arm in a circle way. Then she began to move her legs back and forth and did it rapidily repeatedly. Then she put each arm in an **L** downsided form and move her upper side in left and right. Finally while doing all those moves, she began to walk and doing her dance moves at the same time. Slowly, she began move more faster and faster, suddenly she stopped with an elegant posture and then jumped and she landed on her head in the ground, but she did it on purpose. Then with her head on the ground, she began to spin around very fast like a drill. Finally after spinning very fast, she jumped with great speed and landed on the floor, but before she ended she did a flip jump and landed again perfectly seemingly ending her dance.

Lapis was very surprised and blushed a little bit at seeing the dance of Peridot while Steven was very happy and got even bigger stars on his eyes and sparkled with some diamonds on it.

"That was cool, Peri!" said Steven while jumping around Peridot with full excitement.

"Really? Did I do it fine?" said Peridot with a little blush on her face.

"Yeah! It was so cool! Especially when you began to spin very fast on the ground!" said Steven with full excitement.

"Oh. Well I did my best, didn't I?" said Peridot while smiling a little bit.

"Yup!" added Amethyst.

"I have to admit. That was pretty cool, even for a green nerd like you." added Jasper.

"Gee Jasper, how considerate." said Peridot with a sarcastic tone.

"So does that mean we have to fuse with one of you know?" asked Lapis. Then Pearl and Amethyst turn their heads toward Garnet.

"Well... since all of us know how all of you dance then we shouldn't have any problem when we fuse." said Garnet while adjusting her shades.

"Yeah no problem right, Pearl? I hope you can keep it up with Lapis, Jasper or even Peridot." teased Amethyst.

"AMETHYST!" shouted Pearl with her cheeks turning cyan blue from embarrasment thanks to Amethyst comment.

"Oh man! I can't wait to see all of you turning into a giant woman! Oh! I wonder what kind of fusion will be if all six of you fuse together?" said Steven.

"I don't think it will be neccesary, since we haven't encounter any kind of tremendous and dangerous situation." said Garnet.

"Yeah! Nobody mess with us! After all, we are Crystal Gems not Crystal cats." added Amethyst.

"And even if we encounter something big we just smash it and turn into a fusion and smash it even more harder!" said Jasper.

"Yeah, but still... It would be very awesome to see a giant woman again, heh, heh, heh." said Steven while laughing a little bit.

"Come on now Steven! I think its enough training." said Pearl.

"Yeah! Lets go to get some fry bits! Who is with me?!" said Steven.

"It will not be a bad idea." said Amethyst.

"Count me in!" added Jasper.

"Me too!" added Lapis.

"I think I could get some. After all, I'm exhausted after dancing today." said Peridot with a slightly nervous tone.

"What about you Garnet?" said Steven.

"No thanks. I'll pass." said Garnet.

"All right! Lets go!" said Steven while leaving along with Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper.

* * *

 **Somewhere at Space...**

In space there was a big planet with huge structures with spiky decorations and advanced technology. Advanced technology similiar to the...Gem Technology of Homeworld. On this planet there were of plenty gems with different aspects and with different placements of its gemstones. Not only that, but in the center of this planet there was a huge castle with three different colors. Those colors were: Blue, Yellow, and White.

 **Inside the Huge Castle...**

There was a huge room with plenty weapons and this room was so big that it contained a huge hallway that lead to other rooms and many staircases, but at the final hallway of the room a huge yellow throne was located and a mysterious figure was sitting on there. On the hallway there was another gem who was walking towards the throne. This gem had some sort of dark blue color. Her hair was has a mixed style. In the lower side of her hair it was colored a little bit of black and the upper side was colored blue. Her gemstone was located on its left shoulder. She also was wearing a somewhat similiar uniform that Jasper used back when she fought Garnet except that it had a yellow diamond symbol on its back.

"Your majesty." said the gem while bowing to the mysterious figure.

"What is it, Cobalt?" said the mysterious figure revealing the name of the gem.

"I'm informing you that it had passed a lot of time since one of the technician gem known as Peridot and her escourt and warrior from Homeworld known as Jasper had visited Earth." said Cobalt.

"Peridot. Hmmm... now that I notice it she was assigned to check on the Cluster and bring me information about the fusion experiment. Even if she was annoying as heck with all of her useless reports and her annoying tone, I still need that information about the shards... **The shards of the traitors gems who dared to follow Rose Quartz and oppose Blue, White and me!** " said the mysterious figure while getting more angrier and angrier.

"With all due respects your majesty, are you going to Earth and see if something happend to them? I heard that Jasper took another gem because of she deserved a punishment." said Cobalt.

"No. You are right that she and Jasper had been on that miserable planet for too long, but I think I know what happend to them." said the mysterious figure.

"And what would be the reason?" asked Cobalt.

"The spaceship crashed down by either some sort of accident or malfunction, or some sort of meteor hit them; and they landed on that pathetic excuse of planet in a certain place. Or the most possible yet impossible reason: **Rose Quartz along with those puny gems are still there and manange to capture them.** " said the mysterious figure.

"Should I send Zircon to that planet, your majesty?" asked Cobalt.

"It won't be neccessary. I have other plans on my mind." said the mysterious figure while smiling evily.

 **Unknown Room...**

"Are you sure about this your majesty?" asked Cobalt with a nervous tone.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure." said the mysterious figure.

"With all respect your majesty, You shouldn't have send some kind of rookie on an important mission like that. Peridot was always an useless pest and fool. She only was useful on sending stupid reports and complaining. In any case, you should have send me on this important mission." said one mysterious gem.

This mysterious gem was colored orange. Her hair was was shaped of a somewhat mixture of hexagonal and triangle form. Her gemstone was located on her forehead like Peridot's and Pearl's gemstone. Also she had floaty fingers like Peridot except they were more rounded and spiky.

"Citrine! Please be more respectful!" shouted Cobalt.

"Its okay Cobalt. Either way she is right on one thing. And that thing is sending this gem complained too much." said the mysterious figure.

"Sooo your majesty, why are you sending this beast towards that planet? I thought you didn't want to rescue Peridot or Jasper." asked Citrine.

"I DON'T want to rescue useless gems. I'm sending this beast so it can locate Peridot or Jasper location on planet Earth so it can capture them. And if I'm lucky it will encounter those traitors and Rose Quartz" said the mysterious figure while smiling sadistically.

"I understand. But don't you think it will take too much time for it to locate those two? Planet Earth is nothing compared to Homeworld's size, but I think that planet is very huge. Huge enough to get lost for a lot of time." added Citrine

"Don't worry about that Citrine. Good thing that Peridot ordered some old files from the Rebellion time that I manage to calculate the exact time I will wait for it to return. So ACTIVATE THE CAGE!" shouted the mysterious figure.

"Activating the cage." said Citrine while typing something on its own touchscreen. Then one huge cage began to come from the floor and its size was very huge. The size was almost as the half of the castle's size.

On that cage it was dark, but an omnious and scary roar was coming from it.

"Hear me up little friend. You will be send to planet Earth. You will arrive on Earth in about seven months according to the culture of those little pest living on that planet. Your mission will be to capture two gems known as Peridot and Jasper, and if by any chances you find Rose Quartz and her little brats then also capture and bring them to **ME**! If you succeed your mission, then Homeworld will thank you for your services. NOW GO!" shouted the mysterious figure.

"Opening the cage. Now beginning the activation of the destructive weapon robot." said Citrine while pressing a button.

Then from the cage there was a huge robot made of Gem technology and gem weapons. At the back of the robot there was a huge gem desastibilizer. Suddenly the robot activated and said " **NOW BEGINNING LAUNCHING. CAPTURE BOTH GEMS KNOWN AS PERIDOT AND JASPER, AND CAPTURE ROSE QUARTZ AND HER GEMS IF THEY ARE ENCOUNTERED.** " said the robot taking a circle form and launching off from Homeworld through a hole who appear after the activation.

"Your majesty. What if it doesn't return?" asked Cobalt.

"Heh, heh, heh. Oh, it WILL return! And if it doesn't comeback in 15 years... then I'll go to Earth and finish the job personally." said the mysterious figure with a sadistic tone.

" **Be aware Rose Quartz! If my little toy doesn't return in 15 years then I'll personally go to your little planet and destroy it with my bare hands! And if it DOES captures you then you will pay for everything you have done! You will understand, that you shouldn't have provoked our wrath! You shouldn't have uppose us back on EARTH! YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL SEE HOW BLUE DIAMOND, WHITE DIAMOND, AND ME, YELLOW DIAMOND DESTROY ALL WHAT YOU LOVE!"** shouted Yellow Diamond while laughing sadistically

Yellow Diamond, known as one of the three rulers of Homeworld. She has a yellow skin and her gemstone is a diamond that is located on her chest. Her hair has two big pointy hair, one located above and one located below both at the start of her hair.

* * *

 **Author's Note: A storm is coming.  
**

 **Stay tuned! Because in Saturday (July 18th) I will upload two special chapters! Also on the next Wednesday (July 22th) there will be a two-parts chapter special!**

 **On a side note, its my first time I created a gemsona so I did my best on designing it. If by any chance your gemsona is named Citrine, or Cobalt then I'm sorry for making them Homeworld Gems.**

 **Thank you guys for reading my fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far!**

 **July 18th: Two Chapters special upload!**

 **July 22th: Two-parts Chapter special upload!**


	17. Chapter 17: Gravity Universe

**Author's Note (1): This chapter along with "Unexpected Help" are non-canon to my fanfiction and has nothing to do with the fanfic I'm writing. I uploaded this two chapters for fun and I hope you guys like it. Stay tuned for Wednesday.**

* * *

 **Somewhere at the streets (11:03 A.M)...**

There was a car colored red and white with full of baggages and inside the car there was a boy with a hat that had a picture of a pine tree, a girl with a sweater that is decorated with a green gemstone, an old man with glasses and six fingers, another old man that looked very similiar to the old man with glasses except that it doesn't wear the glasses or have six fingers, a fat man with a hat and a shirt with a question mark, and finally a teenage girl with a both a lumberjack shirt and hat.

"Well... it looks like everything will be back to normal in three days." said the old man while driving.

"Stan, why did you brought all of us here?" asked the teenage girl.

"Look Wendy, the Mystery Shack is destroyed and I paid A LOT for those workers to repair it back! And I thought it would be nice to spend five days and four nights on a good place for Summer." answered Stan.

"You know, I don't think it was a good idea to bring all those mens at the _Mystery Shack_. They might find something." said the old man who looked similiar to Stan.

"Relax brother, I putted a good password to prevent someone from entering the basement." said Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, do you know where we are going?" asked the little girl with a smile and looking at the window of the car.

"Well to be honest... We are going to a PLACE!" said Stan while laughing.

"Yay! A place!" added the girl with excitement.

"Ugh! Stan, do you at least had any plans for this trip?!" asked the boy with a hat of a pine tree.

"Ohhhh don't be such a grumpy, little Dipper." said the girl while playing with the hat of the boy.

"Mabel! Stop." said Dipper while getting her hands out of his hat.

"Woah Stan, you have to deal with those two?" said the old man with glasses after seeing how Dipper and Mabel goofed around at the back of the seat.

"Oh... you don't have any idea, do you Ford?" said Stan.

"Sooo Stanford, may I call you that?" asked Wendy.

"Sure, but you can also call me Ford." said the old man who looked similar to Stan revealing his name is Stanford.

"Right. How was your reunion with the your family?" asked Wendy.

"Wendy, I thought I already told you everything about Stan and Stanford." said the fat man.

"I thought you had a weird, but awesome dream, Soos! Do I need to remind you that you woke me up in the 3 of the morning?!" said Wendy.

"Sorry, is just... I couldn't contain all the excitement by meeting the brother of Stan." added Soos.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone WAS so excited about meeting my twin." said Stan with a sarcastic tone.

Then everyone at the car noticed a big poster that had the words written **Welcome to Beach City** , and was a big beach as a background, and a sun with sunglasses.

"Oh Nice!" said Stan as he began to drive faster.

"Beach City? Now that is some lazy name." added Ford.

"I think its nice. It doesn't need any kind of sloppy slogan, and the background speaks for itself." added Wendy.

"Well then its settled! Beach City is our destiny." said Stan as he noticed a small town with a big beach and a lighthouse.

* * *

 **On the streets of Beach City (11:21 A.M)...  
**

Steven and Lapis were walking on the sidewalk carrying some box of donuts.

"I can't belive that your friend Lars gave us half of these donuts for free." said Lapis while carrying one box of donuts.

"Yeah its kinda weird. The only time I recieve something free was when Connie and me fused into Stevonnie and went to the Big Donut." added Steven carrying another box of donuts.

"Well, it was nice. Now we can begin our day of beach movies." said Lapis while smiling.

"Yup! We only need to cross the street so we can go home." added Steven while he and Lapis began crossing the street.

Then without warning, a car was drived towards Lapis and Steven at full speed.

"STAN WATCH OUT!" shouted Ford making Stan react very fast and change the direction and stepping on the brakes.

"STEVEN WATCH OUT!" shouted Lapis. Luckily Lapis reacted very fast and summoned her wings and take Steven along with the box of donuts and fly away a few inches above the ground. Fortunately the car stopped.

"YOU IDIOT! You run over a little boy and his mother!" shouted a very angry Ford.

"Hold on! That little boy jumped or fly before I hit... wait WHAT?!" added Stan and then he realized that the little boy and woman he almost hitted flash some kind of light and disappeared.

"(That knucklehead! Whoever it is it almost hitted Steven!)" thought Lapis as she began to descend.

Then everyone got down from Stan's card and checked the streets to see what happend.

"Thats weird... there was a little boy and a strange woman here. Where they could have went?" asked Ford to himself.

"Blah, blah, blah, at least I didn't run them over which is very important. I don't want to be banned in another city." said Stan.

"Uhhhh guys? Look." said Dipper as pointed at the sky and saw Lapis and Steven descending which surprised a lot the old twins. Finally Lapis landed in front of them while carrying Steven and the donuts in a motherly way.

"Whats the big idea?! You almost hurted Steven! Don't you have eyes to see?!" shouted Lapis while disappearing her wings.

The Pines family, Soos, and Wendy were in shock. They didn't move or flinched or even say anything.

"Hmph! How rude! At least be descent enough to apologize!" shouted Lapis still carrying Steven.

Finally everyone got out from their trance and the first one to speak was none other one than Ford.

"Uhmm... apologies...ummm... lady. My idiot brother was very reckless and we are very sorry for it." said Ford while getting out a red book that was colored red and had a hand with six fingers and the number 1 on it.

"Hmph! You should be." added Lapis still a little bit angry at the family.

"Lapis is okay. At least nothing bad happend to you or the donuts." said Steven.

"Yeah. I'm also relieved that nothing bad happend to you." said Lapis while hugging Steven.

"Heh, heh, heh. Thanks." said Steven while giggling a little bit.

"Aww, how heartwarming." said Wendy.

"Now could you put me down?" said Steven.

"Of course." added Lapis while putting down Steven. Then Steven walked in front of the family.

"Hello to all of you. I'm sorry if we met like this, but I suppose you are ummm... how do I put this? Oh! Tourist! Yeah, tourist." said Steven.

"Yeah. All of us come from a distant town called, **Gravity Falls**." said Stan.

"Well I welcome all of you to our little, yet awesome city, Beach City! My name is Steven Quartz Universe." said Steven while introducing himself.

"Wow you are a great kid. Most of the kids in our town recieve the tourist with heavy pranks or splashing them with water guns." added Wendy.

"That sounds cool! Oh! I almost forgot. She is Lapis Lazuli, one of the members of the Crystal Gems along with me." said Steven while introducing Lapis.

"Hello, nice to meet all of you...I guess." said Lapis.

"My name is Stanford Pines, but you can call me Ford. He is my twin brother Stanley Pines, my nephew Dipper Pines, my niece Mabel Pines, and those two are the employees Wendy and Soos." said Ford while introducing his whole family.

"Crystal Gems? What are those?" asked Wendy.

"Oh! The Crystal Gems is a team that protects the Earth from monsters and any kind of danger. They are my family too! Each Crystal Gem has a gemstone and has an unique ability." explained Steven. After Steven's little story about his family everyone got a surprised face except for Mabel; She had an excited face and her eyes were full of glitter stars, and diamonds.

"Yeahhh... and I'm spider-man." added Dipper in a sarcastic tone.

"Spider man? But, I don't see you having eight arms." said Steven with a confused tone.

"Dipper... that lady manage to summon wings!" said Mabel with an excitement tone.

"But how is possible?! I thought Gravity Falls was the only place where anomalities occur. This is extraordinary! A lady that can summon wings! Steven, could you please show us the rest of the city?" asked Ford while writting something on his red book with the six finger hand that had the number 1 on it.

"YEAH! But first I need to give this to Amethyst and Jasper. Be right back!" said Steven remembering the donuts.

"Steven can we go with you?" asked Mabel.

"Mabel! You just met him! Don't tell me that you want him to be your summer boyfriend." said Dipper.

"What?! No! Of course not! I only want to meet the Crystal Gems!" said Mabel while blushing a little bit.

"Sure everyone can come and meet the Crystal Gems." said Steven with a smile.

"I'll go too! I want to relax a little bit." said Wendy.

"Ain't an adventure without Soos, dudes." said Soos while tipping his hat.

" ***sigh*** Well I guess I'll come too." said Dipper.

"What about Grunkle Stan, and Grunkle Ford?" said Mabel while looking at Ford and Stan.

"Eh, don't worry about us kid. I'll go and search any kind of hotel or motel were we can pass the nights." said Stan while scratching his back.

"You guys have fun." added Ford with a smile.

"All right! Lets go!" said Mabel with excitement.

"Woah, hold on! Were you live kiddo?" asked Stan.

"Oh. I live near the beach." said Steven while pointing out the beach.

"Oh nice! I'll be sure to check the beach later. Anyway, I'm going to pick you guys in one hour." added Stan.

"Yeah! Come on, Steven! Show us." said Mabel.

"All right follow me!" said Steven as he run towards the beach along with Lapis, and Mabel. Dipper, Soos, and Wendy follow them, but walking.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's House (11:26 A.M)...**

Pearl was washing some dishes, while Garnet was sitting in the couch, while Jasper and Amethyst were eating some chips, and Peridot was working in some of her robonoids. Then Steven and Lapis entered the house still carrying the two boxes of donuts.

"Hello Steven." greeted Pearl.

"Hey guys, we got visits!" said Steven while putting one box on the table of the living room.

"Who is it? Greg, or Connie?" asked Pearl.

"TA-DA! said Steven as he showed Mabel, and slowly Dipper, Wendy, and Soos made it to the house too.

"Oh. Well this is rather unexpected. Heh, heh, heh. Who are they?" asked Pearl with a nervous tone.

"Oh. They are tourists. I'm going to show them the city, and when I mentioned you guys they got very curious about all of you so I decide to introduce them." answered Steven.

"Woahhhh. They are amazing." awed Mabel upon seeing the Crystal Gems.

"Whoa dude. These ladies look from a video game." said Soos.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone is surprised by seeing the ladies, but do they really have any powers." said Dipper.

"Who is this wimpy nerd?" added Jasper.

"Yeah, and are you doubting about us?! You really are a tourist." said Amethyst.

"Well I have seen mysterious creatures and they look more believable than these _Crystal Gems._ " added Dipper.

"Oh yeah? Check this out!" said Amethyst as she began to glow and shape shifted into her Purple Puma form. Dipper however, wasn't surprised by seeing Amethyst shape shift. Then Amethyst shape shifted into her normal form and her gem began to glow, taking out a pair of whips, this made Dipper curious for a bit.

"So? What do you think? Do you still think we are frauds?" said Amethyst in a cocky tone. Mabel, Soos, and Wendy were surprised.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" shouted Mabel with diamonds on her eyes.

"At least someone other than Steven appreciates it." added Amethyst with a smirk.

"Hmmm, I'm actually surprised. I have never seen anything like THIS before." said Dipper while studying Amethyst.

"Listen here Diaper, I don't get what you think of us, but we are the REAL deal. What kind of mysterious things have you seen, huh?!" said Jasper.

"Well... where we come from is a small town named **Gravity Falls** , in that place all kind of mysterious and strange creatures appear!" explained Dipper. This make Garnet curious and proceed to listen to the story.

"Gravity Falls? Thats completely ridiculous! According to my information, planet Earth has a strong gravity that prevents all kind of living things to float making them fall! A place called Gravity Falls has a dumb double meaning!" said Peridot.

"Its a metaphora." explained Dipper.

"Please continue with the story." said Garnet.

"Thanks... I guess. Anyway, as I was saying in that small town many paranormal things, and anomalities happend! There are also monsters, and strange devices that can either affect your size, or enhance your mind, erase your memory and improve your intelligence!" explained Dipper.

"Yeah! And it was always us that discover all that things! Trust me if I have one cent by everytime we found something strange in Gravity Falls then I'll have 10 dollars!" said Soos.

"By any chance does these creatures had any kind of gemstone on its body part?" asked Garnet.

"Huh?!" added a confused Dipper.

"Garnet, you don't think those are the corrupted gems that we are looking for?" added Pearl.

"Ummm... no. There wasn't any kind of gemstone on these creatures or devices. But I found a crystal that can affect my size in a rather good or bad way." responded Dipper.

"Then what kind of creatures are those?" asked a very confused Pearl.

"Gnomes, Shapeshifting monsters, Video games characters that appear in real life, an evil psychotic triangle, seek revenging ghost, sea monsters, zombies, and mini-golf smurfs wannabe." said Dipper.

"Don't forget hot mermaids, hot boys from a band, and a bald time traveling nerd." added Mabel.

All the Crystal Gems went into silence and got surprised and shocked face, except for Steven who stood there with his mouth open with full excitement and big stars on his eyes.

"...That is some precisely, inaccurate and hard to believe things." said Peridot.

"Still. Thats all?" added Jasper with a cocky smirk.

"Yup! Pretty much that." added Soos.

"Yo kiddo, since you are Crystal Gem, and I noticed that everyone in your group has a gemstone thingy, wheres yours?" asked Wendy.

"Oh. Right here." said Steven as he pulled up his shirt and showed his Quartz gemstone located at his belly button.

"Whoaaaaa, it looks very awesome! What other amazing thing you have" said Mabel with full excitement.

"I have a Lion." said Steven.

"A Lion?!" said Mabel now with stars on her eyes.

"A Lion?! Yeah, right." added Wendy.

Then a pink Lion with a star shaped hair entered the house.

"AAAHHHH! A Lion!" screamed Wendy and backed off.

"Relax! He is friendly." said Steven as he hugged Lion in which he responed with a grunt. Then Mabel began to approach the Lion.

"MABEL! Don't get closer to that thing!" shouted Dipper.

"Relax bro-bro. He is indeed friendly." said Mabel as she began caress the Lion's mane. Soos decide to do the same and approach the Lion until he finally touched Lion.

"Woah dude, this Lion is pretty fluffy. Look guys! Soos has a cotton-candy beard." said Soos as he put some of Lion's hair on his chin.

"So Dipper, would you mind telling me who was that old man with glasses that looked similiar to the other old man?" asked Steven.

"Oh. He is my great uncle. They are twins, but the differences are that one wears glasses and has six fingers." explained Dipper.

"Six fingers?! But I thought humans could only have five fingers." said Peridot with surprised tone. Then Soos began to approach Peridot.

"Heh, heh, look guys she has floaty fingers." said Soos as he approached with his hands towards Peridot fingers.

"Don't touch me." said Peridot as she backed away. Then Soos began to approach Jasper.

"And this one has a gem on its nose. By any chance do you have gem boogers." said Soos as he began to get closer with his left hand in a _I got your nose_ form to Jasper gemstone.

"Get closer to me, and I'll snap your neck." said Jasper in strict tone. Then Soos began to back away slowly.

"Real smoooth, Soos." added Wendy.

Suddenly the ground began to tremlbe making everyone to fell down and there was a big roar coming from the beach.

"Crystal Gems!" said Garnet as she standed up. Steven, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, Amethyst, and Jasper standed up and nodded and exited the house at full speed.

"Uhhh... what just happend?" said a confused Wendy.

"I don't know, but lets check outside!" said Dipper as he exited the house. Mabel, Soos, and Wendy did the same and exited the house. They were atonished when they saw a huge somewhat tentacle monster attacking the beach and the Crystal Gems attacking it.

"That doesn't look friendly." said Soos.

"What the heck is that thing?!" shouted Wendy in surprise.

"I don't know! I don't have my journal, or have seen a kind of monster like that before!" added Dipper.

"Look!" said Mabel as she pointed the Crystal Gems.

Peridot and Pearl were in the the tentacle of the monster, they were struggling to get free but it was no use, Garnet and Jasper were fighting some tentacles at the shore of the beach, meanwhile Amethyst was holding three tentacles with her whips and was doing her best to keep them trapped, while Lapis was carrying Steven and flying with him.

"Steven, what are we gonna do?!" asked Lapis.

"Hmmm... Oh! I know! We should fly at full speed towards the monster! After we are close enough to him I'll summon my shield and BAM! What do you think?" said Steven.

"Sounds good to me! Lets go!" said Lapis as she began to play action the plan of Steven. Lapis fly at full speed and reach him close enough, then Steven summoned his shield. Unfortunately, one of the tentacle of the monster took action and attacked Lapis and Steven sending them back to the beach.

"STEVEN!" shouted Jasper. Then the monster saw the opportunity and knocked out both Jasper and Garnet.

"GUYS! We gotta do something!" said Mabel.

"Like what?! We don't have any powers or weapons!" argued Dipper.

Then the monster saw the house and prepare to attack it.

"Uhmmm... dudes, he is staring at us." said Soos a little bit frighten.

"And I don't think thats a friendly stare" added Mabel.

Without warning the tentacle of the monster started his attack and hit them. Luckily it didn't hurt them.

"...Huh?" said Dipper as he saw Steven standing in front of them. It turn out that Steven summoned his shield and protect them from the attack with his shield.

"You have a shield?!" said Mabel with excitement.

"I know right?! But we have to get out of here." said Steven. Then the monster prepared his next attack and started to move another tentacle.

"STEVEN!" shouted every Crystal Gem. Lapis, Jasper, Amethyst, and Garnet immediately runned towards the house, but it turns out that the monster didn't move or even flinched.

Without warning, there was a big explosion on the right side of the monster. It turns out that it was Ford that throw a explosive arrow from his crossbow. After the explosion there was nothing, but a gemstone. Garnet immediately went to the gemstone and bubble it.

"KIDS! Are you okay?!" shouted a concerned Stan as he runned towards the house.

"You brought a crossbow to this trip?!" said a surprised Wendy.

"So? You never know whats gonna happend." said Ford.

"What the heck happend here?! What was that monster?!" asked a still concerned Stan.

"Its a really looooooong story." said Dipper.

"We have time." added Ford.

Then Dipper tell everything about the Crystal Gems to Stan and Ford. Of course they are surprised since they thought Gravity Falls was the only place were paranormal or anomalities things occur.

"Wow, I didn't knew that this small city had these kind of things. I should put everything of this into my journal." said Ford.

"(Ugh! Not another Ronaldo)" thought Amethyst.

"All right, thats enough adventure and action for today. I found a good place to stay on this five days and four nights. So, come on!" said Stan.

"Steven, by any chance could you show us the city later?" asked Mabel.

"Sure thing!" answered Steven.

"Oh yeah!" said Mabel with starry eyes. Then she proceed to high five Steven.

* * *

 **Four Days Later...**

Steven along with the Pines twins, Soos, and Wendy were having fun with these four days. They went to every place possible in Beach City, they went to the Big Donut, the Arcade, Funland, and even bought some fry bits. But today it was the day were the Pines family, Soos, and Wendy had to return to the Gravity Falls.

"Aww, do you have to go now?" said Steven a little bit sad.

"Yeah kiddo, but here take this." said Stan as he handed his trademark cap that he wears in the Mystery Shack.

"Whats this?" asked Steven.

"Its my lucky cap. It will give you good luck and probably make you a great salesman like me in one of these days." answered Stan.

"But... won't you need it?" said Steven.

"Nah... I already have what I desired and wish for." said Stan as he looked at his familiy.

"Well... its time to go! I hope you visit us one of these days!" added Stan as he entered the car and drived away.

"Yeah! Goodbye Mr. Pines!" said Steven as he waved at the car and said farewell to his new friends.

"Grunkle Stan, do you think we could visit Beach City the next summer?" asked Mabel.

"Uhh... I don't know Mabel. Maybe, but first we need to resolve somethings at Gravity Falls." said Stan.

"Don't worry sweety. I'm sure we will return here next summer." added Ford.

"Thank you, Grunkle Ford!" said Mabel with a big smile.

Then Ford opened his Journal and began to write something: **EHDFK FLWB LV D VPDOO WRZQ ZLWK KXJH PBVWHULHV. 20-8-5-3-18-25-19-20-1-12-7-5-13-19. VENTSE, ALEPR, NREAGT, LLAAIISZP, TODIREP, REPSAJ, YTHAMYE, THEY HAVE STRANGE AND POWERFUL POWERS.**

* * *

 **Author's Note (2): Decipher the code! I'll give you one hint: The words after the number code are letters in disorder. You have to put them in the right order.  
**

 **Also I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter crossover of Gravity Falls and Steven Universe.**

 **Be sure to check my other special chapter crossover "Unexpected Help"**


	18. Chapter 18: Unexpected Help

**Author's Note (1): This chapter along with "Gravity Universe" are non-canon to my fanfiction and has nothing to do with the fanfic I'm writing. I uploaded this two chapters for fun and I hope you guys like it. Stay tuned for Wednesday.**

 **On a side note, GRFT means "Giantness Realistic Flying Tiger"**

* * *

 **At the Beach (11:22 A.M)...  
**

Steven was sitting on the beach seemingly meditating.

" ***sigh*** Shield." said Steven, then his shield was summoned.

"All right, now to...THROW IT!" shouted Steven as he spinned his arm very fast so he could throw the shield. Unfortunately, he couldn't throw his shield. Instead, it disappeared.

"UGH! Noooo! I say throw it!" said Steven very disappointed. Then he laid at the beach.

"Oh man. I need help." said Steven. Then a huge glow comed from the sky and the clouds began to disperse revealing a silhoutte that resembled Rose Quartz.

" **Good morning!** " said the mysterious silhoutte. It turns out that this mysterious silhoutte was an old man with a rounded, pinky nose disguised as Rose Quartz. Steven was very shocked upon seeing him.

Then the old man jumped from the clouds.

"Whoa, who are you?" asked Steven.

"Hello there kid! I'm Uncle Grandpa!" said the mysterious old man as he introduced himself.

"Uncle Grandpa?" said Steven a little bit confused.

"Yep! I heard that you need help so I decided to land or crash right here and solve your problem." said Uncle Grandpa.

"Really? Cool! I can't believe that you are here." said Steven.

"Don't worry bro. This fanfiction is non-canon to the main story, is an alternate ending of Jailbreak, and is only an special chapter crossover. Besides the author enjoys the headcanons." said Uncle Grandpa as he pull out a canon and took out his head and put it on the canon.

Then his body fired the canon leaving trails of smoke writing, **Gravity Universe.** Then the head of Uncle Grandpa hitted a computer screen and surprised a man with glasses and a shirt of Steven Universe.

"Good morning!" said the head of Uncle Grandpa.

"UNCLE GRANDPA! Get back to the crossover! I'm trying to concentrate on writing my fanfiction!" shouted the author.

"Oh! Thats right. Heh, sorry Gianluca." said Uncle Grandpa.

"Don't mention it. Now get out of here!" said the author. Then the head of Uncle Grandpa slided down from the computer and magically landed back at the body of Uncle Grandpa

"Sooooo, whats your problem? You hate your belly? You need to get stronger? Or perhaps, you need a new haircut and shirt?" said Uncle Grandpa as other Uncle Grandpas appeared randomly after every suggestion.

"Uhhh, nope, nope, nope, and nopeity. You see I can summon my shield, but I can't use it as a weapon. I can't throw it like a super hero." said Steven.

"Uhh don't worry kid. I'll help you! Show me your shield." said Uncle Grandpa. Then Steven summoned his shield.

"Woah, thats pretty hot dog." said Uncle Grandpa.

"Soooo, you think you can help me?" said Steven.

"Of course kid. Theres no problem Uncle Grandpa can't resolve." said Uncle Grandpa as he cracked everything of his body including his hat and head.

"Now let me see your shield." said Uncle Grandpa as he putted a doctor suit. Then he checked the shield.

"Hmmm..." mumbled Uncle Grandpa.

"So what do you think?" said Steven.

"Well it still perfectly fine after last time you pulled out to protect Jasper from the Crystal Gems from Chapter 8." said Uncle Grandpa.

"What the?! How do you know that?" asked Steven.

"I was there." said Uncle Grandpa. Then a flashback was shown with the man with glasses typing words from the computer on an internet site called,

"Good morning! How are you doing with the fanfiction." said Uncle Grandpa from the television.

"What the?! How do you even know this?!" shouted the confused author.

"I'm Uncle Grandpa. Besides I'm here to remind you that **Sworn to the Sword** starts in the next 2 minutes." said Uncle Grandpa from his television.

"Oh boy! I need to save this fast!" said the author as he saved his work and closed the site, and then he putted a shirt saying, _I survived the Steven Bomb!_ while going to the television and putted Cartoon Network. The flashback has ended.

"I don't remember any of that." said Steven.

"All right! I'll put you some obstacle bombs on the beach so you can throw your shield at them." said Uncle Grandpa while getting out random atomic bombs and putting them on the beach.

"Uhhh... Uncle Grandpa this seems very dangerous." said Steven with an uneasy tone.

"Don't worry Steven, you can always trust me. And be sure to be fast because they will detonate in 10 seconds."

 **Meanwhile outside of Steven's House entrance...**

Pearl exited the house while Amethyst was there along with Jasper.

"Heh, heh." giggled Amethyst.

"Amethyst, have you seen Steven?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah, he is right there with a bunch of bombs with some kind of weirdo." said Amethyst.

"WHAT?!" shouted Pearl.

"Hey. Two rations of donuts if you think the kid will not make it." said Jasper.

"Deal!" added Amethyst.

Then Steven prepare himself and try to throw his shield, but it was no use. His shield didn't move or even flinch. The timer for the bombs to explode was done and the bombs began to explode. There was a huge, and loud explosion

"STEVEN!" screamed Pearl. Lucky for Steven, he remained unharmed thanks to his bubble shield that protect him.

"UGH! Why can't I throw my shield?!" said a desesperate Steven.

"Hmm... I would have sworn that these bombs could destroy the entire city...maybe the whole country." said Uncle Grandpa.

Then every Crystal Gem landed in front of Steven and Uncle Grandpa.

"Steven! We heard a loud explosion. Are you okay?" asked Garnet.

"Ha! It seems you owe me two donuts, Amethyst!" bragged Jasper.

"Darn it!" added Amethyst.

"Who is this strange man, Steven?" asked Pearl.

"He is not a stranger, he is Uncle Grandpa!" said Steven as he bro-hug him.

"Uncle...Grandpa?" said a confused Lapis.

"So, he is Greg's brother...and father?" said a confused Pearl.

"Well that explains a lot." said Garnet.

"More like a dirty joke... and I mean in all sides." added Jasper.

"How is that possible?" added Peridot.

"Thats right! He is not only Uncle Grandpa of Steven; he is the Uncle and Grandpa of everyone in the world! And when he is around you can expect that he will solve your problem and have fun at the same time." said Belly Bag as the head of Uncle Grandpa, Steven, Lapis, Peridot, Jasper, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl floated around the Earth and a background of space. All the gems except Steven were very confused and shocked.

"Heh, heh, We are in space!" said the head of Steven. Then the head of each gem returned into its specific body and they were very surprised.

"Oh dibbity! You are...heh, heh, heh, HAHAHAHAHA... oh yeah... ugh!" said Pearl, but thanks to the effect of Uncle Grandpa magic she freaked out and faint.

"AHHH! MY HEAD IS ON BACKWARDS!" said Amethyst while walking in a strange word.

"AAHH! EVERYTHING IS DOUBLE! LOOK! THERES A PACIFICA OCEAN! HAHAHA!" shouted a very freaked out Peridot.

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna..." said Lapis, but she faint so fast.

"Space... yup! I think I've gone cucco-crazy again!" said Jasper while moving her head.

"Ugh!" said Garnet as she felt goosebumps. Steven's head and Uncle Grandpa head however, floated peacefully and landed each on its respective body. They brofisted each other.

"Gem reunion!" said Garnet as every gem went into a circle.

"This is nuts! How in the right gems he do that?!" said a confused Jasper.

"I think he is an alternate reality magician." added Lapis.

"Thats crazy! We never had dealt with that before!" said Pearl.

"Whatever he is, He is DANGEROUS! We should destroy him!" said Garnet. Then Steven entered the circle of the gems.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" said Steven.

"Are you forming a secret club?" said Uncle Grandpa and then two more Uncle Grandpa appear out randomly in which surprised everyone.

"Can we join you?" said the three Uncle Grandpa in unision.

"Woah!" shouted all the gems (except Steven) as they backed off.

" ***clears throat*** Uhmm... Uncle Grandpa?" said Pearl.

"Good Morning!" said Uncle Grandpa as he waved his arm.

"Good morning?" added Peridot.

"Listen Uncle Grandpa... we decided to..." said Pearl but was interrupted by Uncle Grandpa.

"Play some video games?" said Uncle Grandpa as he along with Steven and Lapis were playing Smash Bros. 4. Uncle Grandpa as Captain Falcon, Steven as Mario, and Lapis as Lucina and it looked that Lucina landed a meteor smash at Captain Falcon.

"Ehhh... No..." said Pearl.

"Read some fanfictions?" suggested Uncle Grandpa as he along with Steven were reading a fanfiction called, _The New Crystal Gems, a Steven Universe fanfiction._

"Ehh... No!" said Pearl.

"View the race of the ships to the canon island?" suggested Uncle Grandpa as he watched a huge boat called, **THE S.S LAPIDOT** colored both green and blue, and with a man with glasses standing on the ship.

"How did I get here? Meh, it doesn't matter. GO FASTER CAPTAIN! THE LAPIDOT SHIP WILL PREVIAL!" shouted the author.

"What?! No!" said Pearl.

"Lapidot?" added both a confused Peridot and Lapis while blushing.

"Eat some spaghetti?" suggested Uncle Grandpa as he along with Steven, Amethyst, and Jasper were eating a huge bowl of spaghetti.

"Yo." added Amethyst.

"Hey!" added Jasper.

"AMETHYST! JASPER!" shouted a very desperate Pearl with crazy pupils.

"LISTEN! We decided that you..." said Peridot trying to say what Pearl planned to said but Peridot was interrupted by Garnet.

"...That you are danger for this world and possibly the entire universe! And we decide to take you on and destroy you!" said Garnet.

"WHAT?!" said a surprised Steven.

"Oh. Bad mornign." added Uncle Grandpa.

"Wait guys! Don't!" said Steven trying to stop the attack of the Crystal Gems, but it was no use. Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, and Jasper summoned their weapons while Lapis and Peridot took a fighting stance. Then three huge words appear out of nowhere.

"NEW CRYSTAL GEMS!" shouted a random voice.

"RUN AWAY!" shouted once again a random voice and then Steven along with Uncle Grandpa began to run away from the Crystal Gems.

The Crystal Gems began to chase Steven and Uncle Grandpa, however Amethyst tripped with the **Y** of _the Run Away_ words.

"WHYYYYYYY?!" shouted Amethyst in a desperate tone.

"Amethyst! Bad puns are bad!" added Peridot.

"I'm sorry! They usually don't act like this!" said Steven still fleeing from the Crystal Gems.

"Belly Bag! We need an horizontal line!" said Uncle Grandpa.

"Sure thing!" said Belly Bag. Then he began to pull out a huge horizontal line that separated Steven from the Crystal Gems

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Uncle Grandpa's van...**

"Whoaaa... Where are we?" asked Steven.

"Welcome to the UGRV." said Uncle Grandpa.

"The what?" asked once again Steven.

"The **Uncle Grandpa Recreational Vehicle.** " said Uncle Grandpa as the letters UGRV appeared in front of them with sparkly effects.

"Come on kid, theres someone I need to show you." said Uncle Grandpa as he went to the left side of the van along with Steven.

On that room there was a huge, green, and somewhat godzilla wannabe dinousaur sitting on the computer chair and a tiny, wimpy, with weak arms, pizza who is wearing sunglasses.

"Hello there! I'm Pizza Steve! The most awesome, strong, and fabolous Steve that you will ever meet." said Pizza Steve.

"Hello there Pizza Steve. I'm also a Steve. I'm Steven, Steven Universe." greeted Steven.

"Steven...Universe? Come on Uncle G, I got two rules! No more than 40 or 50 vans in the house and only one Steve in the van!" said Pizza Steve while appearing out on Steven hair.

"But these Steven is special! And besides, the author of this fanficiton doesn't like you very much." said Uncle Grandpa.

"Pardon me?" said Pizza Steve.

"Yeah! Just a few lines above it clearly states that you are wimpy and have tiny arms." said Uncle Grandpa.

"Thats ridiculous! Everyone loves Pizza Steve." said Pizza Steve while some random electric guitars played some chords.

"Besides he is a Crystal Gem." added Mr. Gus.

"A Crystal what?" said a confused Pizza Steve.

"How do you know about me?" asked Steven.

"Oh. I know alot of you Steven. I watched your show since the episode **Gem Glow**! Seriously your show is very awesome. Your Steven bombs really tear me up, I was surprised after seeing that Garnet is a fusion, or when Connie recieved training from Pearl, or that time where you gave Pearl that epic look when you block her attack with your shield. Your episodes are really awesome either way, it has cool story and awesome plots. Come on, I also have something to show you." said Mr. Gus as he along with Steven, Uncle Grandpa, and Pizza Steve follow him.

"Look! I even made my own gemsona. My gem is on my tail, and my weapon is a frying pan." said Mr. Gus while showing his gemsona.

"Well... it looks better than the gemsona of the author." said Uncle Grandpa.

"I heard that!" shouted the author.

"Oh! So you are the **AUTHOR** who thinks I'm not awesome enough, even if I'm too cool for you. Well let me say this to you, I AM AWESOME! More awesome than Mr. Gus!" said Pizza Steve.

"...Yeaahhhhhh, Nope! You are just a big, fat liar who can't even open a bottle of water. NOW GET OUT OF MY COMPUTER!" shouted the author as he grabbed Pizza Steve and throw him at the wall of the van.

"I was just saying...ugh! The pain." said Pizza Steve as he slided through the wall.

"Well... at least your drawing is very cool, Mr. Gus. I wish I can be cooler too." said Steven.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mr. Gus.

"Steven doesn't know how to throw his shield when he summons it." said Uncle Grandpa.

"Steven power have grown a lot ever since season 1. However, he needs to have a great emotional feel that will let him control even better shield...even throwing the shield." said Mr. Gus.

"That sounds... okay. Now what?" said Steven.

"Now we just wait the meanwhile." said Uncle Grandpa.

"The what?" said Steven with a confused face.

"The meanwhile. Like this one." said Uncle Grandpa as he pointed downwards.

 **Meanwhile on a blank space...**

The Crystal Gems were running, running, and running and it seemed that everytime they encounter a dead end it transport them to another side still running without an ending. Finally they decided to stop. It seemed that Pearl, and Peridot were very freaked out.

"Ugh! Theres gotta be somewhere out of here!" said Garnet.

"WE'LL NEVER ESCAPE! THIS IS OUR NEW HOME!" shouted a very freaked out Pearl.

"Pearl you are overreacting." said Garnet trying to calm down Pearl.

"Yeah. Here have this." said Lapis while making a small orb made of water.

"WHATS THIS?!" asked Pearl.

"Its water. You seemed very thirsty." answered Lapis with a little smile.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Pearl as she began to run at full speed on that blank space.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE, SHE IS RIGHT! WE ARE NOT GOING TO ESCAPE! WHY DON'T WE JUST SURREND OURSELVES?!" shouted a crazy Peridot.

"Woah calm down, you big nerd." said Jasper.

"THERE IS NO POINT! WE SHOULD JUST LIVE HERE! COME ON LAPIS! KISS ME!" said Peridot while grabbing Lapis shoulder making her blush.

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" asked a flushed Lapis.

"WHY DON'T WE JUST FLY TOGETHER?! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" said Peridot as she began to fly away like a helicopter thanks to her fingers in reckless manner. Finally Pearl accidentally slipped and crashed with Amethyst.

"Ugh! Hey! Where is Steven?" said Amethyst. Then Pizza Steve appeared cosplaying Steven Universe.

"Looking for me? Pizza Steven Universe?" said Pizza Steve in a cocky way.

"AHH! THATS NOT MY BABY!" said Pearl as she hide behind Garnet legs.

"Ohh nice!" said Amethyst as she began to get closer to Pizza Steve.

"WHOA! Hold on!" said Pizza Steven as he began to run away while Amethyst chase him.

"Hey, leave some for me." added Jasper. It appears that Amethyst had eaten Pizza Steve and she took out sunglasses from her mouth.

"Here." said Amethyst while giving the sunglasses to Jasper.

"Ewwww... at least they don't look bad on me." said Jasper while she wear the sunglass.

"Okayyyyy... I'm ready for this chapter to end." said Garnet while hitting the blank space in which it break and revealed they were back on the beach and Steven along with Uncle Grandpa, Lion, and GRFT were having the tea. While Peridot crashed at the beach.

"I'm sorry I couldn't solve your problem, Steven." said Uncle Grandpa.

"Thats okay. I had a lot of fun today." said Steven.

"STEVEN!" shouted all the gems except Peridot who appeared to be unconscious.

"Get away from him!" exclaimed Garnet.

"He is a monster!" added Pearl.

"And a weirdo!" added Lapis. Amethyst and Jasper simply hissed at Uncle Grandpa.

"Come on guys! He had enough for today." said Steven, but then a whip began to surround Uncle Grandpa.

"Oh! Good morning." said Uncle Grandpa, but he was captured and the Crystal Gems began to beat down Uncle Grandpa and then they jumped.

"Bad beating..." complained Uncle Grandpa.

"FINISH HIM!" shouted the gems as they began to descend at maximum speed.

"NOO! DON'T HURT HIM!" said Steven. Then Steven summoned his shield and everything went slow motion for him.

"Stop!" said Steven as he swung around his arm and finally made it. He finally throw his shield. He hurled the shield towards the Crystal Gems in which they got knocked up. The Shield bounced off and Steven manage to catch it. Then he run in front of Uncle Grandpa still with his shield summoned.

"Woah! I DID IT UNCLE GRANPDA! I finally did it!" said Steven.

"Yay..." grunted Uncle Grandpa. Then the Crystal Gems (except Peridot who was still on the ground laying around) standed up.

"Ugh... protecting him manage to get Steven throw his shield?!" asked an atonish Pearl.

"This man must be really close to him." said Garnet.

"Listen... everything seemed strange when Uncle Grandpa appeared, but you can't just beat something just because you don't understand. We never met anyone like him before, so we shouldn't judge him just by its appearance or way of talking at least. You have to stick up with them. Thats what you guys do for me." said Steven.

"Steven...you are right. HOW COULD I BE SO BLIND?!" cried Pearl.

"Geez Pearl, stop acting like a cartoon character." added Lapis.

"Thank you for showing us the right way, Uncle Grandpa." said Garnet.

"Well it seems that my work here is done." said Uncle Grandpa and then he disappeared and appear with GRFT on the sky flying away.

"And remember kids, if you ever feel that someone thinks you are a weirdo and you should change then ignore him! Steven and I got your backs. And don't forget to say, **GOOD MORNING!** " said Uncle Grandpa as the words Good Morning appear in front of them colored with rainbow colors.

"Awwww. I'm never going to miss him." added Jasper. Finally Peridot manage to wake up.

"Ugh... what happend? OH MY GEMS! I'm back at the beach. THANK THE HOLY ROCKS! It was only a dream! A horrible, horrible, and bad dream! Possibly the worst dream I have about it." said Peridot who appeared to be more relieved and calm down after the whole wacky experience of Uncle Grandpa.

* * *

 **At the Memory of Pizza Steve (1999-2015)...**

"Who am I kidding? I'm not going to miss him! Glad he is gone forever, heh, heh, heh. Now lets see." said the author as he took out a list named, **Special Crossover Chapters of my fanfiction of Steven Universe**.

"Lets see, Dipper and Mabel are done. Uncle Grandpa is also done. Who is next...A-HA! Wirt and Greg." said the author.

* * *

 **Author's Note (2): I hope you guys enjoyed this Crossover Chapter along with "Gravity Universe"**

 **I'm going to be honest, I have alot of fun writing those two special chapters and I hope you guys have fun reading it too! To be honest, I don't really dislike the show of Uncle Grandpa, if it wasn't for Pizza Steve then I'll probably watch Uncle Grandpa more often. I just really dislike the personality of Pizza Steve.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for Wednesday!**


	19. Chapter 19: Moment of Tension

**Inside at the Maheswaran's mansion (10:48 A.M)...  
**

"Connie! Would you come here for a brief and important moment?" shouted the mother of Connie, Dr. Maheswaran.

"Coming!" said Connie. Then Connie walked downstairs and saw a bunch of baggages lying on the floor.

"Why is there so much baggages?" asked Connie.

"Connie dear, We are going to visit your grandmother!" said his father, Mr. Maheswaran with an excited yet sarcastic tone.

"Really?! Thats wonderful! But still, why they are a lot of package?" asked once again Connie.

"We are going to visit her, and stay in her house to spend all summer vacation as a family." answered Dr. Maheswaran.

"WHAT?!" shouted a surprised Connie.

"Whoa, whats with that reaction? Aren't you excited to see your grandma?" said a confused Mr. Maheswaran.

"Uhmmm... to be fair, I'm really glad to see my grandmother again, but what about Beach City? Am I going to still visit Beach City after we return from the trip?" asked Connie, a little bit worried about her friendship with Steven.

"Oh darling, after the family trip we are going to a new town!" said Dr. Maheswaran with a smile.

"WHAT?! No! I don't want to go to a new town! I want to stay here and visit Beach City!" said Connie with a little bit depressed tone.

"Hold on Connie, whats with that loud responding and that tone?! I never seen you like this before." added Mr. Maheswaran.

"I completely agree! I don't think its very appropiate of you by responding us like that, young lady!" said Dr. Maheswaran with a strict voice.

"But its not fair! We always move after a family trip or dad getting a new place to do his security guard job!" argued Connie.

"Young Lady, stop this right now! I believe that now is the best for you to never return to that place again!" argued back Dr. Maheswaran now getting a little bit angry.

"Calm down darling." said Mr. Maheswaran trying to calm down his wife.

"Don't interfere!" said Dr. Maheswaran.

"MOM! I don't want to leave forever Beach City! What about Steven?!" said Connie blushing a little bit by bringing Steven into the heated argument.

"A-Ha! So its the Steven's influence that is making you act like this?! Well its decided then! You are never going to see him again!" said Dr. Maheswaran.

"WHAT?! BUT, I thought both of you decided after the meeting with his dad and the Crystal Gems that I'm permitted to see him!"argued Connie now getting more angry and getting tears in her eyes.

"Crystal what?" added a confused Mr. Maheswaran.

"LISTEN HERE CONNIE! Ever since you have met that little boy you have been acting very strange! You even said that it won't be neccesary to check your eyes again! In fact, Its been at least one year and six months after you weared those glasses!" argued back Dr. Maheswaran.

"ITS BECAUSE I DON'T NEED THEM ANYMORE!" shouted Connie with all of her strengths.

"What?!" said both Connie parents.

"LOOK! MY GLASSES DON'T EVEN HAVE LENS! STEVEN HEAL MY EYES! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HE ALONG WITH PEARL AND TEACH ME HOW TO SWORD FIGHT IN CASE SOMETHING HAPPENDS TO HIM AND I'LL BE ABLE TO PROTECT HIM ALONG WITH BEACH CITY!" shouted a very furious Connie now with tears on her eyes.

"That would explain those bandages from her left hand and her face." added Mr. Maheswaran.

"So... you have been lying to us all this time?! WHAT KIND OF STUPID AND DANGEROUS FANTASY IS THIS?! I WAS BEING STUPID ALL THIS TIME! I let my own daughter get influenced with some stupid dreams and fantasies about saving the day with one of his friends! THATS IT! I'M NOW COMPLETELY SURE THAT WE WILL MOVE FAR, FAR, AWAY FROM BEACH CITY AND NEVER RETURNING AGAIN! I'M EVEN GOING TO TAKE YOU TO THE OCULIST WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, YOU HEAR ME YOUNG LADY!" shouted a very furious Dr. Maheswaran.

Mr. Maheswaran was very shocked since it was the first time in his life that he had seen how his own daughter and her wife was arguing... and worst of all, its a very heated arguement.

"BUT I DON'T NEED TO SEE THE OCULIST! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! NONE OF THIS IS A FANTASY! I HAVE BEEN DOING MAGIC STUFF WITH STEVEN EVER SINCE I MET HIM! I EVEN FOLLOW HIM AND OFFER MY HELP WHEN THE OCEAN DISAPPEARED! I KNOW NONE OF YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE IGNORANTS!" argued back Connie. This had surprised both of her parents. It was the very first time that Connie had insulted them.

"Thats it... I had enough of your rebel phase." said Dr. Maheswaran with a calm tone. Of course Mr. Maheswaran knows that she is still angry at Connie, and soon enough she will immediately explode again.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR ONE WHOLE MONTH! NO TV, NO GOING OUTSIDE, AND YOU ARE PROHIBITED TO SEE YOUR _LITTLE FRIEND_ TODAY! AND WE ARE GOING TO VISIT YOUR GRANDMOTHER AND MOVING TO A DIFFERENT TOWN, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!" screamed Dr. Maheswaran with full of rage, and angriness.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" shouted Connie while crying very sad tears and running upstairs towards her room.

 **Connie's Room...**

Connie was laying down on her bed still crying over the heated arguement between her and her mother. Then she looked up and saw a picture of Steven and she smiling on the beach. She took it and gaze over the picture of she and Steven.

"Oh Steven... I want to be part of your universe." said Connie still crying. Then she began to remember all her times she spent alone before going to Beach City and how she felt all alone without any friends at all.

" ***sob* *sob*** I don't want to be all alone again. I don't want to be a weirdo. I want to have friends, and live my life with fun and excitement; not all alone and be considered a sociopath." cried Connie while still letting her tears flow on the picture of Steven and her.

Then she began to remember all the times she spent on Beach City and then she remembered when she first met Steven. How he took her on accidental, wild, adventure with his bubble shield and how he returned back her bracelet on the bottom of the ocean... or at least deep in the ocean. Then she remembered how she use Lion to save Steven from falling down from the Ocean tower that Lapis made after it began collapsing. But her biggest and happiest memory was when she first danced with Steven and it didn't cause her any kind of embarrasment or kind of strange feeling with him; and how they accidentally fused into Stevonnie. Then Connie stopped crying and got a determined face and wiped all her tears from her eyes and face.

"Hmph! Its decided! I will escape. I don't want to leave my home, but also I don't want to leave my only friend in the whole planet. Steven... you mean so much to me." said Connie while getting out some paper and a pencil.

Then she began to write something on her paper that she took out. After writing a long, and big note she fold it and left it on her bed along with her glasses without lens. Then she began to put some books of _Unfamiliar Familiar_ , and some clothes. Then she opened a window from her room.

"(I'm sorry mom and dad, but I don't want to be miserable again. I'm sorry if I shouted and screamed. I love both of you, mom and dad.)" thought Connie while smiling and jumped from the window of her room. Then she began to climb down from the mansion very carefully and descending slowly.

"(I'm glad that those sword lessons from Pearl are helping on this situation.)" thought Connie while sweating nervously and still climbing down the mansion. Then she noticed from a window of her mansion that Dr. Maheswaran was sitting on a couch grabbing her forehead with one of her hands seemingly that she was having a headache.

"(Come on! Please don't look at me...)" thought Connie while climbing down faster trying to prevent that any of her parents discover her escaping the mansion and disobeying her mother orders.

Finally she made it just a few inches above the ground of the entrance of the mansion. She jumped and landed on the ground without anyone noticing her.

"(Yes! Now towards Beach City.)" thought Connie while running at full speed on a sidewalk.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's House (11:08 A.M)...  
**

"And then I said, that was unRAISINable!" said Steven as he made a pun. Steven's pun joke made Lapis laugh, but Peridot and Jasper sitted there without flinching.

"I don't get it..." said a confused Jasper.

"Neither me... according to my investigation I made the correct and appropiate word it would be unreasonable, and besides the raisins can't talk." added a confused Peridot.

"Heh, heh, its a joke. When you tell jokes they mostly doesn't make sense and we can use it to do puns." responded Steven clearing the misunderstanding.

"Oh... Humans have a weird sense of spending the time." said Peridot.

"So... what other kinds of puns you have in your mind, kid." said Jasper.

"Hmmm... what about... Oh! Theres a strange street on the side of the house, so that would make it mySTEERious!" said Steven as he putted the same face he did when he told a pun about his together breakfast.

"I got another pun. Peridot? More like Peridork." said Lapis while smiling and gave Peridot a teasing smile which obviously annoyed Peridot.

"BWA HA HA HA HA! Thats a great one!" said Jasper as she began to laugh very hard.

"(Clods... I'm surrounded by lumpy, clumpy clods...except Steven of course.)" thought Peridot.

Then the warp pad activated and Garnet came from it.

"Garnet is back!" said Steven with a big smile.

"Soooo, did you find anything we can smash?" asked Jasper.

"I manage to find a corrupted gem, sadly this gem grew digged very profundly and manage to escape." said Garnet.

"Where do you think it could go?" asked Steven.

"I don't know. But once I found it then I would immediately go after it." said Garnet while entering the her room.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me... what happend to the slinker?" asked once again Steven.

"You mean that thing who hided between tight spots? I took care of it." answered Jasper.

"How?" added a confused Lapis.

"I just smash it with one of my training devices (That reminds me that I need to make another one)." responded Jasper.

"Why didn't you tell them before Amethyst retreated into her gem?" asked Peridot

"Because I noticed that it was in my room after she got vaporized into her gem!" responded Jasper.

"At least, she tooked off that weird shoulder shirt design." added Lapis.

"Well I think it looks very awesome with her new black shirt." said Steven.

Then someone knocked the door of the house.

"Coming!" said Steven as he standed up and walked towards the door.

"If its that weirdo asking for stupid questions about conspiracies and nerd stuff again, then I'll slap his face!" added Jasper.

"(Or throw him into the ocean.)" thought Lapis while smiling. Then Steven open the door and saw that it was Connie who was tired and was breathing heavily.

"Oh. Hello Connie!" said Steven with a big smile and full of excitement.

"Hey...Steven..." said Connie as she try to recover her breath.

"Whoa Connie, are you okay?! You look like you run on a marathon!" said Steven with a worried face.

" ***heavy breath*** Don't worry...Steven. I'm fine... just a quick run from my parents." said Connie.

"Your parents?" said a confused Steven. Then Connie realized that she mentioned her parents and began to remember the whole arguement of her mother and her.

"Don't worry about that... its nothing." said Connie a little bit depressed. Steven noticed this and decide to ask anyway.

"What happend Connie? C'mon... you can tell me anything, I will understand." said Steven trying to help his best friend.

"Its a long story." said Connie with a sad tone.

"I have time." said Steven.

"Well..." said Connie as she began to tell what happend.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Maheswaran's House (11:10 A.M)...**

Dr. Maheswaran was still sitting on the couch along with her husband.

"Arghh! This headache is killing me." said Dr. Maheswaran.

"Honey, you know that screaming isn't good for your health. You even know that since you know... you are a doctor yourself." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"I know, I know... its just... it really ticked me off the way she responded at us." said Dr. Maheswaran.

"Listen... I know it was very wrong of Connie to lie to us. But I think its time to settle this. You know you hate seeing our daughter like this." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"...Yeah. I guess you are right. Besides its almost time for lunch." said Dr. Maheswaran.

"Okay then... I'll go get Connie and we will solve this like the family we are, all right?" said Mr. Maheswaran as he went upstairs towards Connie's room.

When he got upstair he knocked the door hoping for Connie to answer. But nothing happend. He didn't heard any response. He try to knock the door once again.

"Connie, sweetie are you okay?" said Mr. Maheswaran. Still no response from the room. He began to worry so he decide to open the door.

"Connie come on I kno..." said Mr. Maheswaran but he stopped as he saw the room of his daughter all empty. He began to get worried sick and got very scared by seeing that no one, not even his own daughter was in her room. He began searching, but to no avail. He didn't find anything, then he looked at her bed and saw her glasses and a note saying,

 **If either Mom or Dad are reading this then you will notice that I'm gone. I escaped because I didn't feel it was good to feel miserable again. So I'm leaving the mansion so I won't get on a life I don't want to live. I don't want to feel alone ever again so I escaped. I'm sorry if I disobeyed the orders, but I had to. Sayonara...**

 **-Connie.**

Mr. Maheswaran was completely horrified after reading the note left on the bed.

"DARLING!" shouted Mr. Maheswaran as he runned downstairs.

 **Five minutes later...**

"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS?!" shouted a very frustrated Dr. Maheswaran.

"ITS DEJA-VU! She did the same thing when we meeted the guardians and father of Steven!" said Mr. Maheswaran who was freaking out too.

"Wait... THATS IT! I have an idea where could Connie went. Come on! We need to get to the car as fast as possible!" said Dr. Maheswaran as she rapidly went to the garage.

"Wait for me!" added Mr. Maheswaran as he did the same.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Uh-oh, it looks like Connie is in big trouble, but what will happend to her and Steven friendship?!  
**

 **Check out "Family and Guardians" to check out!**


	20. Chapter 20: Family

**Inside Steven's House (11:30 A.M)...**

Connie was telling Steven about the arguement that she and her mother had. Of course Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper who were right there also heard the story.

"...And basically thats what happend." said Connie with a few tears on her eyes.

"Whoa kid. Thats heavy." added Jasper.

"JASPER!" said Peridot like saying that right now its not the best time.

"Oh man. I didn't know that Connie. So you are leaving Beach City and will not come back?" asked Steven with a sad tone.

"I don't know... probably yes because sooner or later my mom or my dad will found out that I escaped and will come here." said Connie.

"But I don't want you to go! You are my best friend, Connie." said Steven while hugging Connie. Of course Connie blushed at first, but she decide to hug back Steven.

"I know ***sob*** you along with the Crystal Gems are the only friends I ever have! I don't know what will I do if I return on having zero friends." cried Connie.

"(I hate seeing Steven like this.)" thought Lapis while seeing her best friend all sad and crying a little bit.

"What can we do to help you?" asked Peridot. This surprised Steven and Connie.

"Huh?" added a confused Steven.

"What can we do to help your friend known as Connie to stay with you?" asked Peridot once again.

"I don't know. She already said that its decided and we are going to another town after the trip." said Connie.

"OH! I know! Maybe if we introduce very well the Crystal Gems to your parents then I bet they will change their mind on leaving to another town!" said Steven regaining a little bit of his enthusiasm.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Are you sure it will work?" asked Connie.

"Yeah! Don't worry about it Connie! We'll always find a way!" said Steven while smiling. Connie seeing Steven's smile make her feel more secure and confident at the idea.

"All right! I know it will work!" added Connie.

"That means that all of you have to introduce to Connie's parents!" said Steven as he looked at Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper.

"Of course! We'll help you Steven." said Lapis as she smiled upon seeing her best friend smile once again.

"Sooo, at what time do you think your parents will come?" asked Steven.

"Hmmm, thats a tough question. They might come here very quickly, but I doubt they will find your house very fast." said Connie.

 **Meanwhile at the Beach...**

Mr. Maheswaran and Dr. Maheswaran were searching around the beach.

"UGH! Where could the house of that Universe boy would be?!" said a desperate Mr. Maheswaran.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT WE GOTTA FIND OUR DAUGHTER FAST!" said Dr. Maheswaran as she began to look even more faster.

Then Mr. Maheswaran noticed a big humanoid figure with six arms and two broken arms and at the bottom of that figure there was a house.

"Look! Right there!" said Mr. Maheswaran.

"OH THANK GOODNESS!" said a now relieved but still freaked out Dr. Maheswaran.

Then they began to run towards the house, but without any kind of warning there was a big shaking of the ground that made both of the worried parents fell down on the ground. Suddenly a big hole appeared and there was a giant creature with monstrious appearance and a drill on its head and a gemstone on the neck. With one of the arms of the monster it captured both Mr. Maheswaran and Dr. Maheswaran who were very terrified and all they could do was scream.

"HELP!" screamed both parents with all of their strengths.

Suddenly all the Crystal Gems and Connie emerged from the house and Lion appeared out of nowhere.

"Look!" shouted Amethyst as she pointed at one of the arms of monster. This horrified Connie as she saw her parents being held by the creature.

"ITS MY MOM AND DAD!" shouted Connie.

"Thats the gem who I located! It must have drilled all this way towards Beach City!" said Garnet as she summoned her gauntlets. Mr. Maheswaran and her wife manage to see that Connie was with the Crystal Gems.

"CONNIE!" shouted Mr. Maheswaran.

"CONNIE?!" CONNIE! CONNIE GET OUT OF HERE ITS TOO DANGEROUS!" screamed Dr. Maheswaran trying to get Connie to run away from the danger.

"Guys! We have to help them now!" said Steven. Then without warning the monster threw some spiky and big spikes from its hand and throw it towards the gems. The gems and jumped out and evaded the attack, but Steven and Connie stood there and there was a loud explosion.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Dr. Maheswaran thinking that her daughter recieved the impact. However Steven Connie, and Lion were unharmed, and she noticed that there was a big, pink bubble that surrounded them.

"What the?!" said a confused Mr. Maheswaran.

Then the monster once again threw another attack, but this time it has a huge and somewhat drill like spike coming towards Steven, Connie and Lion. Like the last attack, Steven along with Lion and Connie remained unharmed but this time it was thanks to Steven's shield.

"A shield?! How did he manage to get that?!" added a confused Mr. Maheswaran.

Then the monster prepare once again, but this time it was interrupted by the gems who began attacking the monster.

"EVEYONE! Listen! We have to get the humans out of the hands of the corrupted gem, somehow!" said Garnet.

"Don't worry! I know what to do!" said Peridot. Then Peridot adjusted her fingers and suddenly it make a small orb made of energy and lighting. Then she began pointing at one of the arms of the monster with her energy orb.

"Just one hit." said Peridot. Then Peridot blasted her energy attack towards the monster arm and manage to cut one of the monster arm releasing Connie's parents, but now they were falling at full speed towards the ocean.

"LAPIS NOW!" shouted Garnet. Then Lapis flew at full speed and manage to catch Connie's parents. Then she landed along with them safetly at the beach without any kind of harm.

"Thanks." said Dr. Maheswaran.

"No problem. Now if you excuse me." said Lapis as she flied at full speed back to the corrupted gem.

"Steven! This is the right moment!" said Connie.

"What do you mean?" said a confused Steven still with his shield summoned.

"This is the right moment to demostrate my parents that you and the Crystal Gems aren't bad or irresponsable persons at least! Please let me fight along with you!" said Connie.

"Hmm...okay! But what kind of weapon can I get you at this moment?" said Steven looking anywhere trying to see if there was any kind of thing that Connie can use as a weapon. Then Lion gave a small roar and his forehead began to glow.

"Of course! Thanks Lion!" said Steven as he understood what Lion did. Then Steven looked at Lion's forehead and saw her mother's scabbard and inside the scabbard it was located her sword. He manage to touch it and then he took it out and saw that it was perfectly fine like last time he used along with Connie.

"You can use this!" said Steven as he gave Connie Rose's Scabbard.

"Your mother's sword? Are you sure?" said a skeptical Connie.

"Definitely. We are Jam buds after all!" said Steven while showing his shield. Then Connie nodded with confidence and both of them taked their hands and climbed on Lion's back.

The monster suddenly began to escape from the gems assault by digging out with one of its drills.

"Its escaping again!" shouted Garnet.

"Oh no it wont!" said Jasper as she began to use her special spin dash attack. She manage to land the attack on the monster and prevent it to escape, but the monster still tried to escape by running very fast.

"Lion! You know what to do." said Steven. Then Lion made a powerful supersonic roar and transport both Connie and Steven in front of the monster and then they began to charge towards the monster. Connie with Rose's sword and Steven with his shield.

"CONNIE! NOO!" shouted Dr. Maheswaran trying to prevent her daughter to attack, but it was no use.

Connie began her assault by slashing the monster body multiple times, the monster try to defend but Connie reaction was more quickly and immediately evaded and dodged every attack of the monster. Connie continued her assault and this time her slashes were more powerful, however the monster began a fast attack that not even Connie could react. However, Steven jumped in front of the attack and used his shield to protect Connie and himself.

"Connie!" shouted Steven. Then Connie nodded and she dashed towards Steven. She jumped on Steven's shield and stood there.

"NOW STEVEN!" said Connie. Steven nodded and he activated his bubble shield and made a powerful push on Connie making her jump on a very high altitude. Thanks to Pearl sword lessons, Connie spinned around on the air and then she with Rose's sword she made a powerful and great thrust strike towards the corrupted gem enthrusting half of the sword on the monster's body. With that powerful strike, the monster poofed and all it leaved was a gemstone. Connie manage to land on the beach without any injury.

"Ultra Sword and Shield Jam snack combination." whispered Steven. The Crystal Gems runned at full speed and Garnet bubbled the gemstone and teleport it away. Suddenly Connie's parents runned too towards Connie.

"CONNIE! OH THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE SAFE!" said a relieved Dr. Maheswaran while hugging tightly her daughter while Mr. Maheswaran did the same.

"What on earth just happend!" shouted a confused Mr. Maheswaran.

"Well... its a long story." said Connie with a nervous tone.

After all the commotion, Connie explained everything about Steven and the Crystal Gems to her parents. Of course she apologized by hiding the truth from her parents. Of course Steven introduced Connie's parents to Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper.

"(Oh boy... six guardians?! This kid sure is something.)" thought Mr. Maheswaran.

"Oh my sweet baby. I'm just glad nothing bad happend to you." said Dr. Maheswaran while hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom. And I'm sorry if I said that I hate you. I didn't mean it at all." said Connie hugging back her mother.

"So uhmmm. Mrs. Maheswaran, are you really going to take Connie on another town?" asked a worried Steven.

"Hmmm... Well I was planning to, but after seeing that you care for my daughter well-being sake, then I'm not taking her away from her best friend." said Dr. Maheswaran.

 **"*GASP*** So does that mean..." said an excited Connie.

"Yes. You can visit Steven and see him all the time you want." said Dr. Maheswaran.

"In fact, do you want to stay with Steven on this summer?" added Mr. Maheswaran. Of course this surprised Steven and especially Connie. Connie immediately turn her head towards her mother.

"Well only if the guardians of Steven agree on taking care of Connie while we are visiting my mom." said Dr. Maheswaran.

"(I think it would be Steven and Connie taking care of them)" thought Mr. Maheswaran.

"Can we, can we, can we, can we?! Please!" said Steven all excited by seeing how his best friend will stay in his house all this summer.

"Well... I suppose its not a bad idea. I can teach Connie more about the swords... I mean if she agrees to do it." said Pearl blushing a little bit.

"Eh. I think it would be nice to see the funky flow of this two." added Amethyst.

"I agree. We'll take care of them." added Garnet while smiling.

"Me too." added Lapis.

"I suppose it would not be a bad idea after all. Besides Connie seems very intelectual as I may say." added Peridot.

"Sounds fine for me (besides I could ask her more about that book of the magic birds and wizards later)." said Jasper.

"I think its enough emotion for today. We need to return home, darling." said Mr. Maheswaran.

"All right its settled then. But listen here Connie. Today you are going to have dinner with us, we are leaving tomorrow, and promise us this, you will respond my messages and all my calls everyday okay?" said Dr. Maheswaran.

"I think its time to return home. We are going to be here tomorrow!" said Mr. Maheswaran as he along with his family waved goodbye to Steven and the Crystal Gems and leave the beach.

* * *

 **At the next day, On Beach City's streets (09:20 A.M)...  
**

Steven along with the Crystal Gems were standing in front of the Maheswaran's family who were saying there goodbyes to Connie. Dr. Maheswaran gave Connie all the supplies she needed to stay on Steven's house.

"Remember our promise?" said Dr. Maheswaran.

"Call you everyday, respond all your calls or messages, and always say good morning and good night to both of you everyday." said Connie.

"Thats my girl." said Dr. Maheswaran while kissing Connie on her forehead and getting on the car.

"We will be back before you know it." Mr. Maheswaran as he turned on the car and began to drive away.

"GOOD BYE, CONNIE!" shouted both of Connie's parents as they drived away from Beach City.

"BYE! I LOVE YOU MOM AND DAD!" shouted Connie.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO!" shouted once again both of them in unision.

The finally leave Beach City, and Connie was there with Steven and the Crystal Gems. Without warning Steven glomped on Connie.

"BOOM! STEVEN FANBOMB!" said Steven as he glomped on Connie.

"Hey! What was that for? Heh, heh, heh." said Connie as she blushed and giggled.

"Look! I got you this!" said Steven as he handed a little star to Connie.

"Whats this?" asked a confused Steven.

"A symbol of our team!" answered Steven.

"What?" said a confused Connie.

"You see Connie, since you help us defeat that huge monster and since Steven cares about you alot, and you are staying with us on this summer months then its a great honor to name you the first full human a Crystal Gem. You have been there for Steven so we decided to make you one of our members." explained Pearl.

"Really?! THATS AWESOME!" said an excited Connie.

"Welcome to the rad team, kid! Remember I'm the toughest of the group so if you need any advice on getting strong you come to me." said Jasper while showing a cocky smirk.

"Pfft. Says the gem who keeps getting her butt kicked by Garnet." added Lapis while teasing Jasper.

"What did you say punk?!" added an irritated Jasper.

"Hey! That reminds me... Peri! I didn't know you could shoot out energy attacks from your hand!" said Steven with huge stars on his eyes.

"Yeah! Thats cool!" added Connie.

"Really? It was a surprise for me, too." said Peridot.

"We should name it the Peridot Mega Buster!" said Steven.

"What?" said a very confused Peridot.

"Heh, heh. Come on everyone, lets return to the house so we can help Connie settle herself." said Garnet as she along with Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems went towards the house, so Steven can play with his best friend, now his comrade, and loyal teammate.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well... that wraps up the two-parts special, but be aware! Steven just said Steven Fanbomb! Basically I won't upload any new chapter this week or the other week. Why? Because I will launch my Steven Fanbomb! Basically one entire, and when I mean an entire week I DO mean the full week, I will upload a new chapter every day of that entire week. BUT! THATS NOT ALL OF IT! In one day I will upload another two-parts chapter special on this Steven Fanbomb week!**

 **A storm is coming...**

 **This will be the week of Steven Fanbomb: August 2th-August 8th. Sunday until Saturday.**

 **Yup! My birthday will be the beginning of the Steven Fanbomb. Here are the titles for the Steven Fanbomb:**

 **August 2th: Surprise Birthday Party**

 **August 3th: Double Date**

 **August 4th: Cold Slumber**

 **August 5th: Political Static**

 **August 6th: Revealing History**

 **August 7th: The Threat Arrival and The Showdown (TWO-PARTS CHAPTER SPECIAL!)**

 **August 8th: The Big Festival**

 **On a side note, I want to give a big shoutout to a friend of mine on deviantART. He is very good artist! He draw pictures of Steven Universe, FNAF, and he also makes Steven Universe redemption drawings! He is also making covers for fanfiction so if you want to see this is the name of his account of deviantART:  
**

 **xXAngelKnightXx.**

 **He doesn't get a lot of views, but he is a good artist so it would be great if he gets more views on his deviantART account. Check his account if you want!**

 **So all in all, Until the 2nd of August I will upload any chapter so...STAY TUNE!**

 **Also I hope you guys enjoyed ths fanfiction so far. The end is near, but I will make a continuation story of this fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy reading this! I appreciate everyone for their support and by reading my first successful fanfiction!**

 **Thank you guys once again. Have a good day!**


	21. Chapter 21: Surprise Birthday Party

**" LOG DATE 0802: I LOCATED THE SOLAR SYSTEM AND NOW I'M ENTERING THE SMF-590 SYSTEM GALAXY... TIME LEFT TO ARRIVE ON THE PLANET KNOWN AS EARTH WHERE THE TECHNICIAN GEM KNOWN AS PERIDOT AND THE WARRIOR GEM FROM THE YELLOW DIAMOND'S ARMY KNOWN AS JASPER ARE LOCATED IS: *beep* *typing* *beep* ****THREE WEEKS AND 30 HOURS..."** said the weapon still traveling on space at full speed.

* * *

It had passed at least one month since the parents of Connie left Connie on Steven's house to spend the summer with him. Of course the gems settled a mini-room for Connie that its located near the living room of the house. Steven and Connie had alot of fun ever since the moment she has been on the house. Pearl sometimes took Connie for a little spar session, of course Steven would follow her if she gots hurt. In some occasions, they would fuse to be a fair match against Pearl even though she feels a little awkward arround Stevonnie, but she still happy that both of them are learning more about their abilities and powers. Not only that, but now all the shirts, dresses and some jeans has either a little and big star on it, siymbolizing that she is the first full human member of the Crystal Gems. Sometimes Connie would also help on missions to capture the corrupted gems thanks to her sword skills.

Jasper would also take Steven for a little training session, and most of the time (well... more like all the time) Pearl is there to see if Jasper got exceeded with the lessons. But thanks to Jasper training, Steven now manages to expand his shield like the last time he did to protect him and the Original Crystal Gems from the blast of the hand ship. Not only that, but he can know summon his shield and expand it at his own will and even make it bigger enough to protect at the house. Of course, Steven will get very tired and have little stamina if he use a big shield more than five times in at least a day.

Steven and Connie were not the only ones who trained, but also Peridot. Ever since she discovered that she can make energy and lighting blast with her fingers, she decided to practice and research more about her abilities. Thanks to her efforts, she discovered that her fingers can make a little shield that was formed like one of her touchscreens, she can also use her fingers to attach either to the ground, wall, roofs, and even slippy ice! Thanks to that, she can now wall jump. Also she possess the ability to make the electricity things to work without the need to connect it, she also has the ability to drill on the ground and walls thanks to her fingers. She also can throw bolts from her finger and even make a big and powerful lighting attack if she concentrates all her energy from electricty things, of course that would cause the electricity things to be turned off. So far, she only has those abilities and powers... at least from her knowledge, she herself is very surprised by the amount of good and cool things she can do.

So far the Crystal Gems manage to capture even more corrupted gems now that their team is more big. Garnet confirmed that they only need to capture three corrupted gems and it will be done their biggest mission ever since the rebellion war has ended. Of course this make Amethyst very happy since now they won't have to bother or worry about another monster attacking the city or the beach, or eating the junk from the town. But little she know that now they will have to find a solution on how to make these gems...uncorrupted and fix them so they can be normal again.

The gems aren't the only ones who were working this past month, Mayor Dewey has been fixing everything for the festival that it will be the in three weeks and four days. Mayor Dewey told that in this festival there will be alot of food, a music-song competition in which the winner of the first place would win a prize of one million dollars, second place would win ten thousand dollars, and the third place would win five hundred dollars with a box packed with 20 glowsticks. Not only those, but also a dance competition, and the contest of the most beautiful woman in Beach City. Steven is looking forward to the festival along with his dad and Connie.

However the gems are getting ready for one big special day, and that day will be tomorrow.

 **On Garnet's Room...**

"All right, tomorrow is the day. Steven will be so happy to see the two of us again." said Garnet as she smiled and hugged herself while blushing a purple color.

"I think its time to see Greg with the others." said Garnet as she adjusted her shades.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's house (8:10 P.M)...**

Steven was sitting on the legs of Peridot and they were watching _Crying Breakfast Friends_ show along with Connie. Suddenly Peridot noticed a waffle and was very surprised.

"Is that thing!" said Peridot while pointing out the waffle who was crying on the show.

"Who? Sad waffle?" said a confused Steven.

"Thats his name?" added a even more confused Peridot.

"I thought this was the first time Peridot watched _Crying Breakfast Friends_?" said a confused Connie.

"It IS the first time she watch its. CBF has been on hiatus ever since Thursday of the last two months. Peri, how do you know Sad waffle?" asked Steven.

Then Peridot formed her touchscreen and on that screen there was a sticker of a waffle who was crying along with reports about Crystal Gems and a **_Steven_**.

"Whoa, you still got the sticker of Sad waffle?" said Steven while smiling.

"How did she get it?" asked Connie.

"She must have taken it from the broken space Warp Pad when she first got on Earth for the first time." said Steven.

"I thought it was the icon of your team." added Peridot.

"You can take it off if you want." said Steven.

"Hmm... no its okay. I think Ill keep it, it reminds me alot of you Steven." said Peridot as she smiled and rubbed Steven's hair.

They kept watching CBF for 11 minutes when the episde finally ended.

"Oh man! I can't wait to see the new episode tomorrow!" said Steven with little stars on his eyes.

"Yeah. It was a great idea to start the new episodes by airing them for one week after the hiatus of two months." added Connie.

"Are you gonna watch it with us again, Peri?" said Steven while smiling towards Peridot.

"Well..." added Peridot with a nervous tone while trying to get the good answer. Then the door of Garnet's room open up and revealed Garnet, Pearl, Lapis, Amethyst, and Jasper.

"Peridot! We need you." said Garnet with a strict voice.

"Understood! I'm going (Oh thank the gems... I didn't know what to respond to Steven!)." said Peridot as she walked towards the door of the temple. Then the door closed and that leave Steven and Connie alone.

"Sooooo... what do we now?" said Steven.

"You know... we still have one hour and a half left until our bedtime. Maybe we can discuss a little bit of ideas for our Unfamiliar Familiar fanfiction?" suggested Connie.

"That...sounds...AWESOME! Lets do it!" said Steven as he went to take some papers and a bag of pencils.

 **Meanwhile on Garnet's Room...**

Everyone was reunited there. Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper were very confused on why Garnet told them to come here. But Lapis paid no mind since she was playing with a cube with multiple, mixed and random colors.

"Uhhh... What are you doing?" asked Jasper as Lapis continued to play with the cube.

"Steven show me this amazing, yet very complex and difficult cube. Apparantly you need to mix the colors and then put it together once again in the same spot. Its called Rubix Cube!" said Lapis as she continued to play with the rubix cube.

"Oh please... It doesn't seem very difficult. You just need to put the colors on their place once again. I bet I could do it in a fast time." bragged Pearl.

"Trust me, after mixing them up you get very, VERY, confused." added Lapis as she continue to play.

"Uhmmm... I'm pretty sure Garnet didn't bring us here to discuss the magic cube or whatever cube of Steven." said Jasper.

"You are right. Why exactly did you bring us here?" asked Peridot.

"I brought you all of here to discuss and talk about Steven's birthday in which will be tomorrow." stated Garnet.

This made Lapis to stop playing with the rubix cube and Peridot along with Jasper got very confused face.

"The what of what of Steven?" said a confused Peridot.

"Birthday. The birthday of Steven will be tomorrow." added Garnet.

"Whats a birthday?" asked a very confused Jasper.

"Its a very special, yet weird human tradition. Its a day where humans celebrate the birth of certain human. Everyone human has a birthday. And every time a birthday happends the age of the human increase by one year." explained Pearl.

"We gems don't do that." added Peridot.

"I know, that we gems don't do that weird and dumb traditions, but since Steven is half human we celebrate it to make him happy and have fun with him." said Pearl.

"Plus there will be alot of sweets and food in there!" added Amethyst interrupting the explanation of Pearl in which of course annoyed her. Amethyst's comment make Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper catch more attention towards the whole custom of the birthdays.

"What kind of sweets?" asked Lapis.

"Sweets, like...uhmmm...candy, cakes, chocolates, and donuts!" said Amethyst.

"(Thats sounds delicious!)" thought Lapis while thinking of the sweets.

"So... thats all? I mean its obviously important, but it was neccessary to bring us here just to tell us that?" added a still confused Jasper.

"Actually no. Other than that, we also have to give the human who was born on that day a special gift. Something very special for them." added Pearl.

"So what kind of gift are you going to get him?" asked Peridot.

"Don't worry about that, we already planned the surprise." said Garnet while adjusting her shades and smiling. Of course Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper were confused on what Garnet said.

Then Lapis remembered the time when the space ship crashed down and Steven said something about two gems meeting him and they were leaving that moment for his birthday.

"You mean those two gems?!" said Lapis understanding what Garnet just said.

"You are right." added Garnet.

"Do you refer the gems that form Garnet?" added Peridot.

"Thats right. You could say its an awesome surprise gift." added Amethyst.

"So you are going to introduce the gems that have opposite powers, but they love each other?" added Jasper.

"Yup." added Garnet.

"Do you think that would work? I mean... I don't want to offend Ruby or Sapphire, but doesn't Steven already knows this?" said Pearl.

"Don't worry Pearl. I'm sure Steven will be glad to see them again, and so Ruby and Sapphire will be." said Garnet as she looked into both of her palms and saw the gems.

"So... does this means we can return to our room?" asked Lapis.

"Not now. At least not today." said Garnet.

"Why?" asked Lapis once again.

"Because we are going to plan the surprise party for Steven." said Garnet.

"A surprise party? How are we going to do that?" asked Peridot.

Don't worry here is the plan." said Garnet.

Then she began explaining the plan on doing the surprise party for Steven. Of course Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper took a while to understand the plans, but in the end they manage to understand it.

"So how long do we need to wait?" asked Lapis.

"I'll notice all of you when Steven and Connie fell asleep." said Garnet.

And so they did wait... Lapis of course still play with the rubix cube while Pearl along with Peridot watched the rubix cube to see how they can resolve it. Time passed away very quickly for the gems.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's House (9:20 P.M)...  
**

Steven and Connie fell asleep and they slept in their corresponding bed. The door of Garnet's room open up and revealed Garnet, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, Amethyst, and Jasper.

"All right... be sure to walk very quietly, we don't want to wake up Steven or Connie." whispered Garnet. All the Crystal Gems nodded and slowly they tip-toe towards the door.

All the Crystal Gems manage to get out of the house without waking up Steven and Connie. Now they were heading to Beach City.

 **At Greg's Car Wash (9:22 P.M)...**

Greg's Van was there with Greg waiting outside seemingly waiting for someone and checking his clock.

"Oh boy... they are late." said Greg still waiting outside of the van. Then Greg noticed six silhouttes coming towards his van.

"Could it be them?" said Greg while getting out some flashlight. Then he turned on the flashlight and those six silhouttes were the Crystal Gems.

"Greetings Greg." said Garnet in her usual stoic tone.

"Oh. Greetings gems." responded Greg while putting down the flashlight and turning on one of the outside lights of his Car Wash.

"Apologies if we are late. We needed to discuss something." added Pearl.

"Nah its okay. Sooo, everything is ready for the party?" said Greg.

"Yup! We'll always ready for anything!" said Amethyst in her usual tone.

"What about the settings?" added Pearl.

"Don't worry... they are right here." said Greg. Then he open the van and got out some boxes with the words, _Steven's Birthday_ writed on it. Then he open the box and revealed a king suit cape, a crown, some balloons that are flat, and other party things on it.

"What is that?" asked Peridot.

"Its the suit I bought for Steven for he to wear it everytime its his birthday. He use it ever since he had 2 years." answered Greg while smiling warmly. He then began to remember the time he spent with his son when he was just a little kid.

"Umm... Earth to Gregory!" said Amethyst as she snapped her fingers in front of Greg's eyes to take him out of the trance.

"Huh?! Huh? Oh. Sorry I got distracted." said Greg while blushing from embarrasment.

"Well besides that We need to get ready the preparations for tomorrow. We have not time to waste." said Pearl.

"You are right. We need to start right now." said Garnet.

"I'll turn on the van and head towards the Beach right now." said Greg as he put some of the boxes back to the van.

"I'll wait for you on the Beach."

Then Greg turned on the van and drive towards the Beach.

"All right... We better follow Greg if we want to finish the earliest in the morning." said Garnet. Then all the gems began to follow Greg's Van.

All the Crystal Gems nodded and began to walk once again towards the Beach.

* * *

 **At the Next Day inside Steven's House (9:10 A.M)...**

Steven and Connie were still sleeping even if the sun already brighted the whole house. Then the main entrance of the house open and Lapis along with Pearl and Amethyst entered the house. Lapis and Amethyst were holding the laughs to avoid waking up Steven or Connie so quickly. Then Lapis, Pearl, and Amethyst walked upstairs and headed infront of Steven who was sleeping. Then Pearl began to poke Steven face with her fingers.

"Steven... we got a surprise for you." said Pearl with a smile as she began to poke gently Steven face. Soon with enough pokes, Steven manage to get up but still he was sleepy.

" ***yawn*** Good Morning Pearl...Amethyst... and Lapis." mumbled Steven as he rubben his left eye.

"Good Morning Steven." said Lapis with a warm smile.

"Whats this all about? Is there something going on?" said Steven with a teasing smile.

"Uhhhh...nooooo... well, there IS one thing we need to show you. C'mon bud." said Amethyst as he took out Steven from his bed.

"Wait! First I need to get some clothes and wake up Connie!" said Steven as he took out his usual trademark t-shirt with a big star. After he got dressed he proceed to awake Connie from her slumber.

"Connie!" said Steven as he began to move gently Connie to wake her up. Then Connie began to mumble a little bit and finally woke up.

" ***yawn*** Good Morning Steven." said a still sleepy Connie.

"Good Morning!" said Steven with full excitement.

"Come on Steven, theres a surprise for you." said Pearl.

"A surprise?" said a confused Connie.

"A surprise?! Oh boy! What is it?!" said Steven with full excitement and big stars on his eyes.

"You have to come with us to see." said Amethyst teasing a little bit Steven. Then Steven immediately went outside of the house and got very shocked to see whats happening on the Beach.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN!" screamed everyone on the Beach. On the beach there was six tables with balloons now inflated, along with a cake with a Cookie Cat shape, and there was Greg holding the birthday suit of Steven. Not only Greg was on the Beach, but also Jasper, and Peridot, including Lion but Garnet was nowhere to be found.

"WOW!" shouted Steven with huge stars glittering on his eyes. He immediately runned towards the Beach at full speed.

Lapis along with Pearl and Amethyst exited the house and saw that Steven was hugging happily his father. This make the trio very happy to see that their little kid is very happy at the surprise. Connie then exited the house and saw the surprise.

"Wow! I forgot that Steven's birthday is today." said Connie.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!" said Steven as he hugged Greg. After he hugged his dad he proceed to hug Jasper, Peridot, and Lion.

"Hey dude, don't leave us hangin' in there." said Amethyst as she along with Pearl and Lapis headed towards the beach. Then Steven runned towards the trio and hugged them as well.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH TOO! ALL OF YOU ARE THE BEST." said Steven as he happily hugged Pearl. After Steven broke the hug with Pearl he noticed that Garnet was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Hey guys where is Garnet?" asked Steven as he looked around searching for any signs of Garnet.

"We are right here, Steven." said a mysterious voice. Steven got very surprised upon hearing the mysterious yet somewhat familiar voice. Then he turned around and saw two small gems with color red and blue, one gem was holding a crown and the other one was holding a king cape.

"Happy Birthday Steven!" said the two unknown gems with happiness. Steven immediately got extremely happy at what he had seen. When he saw the two gems he immediately felt the spirit of Garnet even if she wasn't there on those two unknown gems.

"RUBY! SAPPHIRE!" shouted Steven with huge stars and little diamonds glittering on his eyes. After he made it towards Ruby and Sapphire he hug them and got a huge smile. Then he quickly broke the hug of the two gems.

"Oh! I mean... heh, heh, heh, Wow! Garnet is a fusion? Who are you two, heh, heh, heh." said Steven with a nervous tone. He remember that when he met Ruby and Sapphire on the spaceship Garnet was saving it for his birthday, so he decide to act all surprised.

" ***giggle*** Its okay Steven you don't need to act for us." said Sapphire while lauging a little bit at Steven's failed attempt to act surprised.

"Well... it would have work if a CERTAIN GEM hadn't interfered." said Ruby while glaring at Jasper.

"...What? You know I was your enemy at that time so I only did my job." said Jasper.

"She got a point, Ruby." said Sapphire trying to calm down her lover.

"Hmph!" grunted Ruby.

"Heh, heh, heh, now that I see you are the tiniest gem around here." added Jasper.

"What did you say?!" said Ruby making sure she heard that.

"Yeah you are shorter than Amethyst and she has stubby legs!" teased Jasper.

"Hey! I heard that! Let me tell you this... I'm more taller than here!" said Amethyst.

"Oh! Thats it! This **short** gem will take you both and size up your enemy!" said Ruby as she began to crack her knuckles. Amethyst then shapeshifted into her **Purple Puma** form.

"Is that a challenge? Cause this Puma will show you the claws." said Amethyst as she flexed her biceps.

"Count me in, I'll take both of you in short time... literally for you." said Jasper as she cracked her knuckles and pointed at Ruby.

The three fighter gems began to charge each other, but they were stopped by Sapphire, Pearl, and Lapis. Sapphire holded Ruby, Lapis holded Jasper, and Pearl holded Amethyst.

"AMETHYST! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE RECKLESS!" shouted Pearl while grabbing Amethyst by her long hair. In other occassions Amethyst will normally ignore Pearl, but for the first time she was right.

"If you ever think on doing that you will be sleeping with the fish at the bottom of the ocean." said Lapis with a creepy smile which startled Jasper a little bit.

"Geez! You are weird Lapis!" said Jasper while sweating a little bit.

"Ruby please. Not infront of Steven." said Sapphire in her usual calmed tone.

"Yeah! Why don't we just enjoy the party and that stuff." added Jasper.

"For once I agree with her. Come on Steven, wear your important suit." said Ruby while handing down the king suit to Steven. Sapphire did the same with the crown.

Then Steven proceed to wear his trademark birthday suit in which of course was very happy to use it. Then Connie finally walked towards the two gems lover and got very surprised upon seeing them.

"Wow, by any chance are the two of you the gems who love each other?" asked Connie with a blush from embarrasment.

"Yes. I'm Sapphire. Nice to meet you Connie." said Sapphire.

"Whoa! How do you know my name?" asked Connie with a surprised tone.

"Our memories from Garnet are still inside our minds. Thats how we know your name and everything about you. Especially the time when the two of you fused." said Sapphire while smiling.

"Really?" said Connie now blushing more hardly.

"Yup. Ruby was smiling every gladly when she saw you as Garnet. You wouldn't believe how much happiness she had." said Sapphire.

"SAPPHY! Don't tell them that." said Ruby while blushing and letting some steam from his head.

"Heh, heh, heh." teased Sapphire while laughing.

* * *

 **On the Beach (10:08 A.M)...**

Everyone was having fun in the Beach especially Steven who was enjoying his time with Ruby and Sapphire. Of course not only because Ruby and Sapphire was with him, but because he was enjoying his birthday with his big family. Right now he was being a coach of a little tournament of Chess. Its the finals between Connie and Sapphire.

"Whooo! Go Sapphy! You can beat her! No offense there Connie." cheered Ruby.

"I still don't think its a fair match for Connie." said Amethyst.

"Well to be honest, Connie has endured a lot for human on these kind of games when its about strategy against gems. I must say she is very smart." said Pearl.

"Ugh... these game is so confusing! I mean why does the horses even go in a _L_ form?" complained Jasper.

"I think someones salty on losing Chess with Amethyst." teased Lapis.

"First of all, it was a tie!" said an irritaited Jasper.

"You tie with Amethyst on Chess! How is even possible to get a tie on that game?!" said Pearl.

"You know, I'm right here!" said Amethyst in annoyed tone.

"Pearl you are not the one who should be talking. You got beat by Peridot." said Lapis.

"I must say that as one of the most strategist gems I'm not surprised by that fact." bragged Peridot.

"Hmph! It doesn't matter! I prefer checkers. Besides Sapphire defeated Peridot in the semifinals." said Pearl while blushing a little bit.

Then Connie made a great move against Sapphire on Chess. She place her rook in front of the king who was in a castling position and no escape.

"YES! Checkmate!" said Connie.

"BING! BING! BING! It looks like Connie is the winner!" said Greg. Then Steven got ready to launch a bunch of water balloons at Sapphire.

"Not quite." said Sapphire. Suddenly Steven stopped from throwing the balloons at Sapphire.

"Huh?" added a confused Connie. Then Sapphire moved her queen and captured the rook and that was not all, her queen was threatening Connie's King piece.

"Check." said Sapphire.

"Oh no!" said Connie. Then Connie began to look at the board to see if any piece of her team is able to capture Sapphire's Queen, however it was no use. Her three pawns were very far to capture it, she only had one Knight that it couldn't capture the Queen, and that was it. Her rook was the only hope since her Queen got captured by Sapphire's knight in which Connie capture it with her know-captured rook. Her only move was to move away her king.

"Hmmm... Checkmate." said Sapphire as she moved her Knight.

"What?!" said a confused Connie. She then looked the board to see any kind of move to get away but it was no use. Her King got cornered on the side and if she moved the King at one space in the front one abandoned pawn was threatening the King.

"Well its true. You beat me. Good Game Sapphire." said Connie as she shaked hands with Sapphire. Then without warning Connie got bombed with water balloons.

"BING! BING! BING! Sapphire is the Winner of this Chess tournament!" said Greg while giving Sapphire a trophy made of cardboard with the words, _Champion of Chess_ on it.

"YEAH! WOOO! THATS MY SAPPHY!" said Ruby as she runned towards Sapphire and gave her a big hug and then a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Ruby! Not infront of Steven!" said Sapphire as she smiled and blushed.

"Heh, heh, heh, its not so bad to lose. Sometimes there will always be a person thats better than you in something." said Connie as she began to dry up her hair.

"All right, all right, I think thats enough fun. I think its time to do THAT." said Greg. The gems were confused, but suddenly they understand and nodded.

"Steven be prepared, because we are going to do the most awesome song in the whole world!" said Amethyst.

"Really?!" said Steven.

"Yep! And I will be the one who will play the instruments on this song." added Greg.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" said Steven with excitement as he sitted down. Connie decide to do the same and watch along side with him.

Then Greg took out a guitar, and began to play; also the Crystal Gems got ready and prepared to sing:

 **Crystal Gems: "Today is your special day... so we are now having party to celebrate your birthday.**

 **Ever since the day you were born, you mean so much to us, and we always love you and your sweety personality...**

 **Pearl: I have learned so much from you... that I think that you inspire me alot. You show me that we can be strong not only physically or intelectually. But we can also get strong in our spirits, and mind and not Give up! Not only your mother would be proud, but all of us are very glad to see what you have become our little, precious, baby. My Steven. I'll always Love you.**

 **Amethyst: Even if I do pranks at you and always tease you, thats only because I love seeing your smile and laugh and have fun with you. You never saw me as a monster, jerk, or a parasite and thats enough reason to cheer you up and always try to get you to smile even if you are depressed. You teach me to not hide me emotions or feelings so I'm showing how much I'm grateful for it.**

 **Ruby: I was present when you first born and I was extremely happy to see you. I never got the chance to spend the time with you much longer than four minutes, but that doesn't matter since I'll have the memories of Garnet with me and enjoy it.**

 **Sapphire: My sweet child, you have grown ever since the day I met you for the first time. When you were scared... I got worried, but in the end I knew that you will face your fears and grew stronger because thats how you are... and thats how we love you.**

 **Ruby and Sapphire: Even in the darkest moment, don't forget that we will be with you as Garnet and protect you from the danger. Our love for you will never end like the love we feel together, because we are never going to feel alone.**

 **Orignal Crystal Gems: Steven... don't think we still see you as a little kid. We now see you as a valuable and important member of the Crystal Gems. You have grown these many years and even if you ever thought by any moment that you are useless to us, then don't think anymore about that. You are our child and we'll always have faith and believe you, our precious kid.**

 **Lapis: My first friend in the whole world. You show me kindness even if I was being treated as a prisoner, and even if I try to hurt you... you never hate me or at least dislike me. You show me how to feel happiness in my worst moments and I'll never forget that. Your life and spirit will be in my heart and I'll cherish every moment I'm spending with you and enjoy it. Thank you Steven.**

 **Peridot: Saw you as pest, then saw you as my enemy and now I see you as my friend. You show me how the feeling of being scared is nothing compared to feel the love. Your braveness cause me to get stronger and be more confident. I appreciate that gift you gave me and I'll never forget it. Steven, you are precious to me and will not forget the moments we share.  
**

 **Jasper: I always saw you as my rival, then my enemy. I always hate you at first and consider you a worthless enemy when I saw what you have became, but you prove me wrong. You show me my actions and got me on the right path. Now I see you as my friend that I'll always protect no matter what happens. First as Rose Quartz I saw you, but now I see you as Steven Universe... the first boy who show compassion towards her former enemy...no You don't even see anyone as your enemy, and thats what I respect the most. I'm enternal grateful of what you show me and I'll enjoy my life spending with you. Steven you are a great kid and I'll fight for you.  
**

 **Crystal Gems: We love you Steven, and we enjoy having you with us. Even if we have great flaws, you will not hate us or at least dislike us by those flaws... instead you still see the beautiful things about us and always care about our safety. Happy Birthday Steven! Our precious and beautiful kid that will always love and protect (x2).**

Then Greg finally made the final chord and ended the song. Steven and Connie were left with no words. Steven got tears on his eyes, but those were heart-warming, glad, and joy tears that he felt in his entire life; we can say the same to Connie because she was with gladly tears too on her eyes.

"Sooooo, what do you think Stu-meatball?" said Greg with a smile on his face.

"I...I...I...I don't know what to say. I'm very touched about this, do you guys really think that about me?" said Steven still with huge tears on his eyes.

"Of course, little man!" said Amethyst in her usual tone.

"I...I...I...Its just... Thank you guys. I love all of you." said Steven as he standed up and walked towards the Crystal Gems and his dad to hug them. Connie decide to participate too and hugged Steven.

"All right! Now that the song is done. How about some cake?" suggested Greg.

" ***gasp*** YEAH! Lets eat cake!" said Steven now in her usual excited tone.

Then Greg took out a box containing a cake. However, this cake was different than the usual square or circle shaped ones. This cake shaped like a _Cookie Cat_! It even has eyes on it, and on those eyes there were two candles. Steven was extremely happy upon seeing the cake.

"A COOKIE CAT CAKE! THATS THE BEST CAKE I HAVE EVER SEEN!" said Steven with full excitement and happiness.

"And the best of all, its chocolate-flavored cake and in the middle of it there is ice cream!" said Greg. Then Sapphire began to cut the cake and put every piece of cake into a plate.

"Thank you guys. This was another great birthday party I ever had." said Steven as he took a plate with a piece of cake.

Steven, Greg, Connie, Lapis, Peridot, Amethyst, Jasper, Ruby, and Sapphire began to eat a piece of the cake. Of course everyone enjoyed the cake. After Connie finished eating the cake she noticed something.

"Steven... I'm sorry that I couldn't get you a gift." said Connie.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Steven.

"I didn't get you a gift for your birthday." said Connie.

"Why are you saying sorry? I'm happy that you are here spending the time with us." said Steven.

"But always on birthdays there are people, normally the parents that give you gifts. Have you received any kind of gift?" asked Connie.

"Hmm... yeah! Spending the time with my family and having fun with them is the best gift for me. Normally I buy the things I like, but thats nothing compared to be with the Crystal Gems, Dad, You, or spending time in Beach City. I believe that spending time with your loved ones is the perfect gift since you can always have that without any exception." explained Steven.

Connie was loss for the words. Normally on her birthdays her parents would give her the book she loves and only that since she was always a lonely girl without any friends, but now her first and best friend show her that spending time with its family its the best gift that anyone can receive.

"Yeah. Its the best." added Connie.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's House (11:32 P.M)...  
**

It was a long day today. After eating the cake, Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems spend the rest of the day by reading and discussing _Unfamiliar Familiar_ , Everyone watched _Crying Breakfast Friends_ in which of course caused most of the gems pure confusion upon seeing the show, Greg and Steven spend their time by singing some songs with their instruments. Although every day has to end very soon. Steven fell asleep around 11:30 P.M. Connie fell asleep around 11:28 P.M. Greg said his good night to Steven and left the house. Right now, Steven was being carried towards his bed by Ruby.

" **Hold on Ruby! Theres still one person who needs to say something to Steven.** " said Sapphire.

" **You are right, but first lets put him to bed before we do that.** " said Ruby. Then Ruby put Steven on his bed. Even if Steven had his eyes closed he manage to hear the conversation between Ruby and Sapphire. He opened his eyes and saw that Ruby and Sapphire are gone, but Garnet was there.

"Happy Birthday Steven." said Garnet with a big and heart-warming smile.

"Hey Garnet." said a sleepy Steven with a smile.

"See you in the morning and Good night." said Garnet as she kissed Steven in his forehead.

"Heh, heh, Good night Garnet...Ruby... and Sapphire. I love you." said Steven as he began to fell asleep. He finally fell asleep.

Steven felt asleep with a big smile and began to dream happily. He is indeed a very lucky boy, he has a big family that loves him, that supports him and protects him from all danger. He then got into the deeps of the happiest dreams he had...little he knew that soon enough a big, and dangerous threat that will endanger all the lives he loves will come for him...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy Birthday to Steven! AND Happy Birthday to Me! Of course 2th of August isn't the real birthday of Steven, I have a headcanon that his birthday is a day of his birthstone (Rose Quartz) month.  
**

 **Well... what do you think guys? This was the first time I wrote a song without searching lyrics, okay? It may sound a little bit off, so apologies if you think that.**

 **Sooo... I believe that this is the best way to start my Steven Fanbomb. Be prepared though! The upcoming chapters will be long as this or even much longer! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **OMAKE:**

 **Me: Oh boy! 2th of August! That means...  
**

 **Peridot and Sardonyx: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMB590!**

 **Me: Oh, thanks!**

 **Sardonyx: We got you this lovely cake made of magic!**

 **Peridot: Sardonyx did most of the part, I only decorated.**

 **Me: Oh man! Cake made from one of my favorite gems, one of my favorite fusion gems! This will be good! *AMB590 proceeds to take a bite from the cake, after he bit the cake he fainted.***

 **Sardonyx: Guess I put too much spicy sauce.**

 **Peridot: YOU THREE UNITED CLOD! What were you thinking!**

 **Sardonyx: Remember that half of me doesn't like to eat! Be more considerated or I'll do magic saw trick to you!**

 **Peridot: You are hopeless.**


	22. Chapter 22: Double Date

It had passed at least one week after Steven's birthday party. Connie told everyone on Beach City about his party. After Connie told them that, Steven received alot of gifts from the people of Beach City. Sadie gave Steven a one year of free donuts, Lars didn't know what to get him so he decide to give him the trademark high five between him and Steven, Ronaldo gave him a free shirt about his blog, Buck Dewey gave him a new shirt in which he promise to wear on special occassions, The Pizza family gave him two big boxes of pizza in which Steven and especially Jasper enjoyed to eat, Mayor Dewey gave him sunglasses and a stamp saying, _Re-elect Mayor Dewey,_ and also he offered Steven to be his voluntary worker when Mayor Dewey is in trouble in which Steven of course accept it. Sour Cream gave him a small DJ kit of toys so he can feel the sensation of being a rave DJ, also some glowsticks.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's House (3:29 P.M)...**

Steven was sitting on Peridot legs and were watching a famous anime named, _Dragon Ball Z,_ along with Connie. It appears that Peridot was a little bit uneasy and confusing on seeing the show since she thought that all humans in the world had those extraordinary abilities and powers yet they were stupid enough to waste it on useless things. However Steven explain it to her that its just anime and not all humans have Saiyan powers.

"KAKAROT IS USELESS! I'm from the Elite Saiyan class! My powers will surprass Frieza's power and finally I'll be able to transform into a Super Saiyan!" said Vegeta from the television.

"Come on Krillin! Its the only way!" said Connie while getting nervous at seeing the plot of the show.

"Will Vegeta be the responsable to defeat Frieza terrible and scary power? What about Goku? Will he be able to heal his wounds before a tragedy occurs? Frieza is only one step away to finish his final transformation and the Z-fighters are really on the end of the line. Hurry up Goku! Before something terrible happens on the next Dragon Ball Z." said the narrator of the show as it ended the episode and the staff credits began to roll.

"Oh no! Why they always end up with a close cliffhanger?! They always do that!" complained Connie.

"Don't worry Connie. I bet the Z-fighters along with Vegeta will beat that Frieza guy!" said Steven.

"I think so... Its just that monster really looked like a powerful tyrant." said Peridot with an uneasy tone.

Then Steven turned off the TV.

"Say... Connie?" said Steven beginning to blush slightly.

"Yes, Steven?" said Connie.

"If you don't mind, we can go spend some time together today..." said Steven still lightly blushing.

"Umm...sure Steven I'll be glad to spend time with you." said Connie also blushing.

"Great! How about going to the Big Donut?" suggested Steven.

"Sure." responded Connie. Then Steven noticed that Peridot began to get ready to work in some of her robonoids.

"Umm... Peri?" said Steven.

"Yes, Steven?" added Peridot.

"You look a little bit tense. I doesn't bother us if you come with us." said Steven trying to cheer up Peridot.

"Hmm... I don't know. I got alot of work to do." said Peridot as she began to put a robonoid on the table of the kitchen.

Then the Lapis Lazuli gemstone from the Temple's door began to glow and open up revealing Lapis.

"What are you rascals doing?" said Lapis with a funny smile.

"Me and Connie are going to spend time on the Big Donut." said Steven

"You don't mind if your Beach Buddy makes some company do you?" said Lapis.

"No I don't mind. The more the better! Oh! Peri, are you coming too?" said Steven.

"I still haven't made my mind, I have alot of work to..." said Peridot as she was about to finish her sentence she was interrupted by Lapis.

"Nerd! All you do is work and poof! You sleep. Come on Peridot! You are such a boring gem. We can have fun... or what? Are you scared of being funny, Peri?" teased Lapis.

"Grr! ***sigh*** It doesn't matter how many times I have to tell you that Steven is the only one who can call me like that. Besides Steven doesn't think I'm boring, right Steven." said Peridot with an annoyed face.

"Well... I don't think you are boring. But what Lapis said about you working so hard is true, though. Everyone needs a break sometimes, trust me... I learn it from the hard way." said Steven.

"Besides my mom always said that too much work without any breaks is not good for your health." added Connie.

Peridot came to realization. She indeed have been working herself out by exploring her abilities and mind. Ever since the day she realized she could launch energy attacks from her fingers she promised that she will explore out the possibilities she had. Of course sometimes she would actually take break, but that could be because she gets too tired to continue or just faint from the exhaustion. Peridot let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine. I'll go too." said Peridot now with a smile.

"Yeah! Beach Summer Fun Buddies forever!" said Steven with full happiness and excitement.

"Heh, heh, heh, well what are we waiting for? To the Big Donut!" said Lapis.

"Yes Ma'am!" said Connie.

Then Steven, Connie, Lapis, and Peridot exited the house and went towards Beach City to spend their time having fun.

* * *

 **At the Big Donut...**

Lars and Sadie were working... well Sadie was doing mostly of the job while Lars was simply gazing at the door seemingly like a trance.

"Lars...Lars...Lars!" said Sadie trying to get Lars out of his trance, but it was no use.

"(Lapis... Oh man! She is such a beautiful and hot babe! I would do anything to get her attention.)" thought Lars with a big blush.

"LARS!" screamed Sadie. This time Lars finally got out of his trance and yelp out from his seat.

"SADIE! Don't do that! Its very annoying! Especially if you do it if I sleep or I'm having my thoughts." said an annoyed Lars.

"Having thoughts?! More like lovely-gazing and thinking about your crush." teased Sadie.

"Wha...what...what are you talking about?! I wasn't thinking of the lovely Lapis." said Lars hiding his blush from Sadie.

"I never mention Lapis." teased Sadie with a mischievous smile. Thanks to Lars little mistake he expose himself, even though it was pretty obvious by now.

"Hmph! Whatever Sadie! I don't like her at all." said Lars with an embarrasment tone.

"Really?" said Sadie now getting more teasing than ever.

"Yeah! Really!" responded Lars.

"Even if she comes to the Big Donut, you are not going to act all awkward around her, or offer her any free donut." said Sadie still teasing Lars.

"Yeah! You know very well that I'm a cool and fantastic teenager. Nothing is gonna make me lose my cool." bragged Lars.

"Not even that time when you make fun of Steven for not being exactly a hot woman, and he did a great comeback by saying, _Well even if I was I wouldn't be talking to you_!" said Sadie holding the laughter by remembering the moment Sadie just said.

"Hey! I have to remind you that I did an even better comeback." said Lars.

"But you forgot that he end you with an even more awesome and amazing comeback that left you speechless." said Sadie with a teasing smile.

"Hmph! It doesn't matter!" added Lars.

"Oh! And by the way... Steven along with _the lovely and hot_ Lapis, her little friend Connie, and the green lady Peridot are coming towards this way." said Sadie.

"WHAT?!" said Lars who began to blush. Then Steven opened the door and he did a gentleman move and let Connie, Lapis, and Peridot enter first the Big Donut.

"Good evening Steven." said Sadie.

"Good evening Sadie and Lars!" said Steven as he waved at Sadie and Lars.

"What can I get for the four of you?" said Sadie. Lars was too busy trying to look cool and try to _impress_ Lapis.

"I would want two chocale flavored donuts with candy chips." said Steven.

"With vanilla or strawberry?" said Sadie.

"Vanilla please." responded Steven.

"What about you guys?" said Steven looking at Connie, Lapis, and Peridot who already sitted down in a table.

"One a Lighting Donut will be fine." said Connie.

"I prefer three Rainbow Donuts with grape flavor." added Lapis.

"Hmmm..." said Peridot as she stared at the recomendations at the top of the counter.

"I know... its a little bit difficult when you already have tasted all donuts and try to pick a new thing." added Steven as he take a sit.

"Aren't you getting a little bit bored eating here?" said Connie.

"Nah... never in my life I felt that. Something inside me feels that this place will never fail and probably will earn a great success in the future." said Steven.

"What a lovely feeling." added Lapis.

"Sugar." said Peridot as she finally made her decision.

"Huh?" said Sadie making sure she heard right.

"I said sugar. I want two donut filled with sugar." repeated Peridot.

"Oh. Okay. I'll bring the eight donuts in a moment." said Sadie as she crouched to reach the donuts of the gang.

"Wait! Sadie... let me bring the donuts to them." said Lars.

"Oooh, so now you want to work?" said Sadie as she began to give Lars a teasing smile.

"Well I have to! I don't want to get fired." responded Lars.

"Yeah sure... thats not what you told me when Steven invited us to take some vacations at this weird, but beautiful island." said Sadie.

"Don't get too smart on me! Please! Sadie I beg of you!" said Lars as he took Sadie's hand in a begging position making Sadie blush.

"Oh...welll...Ugh! Fine... You can give the donuts to them, but be don't mess it up, okay? I seen you trying to work and I'm not going to clean up pieces of flying donuts around here and the roof." said Sadie while giving the bags of donuts to Lars.

"Oh nice! Sadie I owe you one!" said Lars as he took the bags of donuts and quickly get to the table of Steven.

"More like you owe me one thousand." added Sadie.

"Here you go Ladies...and Steven." said Lars while giving Lapis a flirt look. Lapis was utterly confused and weirded out by Lars move.

"Uhmmm... thanks, I guess?" said Lapis with a confused look.

"Is there anything else my service can be of a great help for the four of you?" said Lars trying to act like a passionate author.

"Wow Lars, I didn't know you are great on poetry. Also I never seen you act like this before." said Steven.

"Well what can I say? I'm a cool and awesome." bragged Lars.

"Ugh..." said Peridot.

"If you need anything just talk to me, especially you." said Lars towards Lapis.

"Actually is there anything to drink?" said Connie.

"Wha... No! We only sell donuts." said Lars.

"Actually Lars, The Big Donut have been selling any kind of milkshake around two weeks." said Sadie.

"What?! How come I never notice that?!" said Lars.

"I TOLD YOU LIKE 50 TIMES! You just ignore me or just fell asleep, or wouldn't even listen to me!" said Sadie.

"Please... Not in front of them!" said Lars.

"Oh, so now you listen!" argued Sadie. After that Lars and Sadie began to argue about the whole situation.

"Uhm... Are they okay? I thought they were partners working together. They shouldn't yell at each other." said Peridot.

"They are...crazy for each other." said Steven.

After the little arguement between Lars and Sadie, Steven manage to calm them down. Sadie got Connie a milkshake. After Peridot and Lapis saw the drink of Connie they decide to ask a milkshake too. Steven however was fine by eating the donuts without any kind of drink.

"I'm sorry ladies, but it appears that we don't have any more milkshakes left we only have one milkshake left. But don't worry... tomorrow at the morning they will bring us more ingredients to make more of them." said Sadie as she apologized to Lapis and Peridot and put a milkshake and two straws on the table.

"Great... now what do we do?" said Peridot.

"Don't look at me, but first come first served!" said Lapis as she grabbed her straw and quickly began to put it on the milkshake.

"WHAT?! What does that even mean?!" said Peridot getting annoyed by how Lapis put the straw on the milkshake and quickly began to slurp.

"Mmmm... this is SWEET!" said a very happy Lapis.

"Not fair! You cheated!" complained Peridot.

"Whoa take it easy Lapis and Peri. There is one way that you can also taste the milkshake, Peri." said Steven.

"And that would be?" said Peridot.

"Share it!" said Steven. This make Connie extremely flustered and began to blush madly. Of course Lapis and Peridot were confused.

"Share it? But we don't have any kind of cup or bowl to share it." said a confused Peridot.

"But you have a straw and so does Lapis. All you need to do is put your straw on the milkshake and enjoy." explained Steven.

At first Lapis and Peridot didn't get the idea, but a second later they finally understand. Lapis began to blush slightly a yellow color, while Peridot was blushing madly.

"Steven! Are you sure about this?" whispered Connie.

"Yeah! I see some two people share together the milkshape while going on fancy restaurants. They tend to have alot of fun together." whispered back Steven.

"W-w-w-w-e-e-e-l-l if you don't mind... then may I do it?" said a nervous and flustered Peridot.

"S-s-s-s-u-u-r-e... I don't mind..." said Lapis still blushing a yellow color. Then Peridot slowly and nervously began to move the straw towards the milkshake and finally put it. She made a nervous gulp and proceed to slurp the milkshape with her eyes close. Lapis stopped drinking the milkshake and was a little bit nervous.

"(Oh sweet gems... what I'm going to do? I have never blushed this hard before! Well lets just get this over with.)" thought Lapis still blushing.

Then Lapis proceed to do the same with her eyes closed and began drinking the milkshake along with Peridot who also has her eyes closed. Slowly they opened the eyes and each of them could tell that they are embarrased and are blushing madly. Steven couldn't help, but to watch with big stars on his eyes while Connie was simply a little bit embarrassed by the whole situation. Of course she didn't mind since she was having fun with Steven. Slowly Lapis and Peridot eyes gazed at each other and they stopped drinking the milkshake and began to laugh a little bit.

"Heh, heh, heh, you should look at yourself! You are such dork." said Lapis as she was laughing and blushing yellow.

"Me?! At least I'm not a Lapis Yellowuli." said Peridot as she was laughing by Lapis strange blush color.

"Yellowli? What does that mean?" said a confused Lapis.

"Its your cheeks, Lapis." said Steven holding his laughter.

"I don't get it? Whats in my cheeks?" said Lapis. Peridot who was still laughing a little bit transformed her fingers into a touchscreen and show Lapis reflection. Lapis finally noticed that she was blushing yellow color.

"AAAAHHHH!" said Lapis as she covered her face and some steam began to come from her back.

"Oh my! And now steam is coming from your back! Thats more hilarious!" said Peridot as she was laughing even more harder. Finally Steven began to laugh, and Connie couldn't help but to giggle.

"Wow... yellow color? Thats...okay, I guess?" said Lars at seeing how Lapis blushed. Then Lars noticed that Sadie was just gazing happily at the gang who was having fun.

"Whats up with you?" said Lars.

"Look at them... they could really make a great couple." said Sadie.

"What?! How can you say that? They barely interacted!" said Lars.

"Oh come on Lars, don't get too jealous. And what do you mean by barely interacted? I see that the green lady had advance than you." said Sadie.

"Then I guess I have no choice then..." said Lars as he stared at the floor.

"Huh? What do you mean?" said a confused Sadie.

"I'm going to work very hard! I'm not giving up at the hot babe!" said Lars.

"Lars... please don't say that infront of me." said an annoyed Sadie.

"Quit it! Its not funny, you nerd!" said Lapis.

"Oh, don't be such a Jasper. You look really cute with that blush, I like it." said Peridot all of suddenly. Its almost as she had said those words without even thinking, she just let them go. This make Lapis really surprised and Peridot suddenly put her hands in her own mouth realizing what she just said. Not only that, but Lapis blushed even more hard than ever with a geat yellow color.

"Uhm...Uhh...Ehh.. thats not what I meant! I-I-I-I mean its not like you aren't cute... its just that... you are not ugly...but...ARGH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING ANYMORE!" said Peridot trying to find the right words and not _mess_ it up.

"Do...Do you really think that?" said Lapis still blushing.

"Well..." said Peridot trying to finish her sentence, but she noticed that two little kids with big stars on their eyes were watching them with huge smiles.

"STEVEN! CONNIE!" said Peridot now blushing a color from the leaves, pure green.

"I'm sorry its just... Its very funny how you guys interact with each other." said Steven still smiling.

"It almost feel as you were Lisa and Leo!" said Connie.

"Or Arkimiquarus and Lisa too." added Steven. Both comments make the flustered gems blush even more hard than ever in their entire life. It would not be a surprise if their body haven't turned into lemon or a lime.

"ARRGH! Stop! And besides I think Lisa should have end up with Gray!" said Peridot.

"(Pffft... yeah right. I think Lisa should be better off with Arkimiquarus.)" thought Lapis still blushing.

After the small, awkward time on the Big Donut, Steven thought its time to return back at the house. Of course everyone enjoyed the donuts. Steven however... bought three Lion Lickers, he doesn't like those Lion Lickers but he knew that Jasper and Lion would definitely eat those treats.

 **At the streets of Beach City (5:30 P.M)...**

Steven, Connie, Lapis, and Peridot were walking at the streets of Beach City. Steven and Connie were having fun while they were walking... like little birds who play on fountains. Lapis and Peridot each time they stared at each other they would immediately back their heads off and slightly blush...possibly because of the whole milkshake from the Big Donut.

"Heeeeeyy, Peri..." said Steven with a teasing tone that almost made Peridot nervous.

"Yes, Steven?" said Peridot slightly blushing.

"You never answered Lapis question." teased Steven. This made Peridot and Lapis paralyze.

"Heh, what question?" said Peridot with a little nervous laugh.

"The question if she looked good." said Steven. Connie began to giggle.

"(Oh no... not again)." thought Lapis beginning to blush once again a yellow color.

" ***sigh*** Guess I don't have any choice then." said Peridot with a defeated sigh. She knew Steven very well and she knew that Steven would persistate even if it was joking.

"Yes... I think you look kinda cute with that yellow color. There! I said it!" said Peridot with a blush on her face. Lapis was extremely surprised upon hearing Peridot's answer.

"Woo-hoo! Told you she would say yes!" said Steven while smiling at Connie.

"Do you honestly think that?" said Lapis making sure she heard that.

"Yes! Geez, do you want me to repeat it again?!" said Peridot hoping she doesn't say that again. Lapis then give her a little smile and then that smile turned into laugh. This make Peridot a little bit surprised upon seeing the reaction of Lapis.

"Hahaha, you are such a big dork!" said Lapis fist-bumping Peridot shoulder in a friendly way.

"You are such a jerk! UGH! I can't believe I felt into one of your traps again!" said Peridot blushing a little bit.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, (I guess I can say that you are huge, cute dork anyways...)" said Lapis with a slightly yellow blush.

"Psst! Steven, do you think they can get along?" whispered Connie.

"Well... I guess they are joking and knowing each other very well. I might say that they are like the peanutbutter and jam." whispered back Steven.

"Yeah...peanutbutter and jam." said Connie so quietly.

After that little discussion, Steven along with Connie, Lapis, and Peridot headed back to the house and decided to enjoy the rest of the day togther and have fun.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Space...**

 **" MY MISSION: FIND THE TECHNICIAN GEM KNOWN AS PERIDOT AND THE WARRIOR GEM OF YELLOW DIAMOND'S ARMY KNOWN AS JASPER AT ALL COST. CAPTURE AT ALL COST THE LEADER OF THE TRAITOR GEMS KNOWN AS ROSE QUARTZ IF FINDED! CHANCES OF FINDING PERIDOT AND JASPER TOGETHER ARE 100%, CHANCES OF FINDING ROSE QUARTZ ARE UNCALCULATED OR UNKNOWN ANSWER... CAPTURE ROSE QUARTZ...BRING IT TO YELLOW DIAMOND... CHANCES OF SUCCEEDING THE MISSION IS: 100% SECURE ACCURATE WITHOUT ANY FAILS." **said the weapon as its traveled more faster on space and flying without stopping.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Guys, I want to tell everyone that thank you so much for giving me happy birthdays yesterday. I want to tell everyone to have a great happy birthday too on whatever the date is yours.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. BUT! Here is a warning: This is the last chapter of the Steven Fanbomb thats going to contain any kind of fluffiness, because from now on the remaining chapters that I writed will be very, VERY heavy.**


	23. Chapter 23: Cold Slumber

It had passed at least one week. The Festival of Beach City is going to be in about eight days. Everyone in the city is getting excited and happy to see the festival of their town. All the things for the festival are almost prepared, everyone in the city is getting ready to participate on the contest and activities. The festivals of Beach City are very excellent especially since its going to be on the summer. However there has been strange things going on around Beach City, even if its summer the weather has been getting cold and cold everytime a day passed. This sudden change began at least on three days. Its very weird since in all the ears ever since Beach City was fonded something like this never happend. Of course Beach City would have cold weathers and snow, but that only happen when its winter season not summer season. Everyone were getting a little freak out by the sudden change of the weather especially on the time of the festival... how convinient. The festivals of Beach City is the biggest opportunity to the city to earn alot of money thanks to its custom and activities the festivals folds on. Mayor Dewey surely will not let this opportunity to get ruined especially in its time to get re-elected as a Mayor. Canceling the festival is like failing an easy final test that has a value of 100% with an open book. Not only the people of Beach City is getting a little bit freak out, but also the Crystal Gems were very concerned about the sudden change. To make things worst, today started to snow on Beach City. Thanks to the sudden snow every shop and business closed because they weren't prepared for something like this. Steven and Connie stay in the house without going out because their sweaters are being wash up and they needed to wait until they get dry.

Little they know that a something terrible is getting more closer and closer every second, minute and day.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's House (2:49 P.M)...  
**

Steven and Connie were reading some books while Lapis was just floating there all bored, Peridot was playing with the rubik cube, Amethyst and Jasper were simply eating chips at the kitchen, while Pearl was looking at the window.

"Ugh! SO bored!" complained Lapis still floating.

"It just doesn't make any sense! Why is it snowing?! Its not winter time." said Pearl.

"Hmmm... Probably its just malfunctioning the air." said Jasper.

"The air doesn't have anything to do with the winter. Well... technically because of strong winds, they tend to create alot of tension at the sky and if its mixed with water it can provoke rain, but since the ambiental is getting cold that could be the reason why is it snowing." said Pearl.

"Speak english." said Amethyst not understanding anything what Pearl just said.

"Cold air plus water equals snow." added Peridot.

"Whats the matter anyway? Earth just had a complex problems, I'm sure is natural." said Peridot still playing with the rubix cube.

"Not its not. Earth only has four seasons and each season has a different weather and climatic effect. In some places right now its suppose to be hot and be at high temperatures, but in other places there is either winter or even spring time. Beach City always have summer at this time, snowing or having a cold weather is something very, VERY unnatural to happen on this season. It seems impossible to have a cold weather here." said Connie. This make Peridot stop playing with the rubix cube and Jasper suddenly got a nervous face.

"Then... are you saying that its a weird and dramatic change effect here on Beach City?" said Peridot now with an uneasy tone.

Suddenly Peridot and Jasper looked at each other. Peridot gave Jasper a **you don't think its...** face, while Jasper just simply shrug it off with a nervous and worried tone.

"(Oh no... I hope its not that... No. It must be coincidence... a simple coincidence.)" thought Peridot with a nervous face. Then Peridot standed up and went towards the temple door.

"Where are you going, Peri?" asked Steven.

"I'm going to my room to work on my robonoids. I'm going to be there the whole day, but I'll return to have dinner with you." said Peridot with a little smile and rubbed Steven hair before entering the door. The Peridot gemstone of the door began to glow and open up revealing the room of Peridot.

 **At Peridot's Room...**

"It must be pure coincidence... theres no way that they would send...that..." said Peridot with now an even more uneasy tone. Then Peridot summoned a big touchscreen and took one robonoid from the shelf with robonoids.

"Just to be sure its not THAT. Then it wouldn't hurt if I send one of my robonoids at space to check anything." said Peridot.

"It would be better if I send them at night, since its dangerous for my robonoids to be on the outside with that snow, it could make it descend once I launch it. If the results are negative then I won't have any reasons to tell Garnet, Pearl, or Amethyst...and lets just hope it doesn't return with positive results." said Peridot with a nervous tone.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's House (10:30 P.M)...  
**

Later at night the snow stopped falling and all that remained was snow that already fell on the day and evening. Of course it would be matter of minutes for the snow to melt and return to the normal day... or at least thats what most of the people thought it would happend. Steven and Connie were getting ready to sleep, however Steven had a concerned face and feeling inside him telling him that _something is wrong_.

"Connie... do you think Peri is all right? I notice that she had a worried face when we have dinner." said Steven before laying down on his bed.

Its true that sometimes Peridot will have a tired face, but Steven haven't seen Peridot so worried or even have a nervous face or tone, the last time he had seen Peridot like that was when they come to the Kindergarten to check on the cluster, then horrible memories returned to Steven, but he shrug it off. When they were having dinner Peridot eated the food very, very, slowly and everytime Steven turned his head on Peridot she would immediately give him a little smile, but Steven still saw that Peridot was worrying about something.

"Don't worry about it Steven. I'm pretty sure Peridot had a rough day on not going out. You saw that Lapis was very bored today, and according to the climatologist the snow is going to disappear tomorrow around 12:30 P.M" said Connie.

"You really think that?" said Steven.

"Yeah, I'm sure about it Steven. Tomorrow will be another day." said Connie while smiling and blushing a little bit.

"Thanks Connie. I really needed that." said Steven.

"No problem Steven. Good night." said Connie as she lay down on her own traveling bed.

"Yeah...Good night Connie." said Steven as he put his blanket on. Then he closed his eyes and began to dream.

 **On Steven's dream...**

Steven began to sleep and soon enough he began to dream. In his dream there was a big field with grass and on the far end there was a huge castle. On the field, Steven along with Connie was wearing green clothes and had a little sword on his left hand and one huge shield colored blue with a three triangles, Connie was wearing the same.

"Come on Connie! We have to rescue the princess from the evil hands of Ganon!" said Steven as he began to run on the field towards the castle.

"Hang on! You know that I'm also carrying a bow and some arrows." said the Dreamy Connie as she began to follow Steven.

Finally, Steven and dreamy Connie made it to the castle and the big doors began to descen seemingly opening the entrance.

"Heh, heh, heh, this is so easy... HUH?!" said Steven. At first he was happy, but then he saw that inside the castle it was the streets of Beach City, but this Beach City was all ruined and in flames. He was very confused and horrified at the image he is seeing, he quickly runned inside to see what was happening.

"HEEEEY! Is anyone okay!" shouted Steven to see if someone responded. None... there was only a creepy and eerie surrounding with only the sounds of the omnious and threatening flames.

It was horrible, everything he knew was engulfed with flames and not any signs of his friends...or at least a human life, just Steven. Steven then was surprised at seeing that his clothes had changed, and not only that but he also somehow summoned his shields.

"What the...?! Why I have my shield?! Shouldn't I have my Hylian shield?!" said Steven as he saw that his shield is summoned, but what completely paralyze him in fear is that he saw the flag of Rose Quartz standing in the middle of the ruined Beach City.

"Why is mom flag standing in the middle of the city?! Shouldn't it be on Lion's mane?!" said Steven getting all horrified and began to question everything.

Then he saw a giant monster on the beach, but what most scared Steven and completely horrified, and disturbed him is that he saw the gemstones of the Crystal Gems being carried up this menacing robot.

" **CAPTURE COMPLETE...NOW PREPARING FOR THE TAKE-OFF AND RETURN BACK TO HOMEWORLD. CHECKING EVERYTHING: CAPTURED TECHNICIAN GEM KNOWN AS PERIDOT, AND WARRIOR GEM FROM YELLOW DIAMOND'S ARMY KNOWN AS JASPER... COMPLETE! UNKNOWN GEM KNOWN AS GARNET, PEARL, AND AMETHYST... CAPTURED TOO! NOW RETURNING BACK TO HOMEWORLD,** " said the robot as it prepared to launch.

Steven got very shocked, but he quickly he got out of his shock zone and began to run as fast as he could...but it was no use. The robot already had take-off from the beach and fly very quickly at the sky. Soon enough, the robot was not visible anymore... it was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Steven as he saw the robot taking off... then everything went black.

 **Back on the real world...**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Steven as he wake up and waking up Connie in the process. Connie immediately awoke up and quickly runned towards Steven.

"STEVEN! Whats wrong?! Did something happend?!" said Connie with a very worried and concerned tone. To Connie horror, for the first time she saw Steven all scared and sweating nervously and she could feel that the heart of Steven was pumping very fast... almost as he was going to suffer from a heart attack.

"What happend?! Do you feel okay?!" said a very concerend Connie. Then Steven calmed down a little bit, but he could still feel the horror on his mind and soul.

"Ugh...I just a very, VERY bad dream...more like a nightmare. A horrible nightmare." said Steven while wiping tears coming from his eyes.

"What was it about?" said Connie very concerned of Steven. At first, Steven didn't want to talk about it, but he decided to do it so he wouldn't make Connie get worried sick all the night and possibly the whole next day. Connie was absolutely mortified after hearing Steven's nightmare... she didn't want to believe anything about that awful experience. How could a child like Steven could suffer that horrible and disturbing experience?! But she decided to support Steven for his and her own sake.

"Do...Do you want me to stay here with you for a little bit?" asked Connie.

"No, no, no! Its okay... Dad always tell me that nightmares aren't real and they only make you stronger no matter how scary they are..." said Steven trying to enlight the whole situation, but deep down he knew that it wouldn't work.

"No Steven... I don't like you seeing you like this, it isn't your style. Please Steven..." said Connie. Steven know that Connie worries alot about him, but he didn't want her to make her more worry so he had no choice.

"All right... You can stay with me, but if you feel tired and you know that I no longer have any nightmares (I hope...) then you are free to return to your own bed." said Steven with a little smile. Connie agreed and sitted down watching. Steven was beginning to fell asleep again and quickly he close his eyes.

* * *

 **At Peridot's Room...  
**

Peridot was doing some researching and already had gather up anything she needed to launch the robonoid and make it return right away.

"Good thing that Garnet let me put a cannon to launch my robonoids if we would need them for any kind of mission." said Peridot as she prepared the putted the robonoid on the cannon. Then she pressed a button and one hole appeared above her room and the cannon pointed at that hole.

"All right...3...2...1...FIRE!" said Peridot as she pressed another button and then the cannon fired the robonoid into the space at full speed.

"Success! Now to see if the video recording device that I implanted on the robonoid is working." said Peridot as she inserted her hand on the screen and her eyes got blue with multiple words being typed on it. Then the touchscreen was transmitting the signal of the robonoid and it worked. The video deviced showed the space, but not only the space... the robonoid manage fly until the far end of the solar system.

"Yes! Now to check if the weapon is around here." said Peridot while typing some things from her own digital and holographic keyboard.

 **At Space...**

Then the robonoid projected a holographic image of Peridot.

"This is Peridot doing security checkings around the solar system to see if the weapon is around here or at least if its coming around." said Peridot to herself. Then she began to move some controls and the robonoid obeyed the commands Peridot did.

"Ahhhh, the solar system... I haven't seen it ever since the time I came on Earth for the first time. It sure has weird yet amusing planets." said Peridot still checking the surroundings.

"Hmmmm... nothing is around here, and the robonoid hasn't give any kind of positive or negative result. I guess I should..." said Peridot but she interrupted by a sudden beeping sound. She then checked on the left and was utterly mortified on what she just saw... a positive result.

"No...It can't be..." said Peridot with a face filled with complete horror. Then Peridot turned off her holographic image as soon as possible.

" **COMPLETE MISSION AT ALL COST! COMPLETE MISSION AT ALL COST! LOCATE TECHNICIAN GEM KNOWN AS PERIDOT AND WARRIOR GEM FROM YELLOW DIAMOND'S ARMY KNOWN AS JASPER... CAPTURE ROSE QUARTZ IF ENCOUNTERED... CHANCES OF FAILING: HIGHLY SLIM WITHOUT ANY ERROR. CHANCES OF SUCCEEDING: 120%.** " said the weapon as it began to travel at space and ignoring the robonoid.

Then Peridot reactivated her holographic image coming from the robonoid. She haven't change the expression of complete horror.

" **ALREADY ENTERED THE SOLAR SYSTEM NOW LOCATING THE PLANET WHERE THE GEMS ARE LOCATED KNOWN AS EARTH...** ***beep* *type* *beep* LOCATED EARTH! DIRECTIONS ARE: HEADED TO THE NORTH AND FINDING THE PLANET WITH A MASS OF 5.97219x10^24. CALCULATING THE TIME LEFT TO ARRIVE:...FIVE DAYS... COMPLETE THE MISSION AT ALL COST!"** said the weapon.

"OH NO!" said Peridot with a very scared tone. Then she quickly turned off her holographic image.

"I GOTTA TELL THE CRYSTAL GEMS!" said Peridot. Then she pressed another button and the robonoid began to descend towards the space seemingly descending to the planet Earth.

Then after Peridot pressed the button, she quickly runned towards the rooms of the gems.

* * *

 **At Steven's dream...  
**

Steven fell asleep, and have another nightmare...but this time it was worse. He found himself on Beach City, but all destroyed and Steven saw his friends on Beach City laying down...without moving or flinching. He was very scared, but the worst part is that he saw the gemstones of the Crystal Gems...shattered into many pieces. Not only that, but he saw a mysterious figure torturing Connie who was being held by her neck by this monstrous yet humanoid figure and on the ground there was Rose's Sword.

"STOP! LET CONNIE GO!" said Steven while he was running, but he wasn't moving or advancing. He was running, but he couldn't get closer to Connie, then it all went from bad to worst. Steven was being held by a mysterious, intimidating and scary figure. All he could see it was a wicked smile from that figure.

"You have failed...ROSE QUARTZ!" said the mysterious figure before thrusting some claws made of diamonds towards Steven and thats when Steven wake up from that horrible nightmare.

 **Back to the real world...**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Steven while getting up from the bed and of course waking up Connie in the process who fell asleep in a sitting position...seemingly seeing Steven sleep.

"STEVEN!" said Connie while getting up and dashing towards Steven who was crying in a corner. Connie then hugged tight Steven who was crying with all his strength.

"CONNIE! Oh thank goodness you are right! ***sob* *sob*** THANK GOODNESS...You are okay..." cried Steven while hugging back Connie.

"(Steven... I don't like seeing you like this... I just hope daytime comes very soon so the Crystal Gems can help...Man, if only I could open that door of the temple...)" thought Connie while letting some tears from her eyes.

 **Meanwhile at Garnet's Room...**

Every Crystal Gem was reunited in Garnet's room. It seemed that Lapis was a little bit annoyed that they awake her up even if gems don't need to sleep. Peridot however was very scared and was shaking from terror, and Pearl couldn't help, but to feel something bad occuring to Steven. She of course wanted to look for Steven, but she thought that by doing that it would awake Connie.

"All right Peridot... What is it this time? What its so important that you have to tell us at a time like this." said Garnet.

"Also why are you so freak out? Its seems that you have seen a ghost." added Amethyst.

"(It better be very important)" thought a grumpy Lapis.

"L-L-L-L-L-L-L-i-i-i-isten... I have found the reason why Beach City is suffering those dramatic weather changes." said Peridot with a scared tone and face.

"Really?" said Pearl a little bit confused.

"And all of you better believe me... Its not a good reason... ITS A HORRIBLE REASON!" said Peridot now getting more scared. Jasper then began to get a little bit more serious and worry.

"(Oh no...please don't be THAT.)" thought Jasper with a nervous face.

"And that would be?" added Garnet waiting for a more clear answer.

"Okay... What I'm about to say is very important. EXTEMELY IMPORTANT!" said Peridot. Then Peridot immediately told the Crystal Gems everything about this weapon coming to planet Earth.

Everyone was extremely horrified, mortified, and engulfed with horror and terror. Even Garnet was filled with horror after hearing everything about Peridot's story. Even if Garnet had her shades everyone could tell that she was paralyzed with fear. Pearl was covering her mouth with her hand of pure shock and fear. Jasper didn't get very scared, but she know that inside she is in complete horror.

"Ha...ha...ha. Nonononononono it can't be real. It must be another reason. Like...like...like... LIKE THE SUN! Yeah thats it! The sun must be the reason why..." said an histerical Pearl in complete denial but was interrupted by Jasper.

"Pearl..." said Jasper.

"NO! ITS JUST... I mean... more weapons coming for us? And that weapon is going to capture us and bring us back to Homeworld? And its completely impossible to destroy it? Thats completely ridicolous!" said Pearl still being in denial.

"Pearl! Everything what Peridot said its true." added Jasper.

"What do you know?! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" shouted Pearl while her hair began to lose its pointy style. Clearly Jasper was annoyed by how freaked out Pearl was.

"Oh yeah... the gem who was in Homeworld more time than all of you combined and USED to work for Yellow Diamond and that knows how to use one of its many weapons like the gem desib doesn't know about a thing coming from Homeworld. Hmmm... oh yeah! Or also the gem who is a technician, and a strategist who clearly worked on making that huge weapon thats coming to capture all of us doesn't know better, right? Yeah... Why don't we believe the gem who clearly is in denial and doesn't know anything about Gem modern technology! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!" shouted Jasper.

Garnet began to clench her fist and get angry by the whole arguement between Jasper and Pearl.

"OH YEAH?! THEN WHY DON'T YOU..." shouted Pearl, but was interrupted by Garnet.

"THATS ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO FIGHT! WE NEED TO CALM DOWN!" shouted Garnet while summoning her gauntlets and threatening Jasper and Pearl. This make both of the gems very startled and decide to shut up. After seeing that the things calmed down for a bit, she disappeared her gauntlets.

"Peridot... its true that this weapon is completely indestructable? Isn't there a way to destroy it?" asked Garnet.

"Well... one time when we were having the final test of the weapon we came across some kind of gooey thing colored green on one of the craters on that planet. I told my partner to make sure to test the abilities of running and jumping for the weapon, and the weapon landed one of its foot on the crater and burn it down. It seemed that this gooey thing could burn anything since this weapon is made of something hard enough of not destroying it." answered Peridot.

"Wait so does that mean nobody knows of what material this weapon is made of?" said Lapis.

"Only Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond knows about that. Even they kept secrets from us." responded Peridot.

"By any chance is there something like that here on Earth?" said Jasper.

"Hmmm... No. We haven't heard of anything like that before." said Garnet.

"Hmm... a gooey who is colored green and can burn anything? That sounds oddly familiar." said Pearl while getting into a deep thought, but got out of her thinking when she heard banging.

"Someone is banging the door!" said Garnet.

"What?! But who?! ***loud gasp*** Do you think its Steven?!" said Pearl.

"Theres only one way..." said Garnet as she activated the door of her room and open up.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's House...  
**

The Crystal Gems got out of Garnet's room and they saw that the one banging the door was Connie.

"Connie! Whats going on?!" said Pearl.

"Its Steven! Please! You have to come with me." said Connie as she immediately runned towards Steven's bed and the other ones tagged along. They saw that Steven was sweating uncontrollably and was mumbling things with his eyes closed. It seems that Steven was having another nightmare.

"No... Please don't!" mumbled Steven as he still have his eyes closed.

 **On Steven's Dream...**

Steven didn't where he was. All he know is that he was all injured and was holding a mysterious figure who seemingly was dying. This mysterious figure was not a normal human... it had gem on its chest! And the worst of all is that her gem was all cracked and was beginning to be cutted in a half.

"Steven...I'm sorry..." said a mysterious gem with tears on its eyes and a smile.

"Wait! Who are you?! Where am I?! Why do you have a gem?!" said Steven with tears on his eyes. He couldn't understand anything, where he was, why he was holding a dying gem, and most important who was this gem?!

"Protect them...protect our home..." said the dying gem before disappearing leaving only a trace of shattered gems.

 **Back on the real world...**

Steven began to move very reckless and began to have tears on his eyes and suddenly he awoke up. The first thing he saw it was teh gems and Connie very shocked. But that didn't surprise him, what he was surprised is that everyone was looking at the roof. Steven then looked at the roof and shock him... He summoned a giant shield. This huge shield was covering all the roof of the house. He completely was very shocked to see how he summoned that giant shield while he was sleeping and to his surprise it didn't drain all his stamina. He then disappeared the shield.

"STEVEN! Do you feel all right?!" said Pearl with all the concern on her tone.

"Connie told us you were having horrible nightmares. What were those nightmares about?" asked Lapis. Then Steven hugged everyone. He began to cry again, and all the gems began to hug him very hard almost as it was goodbye moment.

"Shhh... its okay Steven... we are here now." said Pearl while hugging him very hard just as every gem did and Connie began to do it as well.

When Steven calmed down he told the nightmares he had to the Crystal Gems. Of course they were completely horrified when they heard that, especially about the robot one since just now Peridot told them about that. Everyone stared at Garnet almost as saying, **Should we tell him about that?** but Garnet just shake her head like saying, **No... we are not telling him that today. He needs to rest and we don't him to worry** , so the gems just simply nodded understanding Garnet decision. The Crystal Gems and Connie still were hugging Steven.

"Steven..." said Garnet.

"Yes?" said Steven now with a calmed down tone.

"Do you want me to sing you the song we sang after you have a horrible nightmare?" said Garnet.

"Yes...please." responded Steven while laying down on Lapis legs like a toddler.

"All right." said Garnet. Then Garnet began to sing a peaceful song...

 **"We...are the Crystal Gems. We'll always be for you.**

 **And if you are afraid or very scared...**

 **We'll always protect you and be there for you...**

 **Thats why you always have good dreams...**

 **Because you know that we love you and you always be our Steven.**

 **Because... Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot,**

 **Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl... and Rose Quartz will**

 **love you forever..."**

After Garnet stopped singing, Steven already fell asleep. One moment after Garnet began to sing, Steven began to feel more calm and peacefully...before he felt asleep he smiled... a big, happy, and peaceful smile that means that he is now more calmed down. Everyone noticed that their little Steven already felt asleep with a smile and that bring peace to the Crystal Gems... even Peridot who was so scared felt more relieved.

 **Back on Steven's dream...**

Steven was with his eyes closed and was floating around in a black space. Suddenly he opened his eyes and a great bright pink light appeared. Steven covered his eyes from the biggest pink light.

"Oh no, NOT AGAIN!" said Steven thinking that he was having another nightmare, but it turns out that from this pink light Rose Quartz with her eyes closed came from it.

"M-M-Mom?!" said a very perplexed Steven. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He is watching his own mother before his eyes. Rose opened his eyes and smile at seeing her son.

"My precious and beautiful baby. You have grown up very much." said Rose. Steven immediately hugged her mother.

"Even if its a dream... I'm glad that I get to see you." said Steven with joy tears on his eyes.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, My Steven. You really have Greg's humorous side. This is not a dream." said Rose while hugging back his son. This make Steven surprised upon hearing that.

"Huh?! What do you mean? This isn't a dream?" said a very confused Steven.

"My sweet little kid... your dreams are just warnings about incoming and horrible threats. They don't exactly show the possible result, but it shows you that something terrible is going to happend. You are special Steven. I didn't have this kind of power, but you do." explained Rose.

"Sooooo... does that means that I'm like Garnet and her future vision?" said Steven with a big smile.

"Hoh, oh, oh, oh, you really are my kid. Yes something like that, except that it only comes when a terrible threat is coming. Steven you have my gem and from your inside I have seen all your adventures... Steven don't think that you are not your own person. Its all the opposite. You are you, you are Steven Universe, my sweet and beautiful child. You have done a great job at taking care of the Crystal Gems for me... you even did a better job than me, and I'm pretty proud of you. I'm also proud that you manage to befriend Jasper, Peridot and especially Lapis." said Rose with little tears on her eyes. Steven was very surprised upon hearing that, he felt very happy that her mother is with him not just in mind, but also as his spirit.

"Thank you mom... You really are the best. I love you so much..." said Steven while hugging Rose. Rose was also very happy that she get to look at her son, but she know that she hasn't so much time.

"Steven... our time is almost done. I need to tell you something first. Don't change Steven, we always love you for the person you are, and when you are in a need of help I'll be there for you and love you always... no matter what. Please tell Greg that I love him and will always enjoy the music he makes. Also tell Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst that I'm proud of all of them and will always love them no matter what flaws or mistakes have they done. Also tell Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper that I'm very happy that they get to join the Crystal Gems... I love them too." said Rose while hugging Steven.

"Thanks mom. I'll definitely tell them!" said Steven with a confident smile.

"Heh, heh, heh, thats my boy." said Rose with a smile. Then a big pink light appeared and blinded Steven and everything went white.

* * *

 **At the next day on Steven's House (10:21 A.M)...**

It was daytime and everyone were sleeping including Pearl. Steven was the first one to awake up and then he rubbed his eyes. He then saw that everyone fell asleep around Steven... it sure had concerned everyone about yesterday. He then looked at the window and remembered about the whole sudden change of weather and the sudden snow.

"Heh... I guess it would hurt if we see the climatologist..." said Steven as he picked up the tv remote. He then pressed the button and turned on the television. To his surprise when he turned on the television there wasn't anything... just static.

"Huh?! Why is there static?" said a confused Steven as he saw a weird, loud and bright static coming from the television.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry if I traumatize or disturbed some of you by reading this chapter. Also I know that in the last chapter Lapis Lazuli blushed a yellow color and I'll explain why she blushed that color.**

 **If you have seen the Lapis Lazuli gemstone in real life had some yellow markings on the stone. So I thought that it would be a nice idea to make Lapis blush a yellow color symbolizing the yellow markings of the stone. So in any chapter of this story that contains Lapis blushing just think that its blushing a yellow color.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24: Political Static

**At the next day, inside Steven's House (9:57 A.M)...**

On the next day, All Beach City was covered in snow that fall from yesterday; everyone on Beach City were picking up the fallen snow and began to open once again all the business shops once the snow gets clear out. When Steven turned on the television all he saw it was a bright, loud and weird static. Of course thanks to this loud sound of staticness it woke up the Crystal Gems and Connie from its peaceful slumber.

"Nnrgh... STEVEN!" said Pearl as she was the first one to woke up and saw Steven who already got up. She immediately hugged Steven.

"Oh, heh, heh, heh, Good morning Pearl." said Steven who was surprised to see how Pearl hug him so suddenly. Amethyst along with Lapis and Jasper were the next ones who wake up and proceed to do the same.

"Hey little man! Some pretty, crazy, and wild night of yesterday, huh?" said Amethyst with a little smile on her face.

"AMETHYST!" said an annoyed Pearl not wanting to Steven to remember any of that terrible night. Garnet, Peridot, and Connie finally got up and Connie runned towards Steven hugging him. Of course this make Steven blush.

"Good morning Steven." said Garnet with a smile.

"Heh, heh, heh, Good morning Garnet, Amethyst, Connie, Lapis, Peri, and Jasper. I hope you all had a great sleep." said Steven with a smile. The Crystal Gems and Connie were relieved so much at seeing how Steven finally smiled after that disturbing experience... they even thought that Steven would be scarred for the rest of his life thanks to that traumatizing event. Then Connie noticed the static sound coming from the television.

"Why is does static is coming from the television?" asked Connie. This broked the hug and now all the Crystal Gems concern about it. Peridot only supposed that it could be one of the different effects from the weapon upcoming arrival.

"I don't know. It has been like that ever since I woke up." answered Steven. This make Garent worried about the condition of the television.

"I think I know what could be the reason." said Garnet.

* * *

 **At the Communication Hub...  
**

There were a bunch of pillars who were broken or destroyed lying down on the ground. Howeer, there were some pillars who were still standing and were forming a sort of like tower. Then a loud roar came out of nowhere and a portal appeared. On that portal Lion along with the Crystal Gems who were riding it appeared from it. Lion was shaking its legs and soon enough he fall thanks to the weight of six Crystal Gems riding it. Then Steven along with Connie appeared from the mane and they grabbed air seemnigly like they were holding their breath.

"Lion, are you okay?" asked Steven concerned about Lion who were lying down on the ground. Lion answered with a soft roar seemingly saying, **Yeah I'm fine...** then Steven patted Lion head. Then all the Crystal Gems got down from Lion and saw that the tower of Communication Hub was still destroyed after Sugilite appeared.

"Well... at least the tower is still down. So that left us with no other clue." said Garnet. Lapis and Jasper were amazed that this tower was still on Earth after thousands and thousands years ago. Peridot didn't know much about Gem old technology, but she could feel that this tower was used for the gems to communicate with other devices and interfere with the signals.

"So... where does that leaves us? I mean... if its not the Communication Hub then what is causing the static?" said a very confused Pearl.

"Maybe its just a problem with the antenna? Or it could be an announcment of the president?" said Connie.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" said a very confused Peridot.

"Well... in sometimes when a big storm is coming sometimes our antenna gets bugged and it makes our T.V get that kind of static. Also when I meant by the president is that in some countries the presidents makes all the channel recieve that static so they can watch the channel news of the president so they can hear what it has to say to the whole country." explained Connie.

Peridot know that none of them was the real reason. She knows that the weapon is going to come in four days and they have to get prepared for the worst.

"Hmmm... I'm afraid that none of them are the real reason." said Peridot with a sad face.

"Huh? You do, Peri? Thats awesome! Please tell us!" said Steven with a smile. Peridot was very relieved when she saw that Steven was behaving like his old self, glad, sweet, considerate, and very cheerful. But she knew that by telling about the weapon thats coming to Earth will seriously affect Steven especially after having all those horrible nightmares.

"I'll tell everyone when we return back home, but for now you need some beakfast." said Peridot with a little smile.

"Aww..." said Steven a little bit disappointed since he wanted to hear the reason, but...his stomach had something else to say.

"She is not wrong Steven. You need breakfast." said Garnet.

"Yeah... we don't want you to get all mushed up." said Amethyst. Then Connie's stomach began to growl as well meaning that she is hungry too.

"Both... need to eat breakfast." added Garnet. Steven laughed a little bit, while Connie simply blushed from the utter embarrasment.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's House (10:14 A.M)...**

Steven and Connie were eating eggs and bacon breakfast togther. The Crystal Gems however were sitting around on the couch at the living room. They weren't talking however, they just sit there looking all worried and with nervous faces.

"Do you think that they are like that because of me?" said very sad Steven. This surprised Connie.

"What do you mean?" said a confused Connie.

"Do you think that they are scared because of I told them about the nightmares I had yesterday? I mean... I was very scare too and would be scare if someone told me that." said Steven with a sad face. Connie saw the suffering of Steven, and she couldn't stand seeing Steven all like this.

"Steven...remember that you told me about the nightmares you had to me, and look! I'm not worried or nervous. Probably the Crystal Gems are very scared because they love you and they hate seeing you like this just like I do." said Connie with a smile.

"...Thanks Connie. I needed that." said Steven with a big smile and he proceed to continue eat his breakfast. Connie was relieved when she saw that Steven smiled.

After Steven and Connie eated breakfast they checked the television was already fixed up or was still bugged. Steven grabbed the T.V remote control and turn it on...unfortunately the television was still not working and was still emiting the distortioned static.

"Oh man... the television is still not working." said Steven.

"Well... at least is not literally broken." added Connie trying to cheer up Steven. Suddenly there was two knocks at the door.

"Who could that be?" said Connie as she watched Steven going downstairs and opening the door. The one who was knocking the door was Mayor Dewey, and he was sweating very nervously with a nervous face.

"Good morning, Young Universe." greeted the Mayor with a smile, but was still sweating.

"Oh. Good Morning, Mayor Dewey. What can I do for you?" said Steven with a smile.

"Ah, well... You see... heh... ***clears throat*** Have you noticed that yesterday was snow... on the season of Summer?" said Mayor Dewey.

"Yeah, I did." responded Steven.

"Ahh of yourse you did, because you are a really smart kid. Anyways, have you also noticed that the television is not working..." said Mayor Dewey.

"Yeah I did. But don't worry the gems are going to fix it." added Steven.

"Ahhh, I'm very glad that you mentioned your...umm...your guardians and aunts." said Mayor Dewey while fixing his tie.

"My...Aunts?" said a confused Steven, not understanding what the Mayor Dewey just said.

"You know...the blue one, the one who looks like a dorito, the scary one?" said Mayor Dewey.

"Uhmmm..." added an oblivious Steven.

"Look... Alot of weird events had happend on Beach City and its pretty obvious that all of you are the main reason for it. I want to speak with all of them now..." said a nervous Mayor Dewey. Ever since he was elected Mayor for the first time, he had seen all citizens of Beach City, however whenever he saw the Crystal Gems he would get more nervous than he normally is, and now that there are more Crystal Gems he would get more nervous than ever in his life.

"Umm... I think its not the right time." said Steven. Then Connie came downstairs and and was at the side of Steven. Lapis noticed that Steven was talking with a man who was sweating to much. Mayor Dewey then took a peek from the door and noticed that indeed all the gems were worried and nervous about something.

"...All right. But can you please answer me, why is the television not working since yesterday?" asked Mayor Dewey.

"Yesterday?" added a confused Steven.

"Actually today we saw that the television is not working." added Connie. Mayor Dewey didn't know what to do. The only persons who he knows what is the cause of this problem are not in the mood to be questioned by him.

" ***sigh*** It looks like I don't have any choice then. Steven... if you are not busy, can you help me fix this problem and procure that the city doesn't know about this?" said Mayor Dewey with a defeated sigh. Steven immediately got stars on his eyes and smiled, however Connie was confused about all this.

"Ummm... Mr. Dewey, why don't you want that the city fins out about this?" asked Connie.

"You see... Beach City has one dark story...I want to keep this city under control to prevent any kind of panic and disastreous attacks or outrages." answered Mayor Dewey with a sad face. Steven and Connie were a little bit confused and surprised upon hearing Mayor Dewey answer.

"Look we don't have time... are you going to help?" said Mayor Dewey while checking his watch.

"Sure! I'll gladly help! Oh! Can Connie come too?" said Steven.

"Sure. If its okay for you then she can come along, but I'm not paying both of you." responded Mayor Dewey. Steven got very happy at hearing Mayor Dewey response, of course Connie got happy and excited since it was the first time she get to help someone important for the government.

* * *

 **At the streets of Beach City (10:20 A.M)...**

Beach City was covered with snow that fell from yesterday, of course Mayor Dewey was very shocked by seeing how for the first time this strange phenomenom occurred last and Connie were sitting on the van of Mayor Dewey. The van of Mayor Dewey had a rather particular decorations. Everyimte Mayor Dewey turns on his van the words, _Ma-yor De-wey_ will be pronounced from the horn of the van. Connie couldn't ignore that all Beach City was decorated with festival things and on the far end of the street there was a big gangway stage for the contest of the **Beach Woman** , and on the left side there was a big stage with storage instruments.

"Mayor Dewey, is this festival always a custom here?" asked Connie.

"Well...Yes. Every year there is a big festival on Beach City that is organized by every citizens. The mayor of the city always help organize and also it host the festival. It had been like that since William Dewey the second, arrived." said Mayor Dewey.

"Oh! How inappropiate of me... I forgot to ask you whats your name, little girl." said Mayor Dewey.

"Oh. I'm Connie...Connie Maheswaran." responded Connie.

"Well Connie... I'm Mayor Bill William Dewey the eighth." said Mayor Dewey while presenting himself with a confident smile.

Then the van of Mayor Dewey stopped in the middle of the streets and saw that all the citizens were reunited there including Greg, Lars, Sadie, The Pizza family, and the Fryman family picking up the snow. Mayor Dewey got out of the van and took out some bags containing pins saying, _Re-elect Mayor Dewey_ and some brochures containing information of the Festival of Beach City and finally some invitations to participate the activities of the festival with him. Steven and Connie proceed to get out from the van as well. Mayor Dewey walked towards them.

"Listen here, Steven and Connie. I'm going to give an important announcment to the citizens. I need that both of you give these to all the people okay?" said Mayor Dewey as he give the bags to Steven and Connie. Then Mayor Dewey climbed his van and took out a speaker. Everyone watched Mayor Dewey turning on the speaker.

"Oh great...Now whats deal now?" said Lars with an annoyed tone.

"Greetings, Citizens of Beach City! As you may noticed an awful and annoying static is coming from all televisions. But don't worry, I already had found the cause of this and will immediately fix it. The static will be gone soon enough and you will be able to watch your favorite shows on the TV." said Mayor Dewey while Steven and Connie were giving the bags to everyone. Connie was extremely confused by hearing the statement of Mayor Dewey speech.

"Yeah right... thats what he said last time the electricity go down." said Lars.

"Here you go dad." said Steven while giving a bag to his dad.

"Hey there, Ste-mac. Is the electricity going to be lost again or are you doing some _political favors_ along with Connie?" said Greg with a teasing tone.

"Heh, heh, nope...we are not going to have another lights out night." said Steven with a nervous tone.

"Well... I better get back to the car wash then. Alot of snow fell yesterday and I need to earn the bread. See ya on tomorrow." said Greg while waving at his son.

After the speech of Mayor Dewey ended, Mayor Dewey, Steven, and Connie returned back to the van and they drived away from the current location.

"Soooo...whats the cause?" asked Connie. This confused Mayor Dewey.

"Huh? What cause?" said Mayor Dewey not understanding what Connie asked.

"You know...the cause of the static." said Connie.

"Huh?! I haven't discovered anything or at least a single clue about that weird static." said Mayor Dewey.

"What?! You lied to them!" said Connie.

"Connie... I know that what Mayor Dewey just said its bad, but he has his reasons." added Steven.

"Steven is right... I have my reasons." said Mayor Dewey.

"But what kind of reasons are valiable for you to lie?!" said Connie.

"Listen Connie... I know that lying is bad, but sometimes in extreme cases you have to use it to protect the people and the town... thats how politics work...not just here but also in the whole world. You just can't tell them the truth because deep down you know that will possibly provoke a terrible disaster even if it wasn't your mistake." said Mayor Dewey.

"Thats deep." added Steven.

"Indeed... every citizens here on Beach City always wait for you to make a mistake. When I told Steven about the electricity power affecting Beach City he understand the reasons of my actions that night. Every politic isn't perfect... we are humans like everyone else just because we are from the government and make a single mistake it doesn't make us bad persons or the worst. Also thats why I tend to act so confident and try to act perfect so the people could see that I'm a great mayor and in that way I can prevent any dangerous chaos to Beach City. Thats why I tell Buck to behave property because people will judge his actitude and will think that I'm a bad dad...and I don't want people telling that to me or Buck behind our back." said Mayor Dewey with a depressed tone.

"I haven't thought about that." added Connie.

"But Mayor Dewey, I don't think that of you. Everyone is not perfect...everyone doesn't have no flaws. Thats what make us humans, because we can learn from our errors and mistakes and change. Thats the beauty of the humans." said Steven.

"You are a wise person Steven (You should be our Mayor when you grow up)" said Mayor Dewey with a smile.

"Yes... yes he is." added Connie with a warming smile and a little blush on her face.

* * *

 **At the Beach (10:57 A.M)...**

Steven and Connie were walking on the Beach returning back to the house. Steven and Connie noticed that they were three pink cannons covered in a blanket seemingly hiding on the lower outside part of the house. Steven and Connie then heard a discussion between the Crystal Gems. They decided to eavesdrop.

"Its not neccessary! We can just wreck it up!" said Amethyst.

"Amethyst I already told you. Theres nothing we can do to destroy it!" argued Peridot.

"What do you know! Maybe it got busted on its way here!" argued back Amethyst.

"Listen here! We know better than all four of you about Gem modern technology. We can't destroy it if we don't find that strange substance!" said Jasper joining the arguement.

"Maybe if we fuse into Alexandrite, we could be able to destroy it." said Pearl.

"No...not even the strongest fusion will be able to stop it." added Peridot.

"But what we can do then? Isn't the light laser cannons enough?" added Lapis.

"Thats why I suggest that we should upgrade it. I mean...think about it! Cannons with modern gem technology will be our advantage...or at least give us some time." said Peridot.

"Peridot thats clearly a **no** answer. We are not going to let you hack Rose most powerful weapon." added Pearl.

"Are you serious?! We will be doom if we don't do anything!" argued Jasper.

"Thats enough... just like Peridot said theres nothing we can do." said Garnet with a somewhat defeated tone.

"What are they talking about?" whispered Connie to Steven.

"I don't know... they are talking about something coming here." whispered Steven back to Connie.

"Maybe finding the substance could work?" suggested Lapis.

"No! Thats ridicolous! We haven't find anything like a green-colored, goop substance that can burn anything. We don't even know if it exists! We just need to use all our strength and destroy it!" said Amethyst.

"Ugh! You really are a clod! I told you like 30 times that theres nothing we can use to destroy it!" said Peridot.

"Shut up! What the heck does clod means?!" argued Amethyst.

"Amethyst you should calm down." said Garnet very annoyed by how Amethyst is distracting everyone.

"Don't tell me what to...Oh! Look!" said Amethyst as she began to respond back to Garnet, but noticed that Steven and Connie were in front of her. Lapis, Jasper, and Pearl immediately turned their head back and saw them too.

"Heh, heh, if isn't the funky flow team. Why are you so early here?" said Amethyst with a nervous laugh.

"I live here?" said Steven.

"And me temporally." added Connie.

"Well...Oh! Look at the time!" said Pearl with a smile, but deep enough she new that was a fake smile.

"Its time for lunch! Don't worry Steven and Connie we are going cook you guys a great lunch!" said Lapis with a smile.

"Yeah come on." said Garnet with a smile. Then everyone entered the house and went to the kitchen. They were still arguing, but Steven and Connie couldn't hear them.

"Oh man..." said Steven.

"Do you think they are all right? They looked pretty worried." added Connie.

"Yeah... but I think now is not the right time. We should just eat our lunch and enjoy the rest of the day." said Steven.

"Yeah... you are right." added Connie.

Then Steven and Connie entered the house. After they had eaten lunch they decided to read some books, but they couldn't concentrate thanks to the arguement of the Crystal Gems. Inside the house, Steven and Connie were the only ones in there since after preparing lunch everyone entered the Temple's door and never got out. After alot of hours of pure eerie silence, the sun was beginning to hide and thats when Steven knew that a disaster might occur just from seconds in Beach City. Steven immediately went upstairs and check the television to see if the static is already gone, but sadly no...the static now was alot stronger and were emitting strange and loud noises.

"Connie... would you go with me?" said Steven.

"Huh? Where?" asked Connie.

"To help Mayor Dewey! Right now I bet that everyone is angry at Mayor Dewey and possibly they are trying to turn over the van or something like that." explained Steven.

"Sure! I'll come." said Connie with a confident smile. Steven nodded and both of them runned towards Beach City streets.

* * *

 **At the streets of Beach City (7:20 P.M)...**

Steven and Connie were running as fast they could and unfortunately Steven's hunch were right. Everyone excluding Greg who was simply standing there with a concerned and nervous face was yelling at Mayor Dewey and throwing stuff at him while Mayor Dewey simply just protect himself on the security of his van.

"Please! If you could only understand!" said Mayor Dewey while covering his head.

"LIAR! You always lie us! You don't have the answers and possibly don't know the reason behind this strange, but melted snow!" shouted Nanafua.

"Terrible Mayor! Keeping the mysterious and weird things for your precious governmental secret society or the sneople! I'm missing my favorite show because of this static that YOU said you are going to fix." added Ronaldo while throwing rocks at his van.

Steven and Connie runned very fast and manage to catch Mayor Dewey's van.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" shouted Steven. Then everyone stopped throwing things.

"LISTEN! I know that Mayor Dewey lie to all of you once again, but he doesn't mean any kind of ill! He is not perfect! I bet that if anyone were in Mayor Dewey place you'll do the same or do something terrible! He is not a bad Mayor, but not perfect either. He as a politic knows all kind of different outcomes of the choices he makes. Not all outcomes are perfect, but some of them are at least better than other ones. Please understand! He himself told me that lying is bad and he doesn't like it, but he sometimes doesn't have a choice. Besides we don't even need television! We can enjoy our time spending with our family or friends! We don't need to get angry at something like that." said Steven.

Everyone was simply amazed by Steven's speech. They felt bad...no everyone felt terrible!

"(Thats my boy. Oh Rose... How I wish you were here to see our son.)" thought Greg with a smile. Finally Mayor Dewey came out from his van.

"Oh thank goodness! Steven I owe you alot!" said Mayor Dewey while sweating.

"Not a problem Mayor. I'm honored to be your volunteer worker." said Steven.

"Still... if you ever need some _political favors_ you can count with me." said Mayor Dewey.

"Wow Steven... you even befriended a mayor. You sure are a great person." said Connie with a smile.

Everyone started to apologize with Mayor Dewey about the little, yet heated chaos they began. Of course Mayor Dewey knew that he himself was half the reason why this happend anyway, so he also apologized to every citizen for lying.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's House (7:27 P.M)...**

Steven and Connie returned back to the house and they saw that the Crystal Gems were sitting down on the couch all worried and Peridot simply was doing some research on her finger touchscreen. Steven and Connie looked at each other and they both nodded and entered the house. Immediately the gems changed their concerned mood to a cheerful mood, but Steven knew that they were only hiding their real feels.

"Hello Steven! How are you doing?" said Pearl with a smile. Steven immediately took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Guys...please. I know that something is already coming." said Steven. This shocked everyone.

"Heh, heh, heh, what are you talking about little man? Maybe too much donuts affected your mind." said Amethyst.

"Amethyst please... we know already that something extremely powerful and supposedly indestructable is coming to Earth. Theres really no point in hiding anymore." said Connie with a serious tone. This made everyone very nervous they didn't want to tell Steven, but Garnet simply nodded and let out a sigh.

"Listen...something INDEED is coming. According to Peridot this thing or weapon at least is going to arrive on four days." said Garnet.

"Thats correct, and theres nothing we can do. Unless we have a certain substance we don't have a single chance." said Peridot.

"Whats this substance, Peri?" asked Steven.

"I don't know, but I know how it looks. Its gooey more like some sort type of goop colored green and it can burn down anything that it touches." answered Peridot.

"(Green, gooey, substance? That kinda sounds oddly familiar...but how?)" thought Steven.

"(substance that looks like a goop that can burn anything...I think I know it from somewhere...)" thought Connie.

"We have research all kind of places where that thing might be...sadly we haven't found it." added Lapis.

"I don't think Earth has it anyway." added Amethyst.

"Thats why we are worried. We think that this time we are not going to be able to defeat it." said Garnet.

"But... no way! Come on guys! We are the Crystal Gems! We'll always find our way so we can save the day! I know that if we manage to combine all of our strengths, power, courage, and wisdom we might triumph over that weapon!" said Steven. This make everyone smile since finally they saw that their little Steven was growing up so fast.

"(Oh Steven... you have grown so much. I believe that you are ready to know the history of us. The history of Rose Quartz, the origins of the Crystal Gems, Homeworld, and the Rebellion. You are ready... I can feel it.)" thought Garnet.

* * *

 **At Homeworld main Castle...  
**

There was a huge hallway and the gem Citrine was walking on it going towards the throne who in there was sitting one of the most powerful gems and rulers of Homeworld, Yellow Diamond herself.

"You highness, my reports estimates that our weapon is very close to that miserable, and pathetic excuse of a planet and will arrive on short time." said Citrine while bowing to Yellow Diamond.

"Good... its about time. I was getting a little bit bored after waiting for my little toy to arrive on that stupid planet with useless and pathetic lives." said Yellow Diamond with a wicked smile.

"My lady, I'm sure that you will be happy to see that this weapon will not fail its mission." added Citrine.

"Oh... I'm sure it won't. How I wished that you could put a video device on the weapon so I could enjoy the show." said Yellow Diamond with an arrogance attitude.

"My apologies if I make that mistake. It won't happend next time." added Citrine.

"Don't worry about it... its not like its going to change anything. Soon Rose Quartz...soon you will pay for your actions and my sisters will be glad to be part from it." said Yellow Diamond again with a wicked and sadistic smile.

"Citrine...please send **Pearl #219743** to White. I need to tell her something." added Yellow Diamond.

"Understood. I'll send her right away to White Diamond." added Citrine while standing up and doing a weird sign before exiting the hallway.

" **Heh, heh, heh, HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! Lets see if your little shield can protect your precious little gems now, Rose! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " said Yellow Diamond while laughing in a rather sadistic way.

Earth is going to be in a huge trouble...everytime a second passes one terrible device will soon arrive...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp guys it looks like we are halfway through the Steven Fanbomb. I apologize if this chapter was a little bit same of Political Power.  
**

 **On a side note, I'll be writing more fanfictions of Steven Universe. Most of them are going to be AUs, and I'll write more continuations of this fanfiction since we are almost at the end.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25: Revealing History

It passed two days since the incident of the Mayor Dewey and the whole static thing. The static was still on the television and had been like that on three days straight, but whats worse...the weapon is going to arrive on planet Earth on two days and the Crystal Gems are still unprepared for whats coming.

 **Inside Steven's House (3:50 P.M)...**

The Crystal Gems were sitting on the couch waiting for Steven and Connie to return since both of them went out for some fry bits. Pearl was very nervous, she knew that today will be the day Garnet tells Steven everything about them, Rose Quartz, and Homeworld.

"Garnet...Are you sure you that Steven is ready to know the whole truth about us?" said a very nervous Pearl.

"Pearl...Steven has grown up alot. He can now control his shield and summon on it on his will, he evens know how to expand his shield once summoned. Even Rose couldn't do something like that. He is ready." responded Garnet.

"But I'm not ready yet! What if he thinks bad of us?! What if he doesn't want to speak with us again?! Or worse! He can lost his will to be a Crystal Gem!" said Pearl getting all concerned and histerical.

"Pearl! Calm down! You like everyone else here knows that Steven won't do any of that." said Garnet trying to calm down Pearl.

"How do you know?!" added Pearl.

"P, stop spazzing out! Its Steven we are talking about! You know very well that Steven is strong and will always look the beauty in everything! Even his worst enemies!" said Amethyst.

For once, Pearl agreed on what Amethyst just said. She knows that even after she said to Steven that **he never met his mother** , he was worried about her and wasn't mad or even angry at her. He got worried about her and even chase her on those floating hills even if that means getting hurt in which she never do anything to help him that time. She even wished that Steven would fall down and never return in which she quickley regretted that after seeing how close her wish was going to get fullfilled.

"You are right...maybe I should calm down a little bit." added Pearl now with a calmer tone.

"(Wow, for the first time she said that I was right. Well at least she stopped freaking out.)" thought Amethyst.

Then Steven and Connie entered the house with three bags of fry bits, they looked pretty happy and they noticed how everyone was seemingly waiting for them.

"Hey! Jasper, I brought you some fry bits." said Steven as he handed the bag containing the fry bits.

"Oh Yeah!" said Jasper as she grabbed the bag.

"Why is everyone like this?" added Connie noticing that everyone was waiting for them.

"Steven...theres something you must know." said Garnet.

"What is it?" asked Steven.

"...You have grown alot, and everyone is very proud of that. So we decided that its time for you to know everything." answered Garnet.

"Everything? Everything of what? Of that dangerous weapon that is coming to Earth?" said Steven very confused at seeing how Garnet was acting.

"No Steven...Everything about us. The origin of the Crystal Gems, The Rebellion, Homeworld, Rose Quartz and her legacy. Its time we tell you about all of that." said Garnet while fixing her shades. Steven immediately got huge and glittering stars on his eyes...you could tell that he was very happy that he is going to hear the story of her mom and the Crystal Gems.

"May I hear it as well?" added Connie who also was happy. Ever since she met Steven she had wondered what are the Crystal Gems and why they came to Earth to protect it and from what.

"Yes Connie... you may hear as well." said Garnet with a little smile. Connie got super happy that she also had big stars on her eyes.

"WOO-HOO! Story! Come on..." said Steven as he immediately grabbed Connie arm and both of them satted down with smiles on their faces.

"Pearl...do you want me to tell them the story or do you..." said Garnet.

"No...no... I'm fine. I'll be gladly to tell them everything." said Pearl.

"Thank you." said Garnet as she satted down. Then Pearl standed up.

"Now Steven and Connie, I want both of you to pay very closely attention to the story. I'm going to sow everything about Homeworld, us...and Rose Quartz..." said Pearl as she blushed upon mentioning the name of their deceased leader.

Then Pearl gemstone began to glow and show holograms of space and a weird and big planet. It seems that Pearl will be telling the story and everything that she is telling will be shown on the hologram that is formed by Pearl's gemstone.

* * *

" **Our story begins with Homeworld. Homeworld is the place where all the gems orginated from and made from. On Homeworld there was an authority that ruled ever since the gems were created...those rulers were diamonds. They are three of them and they are known as: Yellow Diamond, a diamond who ruled over the east part of Homeworld and got the most technician gems of it group, she is a diamond with a combination of technician and warrior gems since she was a prodigy strategist and a great fighter when it comes to fight. Blue Diamond, a diamond who ruled over the north part of Homeworld... she got one of the most unique gems on her side and she posses a rare and unique abilities of all gems from Homeworld. White Diamond, the most powerful gem of all three and rule the west side of Homeworld... she got one of the most powerful abilities and army of all Homeworld and its one diamond that it should not be mess with by all means. All three diamonds lived one a huge and immense castle that connected all the parts of Homeworld. At the beginning they were only three rulers, but one gem was very special on Homeworld... no one knew the name of this gem... they only knew that this gem was taller than the rest of ordinary gems, a white dress, and had long, pink hair with a curly style and a pink quartz gemstone on its stomach. Once the diamonds discovered this rare gem they decided to test its abilities. In no time, this particular gem manage to summond her weapon... a shield, but that wasn't all of it, she could also summon a bubble shield that can protect her from all kind of attacks around her. The diamonds were very surprised at seeing how fast she manage to summon her weapon, the diamonds look very amazed and one day, White Diamond offered the unthinkable to this gem. She offered the gem to be part of the authority. She was very happy to hear this and of course she accepted.** " narrated Pearl.

"So, what do you say?" said White Diamond with smirk.

"Yes! I'll be honored to join the **Great Diamond Authority**!" responded the unknown gem.

"Excellent! Now that you are part of the Great Diamond Authority, what is your name?" asked White Diamond.

"Pink Diamond?" said the unknown gem. The Diamond trio laughed at hearing the response of the gem.

"Hahaha...Great joke, but you are not a diamond. You have a quartz on your stomach." said White Diamond while pointing out the gemstone.

"Oh, I know. But since I'm now part of the authority I thought it would make sense to change my name to diamond since it would make more sense." said Pink Diamond.

"Hmmm...That actually makes sense." said Blue Diamond.

"All right then...Welcome Pink Diamond. You will rule on the south part of Homeworld." stated White Diamond.

"I understand. Thank you so much for letting me be one of the rulers. Its a great honor." added Pink Diamond.

"Indeed...its a great honor." added Yellow Diamond with a smirk.

 **Time had passed and Pink Diamond installed all her belongings on the castle, and she putted a diamond on her stomach (it was surrounding her gemstone) and manage to see the insides part of it. It was very huge the castle that it contained a room where technician gems use to gather around and discuss projects about Homeworld, an arena for fighting were the warriors used to test their skills in combat and weapons, a room that contained same gems with the same gemstones:The Pearl gemstone; and three different large bridges that connected to all the parts of Homeworld notably the parts were the diamonds rule over.**

 **Pink Diamond didn't like so much that her weapon is a shield, so she decided to practice some fighting skills to get stronger and soon enough she was a warrior...every gem warrior was surprised at seeing how this diamond who lacked those abilities could learn in such no time on being an excellent warrior. Not only that, but she also began to create a great, and unique type of fighting; this unique type is swinging around a complex weapon with a body that is all sharped and at the end something for the user to hold. She was the only one who could dominate that type of skill since every gem thought it wasn't their style. She earned the respects of many gems especially one in particular. Jasper always make company to Pink Diamond whenever she goes out for training, there are some occassions in which Jasper challenges Pink Diamond to spar, but Pink Diamond always rejected the challenge saying _that she doesn't have any reasons to spar and will only use it when its absolutely neccessary._ One time White Diamond called Pink Diamond to tell her something.**

"Why did you call me White?" asked Pink Diamond.

"I call you here because your team is already assigned." stated White Diamond.

"My team?" said a very confused Pink Diamond.

"Yes...every diamond has her own team. Each team has, a service, strategist, and escourt gem that helps the diamond on certain things." explained White Diamond.

"Oh... thats nice. So, where are they?" said Pink Diamond.

" **Pearl #218** , Ruby, and Sapphire please come right now!" shouted White Diamond. Then three gems came out of one door. On the left there was a tall gem colored white, on the middle a short gem colored red with a headband on its hair, and finally on the right there was another short gem colored blue and had long hair that even covered her eyes.

"This is **Pearl #218.** She is your personal service gem...everytime you need something this gem will give it to you in a moment." said White Diamond as she presented the tall gem.

"Its a great honor to meet you, Pink Diamond." said Pearl as she bowed down.

"Oh, thanks. You don't need to bow down." said Pink Diamond with a smile. This confused Pearl, but she obeyed what Pink Diamond said.

"This is Ruby. She would be your personal escourt although she is rather short, she has an unique element power and is very strong. If she continues her training one day she will be able to take on Jasper." said White Diamond as she presented Ruby.

"Hmph! You bet that I will not let anyone hurt you." said Ruby with a serious tone.

"And finally, Sapphire. She is the strategist out of everyone. Whenever you are in trouble don't think twice on asking her help, but since you are rather good at thinking outcoming and mindblowing plans I don't think you will be in trouble, Pink." said White Diamond as she presented Sapphire.

"I'm honored to fullfill my job alongside a diamond." said Sapphire in a stoic tone.

"(Even with a straight face, she looks cute! AARGH! Why am I thinking this?!)" thought Ruby while blushing a little bit and letting out some steam. Pink Diamond noticed this.

"(Oooh, a blush?)" thought Pink Diamond with a teasing smile.

"I hope that all of you get along and don't cause too much troubles. I'll see you later, I need to something important." said White Diamond before leaving out the room.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will be getting along." said Pink Diamond as she group hugged everyone.

 **Alot of time had passed and Homeworld began to grow and grow more. Everytime each gem manage to create alot of devices that are very useful. They created a type of rock that manage to contact other rock from the same type and send a message to that rock, they call it the _Wailing Stone_.**

 **At the arena of Pink Diamond...**

Pink Diamond was all tired by training all the sime with her new created weapon. Ruby and Sapphire only watched how Pink Diamond trained with that weird weapon.

"Because of the shield." said Sapphire. This manage to catch Ruby attention.

"Huh? What was that?" said a confused Ruby.

"You were going to say, **_Why is she training with that sword?! It doesn't make sense_**." said Sapphire.

"Are you using your future powers again?!" asked Ruby with a serious tone.

"Yes. I'm using it too see what is the purpose of that kind of combination with the weapon she created and her shield." answered Sapphire.

"I only asked the is you are using it again, not the reason." added Ruby.

"Well now you didn't, but if I only answer with a simple **yes** you would ask me why." added Sapphire.

"HEY! Its not funny to use those powers with me!" argued Ruby. Then Pearl came with something to wipe away the sweat of Pink Diamond.

"Here you go." said Pearl while giving that thing to Pink Diamond.

"Thanks... Pearl." said Pink Diamond.

"Yes...thanks..." said Pearl in a depressed tone. Pink Diamond noticed this and was concerned at seeing her like that.

"Pearl? Is something wrong?" asked Pink Diamond.

"Huh? No...don't worry...I shouldn't have acted like that...its not appropiate." said Pearl now getting more sad.

"Pearl...please. I don't like seeing anyone like this." said Pink Diamond. Then Pearl snapped.

"EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING ABOUT ME IS WRONG! I'M ONLY A SERVICE GEM! I CAN'T DO WHAT OTHER GEMS DO! I CAN'T SUMMON A WEAPON! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF PEARLS ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A WEAPON! EACH TIME I PASS AROUND A GEM THEY ALWAYS LOOK AT ME WITH PITY! I'M TIRED OF IT! I WANT MY SERVICE TO BE USEFUL! NOT A WEAK AND DUMB GEM!" screamed Pearl. Pink Diamond was very surprised at hearing how this Pearl was so stressed and snapped like that. Ruby noticed the rant of Pearl and immediately charged at her.

"YOU DISOBIDIENT RUNT! How dare you to talk like that towards a diamond! I'm going to..." said Ruby as she began to engulf her right hand in pure flames, but was interrupted by Pink Diamond.

"WAIT! No..." said Pink Diamond as she began to walking towards Pearl. Pearl immediately got scared and bowed down.

"I'M SORRY! Please, it won't happen again! I'm not going to show any of this behaviour ever again! Please my apologies!" cried Pearl filled with fear and bowing down thinking that her life will be over, but it turns out that Pink Diamond just simply touched Pearl cheek very gently.

"No...please. You are right...you don't deserve to be treated like that." said Pink Diamond with a warm smile. This make Pearl blush.

 **Alot of time had passed, Pink Diamond teached Pearl how to defend herself and also to fight. It took alot of time, but Pearl manage to learn alot from Pink Diamond. Not only Pearl had progressed, but also Homeworld. They invented some pads that can warp anyone into another pad...they call it, _Warp Pad_. Soon enough the gems also find out that there are alot of planets far on space. White Diamond was very surprised at seeing more planets, but what surprised her the most its that Homeworld advanced alot all this time. The gems manage to find a way to produce more gems from other planets meaning that they could colonize other planets and create even more gems! Certainly every diamond knew about this and were very happy to hear it, but White Diamond was very happy to hear that they can make more gems. White Diamond immediately announced a reunion of all diamonds to discuss about that.**

"We are going there." said White Diamond. Every diamond was confused of what White just said.

"What was that?" said Blue Diamond making sure she heard right.

"We need to get on those planets! We can make more gems!" said White Diamond.

"Didn't you hear what Spinel just said! We don't know how this will affect those planets!" said Yellow Diamond.

"Listen here, Yellow! Think about it...having more gems means that we can take those planets and produce even more! Soon enough the entire galaxy can be ours! More army, more technicians and more technology!" said White Diamond. All the other three diamonds were very surprised at seeing how White behaved.

"Listen White, you need to understand that we can't take that risk. Even if we did try it those planets aren't ours! Its not our right!" added Pink Diamond. The response of Pink make White a little bit angry.

"You idiot! Don't you see?! More gems means that our kind will soon grow and grow and we will be unstoppable! I mean...we don't even know if there are other kinds, but we don't have to take any risk! What if another kind is trying to take us down." said White Diamond with an angry tone.

"White..." said Pink Diamond very concerned about White behaviour.

"She is right." said Yellow Diamond. This surprised both Pink and Blue Diamond.

"What?!" said a shocked Pink Diamond.

"Look... we can make more gems, and more gems means that we can advance faster on technology. I think its worth the try at least. Besides our body is just an illusion, even if we DO get hurt we can simply retreat into our gems." said Yellow Diamond.

"Well its settled then. Blue, and Pink... only you two are left...and procure to just say yes." said White Diamond in a serious tone. Blue and Pink Diamond know that White is the most powerful so they don't want to get any trouble with her. Blue and Pink just let out a sigh and agreed.

"Good...Yellow." said White Diamond.

"What is it?" added Yellow Diamond.

"Tell your technician gems to start working on creating more Warp Pads and something big enough to make us travel on a high speed to other planets.

"I understand. I'll tell them right away." said Yellow Diamond as she standed up and exited the reunion room.

 **The technicians of Yellow Diamond started to work very fast on creating more Warp Pads and they finally manage to create like 3,000 of Warp pads ready to go. Not only that, but also the technician gems manage to create a huge device that can transport 100,000 gems and control it, and even travel long places; they created spaceships. After Yellow Diamond reported the spaceships are done and ready to take-off, White Diamond ordered to find a perfect place to start the project: _Kindergarten._ Sadly for White Diamond...they couldn't find any planet with the perfect conditions to start the Kindergarten...until they finally founded one. Planet Earth was the perfect planet to initate the Kindergarten. It was a dark age for Homeworld. Everything changed there, they began ruling with iron-fist and with fear. Everything that was joyful on Homeworld disappeared and now there was only one rule: Don't fail. And the punishment for any kind of failure will be...gem shattering.  
**

 **Pink Diamond wasn't okay with that project, but since she was a diamond she have no choice. The worst of all is that Pink Diamond was assigned to check all the work of the Kindergarten on planet Earth. Pink Diamond got two spaceships ready to take-off and of course, Pearl along with Ruby and Sapphire followed her and also alot of gems who were part of Pink Diamond army. They took some Warp Pads so they could install them and easily warp back to Homeworld without the use of the ships.**

 **When she arrived on Earth she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was beautiful, there were many kinds of plants, animals, and different elements surrounding this planet. She was happy that she could stay in Earth for at least thousands of years until the Kindergarten is finished.**

 **Alot of years had passed and finally Kindergarten was finished. When one of the gems activated one of the drills, it drilled through the ground and an immense light appeared on one of the walls and revealed a hole. A gem emerged from that whole. Everyone was shocked...they couldn't believe what they saw. A gem coming out from a wall... it was simply amazing. However Pink Diamond noticed that some of the plants on the Kindergarten began to lose its color and finally die. Each time Homeworld created more gems it sucked up the energy of planet Earth and Pink Diamond could feel it...she could feel how planet Earth slowly began to die.**

 **One time she couldn't bare what she saw. Soon all the wildlife that surrounded Kindergarten began to die...everything the flowers, the plants, the trees, and the animals began to flee from the place or die. It wasn't right...they were destroying and massacring the planet. She couldn't bare it...especially when she discovered that there were life on that planet.**

 **She tried to convice the diamonds to cancel the Kindergarten, but it fell on deaf ears. Neither the three diamonds wanted to cancel the project...they were already so far that theres no returning back. When Pink Diamond told them about the humans they simply laughed. Pink Diamond couldn't bare it anymore... she ran as fast as she can far away from Homeworld. Pearl noticed this and decided to follow her.**

 **On the Strawberry fields...**

Pearl was surprised at seeing this place, it had alot of plants, bushes, and was filled with strawberries. Then Pearl noticed that Pink Diamond was jumping some floating hills and she decide to follow her doing the same. Pink Diamond was simply sitting there crying all depressed. Pearl finally manage to see Pink Diamond and she jumped where Pink Diamond was. She manage to land safetly, but of course Pink Diamond knows about Pearl pressence. Pink Diamond immediately standed up and Pearl bowed down.

"Pearl..." said Pink Diamond.

"Yes?" said Pearl.

"I'm going to...fight for this planet." said Pink Diamond with a sad face. Pearl was atonished by what Pink Diamond just said.

"Listen...you don't have to fight along with me." said Pink Diamond.

"But...but...I want to do it too." said Pearl. Pink Diamond was surprised at what Pearl just said. Secretly Pearl has feelings for Pink Diamond ever since Pink Diamond teach her how to defend herself and fight. For the first time someone make her feel like she was important instead of a service gem. It make her feel like she was...everything.

 **After Pearl and Pink Diamond small conversation on the Strawberry Hills, Pink Diamond made her mind. She won't let that the diamonds destroy the home of the people who live in here. Now...her top priority was to find some gem soldiers willing to protect Earth from Homeworld. In no time, Pink Diamond manage to create a huge group thanks to her motivation. Pink Diamond was also known to be one of the best speakers...she truly had a voice of a great leader. Pink Diamond ordered to all of her loyal soldiers to retreat to the Planet Earth since she needed to do something first.**

 **On Homeworld , at the Reunion room...**

 **Every diamond was sitting there seemingly waiting for Pink Diamond. Finally, a door opened and revealed Pink Diamond with an angry face.**

"It took ya long enough!" said Yellow Diamond with a serious yet annoyed tone.

"All right enough delaying the time and lets get to the point. Why did you bring us here, Pink?" said White Diamond. Pink Diamond simply just gave her an angry stare.

"I'll ask you one more time: Please stop the Kindergarten. We are destroying the home of the humans! Its not correct." said Pink Diamond with a serious and intimidating tone. All the diamonds simply stare at Pink Diamond with an amused face.

"Pink...don't tell me that you care about those pathetic humans?" said Blue Diamond.

"ITS NOT RIGHT! Thats their home and we are invading it!" shouted Pink Diamond.

"So what! LISTEN HERE! The answer is NO! I don't care what happends to those humans, but we are not canceling this! Since you are part of the Diamond authority I'll forgive your insolence. BUT! I don't want you to ask us to cancel this ANYMORE! YOU GOT THAT!" shouted White Diamond. Pink Diamond simply stared at her.

"Very well...you leave me no choice." said Pink Diamond. Then without warning, Pink Diamond punched White Diamond straight to the face breaking her nose made of crystal in the process. Not only that, but the hit was so hard that it send her towards a chair and crashed there.

"You are wrong White! Awfully wrong! I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't want to hurt my own kind or at least the three of you. You'll see your mistakes soon enough, but right now if it means going to war against my own kind to protect the Earth so be it!" said Pink Diamond. Immediately Blue and Yellow went into a fighting stance.

"PINK! ARE YOU INSANE?! Are you seriously going to turn against us?!" said Blue Diamond.

"QUIET! I'm no longer Pink Diamond. You will now address me as **Rose Quartz** , leader of the Crystal Gems the gems who will protect Earth!" stated Rose Quartz as she quickly made a high jump and escaped the castle. When she was outside the castle she disappeared the diamond on her stomach. Blue and Yellow started to chase her, but were stopped by White.

"STOP!" shouted White Diamond. Yellow and Blue Diamond got surprised at seeing how White let Rose escape so easily.

"If she really wants a war...then she is going to have a war. WE NEED TO REUNITE EVERY WARRIOR FROM OUR DIVISION! We need to show them no mercy!" said White Diamond with a wicked and sadistic smile.

 **At the Strawberry Fields...**

A lot of gems were reunited there and were talking alot until they got quiet when they saw Rose Quartz approaching them.

"My dear gems...today all of you know will address me as Rose Quartz. I'm no longer a member of the Diamond Authority. Tomorrow we'll be the offical beginning of the war. The War between the Crystal Gems and the Great Diamond Authority. If anyone feels that they are not in the place of war...then you may leave. I'm not going to lie, this war will be devastating and possibly will be one of the worst experiences all of us are going to have. BUT! Don't let your hearts get filled with fear, we need to stand up and fight! Because the fear only tells our weakness and in that way, we get stronger and learn from our mistakes! We are fighting for a worthy reason and I know that if we put our minds to it, We will be victorious of this war! Because we are the Crystal Gems and we'll always save the day!" shouted Rose!

 **Everyone was very motivated by Rose's speech. They all cheered and were determined to fight along with Rose Quartz...even if that means not returning back to home. They knew that tragedies will occur, but they will be able to get over it and win the war for good! THEY WILL PROTECT EARTH!**

* * *

 ** _(End of the Flashback)_ Inside of Steven's House (5:49 P.M)...  
**

"...And that was the story of Rose Quartz." said Pearl as she ended narrating the story. Steven and Connie were simply shocked at seeing the story be displaying by the hologram tha tis formed of Pearl's gemstone.

"What...about the war?" said Connie still very shocked.

"Well... I think its better if we show that to Steven and you once you are grown up." said Pearl with a nervous tone. Steven still sit there all motionless... he couldn't believe what he saw and everyone noticed this.

"Steven...we understand if you are mad at us or very disappointed at us... so we don't blame you if you think bad of us." said Pearl. Thanks to Pearl's sentence this made Steven get out of his trance.

"...No! No! I would never think that of all of you. Mom did the right thing on trying her best to convice White that she was doing the bad thing." said Steven.

"So...you aren't mad at us?" asked Pearl just to be sure Steven doesn't lie.

"Of course not! I would never be mad at all of you. Just like mom said, even if our hearts are filled with fear we should always stand up and fight." said Steven. This make everyone really happy and they got tears on their eyes, but those were tears of joy.

"Oh Steven. I'm so proud of you.." said Pearl as she began to hug Steven. Everyone proceed to do the same and hug Steven. Steven gave them a little warm smile and close his eyes.

(I will always love you guys...no matter what.)" thought Steven.

* * *

 **At Space...**

" **EARTH LOCATED! NOW CALCULATING THE TIME LEFT TO ARRIVE...** ***beep* *type* *beep* 25 HOURS! 25 HOURS AND 29 MINUTES WITH 30 SECONDS! COMPLETE MY MISSION...COMPLETE MY MISSION!"** said the weapon was it was traveling through Neptune and advancing every second.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well guys...only three more chapters and two days left for this Steven Fanbomb to conclude along with my fanfiction. But don't worry! I'm going to make more fanfictions continuations of this! So that means that the adventure with Steven along with the New Crystal Gems will continue!**

 **Also if anyone is with questions after reading this chapter like _why didn't you show war?_ Its going to be answered in the future so don't worry. Also I based this chapter to the popular theory (in which I think its going to be confirmed in the future... or other time) that Rose Quartz was part from the Great Diamond Authority.**

 **TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE THE TWO-PARTS CHAPTER SPECIAL! DON'T MISS IT!**

 **On a side note, I suggest to hear badass music tracks for tomorrow chapters!**

 **Also I'll be writing a Momswap! Steven Universe fanfiction! Yup! a fanfiction were the Crystal Gems are: Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and Jasper while the Homeworld Gems are: Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet (along with Ruby and Sapphire). And they are going to retrain their personalities, on the last chapter of Steven Fanbomb will have the date on where I'm going to publish that fanfic.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See ya tomorrow!**


	26. Chapter 26: The Threat Arrival

**At Space...**

" **LOCATED PLANET EARTH! NOW SEARCHING FOR THE TECHNICIAN GEM KNOWN AS PERIDOT AND WARRIOR GEM FROM YELLOW DIAMOND'S ARMY KNOWN AS JASPER...** ***beep* type* *beep* LOCATED THE TWO GEMS! NOW ENTERING THE ATMOSPHERE OF PLAENT EARTH AND BEGIN THE SEARCH FOR THE GEMS!**" said the weapon as it stopped and floated above planet Earth.

Then the weapon began to fly towards Earth. It looks like the weapon has finally arrived on planet Earth to complete its mission.

* * *

 **At the streets of Beach City (2:25 P.M)...**

Steven, Connie, and Greg were enjoying their time singing some songs, and playing instruments together. Steven was playing the ukelele, Connie the violin, and Greg his old guitar. Since the Crystal Gems were on the Beach with a telescope it would be bettter to leave them doing their things since.

"So...the gems finally told you everything about their history?" said Greg while playing his guitar.

"Yeah, those diamonds...they look pretty cool. I kinda wish that they haven't gone bad, but mom knew that one day they will change." said Steven.

"What about you Connie? When are your parents going to return?" asked Greg.

"My mom call me today. She said that they are going to return to pick me up in one week." answered Connie while tuning her violin.

"Well...did you have fun with Steven, huh? Connie?" said Greg with a teasing tone. Connie blushed from Greg's teasing comment, but Steven oblivous to the teasing he simply smiled.

"Yeah! We had alot of fun, right Connie? We spend alot of time with gems and especially Lapis with her farting noises that she makes." said Steven with a big smile.

"Glad to hear that, buddy." said Greg while rubbing Steven's hair. Then the ground began to shake very furiously with a loud buzzing sound perturbing everyone ears.

All the windows of the shops, and business exploded with that loud sound and not only that but some part of the shops were destroyed in the process. Everyone panicked and immediately fled from the destruction of the shops. The festival things also fell down and some of them were destroyed as well. Steven, Connie and Greg fell down and the ground was still shaking. After three minutes of that immense earthquake, some of the streets cracked, but luckily none of the citizens got harmed in the earthquake.

"What the heck just happend?!" said Greg as he standed up from all the commotion. Then Steven standed up and help Connie stand up as well. Then Steven looked at the sky and far away he saw a big circle thingy descending towards Beach City.

"Look!" said Steven as he pointed at the sky. Greg and Connie looked up and were very shocked to see that weird thing.

"What the hey is that?!" said Greg. Steven and Connie were confused at first, but then they remember that about something coming today.

"It looks like...a circle? It must be that thing." said Steven with a worried tone.

"You mean that thing that is apparentely invincible and is coming to Beach City?" said Greg. Steven just simply nodded and this shocked Greg.

"Its happening..." added Connie with slightly scared tone.

"We need to get to the Crystal Gems!" said Steven as he began to run towards the beach. Greg and Connie chase Steven and began to run as well.

 **At the beach...**

The Crystal Gems were abolutely terrified when they felt that big earthquake, but what most scare them its that they saw that the weapon was coming to Beach City every. Every second it pass...it means that its getting closer.

"I hope that the light cannons are ready for this..." said Pearl with a worried tone.

"Its the least we can do to prevent the weapon from coming (although I don't think its going to work)." added Peridot.

"GUYS! Did you see that?!" shouted Steven while running. Finally Steven along with Greg and Connie manage to catch the gems and saw that everyone was scared or worry.

"Its the weapon. I already confirm it." said Peridot.

"We must assume that it must already located us if its mission is to find Peridot and me." added Jasper.

"Oh no..." said a worried Greg.

"I want to see." said Steven as he walked towards the telescope.

"Me too." added Connie doing the same thing.

When Steven and Connie saw the weapon through the telescope they were atonished, it looked pretty gigantic when they saw it from the telescope, but from a normal view it look big!

"Steven! You know what to do..." said Garnet as she pointed four light cannons. Steven simply nodded.

"Are the light cannons ready?" said Jasper. Then Lapis and Amethyst checked the four cannons and saw that they don't have any problems.

"Ready!" shouted Lapis.

"Steven!" said Garnet. Steven nodded understanding what needed to do next.

" _If every porkchop were perfect...we wouldn't have hotdogs_." said Steven. Then all four light cannons acitvated and shooted a pink light beam with a silhoutte of Rose. Then in the middle of the shooting... the light beam suddenly turned bigger and lighting bolts sprouted from the light and became more sparkling.

The four, big, light beam manage to hit the weapon but it didn't do anything to the weapon...not even a little scratch.

" **I HAVE LOCATED THE TWO GEMS ALONG WITH FOUR UNKNOWN GEMS AND NO SIGNS OF ROSE QUARTZ... COMPLETE MY MISSION AT ALL COST! COMPLETE MY MISSION AT ALL COST!** " said the weapon while emitting another eeire and loud sound that shook the ground of Beach City.

"Of course..." said Peridot seeing that nothing happend to the weapon with that big and powerful attack. But of course she wasn't amused since that weapon is invincible.

"Its no use. We need to evacuate the whole city again." said Garnet.

"I already got it covered. I'm calling Mayor Dewey." said Steven as he began to dial the phone of Mayor Dewey. Then Greg turn his attention towards the gems who looked very terrified.

"Hey...I know its the worst time to ask you these, but... are you guys going to fight that thing?" asked a worried Greg.

"...We need to fight Greg. We made a promise to this planet that we are going to protect it and we are going to keep it." answered Garnet.

"What about Steven and Connie?" added Greg.

"They need to evacuate too...last time we were very, VERY lucky that nothing bad happen to Steven, but I'm not sure if this time we are going to be that lucky. We also made a promise with you and Rose to protect him and we are going to keep that promise intact too no matter what!" said Garnet. Greg nodded.

"All right...I'm going to take them far away." said Greg.

"I know... You are going to make the right choice." said Garnet with a little smile as she put her left hand on Greg left shoulder. Greg simply smiled

 **Outside the office of Mayor Dewey...**

Mayor Dewey was sweating all nervously and horrified at seeing how his office is nearly destroyed. Then his phone began to ring and of course it spook him, but calmed down when he noticed that it was Steven calling him.

" _Mayor Dewey? Its me...Steven Universe_." said Steven through the phone. _  
_

"UNIVERSE! Look...Alot of things had been happening on Beach City such as strange snow, this strange static, and weird things from the sky! Please tell me that its nothing bad!" said Mayor Dewey.

" _I'm sorry Mayor Dewey, but we are being attacked once again! You need to evacuate the whole city and this time... don't return to Beach City until its safe_!" said Steven.

"And how long will be that?" added a scared Mayor Dewey.

" _I don't know...probably Beach City will get destroyed. I'm sorry..._ " said Steven with a depressed tone.

"Oh my goodness...Well, I'll do my best." said Mayor Dewey regaining his confidence but deep down he is still scared.

" _Thanks Mayor Dewey. You are the best_." said Steven ending the call. With that, Mayor Dewey immediately got to his van and turn it on. He put a tape on the recorder of his van and immediately drived towards Beach City with his van saying, _Eva-cuate...Eva-cuate..._

* * *

 **At the streets of Beach City (2:39 P.M)...**

The van of Mayor Dewey manage to reach the streets . The streets of Beach City was filled with utter chaos, destruction, and terror. Not only that but all the place including the beach was filled with a weird and eeire yellow color that surrounded everything. Everyone started to panick and began to pack their things into the car. Ronaldo was very terrified at seeing that thing, but he still took photos from his iphone. Whats worse is that the weapon was very close to land on the beach.

"RONALDO! Help me with your brother this instant!" said the worried Fryman dad as he begged for Ronaldo to help Peedee get off the counter.

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! THIS IS MY HOME!" cried Peedee with tears on his eyes.

"Right now...Beach City is in great danger! We need to evacuate!" said the worried dad of Peedee.

Mayor Dewey got out of the car and climbed his van and took out a speaker and proceed to tell evey citizen to evacuate and not return until the he confirms that its safe to return. Steven and Connie simply stood there along with Greg and Lion who were watching all the comottion and chaos of the city. Then all the Crystal Gems runned towards Steven and Garnet walked in fornt of him.

"Steven..." said Garnet in a concern tone.

"What is it?" asked Steven.

"You along with Connie and Greg need to evacuate Beach City like the rest of the people." said Garnet.

"What?! But... but..." said Steven but was interrupted by Garnet.

"Listen...I know that you also want to fight along with us, but this is very dangerous! We made a promise for your mother and father; so therefore we don't want you to participate on this fight." said Garnet. Steven was very shocked, he didn't want to leave his home. He want to protect his home along with his family. Garnet simply hug him and everyone else did the same too.

"We love you Steven...Please understand that this is the best for you." said Garnet while letting out a little tear from her left eye.

Then the Crystal Gems broke the hug and immediately dashed towards the beach leaving Steven, Connie, Greg, and Lion.

"WAIT!" said Steven chasing them, but was stopped by his father.

"No Steven! This is too much!" said Greg trying to calm down his worried son.

"Dad please! You have to let me go! If I don't go with them, they are going to suffer a horrible beatdown! I have better control of my powers! I can protect them from all danger! They need me just like I need them." said Steven. Then Steven with all his strength manage to let go of Greg grip and run as fast as he can to the beach.

"I'm sorry!" said Steven while running. Greg got ready to go after him, but was stopped by Lion and Connie.

"What are you doing, Connie?" asked Greg.

"Listen Mr. Universe... I know that I'm no position to tell you this, but I'm going to say it anyway. Steven is doing what its right... he is a Crystal Gem too! The Crystal Gems promised to protect everyone and that includes his family and loved ones. I'm going to help him too! Please understand that we are not going to do this alone, but together! Besides I didn't train just to abandon him in the battlefield." said Connie as she immediately runned after Steven, but Greg stop her.

"Wait! Before you go...promise me that nothing bad will happend to him." said Greg with a smile. Connie was surprised at hearing Greg's response, but she smiled.

"Don't worry...I promise that nothing bad is going to happend to all of us." responded Connie with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Now go!" added Connie. Greg understood and he got in the van and drive away from the danger zone.

"(Rose...please protect our son.)" thought Greg with a concerned face.

* * *

 **At the Beach (2:41 P.M)...  
**

Steven finally saw the Crystal Gems, but rather than seeing the six gems...he only saw Alexandrite with a big and chained mace as a weapon and Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper.

"STEVEN!" shouted Connie as she finally catched Steven.

"Connie!" responded Steven. Then Connie saw the big, six-armed gem with a big mace on the Beach.

"Whoa! Is that Alexandrite again?" said a surprised Connie.

"Yeah, but right now we need to get there." said Steven as he climbed Lion and helped Connie climb Lion too. Lion immediately dashed were the gems were.

Alexandrite was swinging the mace and then with all her strength she swing the mace towards the weapon at full speed...but nothing happend. The weapon was still descending towards the beach without any scratchs or damage.

"You got to be kidding me! Even after that powerful swing...that thing took no damage?!" said Jasper with an angry and desperate tone.

"At least Steven is far away from here...safetly." added Lapis.

"GUYS!" shouted Steven. This shocked all the gems. Steven and Connie climbed down from Lion and runned towards Lapis, Peridot, Jasper, and Alexandrite. When Alexandrite saw Steven and Connie immediately the big and powerful fusion began diffuse and four silhouttes appeared, but then two silhouttes fused and now there was three silhouttes. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet separeted from Alexandrite.

"STEVEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" said a worried Pearl full of fear.

"I won't you leave guys alone! All of you are my family!" said Steven.

"You brought Connie too?! ARE YOU NUTS?!" added Amethyst.

"Lapis! Take both Steven and Connie and take them far away from here!" commanded Peridot. Lapis nodded, but before she could summon her wings another earthquake strike. The weapon has finally descended and was floating just a few inches above the ocean. Only if its in is circle form it looked pretty huge. Even more huge that Opal. Lion's forehead began to glow and Connie took out the sword of Rose seemingly ready to battle.

"Its too late...Steven! Connie! Whatever happends don't interfere. Its extemely dangerous!" said Garnet as she summoned her gauntlets. Pearl, Amethyst, and Jasper also summoned their weapon, while Peridot formed an energy orb made of lighting from its fingers, while Lapis took a fighting stance.

The weapon then change it forms and revealed the true form. It was very, VERY, VERY, huge! It was four times bigger than Alexandrite size. Everyone was very shocked to see how huge it was, and the arms were extremely large and with spiky ends. On the chest of the weapon, there was three diamonds painted on it. On the forehead there was a blue diamond design, on the lower part of the chest, there was a yellow diamond design, and on the left shoulder part there was a white diamond design. The weapon began its scanning.

"(It looks like a...robot...)" thought Steven.

" **TECHNICIAN GEM KNOWN AS PERIDOT IS LOCATED! WARRIOR GEM FROM YELLOW DIAMOND'S ARMY KNWON AS JASPER IS LOCATED. SCANNING FOR ANY OTHER SIGNS OF GEMS...** ***beep* *beep* *beep* FOUR UNKNOWN GEMS LOCATED...NO SIGNS DETECTED OF ROSE QUARTZ**" said the weapon as it ended it scanning.

"My...mom?" said a confused Steven upon hearing the mention of Rose Quartz.

"Why did it say Rose Quartz?!" said a very confused Pearl. Then everyone turn their look at Peridot and Jasper.

"Look! I don't know either...maybe Yellow Diamond decide to use this chance to search if Rose is still alive." said Peridot.

" **TECHNICIAN GEM PERIDOT...COME WITH ME THIS INSTANT. THE SAME APPLIES WITH THE WARRIOR GEM JASPER.** " said the weapon while looking at Peridot and Jasper.

"Huh?! Look here creepy, and defective piece of junk! We are not leaving this place!" said Jasper with an angry stare.

"We are not going back to Homeworld! They do horrible things and all of us have seen it. Over my shattered gem I'll return back to Homeworld just to get punished and possibly have my gem shattered! I'm staying on earth as a Crystal Gem!" said Peridot losing all her fear.

"Thats right! Homeworld is a place where I used to call home, but now...its just a place were they see you useless and a prisoner! I'll defend planet Earth! The only place where I can call it home!" said Lapis.

" **ANALYZING...ANALYZING... THE TECHNICIAN GEM PERIDOT AND WARRIOR GEM JASPER ARE OPPOSING MY ORDERS! PLEASE DESIST THIS INSTANT!** " said the weapon.

"Didn't you hear them, you piece of trash?! They are not going anywhere!" said Amethyst as she charged at the weapon with her spin dash attack.

"AMETHYST!" shouted Pearl trying to stop Amethyst to attack, but it fell on deaf ears. Suddenly Jasper, along with Lapis began their attack as well. Peridot began shooting energy orbs at the weapon, Garnet make bigger her gauntlets and shoot them towards the weapon, while Pearl finally attacked too by launching energy attacks from her spear.

"Steven!" said Connie. Steven look at her and nodded. Then Connie walked infront of Steven and then he summon his bubble shield that pushed Connie with full force sending her towards the weapon. Then Connie quickly took out Rose's sword from its scabbard and made a powerful and great thrust towards the weapon. After she landed her attack she began to fall, but was catched by Lapis.

Everyone finish their attack, and Lapis landed safetly with Connie. They looked pretty exhausted, but to their horror the weapon stood there without flinching or any scratch...seemingly that it didn't recieve any kind of attack.

"No... it can't be..." said Garnet with a scared tone. Now... the weapon began to scan the beach and the gems once again.

" **NOT CONCORDING! NOT CONCORDING! THE POWER OF ROSE QUARTZ ACTIVATED FOR ONE SECOND AND DISAPPEARED WITHOUT LEAVING A TRACE...NOT CONCORDING...IT APPEARS THAT THE TECHNICIAN GEM PERIDOT AND WARRIOR GEM JASPER ARE RESISTING...THE CORRECT PUNISHMENT FOR THIS IS...CAPTURE THEM AND BRING THEM TO YELLOW, BLUE, AND WHITE DIAMOND SO THEY CAN HAVE THEIR GEMS SHATTERED...THAT INCLUDES THE FOUR UNKNOWN GEMS TOO!** " said the weapon. Then the weapon began charging a big, and powerful energy attack from one of its arms.

The Crystal Gems were mortified by hearing what the weapon just said. Garnet suddenly turn her look towards Steven and Connie.

"STEVEN AND CONNIE! GET OUT OF HERE!" said Garnet with a serious tone.

"NO!" responded Steven.

"STEVEN...THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE ARGUEING! GET OUT OF HERE... ITS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS!" said Garnet with tears on her three eyes. Nobody could see the tears, but they could feel that she was on the blink to cry.

"NO! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I'm not going to abandon you guys...all of you are my family and I will protect it!" said Steven as his gem began to glow.

Then Steven dashed infront of them and summon his shield on his left arm. Then Steven expanded his shield and was almost the size of Opal, but he was not done yet since his shield began to expand more until he finally got his shield size was the big enough to cover all the temple. The weapon then fired a great, huge, and powerful laser beam towards the shield of Steven. Just a few seconds, the laser beam began to get bigger and bigger every second it passes. Steven was at the blink of giving up, but he continue to fight.

"STEVEN! DON'T DO IT! THE LASER BEAM OF THIS WEAPON IS FOURTY TIMES MORE POWERFUL THAN THE LASER FROM MY SPACESHIP!" said Peridot who was very concerned about Steven's safetly, but Steven continue to protect the Crystal Gems and Connie with his huge shield.

"NO! I...will...not...GIVE UP!" shouted Steven nearly with all his stamina over. His shield began to crack, but he won't give up so easily. With the aid of his right arm... he now use both of his hands to aid him with the shield. His shield began to expand even more and got bigger each second it passes.

Steven's shield was now big enough to cover the whole Beach City and possibly more territory, but the laser beam also got bigger until it finally stop getting bigger. Steven was using all of his strength on his biggest shield that he ever create it.

" **CALCULATING...CALCULATING...ROSE QUARTZ SHIELD IS TOO MUCH! IS TOO MUCH!** " said the weapon.

Steven was using all his strength he almost felt that he would fell any moment, but won't submit to so easily to the defeat. Suddenly, Steven's gigantic shield began to crack every second and the laser beam still was pushing Steven's gigantic shield. Then Steven's gigantic shield finally break and a huge explosion occured. Connie and the Crystal Gems manage to survive the huge impact thanks to Steven efforts, but the weapon still remained intact. Steven got knocked towards his house because of the great explosion and his house got destroyed when he crashed into it. Luckily he manage to survive the impact, but got severly and heavly injuries. He was bleeding from its face and body since he got cut when his shield broke.

"STEVEN!" screamed Connie as she climbed Lion and both went to Steven's aid. Lapis quickly summon her wings but was stopped by Jasper.

"Wait!" said Jasper as she grabbed Lapis leg preventing her to fly.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! I NEED TO HELP STEVEN!" said Lapis with tears on her eyes at seeing how Steven crashed into the house and she was worried about him.

"Listen! Fuse with me!" said Jasper. This shocked Lapis.

"WHAT?!" said Lapis.

"We need to find a way to defeat that thing or at least buy us some time! With your powers over the ocean and my incredible strength combined maybe we can achieve something! Steven will be fine...his little friend and Lion will help him." said Jasper.

"She is right! Amethyst! Pearl! We need to fuse again!" added Garnet. Lapis was uneasy fusing with Jasper, but she understand that they must do it. Lapis nodded and offered her hand. Jasper understood the message and she immediately took her hand.

"Peridot! Stay here! We are gonna need your knowledge when that weapon is going to make its attack." ordered Garnet.

"I understand! Now fuse! This is your chance right now since the weapon is charging its next attack." responded Peridot. Then Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet gemstones began to glow and they began to dance. Lapis and Jasper gemstone began to glow as well and they proceed to dance as well.

The trio of the Crystal Gems were close to each other and the three of them jumped at each other and a bright and multi-colored light appeared. Jasper and Lapis were finishing their dance as well and Lapis did one final twirl in which Jasper catch her and Jasper gave a confident smirk before a green light surrounded both gems.

 **Meanwhile on the destroyed Steven's House...**

Steven was laying there in his own ruined house. He was still alive, but with all the pain in the world that he never felt before.

"(Green...goey...substance...that...can...burn...anything...even...that...thing...Centip...)" thought Steven, but every second it pass he began to lose consciousness until he finally got unconscious and everything went dark.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy reading this two-part chapter special!  
**

 **Continuation: Chapter 27: The Showdown. Read it now!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Showdown

Alexandrite was formed and once again the fusion took out each weapon of its corresponding gem fusee; once again the mace was summoned. Not only Alexandrite was formed, but Jasper and Lapis fusion dance also was formed. It was a big gem almost the size of Alexandrite, her skin was green, its hair is a mixture of Jasper and Lapis hair, but short and moving like the water, it had two eyes, and four big and beefy arms, and two legs.

"Time to send this junk to history." said the fusion gem of Jasper and Lapis with a smirk and cracking one of it pair of the arms. Then the weapon began to scan the fusion of Jasper and Lapis.

" **SCANNING...SCANNING...SCANNING...SCANNING COMPLETED! RESULTS SAYS THAT THIS GEM IS A COMBINATION OF WARRIOR GEM JASPER AND UNKOWN BLUE GEM.** " said the weapon as it finished the scanning process.

"I prefer the name...Malachite." said the fusion gem revealing its name.

Then Malachite used the ocean and push the weapon making it fall on the ocean, but it didn't affect the weapon at all.

"Well what are you waiting for?! If we need to take out this thing, we are going to need your help." said Malachite while staring at Alexandrite.

"You are right!" said Alexandrite. Then the weapon standed up and shoot an energy ball attack at Malachite.

Luckily, Malachite reacted fast and use the water of the ocean to devirt the attack. Then Malachite used the ocean and created some chains that chained the weapon legs and arms.

"NOW!" said Malachite while holding the weapon. The weapon try its best to get free, but Alexandrite charged with full speed with its mace and began to attack it.

Alexandrite was attacking the weapon with all her strength, but the weapon was not receiving any damage at all. Alexandrite was beginning to lose its patience.

"ARRGH! Malachite! We need your help!" shouted Alexandrite still attacking the weapon.

"I'm coming!" said Malachite. Then Malachite summoned a pair of huge wings and take-off with a speed like an airplane jumbo and charged at full speed towards the weapon.

When Malachite was close to the weapon it began punching the weapon with its four arms. Alexandrite and Malachite were attacking with all of their strength, but its no use...the weapon was not receiving any damage from the attacks of the two powerful fusions. Peridot simply watched.

"Its no use...unless we have that substance we can't do anything to defeat that horrible machine." said Peridot amazed by how these three powerful titans were fighting.

Alexandrite and Malachite were getting very exhausted by every attack they were doing. Soon the weapon was beginning to glow from the upper part of its head. Peridot was surprised at she quickly fly with her fingers towards the fusions.

"LOOK OUT! ITS GOING TO PROVOKE A POWERFUL EXPLOSION ENERGY!" screamed Peridot while flying around the three titans.

Without warning, the upper part of the weapon exploded. Malachite and Peridot manage to dodge the terrible attack thanks that they were flying, but Alexandrite couldn't dodge it and receive the impact. After the huge explosion Alexandrite got knocked off on hill of fthe lighthouse and crashed.

"ALEXANDRITE!" shouted Malachite. After the huge and powerful attack from the weapon, Alexandrite diffused and Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet laid there all beated down. Peridot immediately fly towards the beated trio to their aid.

"Alexandrite is down! Guess that means that I have no choice left. Time to take out this guy." said Malachite as she summoned her own crasher helmet. Malachite's crasher helmet was colored green and was surrounded by green water.

Then Malachite fly at full speed towards the weapon and began to attack the weapon in a very viciously way with her own four arms and hittting it with the crasher helmet. Everytime a second passed Malachite punched the weapon at a very high speed.

 **Meanwhile at Steven's destroyed House...**

Steven was still laying down unconscious, but even if he was knocked out he could still hear someone mentioning his name.

"...n...en...even...STEVEN!" shouted a very concerned Connie trying to get Steven to wake up. After shaking Steven, he finally manage to move a little bit his eyes. Connie was relieved at seeing that Steven began to wake up.

"Urgh...OUCH! OUCH!" said Steven as he was agonizing in pain with all the injuries he earn after blocking the weapon huge laser beam.

"Steven! Steven please! Don't force yourself! You are bleeding alot." said Connie as she look how her best friend in the whole world was bleeding from the cuts. Steven try to get up, but he couldn't. He was too injured to even move, but then he remembered something.

"CENTIPEETLE!" shouted Steven out of nowhere. Connie was very confused at what Steven said.

"Huh? Centipeetle?" said Connie.

"It might be the answer! It might be the key to destroy the...OH MY GOSH! Where are Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Lapis, Peri, and Jasper?!" asked a concerned Steven remembering that he protect everyone from the huge attack.

"I saw that Lapis and Jasper fused and are now attacking the weapon with all their strengths, but that thing is not receiving any kind of damage at all." said Connie pointing at Malachite who was fighting the weapon and receiving some attacks from the weapon, but she didn't submitted so easily to the defeat...instead, Malachite got more angry after receiving an attack.

"What about Alexandrite?" asked a concerned Steven.

"She got defeated. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet are laying down on the hill of the temple. But don't worry! Peridot is coming to aid them." responded Connie.

"Oh... Thats right! We need Centipeetle!" said Steven.

"Huh? Isn't Centipeetle trapped on Garnet's room? Why do you need it anyway?" said a confused Connie.

"Don't you get it! A goop colored green substance that can burn anything! Its acid! Centipeetle can produce acid and might be the substance that Peridot is looking for! It might be the key to defeat that giant robot!" said Steven.

"But how do we enter Garnet's room? She is all beated down!" said Connie. Then Lion made a small roar like indicating the he knows how.

"Lion? Lion can you take us there?" said Steven. Lion simply gave him a small roar like saying, _Yes._

"I'll take that as a yes." said Steven. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He used almost all his energy and stamina to summon that gigantic shield to protect his family, and his injuries don't help at all.

"Steven...you can't walk. Here." said Connie as she lifted Steven from its shoulder.

"ARRGH!" screamed Steven in alot of agonizing pain.

"AAH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" said Connie thinking that she do something bad.

"No...no...its okay. We just need to get on Garnet's room." said Steven as Connie help him get on Lion. Connie climbed Lion and Steven was ready to search for Centipeetle.

"All right Lion...Take us to Garnet's Room." said Steven. Then Lion let out a powerful and great roar, and that roar created a portal. Lion immediately jumped the portal with Steven and Connie.

 **Meanwhile on the beach...**

It was no good. Malachite was already very exhausted, and the weapon still remained untouched and without any kind of damage. It was truly devastating.

"Looks like I have no choice then..." said Malachite while heavily breathing.

Then Malachite moved a pair of its arms and make even bigger water chains to trap the weapon arms and legs. Then the water chains changed color from a blueish color to a green color. Then Malachite summoned once again a pair of huge wings and fly towards the weapon at full speed. Then... Malachite grabbed the weapon and with all her remaining strength she lifted the weapon and fly towards the sky at full speed. When they were high enough, Malachite carrying the huge weapon began to descend at very high speed towards the ocean. With enough speed, Malachite began to attack the weapon with the exta pair of arms that were free while they were descending; then Malachite saw that they were close enough to the ocean and throw the weapon with all her strengths. The weapon began to fell and finally crashed at the ocean. It was a rather huge impact...almost all the water from the ocean fly to the sky because of the huge crash. Malachite saw the opportunity and took all the water from the ocean that was in the sky and she cover all her body and began to descend at high speed while spinning around very fast. Malachite manage to land the devasting and powerful hit to the weapon and Malachite prevented the water to flood the entire city by lifting the water (thanks to Lapis hydrokinesis) and making the water descend once again forming the ocean. Malachite was super exhausted after using all her energy for that attack.

" ***heavy breathing*** How...did... ***heavy breathing*** you...like...that?" said Malachite while heavy breathing. To Malachite horror, the weapon manage to get up again nothing with just a little and minure scratch on the chest of the weapon.

The weapon then prepare two huge energy orb attacks. Malachite was weak to do something against it. Without any warning the weapon shooted the two energy attacks...luckily Malachite was able to dodge one, but also very unfortunate on not dodging the second one...Malachite received the powerful attack. After Malachite received that attack the fusion was sent towards the beach and the fusion ended. Lapis and Jasper were lying on the ground all beated down. Whats worse is that the first energy attack that they were able to dodge hit once again the house and destroyed everything! Only the temple door remained intact, but inside the temple all the rooms were shaking furiously.

"Urgh...I'm sorry Lapis. I'm not used on sharing your power." said Jasper as she was all bruised up.

"Don't worry...right now, we need to focus on how to beat that thing." said Lapis.

"Oh No! We are in BIG...no...HUGE TROUBLE!" said Peridot as she helped Garnet stand up.

"Isn't there something we can do?" said Pearl barely standing up.

"Pearl...not even two powerful fusions manage to beat that monstrous thing." said Amethyst still lying on the ground.

"...NO! Theres one way we can win this!" said Garnet surprising Pearl, Peridot, and Amethyst.

"And that would be?" said Pearl.

"Fusion." said Garnet.

"Whaaat? Look! We are all beated down to fuse again! Besides, what difference would be if we decide to form again Alexandrite?! We are only going to get beat up again!" said Amethyst.

"It will work! But not the three of us...the SEVEN of us are going to do it." said Garnet. This surprised even more Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot.

"A fusion of seven gems?! Are you completely insane?! We don't even know how we can perform a dance that big!" said Amethyst.

"Besides Lapis and Jasper are probably exhausted as well." added Pearl.

"This is not the time to discuss about the impossible! Peridot! Do you think you can carry Jasper over here? I'm sure Lapis has enough energy to fly along with you." said Garnet.

"Uhh...I think so. I'll do my best." said Peridot. Then Peridot fingers began to rotate at full speed and she began to fly like a helicopter towards Lapis and Jasper.

* * *

 **At Garnet's Room...**

Because of the last attack that received the temple, every room began to shake very furiously. All the corrupted gems and a bag of chips captured on bubbles were shaking and all the bubbles poofed. Now all the gemstones that were once bubbled fell on the ground and the corrupted gems manage to get free...except one particular gemstone. The Centipeetle gemstone fell and it cracked. While all the corrupted gemstones were breaking free from the temple and make holes on the rooms of every Crystal Gem.

 **Back at the hill of the temple...**

Every Crystal Gem manage to see that all the corrupted gems they gather up in all these past years were escaping from the temple.

"NOOO! THE GEMS!" shouted Pearl as she saw how every corrupted gem were breaking free and their hard work on capturing them was now in vain.

"We can worry about that later! We need to defeat that weapon!" said Garnet.

"But...but..." said Pearl.

" **CALCULATING...CALCULATING...EVERY GEM ARE NOW IN A WEAKENED STATE... CHANCES OF FAILING THIS MISSION:...HIGHLY SLIM! CHANCES OF COMPLETING THE MISSION:...180%** " said the weapon.

 **Back at Garnet's Room...**

Steven, Connie and Lion finally manage to get on Garnet's room, and they were shock to find that the room was now empty...

"...Whats going on?! I thought this place was full with gems!" said Connie. Then Connie noticed one little and green gemstone lying on the floor. Connie immediately went towards the gemstone and pick it up. She noticed that there was a crack on the gemstone, but she knows that Steven could fix it with his healing saliva. So therefore she immediately carry it over Steven.

"Steven! Is this...Centipeetle?" asked Connie. Steven leaned over to see better the gemstone. The gemstone was green with little black lines surrounding it.

"Yeah...thats Centipeetle. Bring it to me please..." pleaded Steven. Then Connie handed the cracked gemstone to Steven, and with his little stregth he manage to lick his hand.

"I hope this works..." said Steven as he putte his hand full of healing saliva on the Centipeetle gemstone.

 **Back at the hill of the temple...**

"You want us to do what?!" said a nervous Jasper.

"We need to fuse...all of us. If we want to achieve at least something then I think is worth a try." said Garnet.

"But we haven't even practiced a dance like this, how are we going to do it?!" said Lapis.

"We don't neccessary need to dance." said Garnet. This shocked everyone.

"What do you mean? I thought all fusions requires dancing to achieve it." said Peridot.

"Not neccessary. The dance is not required and I have seen it...or you could say I'm the result of that." said Garnet. This surprised everyone. They didn't exactly understood what Garnet meant with that.

"Garnet... I don't understand." said Pearl.

"Its like Ruby and Sapphire. They don't need to dance in order to fuse into me. Their love is what make them easier to fuse and also so I can stay like Garnet for a really, REALLY, long time." explained Garnet. Everyone simply was mindblowed by hearing Garnet explanation.

"But...what bond between all of us can be strong enough to fuse?" said Lapis.

"Destroy the horrible weapon, Protect Beach City, Protect planet Earth, and mostly important...protect and love Steven no matter what happends." said Garnet. Everyone was uneasy at first, but they all agreed and nodded.

"All right...Now everyone hold hands!" said Garnet. Then everyone did what Garnet said and hold hands and suddenly all the gemstones were glowing.

"Now...all of us have to focus on that bond so we can do the fusion. Don't think of anything else, don't think of anything bad, just focus on our bond." said Garnet. Then everyone close their eyes and began to think about their bond...think about Steven.

Suddenly there was a big light surrounding the bodies of every Crystal Gem. Then the Six Crystal Gems bodies fused perfectly it appeared a giant, GIANT, and gigantic woman. This fusion was the size of the weapon. Every second it passed the fusion began to change color. It changed from red to cyan blue to green to white to dark blue to orange and finally to red again. That was the cycle of changing color of this fusion. Not only that, but the fusion had two glowing eyes, and twelves arms and two mouths, but the first mouth was covering the second mouth like Alexandrite, it also had Peridot's fingers in every hand.

" **CALCULATING...CALCULATING...CALCULATIONS COMPLETE! THIS GEM IS MADE OF TECHNICIAN GEM PERIDOT, WARRIOR GEM JASPER AND FOUR UNKNOWN GEMS... CHANCES OF FAILING THIS MISSION:...HIGHLY SLIM! CHANCES OF COMPLETING THE MISSION:...175% NOW ENGAGING THE GEM.** " said the weapon.

The fusion gem began to charge at full speed towards the weapon and vice-versa. The two titans began to clash and fight. The attacks of the fusion gem were very powerful and fast, but sadly even with all of their efforts combined the weapon took no damage at all. Then a portal appear out of nowhere and from the portal it appeared Lion who was carrying a still injured Steven, Connie, and a mysterious figure. Connie saw how these two titans were duking it out on the ocean.

"What the heck is that?!" said Connie with very surprised tone.

"The...gems..." groaned Steven.

"Huh?" added a confused Connie.

"The...gems...must have fused, but this time all of them...thats what I call a...giant woman." said Steven with a little smile.

Connie then saw how the fusion gem repeatedly punched the weapon with all her mighty strength, but it wasn't enough. Then two arms from the fusion gem created a small energy orb mixed with lighting, fire, ice, and water while other two arms were engulfed with flames...with all her strength the mighty fusion gem manage to land those four and powerful attacks to the weapon. Unfortunate...the weapon only moved a few inches away from the powerful impact.

"Its not enough. Come on, we should move now." said Connie while running towards the weapon.

" **ITS NOT POSSIBLE TO DELAY THE UNAVOIDABLE...PREPARING TO SHOOT THE LASER BEAM,,,,COMPLETE THE MISSION! COMPLETE THE MISSION! COMPLETE THE MISSION!** " said the weapon as it got ready to shoot another laser beam attack.

The fusion gem got ready for the attack and they saw that the weapon was gather enough energy to destroy half the planet. The fusion gem noticed that and immediately dashed towards the weapon, but suddenly the weapon stop charging the move and began to emit sparks from one of its legs.

" **ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! DAMAGE TO THE LOWER PART! DAMAGE TO THE LOWER PART!** " repeated the weapon.

The fusion gem was surprised at seeing the weapon act like this all suddenly, but then the fusion gem looked at the legs of the weapon and got surprised what they saw. It was burning. The lower part of the weapon was slowly began to melt down and slowly the upper part began to burn and melt too. The mysterious figure turns out to be a gem. This mysterious gem was all green, with fluffy hair, and had some black clothes with tiny green lines on its part. Not only that, but the gemstone was located on the neck of the gem.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to let you hurt my old chap pal." said the unknown and green gem. The unknown gem produced more acid from both of its hands and throw it towards the weapon ,and it landed on the chest burning it down in the process. The weapon then began to malfunction and the chest began to melt down.

The fusion gem didn't know anything about that mysterious gem, but they knew that they had to take care of the weapon first. Then all the arms of the fusion gem emitted a sharp-looking energy made of lighting, fire, ice, and water and surround all the arms.

" **ERROR! ERROR! CHANCES OF FAILURE: HIGHLY ACCURATE! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! CHANCES OF COMPLETING THE MISSION: 0% ERROR! ERROR!** " said the weapon as it began to malfunction.

Then without any further delays, the fusion gem stabbed the weapon with all her arms that were being surrounded by that powerful energy orb; and with all of her strengths destroying the weapon once and for all. Then after the fusion gem thrust their arms, she took them out ripping the weapon into many pieces and parts and exploding in the proccess. The explosion was very powerful and big, Steven manage to protect himself by summoning his bubble shield with the remaining strength he had, Connie manage to dodge the falling pieces of the weapon by dodging them. Connie manage to cut in a half a falling piece of the weapon that was going to hit her thanks to Rose's Sword.

"Wow, this sword is pretty cool." said Connie.

The mysterious gem manage to dodge every falling piece of the weapon. The fusion gem was still standing there in the ocean completely unfazed by the terrible explosion.

"DON'T... EVEN TRY TO RETURN BACK!" said the fusion gem with a voice that could scare anyone. Steven manage to get down from Lion, but was still injured from the whole fighting a terrible weapon thing.

Steven was very happy to see that the Crystal Gems manage to defeat the weapon with the help of Centipeetle. Connie then noticed that Steven was walking towards her and she was happy that Steven manage to walk even with all those injuries.

"Steven!" said Connie as she waved at Steven. Steven wanted to wave, but he couldn't move his arm...he could barely walk.

Then Steven noticed that one last and big piece of the weapon is falling towards Connie and she isn't aware of it.

"CONNIE! WATCH OUT!" shouted Steven as he began to run as fast as he could ignoring the agonizing pain he felt. Connie was confused at this. Steven then pushed Connie away from the danger, but unfortunately Steven got crushed by that big debris.

"STEVEN!" shouted Connie as she try to lift the debris that was crushing Steven. The fusion gem then noticed this and immediately they got separated. The unknown gem also noticed this and dashed quickly towards Steven and Connie.

Conne try her best to lift up that heavy debris, but it was no use. Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper immediately dashed where Steven was and Jasper immediately lifted the debris and throw far away the heavy debris. They were horrified what they saw... Steven was there barely alive with alot of injuries, bruises, and was bleeding from its chest and stomach.

"STEVEN! OH MY GOODNESS! ARE YOU OKAY?!" asked a worried Pearl with tears on her eyes.

"WHAT IS THAT RED LIQUID COMING FROM HIS STOMACH?!" said Jasper for the first time with tears on her eyes.

"I DON'T KNOW! GEMS DON'T DO THAT!" said Peridot also with tears on her eyes.

Steven was there bleeding and agonizing with pain, but even with that agonizing pain...he manage to smile towards Connie who had tears on her eyes too. The unknown gem manage to get where everyone was, but got shocked on seeing what she was seeing before her own eyes.

"I'm... ***cough*** ...I'm... ***cough***...sorry...but you will ha...ve...to...be... ***cough***...in...charge...for...a while... ***cough*** ...I'll...be...bac- ***poof***..." said Steven while couching up a little bit of blood, and when he was going to finish his sentence he poofed into his gem leaving only a gemstone and the Crystal Gems horrified.

"Steven...STEVEN!" screamed Connie while crying over the gemstone of Steven.

The Crystal Gems were crying at seeing how Steven retreated into his gem and they were crying alot. Garnet took her shades and covered her eyes full of tears with her hand.

" ***sob*** (Rose...please protect him..) ***sob*** " thought Garnet while crying.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well...it seems that the Crystal Gems manage to defeat the horrible weapon of Homeworld, but at what cost...  
**

 **The name of the fusion gem will be revealed tomorrow as well as the name of this unknown gem and the fate of Steven.**

 **I'm very, very, VERY, sorry to leave you guys with this cliffhanger. Tomorrow will be the final chapter of Steven Fanbomb, as well as the final chapter of this fanfiction.**

 **So don't miss it guys! Tomorrow the BIG FINALE!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this two-part chapter special, and I'm sorry if the fight scene is a little bit off.**

 **I hope you guys had a great time reading this Steven Fanbomb.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Big Festival

It was a disaster... Steven retreated into his gem, and the Crystal Gems didn't know what to do. Connie was crying and holding Steven's gemstone with all her strength without letting it go. Lion walked towards Connie and laid down besides the devasted Connie. They had nowhere to go...the house was totally destroyed after the intense battle of the weapon. The unknown gem decided to stay away from the Crystal Gem as she saw that it was not the proper time to do any questioning. The beach was full with debris once again and some of them were still burning a green or yellow fire. Jasper then noticed that a van was coming towards the beach at full speed and the one who was driving that van was a very worry dad.

"Oh great..." said Jasper with a sarcastic tone. Everyone then turned to see that the van suddenly stopped and Greg got off from the van. To Greg's horror, he saw the house he built for Steven and the Crystal Gems all destroyed and completely in ruins.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPEND HERE?!" said Greg with a nervous tone and holding his chest. He saw that Connie was crying while holding something. Greg got closer to see why Connie was crying and when he saw...he felt like he was going to had a heart attack.

"...What...why...Is that...Steven's gem?" asked Greg with a very depressed face and tears on his eyes. The Crystal Gems just stare at the ground not wanting to respond that.

"Heh, heh, heh, please tell me thats not Steven's gem." said a very nervous Greg not wanting to believe what he is seeing. The Crystal Gems didn't respond they only stare at the ground without saying anything.

Greg nervous laugh went into silence. Even if the gems didn't respond his question he could tell that INDEED that is Steven's gemstone. He retreated into his gem. Even if Greg stay away from all the gem stuff that doesn't mean that he doesn't know anything about the gems; he knows that when a gem suffer a great damage to its physical body then the gem will retreat into its gemstone to regenarate. Steven retreating into his gemstone means that he got really, really, REALLY, hurt.

"No...No...No ,no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...No..." said Greg as he lamented that Steven retreated into his gemstone. The Crystal Gems were crying...they didn't know Steven could retreat into his gem and they didn't want to know it or test it.

"This...this...this is all my fault! I should have taken with me. Oh my gosh..." lamented Greg as he began to cry. Then something on Pearl snapped after hearing what Greg said.

"Yes...yes...yes it is. IT IS YOUR FAULT!" snapped Pearl. This shocked all the Crystal Gems and Greg. After Connie heard what Pearl said she stopped sobbing and Lion began to stand up.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU! THEN STEVEN WOULDN'T HAVE RETREATED INTO HIS GEM AND HE WOULD STILL BE WITH US! EVER SINCE YOU HAVE APPEARED EVERYTHING CHANGED! YOU TOOK ROSE AWAY FROM US! FROM ME! WE WOULD STILL BE WITH HER AND NOTHING WILL HAVE TO CHANGE! ROSE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME...AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY! YOU ARE BIG...no...A HUGE AND STUPID MISTAKE!" shouted Pearl while crying out her heart. Greg was paralyzed after hearing Pearl. Then he began to cry once again.

"You are right...I'm a mistake.. ***sob***...I'm sorry...I'm really sorry... ***sob***..." cried Greg while kneeling down and covering his face.

After Garnet and Jasper heard what Pearl said, it made both of the gems very angry and clench their fist with all their anger. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and she along with Jasper began to get closer to Pearl. Connie stopped crying, but she still had tears on her eyes and standed up. Lion eyes then began to glow.

"SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR BIG, STUPID AND JEALOUS MOUTH PEARL!" shouted a very angry Connie. This shocked even more Greg and the Crystal Gems, especially Pearl. Pearl was surprised and immediately turn her view towards Connie with a very furious face.

"Excuse me?!" said Pearl to see if she heard right. Pearl face was full of anger, but her angerness disappeared when she saw Connie eyes. Connie eyes were full of angerness... they could even tell that in just a second she will slash anyone with Rose sword.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! HUH! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO BLAME OVER THIS! HE DID WHAT HE THOUGHT IS RIGHT! STEVEN WANTED TO PROTECT ALL OF YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?! IF STEVEN WAS RIGHT HERE HEARING YOU TALK LIKE THAT THEN HE WOULD DEFINETLY NOT LIKE IT! IF IT WASN'T FOR STEVEN ALL OF YOU WOULD BE DEAD! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! BUT YOU HAVE TO LET THE PAST GO! Tell me something...if you respected and even loved Rose so much... THEN WHY ON EARTH YOU WEREN'T HAPPY FOR HER! No...INSTEAD YOU DECIDED TO LIVE IN A CAGE WITH ALL YOUR MEMORIES AND BLAMING MR. UNIVERSE FOR SOMETHING HE LOVE!" shouted Connie with all her strength. Everyone was very shocked at seeing how Connie acted, but she wasn't done.

"Answer me this... IS IT REALLY BAD TO FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE?! MR. UNIVERSE DOESN'T HAVE THE FAULT TO FELL IN LOVE! ALL OF US FELL IN LOVE SOMETIMES! BUT YOU DECIDED TO ACT SELFISH AND PRETENDED TO KEEP ROSE FOR YOURSELF! YOU MADE MR. UNIVERSE FEEL VERY BAD WHEN YOU FUSE AND EVEN BRAGGED ABOUT FUSING WITH ROSE! GARNET TOLD US THAT FUSING IS THE ULTIMATE CONNECTION OF TRUST AND MAYBE EVEN LOVE BETWEEN GEMS! AND YOU TAINTED THAT! YOU ARE JUST A STUPID, JEALOUS, AND SELFISH PERSON THAT DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT OTHERS ONLY HERSELF!" shouted Connie as she turned in opposite direction not facing the gems and hugging Steven's gemstone once again.

Pearl was completely in silence...all the words it fell like a millions of sword stabs directly into her heart. All the things that Connie said...were very painful for Pearl. Pearl began to cry once again.

"...You are right...I was being very selfish...How could I be such a stupid and useless Pearl?!" said Pearl while crying. Everyone was completely in silence, but Greg decided to take a step foward.

"Pearl...listen...I know that right now is not the time, but...I don't like seeing you like this." said Greg. Pearl still was crying but decided to stand up.

"Greg...I'm very sorry for all the horrible things I said. Please forgive me..." said Pearl while crying and begging for Greg forgiveness. Greg just simply smiled at her.

"Its okay...Pearl. I forgive you. Is like I always says, _If every porkchop were perfect...We wouldn't have hotdogs._ " said Greg. Pearl simply smiled upon hearing Greg accepting her apology.

"Hey... you don't mind if I stay here, right?" said Greg with an awkward tone.

"No...we don't mind. You can stay all you want..." said Garnet while dismissing her gauntlets.

Connie was still facing the gems in a opposite direction, but she was a little bit relieved that Pearl finally understood the errors in her.

* * *

 **On an unkown, dark, and empty place...**

Steven was seemingly floating on an creepy, and dark place. Steven finally was moving

"Urgh...OUCH! Oof! Ugh, my whole body!" complained Steven. He began to open his eyes and was surprised at seeing this place.

"Uh...Hello? Heeeeeelllllooooooo..." said Steven as he began to repeat the same to see where he was.

"...Connie...Garnet...Pearl...Amethyst...Lapis...Peri...Jasper...Centipeetle?" said Steven as he was walking and seemingly not ending his walk.

"Where am I?" said Steven. Then he saw a bright and pink light coming from the center of this creepy and dark place. Of course he covered his eyes from the tremendous light.

The dark place then suddenly became a field full of flowers, bushes, trees, clouds and beautiful roses and even a huge waterfall. Steven immediately got big stars on his eyes after seeing all the beauty of this place.

"Woooooaaaaah..." awed Steven with big stars on his eyes.

"Hello Steven..." said a familiar voice from behind. Steven immediately turn around and was shocked. In front of him there was standing her mom, Rose Quartz.

"MOM!" said Steven as he jumped on his mom and hug her very tightly.

"I'm glad to see you again...but I'm also a little bit sad that you are here." said Rose Quartz as she hugged back Steven.

"Huh? What do you mean?" said a very confused Steven.

"If you are here...then that means that you got hurt very badly. I'm sad that my sweet baby retreated into his gem." said Rose with a little sad tone.

"Mom... don't worry about it. I can just regenarate right!" said Steven with a big smile.

"Heh, heh, heh, my beautiful child. Not you can't regenerate since you didn't lost an important part of your body or suffered a big cut." said Rose.

"Huh? Then why did I retreated into my gem." said Steven once again very confused.

"Well... you are technically regenarating, but its a different regenerate method. Your body has been injured very badly, and not even your healing spit can heal you. Thats why you are here, because I'm going to heal you. Thats how you are going to regenerate." explained Rose.

" ***gasp*** With your healing tears! But wait! So does that mean that your healing powers are superior than my healing spit?" said Steven with a little smile.

"Well...right now, yes. But just like you did with your shield, you can do that with your healing powers. I'm sure that when you grow more with your gem powers you are gonna be able to heal very badly injuries. Meaning that you won't neccessary will retreat into your gem anymore." said Rose.

"Wow... that is so cool!" added Steven with a big smile.

"Yes. Now Steven...pull up your shirt. I'm going to heal you." said Rose. Then Steven proceed to do what his mother told her and laid down.

When Steven pull his shirt up, Rose noticed that his stomach was severly damaged with alot of cuts, bruises, and alot of blood coming from the cuts.

"My poor child...I'll heal you." said Rose with a sad tone. Then one of Rose eyes began to tear up a little bit, and then one tear dropped from its eye and landed on one of Steven cuts. Her eye began to drop more tears and landed on the remaining cuts.

"There...I'm done." said Rose. Then Steven pull down his shirt and standed up again.

"Really? But I don't feel very different." said Steven.

"Well...since you are half-human the process will take a little bit to finish. Your gem will tell you when you are done healing." explained Rose.

"And how much will that take?" asked Steven.

"It depends, but don't worry! Your gem will glow when the process is finish." said Rose.

Steven was glad to heard what her mother told her. So they wait and decided to take the chance to spend time mother and son together. Rose tell Steven everything about the Rebellion and how she slowly began to fell in love with his father, Greg Universe.

"You don't know how happy I was when the time it came for you to meet the gems for the first time." said Rose.

"Yeah...Dad usually tells me how I was when I was a baby." said Steven.

"Greg...How good he got these past years? Did he sing you one of my favorite songs?" asked Rose.

"What favorite song exactly?" said Steven.

"The one where he drives a van in my heart?" added Rose.

"Oh yeah! When I was a toddler he use to sing the song to me. Not only that, but when we were going to stop that giant eyeball I found his CD of _Let me drive my van into your heart_ and put it on the CD player." said Steven.

"It seems that all of you are having fun. That makes me so happy. I wish I could be there with you so I can meet Jasper again and this time with friendly terms." said Rose with a warm smile.

"Don't worry mom, I bet that Peri, Lapis, and Jasper would be glad to see you!" said Steven.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll also be glad to see them too." said Rose.

Then Steven's gem began to glow meaning that the healing procedure was done.

"Look, mom! My gem is glowing." said a surprised Steven.

"That means that you are already healed. You can leave now, my sweet son." said Rose.

"Oh man! I want to spend more time with you." said Steven.

"Steven...I'll always be there for you. Just like I told you in my video, everytime you love yourself thats me loving you from my heart." said Rose with a smile. Steven was very happy and he gave his mom and last goodbye hug.

"Oh! Before I leave, are you able to change my outfit if so... you don't mind to change my outfit?" said Steven.

"Yes, I can change your outfit and I don't mind. But why do you want me to change your outfit?" asked Rose.

"Because Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet changed their outfit when they regenerated, and since I already finish regenerate..." said Steven.

"Hoh, oh, oh, oh, sure thing son. How do you want your outfit?" said Rose with a smile.

"Do you think you can put ten stars on my shirt and give my shorts two little stars?" said Steven.

"Sure! All the stars from the same color?" said Rose.

"Nope. Each star needs to have a different color. The stars from my shirt needs to have this color: red, cyan blue, purple, violet, white, dark blue, orange, green, dark green, and pink! While the stars on my shorts should be colored yellow." said Steven.

"Sure thing!" said Rose. Then Rose placed her hand over Steven ripped shirt and the shirt got fixed and got a new design.

Just like Steven said, ten little stars appeared on Steven's shirt and each star had the color Steven wanted. A red, cyan blue, purple, violet, white, dark blue, orange, green, dark green, and pink. While the two stars on the shirts were yellow.

"Thanks mom! I love it!" said Steven with big stars on his eyes and smiling.

"I knew you would like it." said Rose.

"Well mom...I guess its time now." said Steven remembering that his healing already finished.

"Yes Steven. I'll always love you, don't forget that. Oh! Before I forget. Tell everyone that I love them! Tell Greg that I'll always love his music and always love him." said Rose.

"I'll do it." said Steven. Then Steven began to float and the glowing from his gem surrounded all his body and disappeared from the place.

* * *

 **At the beach, on the next day...  
**

It passed one day since Steven retreated into his gem and Connie haven't let go from his gemstone. Every Crystal Gem haven't leave from Connie side and Greg stay on the beach and sleep on his van that night. Pearl was beginning to get very worried, and the unknown gem still hasn't been introduced yet. Not only that, but the people of Beach City began to return from the evacuation. Mayor Dewey called Steven's phone, but Greg responded. He confirm with Garnet that the people of Beach City may return and continue with their festivities today, but they should not enter the beach at all cost since its filled with dangerous debris

"Oh...what if he never returns?!" said Pearl with a nervous and concerned tone.

"Pearl..." said Jasper.

"What if he can't regenerate?! It had passed one day!" added Pearl now freaking out.

"Pearl..." said an annoyed Lapis.

"I mean... he is HALF-HUMAN! We don't know if he regenerates!" shouted Pearl.

"PEARL!" shouted Amethyst getting Pearl out of her trance.

"What?!" said Pearl.

"Stop freaking out! You are making me very nervous!" said Amethyst.

"Hmph! You are in no right to complain about me! This a very valuable reason to get nervous!" said Pearl.

"Yeah, but I told you to stop freaking out BECAUSE YOU ARE MAKING ME FLIPPING NERVOUS!" shouted Amethyst.

"Grr! Why you.." said Pearl with an angry tone, but was interrupted by Garnet.

"THATS ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" shouted Garnet. Pearl and Amethyst immediately got quiet and stopped arguing.

Everyone went silence and decided not to fight...at least until they are sure what to do now. Then Steven's gem began to glow and then floating just a few more inches. The Crystal Gems, Connie, and Greg were very surprised and a little bit relieved to see that the gemstone was beginning to do the final steps of regenerating. Then the gemstone of Steven began to reflect a Rose Quartz silhoutte in which of course surprised all the gems.

"Is that...?" said Greg knowing that it was a silhoutte of his deceased wife.

Then the silhoutte of Rose Quartz changed into a Steven silhoutte and the silhoutte stopped glowing and revealed Steven with his new shirt and shorts and all heal up. The regeneration was a complete success. Steven then landed and stretched up.

"Nnnrgh... Ahhh, that was a nice nap." said Steven as he finished stretching up. Then Steven noticed everyone looking at him with tears on everyone eyes.

"Good...morning?" said a confused Steven.

"OOHH! STEVEN!" said everyone in unision. Then the Crystal Gems, Connie, and his dad glomped at him and hug him very tightly.

"Wow, haha, hehe, miss me much?" said Steven with a smile.

"Of course we miss you!" said Amethyst with a big smile.

"Haha, you care about me." said Steven while smiling at Amethyst.

"Of course I care about you, you little dork!" responded Amethyst.

"Oh Steven! Thank goodness you are okay!" said Greg.

"We were worry sick!" added Lapis.

"Don't scare us like that, little man!" added Jasper.

"We missed our cutie pie!" added Garnet with a big smile and tears running on her face.

"I couldn't imagine a world without my Beach buddy!" added Lapis.

"Heh, thank you so much guys. I miss everyone too." said Steven with a big smile. Then Steven noticed the unknown gem approaching and he decide to break the hug.

"Hey Centipeetle!" said Steven as he hugged the unknown gem. The Crystal Gems were very shocked to see this mysterious gem, but what shocked even more is that Steven call her **Centipeetle**.

"Hey there Steven. I miss you so much all these time." said the unknown gem.

"I just can't believe that I actually heal you, Centipeetle." said Steven still hugging the unknown gem.

"Heh, heh, I can't believe it too. Also my name is not Centipeetle." said the unknown gem.

"Really? Then what is your gem name?" said Steven.

"My name is Jade. I'm Jade." said the unknown gem finally revealing her name.

"Jade...That is a cool name! Welcome to Earth, Jade!" said Steven still hugging Jade.

The Crystal Gem soonly approached Jade with a very confused looks.

"Are you...really Jade?" asked Garnet.

"Does this answer your question, Garnet?" said Jade while pointing her gemstone which was located on her neck. This shocked Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst...Steven manage to heal a corrupted gem.

Everyone introduce themselves...well Jade was introduced to Lapis, Amethyst, and Peridot since she already knew Pearl, Garnet, and Jasper. At first Jade try to attack Jasper, but Steven manage to prevent it by explaining to her that she is now good and is fighting on their side now. Then Steven told everyone about his meeting with his mom. Of course this surprised the gems, but also got tears on their eyes when Steven told them that Rose loves them.

"And also she made me this cool shirt and short!" said Steven as he pointed his shirt and shorts. Everyone laughed at seeing how their little Steven was good and without any several injury.

"Why does each star has a different color?" asked Connie.

"Oh! Each star represents one of us. Red is for Ruby, cyan blue is for Sapphire, purple is for Garnet, violet is for Amethyst, white is for Pearl, dark blue is for Lapis, green is for Peri, orange is for Jasper, light green is for Jade, and pink is for me and my mom!" explained Steven. Everyone smiled at how Steven was very considerate for his family.

"Wait! Jade, are you really going to join us?" said Pearl.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean...I help you guys twice before. In the Rebellion, and on when you were trying to retrieve that comet star thingy." said Jade.

"Oh. All right." said Pearl.

"I already know what to do." said Jade. Then Jade outfit began to glow and on the middle of his outfit it appeared a big star almost covering all the middle part of his outfit. Steven of course got starry eyes when he saw Jade new design.

"Oh! That reminds me...What was the name of that super giant woman fusion?!" said Steven remembering the battle between the fusion and the weapon.

"That was...Tourmaline." answered Garnet.

"Tourmaline...Thats a cool name! It was so awesome when Tourmaline was fighting the weapon! It almost looked like the battle of Giant Luigi against Giant Bowser in Dream Team!" said Steven with big stars on his eyes. Everyone laughed at seeing how Steven was being his old self.

"Oh boy... I wish the house was another thing that survived all this." said Greg remembering that the house he worked so hard the past few years are now in ruins.

"And lets not forget that all those creepies are out there on the loose! All our hard work completely wasted!" complained Amethyst as she rubbed all her face from the annoyance. She was completely angry that all of their hard work from the past years are now thrown into the trash.

"We can look for those corrupted gems later...right now we have to build another house for Steven, since its the only thing that got destroyed because the temple remain untouched...at least for our rooms." said Garnet.

"Oh man...I just wish there would be a quicker way to build a house." added Greg.

"...Hmmmm...Oh! Actually there is ONE way to build the house quicker." said Steven. This surprised everyone.

"How? According to my calculations if we start now and work very fast the earliest we can finish the house will be in 5 years." said Peridot.

"Don't worry, Peri. I found a way." said Steven. This confused everyone.

"Listen... all we need to do is to prepare a song, get a camera, and get ready for the festival." explained Steven.

"Ohhh! Thats right! The festival is doing a song contest! If we manage to get first place we would get a bunch of money! Enough money to built the house in no time!" said Greg.

"Well what are we waiting for! Lets do it!" said Connie.

Everyone agreed and decided to compete on the song contest of the festival.

* * *

 **At the day of the Beach City Festival (6:20 P.M)...**

Everyone on Beach City was having fun. On the morning, every business was having a parade and of course Steven and Greg also participate with the business of the Car wash, but the night was the best of it. Not only that, but the Crystal Gems manage to get rid of all the debris on the beach thanks to Jade powers. The Crystal Gems decide to go to the festival too, for the first time in their lives. Jade and Steven bought some chips in which of course Jade was very happy to see and eat the bag of chips. Steven along with Pearl, Peridot, and Garnet went to participate in some games in which Garnet win them all and got plushies for Steven and Peridot. Everyone was noticing Steven new shirt and short in which mostly all the citizens said that it was a cool or beautiful design. Also thats when all the contest began to start one hour ago there was the contest of the _Beach Woman_ , in which the citizens vote to see who is the most beautiful woman living on Beach City. Pearl manage win the contest by alot of votes...or got help by certain Mayor who has the hots for her. Lapis got second place, Peridot got the third place, and finally Sadie got fourth place. Of course Pearl was flustered by recieving all the attention from the citizens from winning the contest. Now its the time for the Song Contest. Everyone was excited to see who would win, everyone participate the contest and so far the only one who is very close to win was Sadie. Lars was finishing his song and lets just say...everyone hands were having a good time covering their ears.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! That was Lars! Lets give him a big applause (even if he is terrible at singing)." said Mayor Dewey through the microphone. Everyone decided to applaud even if they didn't like the song of Lars. Lars got down from the stage.

"(Heh! I'm sure I'll win this competition.)" thought Lars with a smirk.

"Now for our final participant or participants...Lets give a big applause to the CRYSTAL GEMS!" said Mayor Dewey while the Crystal Gems along with Connie and Greg went towards the big stage. Steven, the Crystal Gems, Connie, and Greg each one grabbed an instrument and got a microphone.

"Tell me Universe, do you have a video to follow with your song?" said Mayor Dewey.

"Yup! Here is it." said Steven as he handed an USB. Then Mayor Dewey put the USB into his computer and began to play the video. The video was entitled **We are the Crystal Gems**.

"All right! Its done." said Mayor Dewey.

"All right! 1...2...3...4!" said Steven. As soon as he said four, everyone began to sing and play their instruments. Steven was the first one to sing and play...

 **Steven: "If you are evil and you are on the rise... you can always count on the eight of us taking you down.**

 **Cause we are good and evil never beats us...**

 **Win the fight and then go out for pizzas**

 **We...Are the Crystal Gems...we'll always save the day**

 **and if you think we can't...we'll always find the way!**

 **Thats why the people of this world... Believe in!**

 **Jasper, Lapis Lazuli,**

 **Peridot, Jade, Garnet,**

 **Amethyst, and Pearl**

 **AND STEVEN! _then the music video showed each respective gem when the name was mentioned._**

 **Pearl: If you could only know...what we really are!  
**

 **When we arrived on Earth...from out beyond your star**

 **We were amazed to see...your beauty and your kind.**

 **Lapis: And we will protect your kind**

 **Peridot: And we will protect your earth**

 **Jasper: And we will protect your earth**

 **Pearl: And we will protect you! _then the music video showed each Crystal Gem showing its gem._**

 ** _Then the music video showed Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, and Steven running on the Beach, and slowly Steven began to fall behind. When Steven saw the music video he began remembering all the moments when he first summoned his shield to seeing Opal for the first time, enjoying time with Garnet, blocking an attack from Lapis, and the music video showed Lapis flying seemingly following the Crystal Gems that they were still running. Then Steven remember when he first fused with Connie, then remembering Peridot and Jasper attack; and the music video showed Peridot and Jasper running too and catching up with the Crystal Gems and Steven finally catched up with the six Crystal Gems and then he took the lead. Then Steven remember all the time he spent with the Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper when they become Crystal Gems and the music video showed Steven changing his outfit and Jade joining also the running Crystal Gems and Steven cheerfully jumped_**

 **Garnet: I'll fight for the place I'm free and Live together and exist as me. _Then the music video showed Garnet summoning her gauntlets while Ruby and Sapphire appeared in the background._**

 **Pearl: I'll fight in the name of Rose Quartz and everything she believe in. _Then the music video showed Pearl summoning her spear while the flag of Rose Quartz Rebellion appeared in the background_**

 ** _._  
**

 **Amethyst: I'll fight for the world I was made in! The earth is everything I ever know. _Then the music video showed Amethyst summoning her whip on a boxing match as a background._  
**

 **Jade: I'll fight again for the planet Earth. My leader always show me the beauty of this planet just like his precious son did. _Then the music video showed Jade and Steven striking a pose while both of them were smiling_ **

**Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet: The odds were against us, but now they are our allies and will help us fight and protect planet Earth. _Then the music video showed Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper standing there with their old diamond outfits staring at the Original Crystal Gem trio with threatening looks. But then the music video showed Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper changing ther outfits to their current Crystal one and joining the Crystal Gems._  
**

 **Lapis: I'll fight for the place where I could be free. The planet Earth is the only place I'm able to fly without being treated as a prisoner and finally have a place where I can call home. _Then the music video showed Lapis summoning her wings and flying through the skies with a big smile._ **

**Peridot: I'll fight to protect the place where I can be me and not be afraid of being punished. Steven show me that our mistakes can make us stronger. _Then the music video showed Peridot along with Steven working on a robonoid while both of them smiled at each other._  
**

 **Jasper: I'll fight to protect this planet from its peril and defeat anyone who dares to say the opposite. I'll show everyone that I'm strong enough to protect the ones I love. _Then the music video showed Jasper training along with Steven and smiling very confident._**

 **Steven: I'll fight to be everything...that everyone wants me to be when I'm grown. _Then the music video showed Steven summoning his shield and a painting of Rose Quartz was shown on the background._**

 **Crystal Gems: This won't be easy, but we are not going to do this alone since we'll always be there for each other.  
**

 **Garnet and Peridot: We...**

 **Pearl and Lapis: are the Crystal**

 **Steven, Jasper, Jade, and Amethyst: Gems!**

 **Crystal Gems: We'll always save the day! _Then the music video showed that all the Crystal Gems were on a galaxy warp pad and Steven were warping them back to Earth._**

 **Steven: And if you think we can't! _Then the music video showed every Crystal Gem rubbing Steven hair while they were being warped._  
**

 **Crystal Gems: We'll always find the way! _Then the music video showed every Crystal Gem summoning its weapon._  
**

 **Garnet, Jade, and Lapis: Thats why the people of this world. _Then the music video showed Greg's van driving on Beach City with every citizens looking at him and Connie was watching too while holding Rose sword and a Unfamiliar Familiar Book with a big smile. Then Connie immediately followed Greg's van and showed that it stopped on the Beach where everyone was relaxing._  
**

 **Greg and Connie: BELIEVE IN _. Then the music video showed Greg and Connie lying on Lion's mane while Greg was holding an electric guitar and was smiling._  
**

 **Jasper: Jasper...  
**

 **Lapis: Lapis Lazuli...**

 **Peridot: Peridot...**

 **Jade: Jade...**

 **Garnet: Garnet...**

 **Amethyst: Amethyst...**

 **Pearl: and Pearl...**

 **Steven: AND STEVEN!  
**

 _ **Then the music video showed every Crystal Gem hugging Steven and enjoying seeing the sky from the beach and thats when the music video finally ended.**_

The song finally ended and the Crystal Gems stopped playing the instruments. Everyone on Beach City was in utter silence, but soon enough all of them applauded! Even Lars was very happy and decided to applaud.

"(I love my family.)" thought Steven with a big smile.

* * *

 **At the next day on the Beach...  
**

The festival has ended and the Crystal Gems manage to get first place! They recieved a check of millions and millions of dollars. At the next day the Crystal Gems along with Greg, Steven, and Connie were preparing to build the house.

"I still can't believe we got first place!" said Connie.

"I know! Its a big surprise." said Steven with big stars on his eyes.

"Well to be honest...its a great song you write there Steven. I'm so proud of you." said Greg.

"I know." added Steven.

"Yo Steven! Come and help us! You want to help too, right?" said Lapis.

"I'll be there in a sec! Are you coming, Connie?" said Steven.

"You know, I'm always ready." said Connie with a smile.

Then Steven and Connie went towards the incomplete house and Steven sighed. At the beginning, he was just a kid. But now he is a Crystal Gem. He manage to befriend his worst enemies and now he got a big family that cares, loves, and supports him. He was so happy that he could be friends with Peridot and Jasper and now he manage to save a corrupted gem, that now is one of the Crystal Gems too. BUT! The journey hasn't ended! Steven knew that they had to capture once again all the corrupted gems that manage to escape from the incident of the weapon! Watch out world! Because Steven Universe and the New Crystal Gem team will protect the world and fight its dangers! Because they will always...BELIEVE IN STEVEN UNIVESE AND THE CRYSTAL GEMS: PEARL, AMETHYST, GARNET, JADE, LAPIS, PERIDOT, AND JASPER!

 _ **THE END!**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well guys...This is it. The final chapter and the finale of my first fanfiction.  
**

 **I want to thank all my viewers and readers who gave me all their support. Especially I want give all my thanks to my friend: xXAngelKnightXx.**

 **He has been drawing chapter covers of my fanfiction and even suggested my fanfiction on deviantART. Thank you so much for drawing chapter covers for my fanfic, AngelKnight! I will always be grateful for it. Keep up the good work!**

 **Also yes...I'm planning to make another fanfictions of Steven Universe alternate universe. My next Steven Universe AU fanfiction will be a momswap fanfic! Where the Homeworld gems are the Crystal Gems.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it since this was my first successful fanfiction because I pretty much cancelled other two fanfics. I decided that I'll only write Steven Universe fanfictions, but in some occations I will write other fanfictions.**

 **Here is the name of the continuation fanfic of this fanfiction:**

 **Steven Univese: The Crystal Hero.**

 **FIRST CHAPTER OF Steven Universe: The Crystal Hero WILL BE UPLOADED ON AUGUST 13TH! DON'T MISS IT!**

 **Thank you so much guys for reading my fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**

 **See ya next time! See ya in August 13th!**

 **-AdventureMarioBros590**


End file.
